


Yaguareté·Abà II

by azanatoslagesis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: +18, M/M, Relation - Freeform, Stiles jaguar, relación, supernatural Stiles, yaguareté - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 99,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azanatoslagesis/pseuds/azanatoslagesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secuela de Yaguareté·Abà.<br/>Si aún no lo has leído, tal vez no entiendas demasiado... ¡Así que adelante! ¡Ponte al día!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Acabé Yaguareté·Abà hace ya varios meses... ¿tal vez julio? Y recibí varios comentarios criticando la manera tan abrupta de terminar el fic, y otros muchos pidiendo una segunda parte.  
> Decidí no hacer segunda parte, pues desde el punto de vista de autora, me parecía un buen final (abierto, eso sí...). Hace una semana me releí el fic al completo y me di cuenta de que muchos comentarios estaban en lo cierto: el final era un poco... ¿Comorrr? En mi defensa diré que acababa de pasar por una mala racha y... bueno, eso me afectó también a la manera de escribir.
> 
> Así que decidí embarcarme de nuevo en el apasionante mundo de jugar con los sentimientos de mis lectores :) Sí, sois mis ratoncitos de indias.
> 
> Y sin más dilación, os dejo el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada.
> 
> ¿Hace falta repetir que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece? Nah... paso, creo que se sobreentiende.

**Capítulo 1**

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que Stiles y Derek habían tenido la conversación en la que el jaguar había declarado que practicaría hasta poder controlar sus impulsos más animales. No se habían visto desde entonces y poco sabía la manada acerca de su miembro más reciente. De hecho, Stiles se había enclaustrado empeñado en mejorar su auto-control gracias a la meditación con Deaton y su contacto casi continuo con su ancla, su padre.

Hacía dos días había sido luna llena, y siguiendo los consejos de Deaton, la pasó medio sedado en el sótano de la clínica con un solo acompañante: Scott. Según el veterinario, era importante que pasara las lunas llenas con su alfa, pero debido a su condición aún sin domesticar y controlar del todo, debía ponerle un gotero que fuera inyectando sedante en su organismo poco a poco. Gracias a esto, ambos amigos pudieron pasar una noche relativamente tranquila jugando a las cartas. Aunque también hubo pequeños momentos de tensión en los que un indómito y nada sumiso Stiles provocaba con la mirada al alfa, que por muchos gruñidos cargados de superioridad no hacían más que acrecentar el deseo del jaguar, que acababa quedando KO gracias a los narcóticos que aumentaba Deaton para detener una posible tragedia.

Así que esa mañana, como había hecho todos los días anteriores, se levantó antes de que sonara el despertador y tras darse una ducha, se encaminó a la cocina para preparar su desayuno y el de su padre, que tenía turno de mañanas en la comisaría. Mientras se tostaba el pan para su padre, el microondas avisó con su pitido de que el agua ya estaba lo suficientemente caliente. Su padre hizo acto de presencia justo en el momento en el que Stiles echaba con cara de disgusto el mejunje de hierbas que el veterinario le había dado para el desayuno.

-¿Sigues tomando esa cosa maloliente? -preguntó como "Buenos días" el humano.

-Sí... -contestó el jaguar con cara de disgusto viendo cómo su padre negaba con la cabeza.

-No entiendo por qué tienes que tomarte esa infusión del demonio.

-Según Deaton me tranquiliza.

-¿Y te surte efecto? -preguntó alzando las cejas escuchando la risa sarcástica de su hijo.

-Nah... lo único que me tranquilizaría ahora mismo sería echar a correr por el bosque y trepar árboles. -contestó Stiles acercando la mermelada a su padre. -Pero por lo visto eso son vestigios de mi parte animal que tengo que controlar.

-"Controlar" no es lo mismo que suprimir. -dijo abriendo el bote de mermelada de fresa para untar una gruesa capa en sus tostadas recién hechas. -Yo lo que digo, hijo, es que haces bien en intentar controlarte, ¡por supuesto que lo creo!, pero tampoco puedes eliminar todos los impulsos... o si alguna vez sucumbes, será mucho peor. Lo que intento decir es que... no sé, tal vez sea mejor "dosificar". -dijo llamando la atención de su hijo.

-¿Dosificar?

-Sí. -asintió el sheriff tragando parte de la tostada. -No te puedes pasar el día trepando por árboles y correteando por el bosque, pero sí que podrías ir una hora cada dos días, por ejemplo.

-Entiendo.

-¿Me estás dando la razón para que deje el tema?

Stiles le miró con una media sonrisa y, a pesar de su inexistente respuesta con palabras, su padre supo que esa mirada significaba "sí". Siguieron hablando de cosas sin importancia hasta que su padre se levantó de su silla y tras coger su chaqueta, salió rumbo al trabajo. Poco después, Stiles cogió las llaves de su jeep y fue hacia la clínica veterinaria.

-Buenos días, Stiles. -saludó el veterinario. -Lo lamento pero hoy no podremos hacer sesión de meditación.

-Sí, yo también lo lamento... -contestó el jaguar con una voz que denotaba de todo menos tristeza.

-Sí... ya veo cuánto lo lamentas. -comentó el veterinario para nada dolido. Comprendía a la perfección el estado de Stiles. -¿Te ha llamado la señora Camdem?

-¿Quién?

-La dueña de Nana, la gata. ¿No se suponía que cuidarías de su gata este fin de semana?

-¡Ah! Tal vez sea el número que me llamó ayer... La llamaré ahora.

-De acuerdo, házlo. -dijo cogiendo su maletín. -Ya he avisado a Scott de que no estaré en la ciudad por un congreso importante...

-¿Congreso importante? Acerca de qué, ¿de chinches radioactivas? -se burló el jaguar y Deaton siguió hablando sin hacer caso de su interrupción pero con una leve sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

-...pero que tendré el teléfono operativo para cualquier emergencia. De todos modos, pórtate bien en mi ausencia. -terminó el veterinario pasándole una mano por la cabeza, a lo que Stiles ronroneó. -Y contrólate. -terminó con una mirada severa.

-Sí... lo siento. -dijo después de carraspear.

-Volveré el miércoles si no hay ningún percance.

-No lo habrá.

-No me espero otra cosa. -terminó con una sonrisa.

Stiles salió en dirección a su jeep y marcó el número de la señora de la gata.

***

Stiles conducía hacia la casa de la señora Camdem, donde habían quedado para recoger a la gata Nana, con la música retumbando en sus oídos. Aparcó y antes de tocar el timbre siquiera, la puerta se abrió dejando frente a él a la adorable anciana, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Hola, cielo. -le saludó pellizcándole las mejillas. -Nana se ha escondido en lo alto del armario. La muy gamberra sabe que me voy y me lo hace pagar así. -dijo con tono de reproche pero que denotaba cariño.

-No se preocupe... -dijo riendo tras la anciana que le dirigía hacia donde se había escondido la gata.

En cuanto asomó la cabeza por el cuarto, la gata maulló interesada y le miró con unos penetrantes ojos verdes. Stiles alzó la mano y chascó los dedos para atraerla. La anciana sonrió enternecida y comenzó a hablar.

-Lo siento, muchacho, no servirá de na... -pero se calló al instante.

La gata bajó de un salto hacia el pecho de Stiles, que la acunó con los brazos y le rascó detrás de una oreja mientras Nana ronroneaba a todo volumen. El joven miró a la señora Camdem, que tenía gesto de verdadera sorpresa.

-Vaya. Te dejo en buenas manos, Nana. -dijo con cariño acariciando ella también a la felina. -Te juro que nunca coge cariño a nadie. -comentó sorprendida la señora.

-Se me dan bien los gatos. -sonrió Stiles.

Pocos minutos después, Stiles salía de la casa con la pequeña Nana en su transportín y kilos de comida de gato. La anciana le empaquetó también una tarta de manzana y otra de cereza como agradecimiento y le aseguró que le llamaría todos los días para saber cómo se encontraba la gatita.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar a casa, se dio cuenta de que su padre no sabía nada acerca de ser niñero de una gata y decidió ir a avisarle. Giró a la derecha, en dirección opuesta a su casa, pero rumbo a la comisaría. Aparcó en el área de visitantes y tras coger los dos paquetes de tarta y el transportín, entró saludando a la agente de policía que estaba en recepción.

-Hola, Martha.

-¡Stiles! -sonrió la agente. -Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía por aquí.

-Sé que me echábais de menos... y he traído una sorpresa. -dijo alzando la mano en la que llevaba las tartas.

-¡Uy! Tu sí que sabes cómo hacer que te deje entrar con un gato... -dijo con una mirada severa y llena de cariño. -¿Son caseras?

-Sí, señorita. -dijo con tono infantil e inocente.

-Pues guárdame un trozo o no me dejarán nada. -dijo guiñándole un ojo y dejándole pasar.

-Tenlo por seguro.

Stiles pasó las puertas de seguridad y cruzó toda la sala llena de agentes que le saludaban y sonreían. Pero hubo uno que se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a él.

-¿Te recojo herido en la carretera y me lo pagas huyendo de mí más de un mes? -preguntó con tono bromista el agente más joven, más rubio y con los ojos más brillantes de la comisaría. Stiles sonrió de vuelta, aunque notó un ligero tembleque en las piernas. Desde el día de la mordedura, no había visto a Parrish. Lo que era extraño, ya que solía verle bastante a menudo hasta entonces.

-Soy un desconsiderado... -contestó sonriente a Parrish. -Así que traigo chantaje comestible.

-Tu sí que sabes cómo ganarte a toda una comisaría. -dijo jocoso. -¿Y esto? ¿Has atrapado tú solo a este delincuente? -dijo asomándose a la portilla del transportín. La gata arrugó el morro y lanzó un zarpazo que, de no estar encerrada, le hubiera dado en la cara al agente. -¡Menudos humos!

-Sí... por lo que me dijo su dueña, no es demasiado cariñosa. -dijo Stiles regañando con la mirada a la gata, que se hizo un ovillo y dejó de bufar.

-Aunque a ti te adora. -dijo el agente incorporándose de nuevo.

-¿Qué se le va a hacer? Todos sabéis que soy adorable.

-Sí que lo eres. -murmuró el joven agente.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Stiles más por incredulidad que por no haber oído. Con su súper oído felino, estaba claro lo que había escuchado pero... ¿Hola? ¿Parrish? ¿Cómo?

-Que se te da bien. -rectificó algo abotornado Parrish. -Los animales, digo. Ya sabes... que se te dan bien los gatos.

-¡Ah! ... Sí... soy más de gatos que de perros.

-Te comprendo. A mí también me gustan más los gatos. -coincidió Parrish aún con el pulso demasiado alterado.

-¡Stilinski! -llamó una voz conocida.

-¿Peter? -preguntó extrañado mirando al mayor de los Hale. -¿Qué has hecho ya para estar en la comisaría?

-Solo he venido a recoger mi nuevo documento de identidad. -dijo sonriendo cínicamente y mirando al agente Parrish. -¿Está ya listo?

-Sí, sí. Pase por aquí. -dijo indicando el camino hacia su mesa. -Bueno, Stiles, nos vemos pronto, espero.

-¡Claro! -contestó mirando sin entender la efusividad con la que brillaban los ojos de Peter.

-Nos veremos, Stiles. Saludos de Derek. -terminó con una sonrisa el lobo.

Eso aún lo confundió más. Y no fue el único, ya que Parrish también alzó una ceja sin entender, pero siguió su rumbo hacia su escritorio para entregarle a Hale su documento de blablabla. Se dirigió hacia el cubículo de trabajo de su padre, el sheriff, y fue entonces cuando cayó en lo que planeaba Peter.

¡Maldito bastardo! ¿Acaso le iba a contar a la manada que aunque no tenía tiempo para ir a entrenar con todos, sí lo tenía para pasar el rato con el agente Parrish? ¿Que les había dejado de lado poniéndo la excusa de "tener que trabajar en su control"?

Abrió la puerta del despacho de su padre con demasiada fuerza, por lo que escuchó cómo el corazón de su padre se saltaba un latido y le miraba ojiplático.

-¡Stiles! ¿Qué demonios...? ¿Estás bien? -preguntó levantándose al ver la cara pálida y con gesto de terror de su hijo.

-Peter esta aquí.

-¿Ah, sí? -preguntó mirando por encima de la cabeza castaña. -Eh, eh... Stiles... ¿qué pasa? Tranquilízate... tienes los ojos amarillos.

Stiles dejó que su padre le quitara las bolsas y el transportín (el cual miró con intriga) y le acercara a una silla. Sacudió la cabeza y respiró hondo como Deaton le había indicado.

-¿Mejor? -preguntó su padre. Stiles asintió, por lo que siguió. -¿Me vas a explicar qué pasa con Peter? ¿Y por qué tienes un gato en el transportín?

-¿De las tartas no te quejas? -dijo sonriendo de medio lado su hijo.

-De eso sabes que nunca me quejaré. -dijo más aliviado su padre al ver que sus ojos y su humor habían vuelto a la normalidad. -¿Entonces?

-Llevo días sin ir con la manada. Y Peter me ha visto aquí. Y se lo contará, y entonces ellos se enfadarán porque pensarán que estoy poniendo la excusa de ir a meditar, pero no estoy meditando porque Deaton no está, y ellos se enfadarán. Y he aceptado cuidar a un gato, sin pedirte permiso porque no me di cuenta y...

-¡Para el carro, Stiles! -exclamó el sheriff, haciendo que su hijo prestara atención por primera vez a su padre. -A ver... por lo de la manada no te preocupes; ayer me dijiste que Scott sabía que Deaton no iba a estar aquí hasta el lunes, ¿no? Vale... y sabe que vienes aquí a verme a mí, así que no tendrá ningún problema. Saben que lo de meditar no es ninguna excusa, así que tranquilo. Y respecto a lo del gato... ¿cuánto tiempo sería?

-Ehm... este fin de semana.

-Vale. No hay problema, pero la próxima vez, acuérdate de consultarme. Sabes que no quiero animales en casa.

Stiles esbozó una sonrisa irónica debido a la última frase de su padre. Sonrisa que terminó por convertirse en carcajada cuando vio la cara que puso su padre al darse cuenta de que lo de "nada de animales en casa" había quedado muy atrás en el tiempo.

Después de que su padre le ayudara a controlarse, pasó un rato con él comentando el caso en el que estaba trabajando. Y ya en la hora del descanso, fue a por un cuchillo a la zona del comedor para cortar las enormes tartas que la señora Camdem le había dado. Él no probó bocado ya que seguía en su dieta baja en azúcares, así que le guardó un trozo a Martha, la agente de policía que estaba en recepción, y salió hacia su jeep después de despedirse de todos.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo surtido de todo tipo de sentimientos que, espero, no deje a ninguno indiferente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segundo capítulo.  
> ADVERTENCIAS: Os reiréis, os sorprénderéis, os enojaréis y os enterneceréis. Absténganse lectores con demasiados sentimientos interiores... leer este capítulo podría ser perjudicial para su salud.

Ya era de noche y Stiles seguía sentado sobre la alfombra del salón con Nana saltando y olisqueando cada rincón. Llevaba así un par de horas, intentando meditar, pero la inquieta gata le distraía cada poco. Así que desistió, se puso en pie ágilmente y se dirigió a la cocina. Puso un platito con leche para la gata y él abrió un bote de zumo de pomelo que se comenzó a tomar mientras miraba la alacena más alta, donde se resistía desde hacía días para no subirse. Sin embargo, mientras recordaba las clases de Deaton para resistirse a las ganas de trepar, un ruido distinto llamó su atención. Unos pasos lentos, tanto que parecían intentar no ser localizados, le pusieron en alerta. Agudizó un poco más el oído, pero sólo escuchaba un pulso regular, respiración tranquila y los pasos lentos.

De un salto, se puso delante de la puerta trasera y miró a la oscuridad, donde no le costó distinguir al intruso gracias a su visión nocturna de felino.

-¿Peter? -dijo antes de rodar los ojos. -Eres muy molesto.

-Tanto que te he provocado un ataque de ansiedad en la comisaría. -comentó con altanería.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó molesto.

-¿No me invitas a entrar?

-No.

-¿No? ¡Pero si casi somos familia!

Stiles quedó tan sorprendido que ni siquiera protestó cuando Peter entró en la casa a pesar de su negativa anterior. ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Se lo había dicho Derek? ¿O acaso Peter se había enterado él solito? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabía? Stiles sacudió la cabeza centrado en echarle de su casa, cuando el lobo atacó de nuevo con sus palabras certeras.

-A no ser, por supuesto, que sigas tonteando con ese agente tan rubio de la comisaría.

-¿Qué?

-Que si sigues poniéndole ojitos a ese tal Parrish y Derek se entera...

-¡Yo no le hago ojitos a nadie!

-Lo dudo, pero te daré un voto de confianza. **Tú** no le hacías ojitos a **él** , pero **él** sí te los hacía a ti y **tú** no parecías nada contrariado.

-No digas tonterías.

-Vale, no diré tonterías. Pero aún así, tal vez le cuente mi descubrimiento a mi sobrino. Tal vez él también diga que son tonterías y se ría de mi absurda imaginación.

Stiles se quedó callado. Acababa de darse cuenta de lo que pretendía Peter. Aunque no hubiera habido ningún tipo de tonteo entre Parrish y él, el lado posesivo y celoso de Derek no reaccionaría bien. ¡Vale que no eran pareja! Pero los dos habían dejado claro cuáles eran sus sentimientos... así que aunque no "fueran pareja", sí "eran algo". Y ese "algo" haría que a Derek no le hiciera gracia la historia que le contara Peter. Aunque fuera mentira.

-¿No tenéis vino? -preguntó Peter mirando en el botellero, donde encontró una botella de whiskey. -Bueno... esto me servirá.

-Vete a la mierda, Peter. -dijo arrebatándole sin esfuerzo la botella. Fue tan rápido que hasta Peter parecía sorprendido de su agilidad.

-Me iré, me iré. Pero de camino "a la mierda", me pasaré por el loft de Derek. -dijo socarronamente el mayor de los Hale, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Lo que le vayas a decir a Derek es mentira. -dijo entre dientes Stiles, mientras apretaba las manos, haciendo añicos la botella. Peter se dio la vuelta para mirarle con una media sonrisa socarrona.

-Bueno... ambos sabemos que bien sea verdad o mentira... hará reacción en mi sobrino. ¡Nos vemos, Stiles!

***

Stiles daba vueltas nervioso por el salón, con el teléfono en el auricular, escuchando el insufrible sonido de llamada hasta que por fin descolgaron.

-¡Scott! -gritó al teléfono.

- _¿Stiles? ¿Qué pasa?_

-¿Está Derek contigo?

- _Sí, sí... estamos todos en el bosque._

-¿Está contigo?

- _Ya te he dicho que sí._

-¿Y por qué demonios no coge el móvil?

- _Soy su alfa, no su niñera. -_ terminó contestando Scott algo molesto.

-Ya me disculparé con tu parte alfa más tarde... ¡ahora pásamelo!

Escuchó un bufido molesto de su amigo que seguramente tuviera los ojos rojos del enojo pero aun así hizo lo que Stiles le había dicho. A los pocos minutos escuchó la voz jadeante de Derek.

- _¿Stiles? ¿Qué pasa?_

-¿Qué haces?

- _Entrenar... ¿como todos? ¿Te pasa algo?_

-No, no... todo está bien... ¡No! ¡Y una mierda está bien! ¡Tu puto tío es un estorbo, no deja de tocarme las pelotas y se las va a acabar tragando!

- _¿Mi tío se va a tragar tus pelotas?_ -preguntó entre confundido y divertido el lobo. Stiles pudo escuchar la extrañeza en forma de susurros de los demás miembros de la manada.

-¡No! No se va a tragar mis pelotas. ¡¡Se va a tragar sus propias pelotas después de que yo se las arranque de un zarpazo!!

Stiles escuchó una risita aguda (seguramente de Lydia), el bufido de Derek y alguna que otra risotada de otro lobo. Stiles temblaba de ira, cosa que los demás no sabían porque se lo estaban tomando todo a broma. Temblaba de ira, de impotencia, de rabia... temblaba aún cuando gruñó al teléfono justo antes de dar un puñetazo a la estantería del salón, haciendo que algunos adornos se cayeran al suelo y, debido al ruido, Nana corriera debajo del sofá a esconderse.

Pero al menos, el rugido y el golpe habían hecho callar a todos los que estaban escuchando al otro lado de la línea. Y cuando la voz de Derek sonó a través del auricular, lo hizo tan súbitamente seria y serena que el pulso del propio Stiles se tranquilizó.

- _¿Dónde estás?_

-En mi casa.

- _Voy para allá._ *click*

En cuanto se cortó la llamada, Stiles miró al suelo y se dio cuenta de todo el estropicio que había ocasionado de un sólo puñetazo. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver uno de los trozos de cerámica y cristal que había en el suelo. Se arrodilló y lo cogió con manos temblorosas, su visión se empezó a hacer borrosa por las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos... Uno de los objetos de decoración que se habían roto debido al golpe era uno de los floreros de su madre. No era uno cualquiera, era uno que ella misma había hecho poco antes de enfermar.

De la nada, sintió una cola peludita acariciarle el brazo. Nana parecía estar consolándolo con su mirada, sus lametones y sus caricias con su cola. Aún con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos y con algún que otro hipido, residuo de los sollozos anteriores, se quedó arrodillado frente a los fragmentos del jarrón de Claudia, acariciando a Nana.

Supo que Derek se acercaba ya a la casa por el sonido de su corazón, entró por la ventana abierta de su cuarto y en cuestión de segundos, entraba en el salón. Se quedó de piedra al encontrarse esa escena. Miró a la gata y a Stiles, de Stiles a los fragmentos, de los fragmentos, de nuevo a Stiles. Nana miró a Derek con ojos afilados llenos de odio, bufó y huyó corriendo, seguida por los ojos de Stiles, que acabaron clavándose en los verdes de Derek.

-He roto el jarrón de mi madre.

Derek se acercó suavemente y se arrodilló delante de Stiles, frente a los fragmentos. Cogió algunos de ellos y los miró.

-No son trozos muy pequeños, podría arreglarse. -dijo en voz baja y serena.

-¿Para qué? Si de todos modos se romperá de nuevo... lo romperé de nuevo. -se corrigió levantándose y yendo a la cocina a por una bolsa de basura.

Derek se levantó y le siguió, parándole la mano que intentaba coger la bolsa. Stiles se giró y lo miró aún con ojos brillantes, y Derek negó con la cabeza.

-Lo arreglaré.

-Está roto.

-Pero se puede arreglar.

Derek abrió todos los armarios hasta que encontró una caja y fue al salón a recoger los trozos de cerámica y cristal del suelo para después volver a la cocina, donde Stiles se había quedado sentado sobre la meseta.

-Mañana te lo devolveré como nuevo.

-Que no te molestes, Derek. Además, era terriblemente feo. -sonrió de medio lado- Mi madre era muy buena en muchas cosas, pero desde luego, no era una gran alfarera.

-Lo arreglaré, y si no lo queréis ni tú ni tu padre, me lo quedo yo. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros. -Y hablaré con Peter para que te deje en paz.

Derek se había dado la vuelta para volver a marcharse, pero por fin Stiles reaccionó. Saltó de encima de la encimera, saltó la mesa y sillas y se abalanzó sobre Derek, que se había dado la vuelta temiendo un ataque del jaguar. En cambio, Stiles se había abrazado a él.

-Stiles, ¿qué...? -preguntó confundido el lobo.

-Si tú te pusieras a ligar o tontear con otros, me molestaría y les querría desgarrar el cuello. -afirmó aún con la cara enterrada entre el cuello y el hombro del lobo.

-Me alegro de no ser el único que piensa así. -comentó Derek con un bufido extraño que hizo que Stiles sacara su rostro de su escondite para mirarle a los ojos. -¿Estás así por eso? -preguntó alzando una ceja.

-No, bueno... sí... es que Peter...

El gesto de Derek se ensombreció automáticamente, pareciera que se hubiese formado una idea muy poco agradable en la mente del lobo. Y cuando habló, lo hizo entre gruñidos y con los ojos parpadeando.

-Peter... ¿te ha hecho algo? ¿Te ha dicho algo?

-Bu... bueno... -Stiles le miraba sin entender una reacción tan violenta por parte de Derek. Él siempre había sido el que mejor controlaba sus impulsos... Y ahora parecía estar fuera de sus casillas... ¡Y ni siquiera le había empezado a contar nada!

-¿Te ha besado? -gruñó Derek, esta vez con los colmillos completamente transformados.

-¿¡¡¿QUÉ?!!? -aulló Stiles.

-¿Le has besado tú? -preguntó Derek esta vez más tranquilo, pero aún con gruñidos de fondo.

-¿¿¡PERO TÚ QUÉ DEMONIOS TE HAS FUMADO!?? -exclamó Stiles tan sorprendido y asqueado que comenzó a marearse y retrocedió unos metros, alejándose del lobo.

-¿Entonces qué fue lo que pasó con Peter? -preguntó ya Derek desesperado y en niveles de confusión máxima.

-¡Con Peter no pasó nada!

-No te entiendo Stiles.

-Porque no me escuchas, no me has dejado que te cuente la historia, has empezado a sacar conjeturas de chiflado tú solito.

-Vale, vale... -dijo respirando hondo y apretándose las sienes.

-¿Haces eso para tranquilizarte?

-Sí, siempre me ha ayudado... pero no te vayas del tema. ¿Qué pasó? Cuéntame toda la historia.

-Vale, pero prométeme que no te pondrás como un energúmeno, que me escucharas de principio a fin y que, sobre todo, me creerás a mí y no al imbécil y maníaco de tu tío.

-Creería a cualquiera antes que mi tío... pero sí, te prometo todo eso.

-No, no... tienes que repetirlo todo.

-Stiles...

-Por favor. -pidió Stiles poniendo ojitos de gato abandonado, así que Derek rodó los ojos y lo hizo después de suspirar

-Prometo no ponerme como un estúpido...

-...como un energúmeno. -le corrigió Stiles, y a pesar de que Derek le dirigió una mirada asesina, prosiguió con su promesa.

-... como un energúmeno, prometo escucharte y prometo creerte a ti y no a Peter.

-Bien. ¿Quieres un café?

-¡Quiero que me cuentes que pasó! -exclamó ya desesperado Derek.

-Ya voy, es solo por si quieres tomar algo.

-Empieza contando... ya me cojo algo yo. -dijo yendo hacia la nevera y mirando su interior.

-Vale... pues... Hum... Desde el principio, ¿no? Porque todo se entiende mucho mejor si...

-Stiles... -advirtió con un gruñido Derek. -Si se me agota la paciencia no podré mantener mi promesa.

-Sí, sí. Vale. Pues... hoy he ido a por Nana, que se la voy a cuidar a su dueña durante el fin de semana. Y me dio tartas como agradecimiento. Y como no puedo comer dulces, pues le llevé las tartas a mi padre y a los demás policías a la comisaría. Y pues allí me encontré con Parrish, que hacía un montón que no lo veía y nos pusimos a hablar... y entonces apareció Peter y me dijo algo muy raro de que saludos a Derek o no sé qué. Me puse histérico, pero mi padre me calmó, y me vine a casa, intenté meditar por mi cuenta, pero Nana me distraía, y luego me dio sed y bebí pomelo. Bueno, zumo de pomelo, porque el pomelo en sí no se puede beber, sino que se "come". Y entonces vino Peter... y me dio la bienvenida a tu familia. Sí, está tarado, en eso coincidimos todos. Y después no sé que me dijo de que si yo había estado haciendo ojitos a Parrish, que te lo iba a decir, que te ibas a enfadar... y yo me enfadé. Y te llamé, le grité a Scott... oh, dios mío, he gritado a Scott. Me va a matar. Bueno, me matará él si no me matas tú antes. Pero quiero que recuerdes que me prometiste que no serías un energúmeno, que me escucharías, cosa que has hecho y te lo agradezco... y que me ibas a creer. Y tengo que añadir que, si quieres y necesitas matar a alguien, te permito que mates a tu tío. Otra vez.

-¿Algo más? -preguntó alzando las cejas. Durante toda la parrafada, había asentido, fruncido las cejas, las había alzado, había apretado la mandíbula, había bufado y en otras ocasiones incluso gruñido.

-Bueno... si matas a Peter... que sea definitivamente.

Derek le miró durante un rato largo y acabó bufando con una sonrisa de medio lado. Su pulso estaba empezando a calmarse, pero su postura con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho demostraba que aun no estaba del todo relajado y cómodo.

-Después de todo este tiempo, he aprendido a no fiarme demasiado de Peter.

-Pues para decir eso, me parece que estás enfadado.

-No estoy enfadado.

-Parece que sí.

-Estoy molesto. Nada más. -Stiles fue esta vez quien alzó las cejas inquisitoriamente. -¿Parrish? ¿No podría haber sido otro que el agente McMorbo? -preguntó con sorna.

-Solo dije que me daba morbo... ni siquiera me acuerdo de cuándo dejé de escribir su nombre en la lista.

-Los finalistas éramos Parrish, Greenberg y yo.

-¡Oh, Derek! ¡Olvídate de la lista de las narices! ¿Qué más da quién se haya ido antes que quién? A mí, el que me gusta, al que quiero mantener, y por el que me estoy dejando la salud mental y estomacal con meditación y bebidas asquerosas que no sirven para nada eres tú.

Derek sonrió de nuevo, esta vez una sonrisa pura, sin ironía en ella. Murmuró un "de acuerdo" y acercó la mano a su cabeza para acariciarle el pelo. Stiles instintivamente cerró los ojos y ronroneó sin siquiera intentar pararlo. De verdad que necesitaba "dosificar" un poco de la tensión acumulada durante tanto tiempo.

-Derek... ¿me contestas a una cosa?

-Me lo vas a preguntar igual... -dijo sin dejar de rascar la cabeza del jaguar.

-¿Por qué pensaste que Peter me había besado?

Stiles abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver cómo una luz asesina salpicaba sus ojos verdes de un azul sobrenatural. Pero sólo fue un instante.

-Eso... siempre he pensado que Peter estaba demasiado poco molesto por tu presencia.

-..."demasiado poco molesto por tu presencia"... menos mal que sé que me adoras, que si no, me sentiría insultado.

***

Durante el camino de vuelta al bosque, donde había dejado el coche, Derek no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que le había contado Stiles y, aunque le había prometido que no se enfadaría y que le creería, su parte más animal, más posesiva y más celosa, no pudo contener las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a Parrish.

Cuando llegó al claro, los demás ya se habían ido. Posó la caja con los fragmentos del jarrón de la madre de Stiles en el asiento del copiloto, y condujo hacia su loft, con intermitentes ráfagas de ira que le hacían apretar el volante con fuerza, como si quisiera romperlo.

Llegó a su casa en menos tiempo del habitual. Estaba completamente a solas, así que decidió abrir una cerveza e intentar relajarse por completo antes de comenzar a pegar los pedazos de cerámica y cristal. Recostó su cabeza en el sofá y respiró hondo, pero no surtió efecto. Se levantó con un gruñido y se quitó la camiseta lanzándola contra la pared que, acto seguido, atacó con sus puños cerrados. Los golpes hicieron añicos algunos de los ladrillos que cubrían la pared y retumbaron por las paredes del loft casi sin amueblar.

¡Maldito Parrish! Si se le volvía a acercar a Stiles... ¡Maldito Stiles! ¿Por qué se tenía que llevar bien con todos? ¿Por qué no podía comportarse como un adolescente normal, con gustos normales? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente Stiles con todos?

Derek golpeó de nuevo la pared, al tiempo que la puerta de su casa se abría de un tirón, dando paso a su tío Peter, que lo miró alzando las cejas y dibujando una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro.

-Veo que ya te has enterado. -comentó entrando y cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

-Peter, lárgate.

-Oh, vamos, Derek. ¿No quieres que te cuente todo tal y como vi y escuché?

-No.

-¿Seguro?

-No me fío de ti. Te conozco y sé que me quieres poner en guerra con Stiles.

-No andas muy desencaminado, sobrino, pero...

-¿Pero?

-Verás, -comenzó el mayor de los Hale sentándose sobre el sillón y mirando fijamente a su sobrino. -Es cierto, no me gusta que estés con Stiles porque **yo** querría probarle antes. -dijo tranquilamente, ignorando los profundos gruñidos de Derek.­ -Pero vale, parece que tú me has ganado en cuanto al joven jaguar... y lo acepto. Pero nunca aceptaré que un simple agente de policía con ese nombre tan absurdo se lo lleve de mis garras. ¿Entiendes?

-Lárgate.

-No seas arisco, Derek. -dijo riendo de medio lado.

-No hay nada entre Parrish y Stiles... y ni en tus sueños lograrás a Stiles.

-Lo de "Stiles y Parrish" lo veo difícil... pero lo mío no es algo tan lejano a la realidad, Derek.

Derek gruñó tan alto y tan fiero que los cristales del loft vibraron ante su intensidad. Incluso Peter lo miró algo sorprendido aun cuando Derek salía corriendo de su propia casa.

El moreno corrió con todas sus fuerzas y llegó a la urbanización del Este, justo en el límite del bosque. Observó la calle y vio la casa de Stiles. No había casi luces en la casa, tan sólo se veía una pequeña iluminación en el salón, seguramente del televisor. El coche patrulla estaba aparcado delante de la casa, por lo que intuyó que ambos Stilinski estarían viendo algún programa deportivo.

Se quedó ahí sentado, en la acera de enfrente, observando la casa. Poco a poco, cuando la calma comenzaba a invadirle, se levantó y caminó hacia su propio edificio. Al llegar, sintió aliviado que su tío se había ido, así que fue hacia la mesa del salón, encendió una luz de estudio y, armado con el pegamento más fuerte del mercado, comenzó a montar de nuevo el jarrón de Claudia.

 

 

 


	3. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott siendo alfa, Derek salvando el día... y Stiles siendo... bueno, Stiles siendo Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues... como ya va siendo costumbre, este capítulo mezcla algo de drama, acción y cómo no, el humor marca de la casa. Espero que os guste y, sobre todo, que os haga pasar un buen rato.

La mañana amaneció soleada, tranquila, con los pajaritos cantando... y Nana bufando en el piso de abajo. Stiles abrió los ojos al instante. Miró la hora y ya era pasado mediodía, agudizó el oído y escuchó un corazón latir con fuerza, al mismo ritmo que los bufidos y gruñidos de la gata. Bajó silenciosamente las escaleras, intentando focalizarse en el ruido del corazón del intruso, concentrándose todo lo posible en olfatear... Antes de poner el pie en el último escalón, ya sabía quién era el intruso pero poco le importó. Siguió caminando sigilosamente y cuando vio la ancha espalda de su mejor amigo se agazapó, listo para atacar, pero en ese momento, Scott se dio la vuelta y se lo encontró en posición de ataque, con garras y fauces preparadas.

-¿Stiles?

Pero Stiles no contestó. Su mente estaba colapsada por un diálogo interno desquiciante, cuanto menos. Su parte más humana se sorprendía de estar deseando atacar a su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, su parte animal estaba deseosa de desgarrar el cuello a ese chucho que, por muy alfa que fuera, no tenía ningún derecho a entrar en sus dominios y molestar a su protegida.

-¿Stiles? -repitió Scott riendo, aun sin ser consciente de que todo eso no era una broma.

-Sal de **mi** casa. -dijo simplemente Stiles, con una voz demasiado salvaje.

Scott entonces comprendió: Stiles no estaba bromeando, estaba fuera de control, su parte animal lo había dominado por completo. El moreno sacudió la cabeza y, con ojos rojos y también transformado, se quedó en su sitio.

-Yo soy tu alfa. No se te ocurra ordenarme nada.

Stiles enseñó sus colmillos justo antes de lanzarse contra Scott, que lo detuvo sin problema por el cuello y lo lanzó contra la encimera de la cocina. El jaguar, sin embargo, gracias a su envidiable agilidad, pudo detener su caída y, tras apoyarse en sus pies descalzos, se volvió a lanzar contra un alfa, ya completamente transformado y muy, muy cabreado.

El enfado de Scott, el alfa, y el insistente ataque de Stiles, uno de sus betas interraciales, hizo que la escaramuza entre los dos destruyera prácticamente toda la cocina y algunos de los vecinos acabaran llamando a la policía porque en la casa del sheriff había una pelea entre un perro y un gato... un perro y un gato muy ruidosos.

Cuando por fin la pelea terminó, Stiles permanecía inmóvil e inconsciente debajo del cuerpo de Scott, que tras varios golpes certeros con la mayor de sus fuerzas, pudo sostenerlo y someterlo. El moreno, aún sentado sobre la espalda de su beta, cogió el teléfono y mandó un mensaje a todos para verse de urgencia en la clínica de Deaton.

El alfa se levantó, cogió las llaves del jeep de Stiles y lo metió dentro del maletero, encadenado con lo que pudo y armado con el bate de los Stilinski. A mitad de camino, Stiles comenzó a moverse inquieto en la parte de atrás del jeep y, sin dudarlo, Scott le bateó la cabeza, dejándolo de nuevo inconsciente. Estaba enfadado. Sabía que no debería estarlo porque Stiles era su mejor amigo, pero le había retado y podría haberle matado si no hubiera logrado controlar mínimamente a su alfa.

Scott llegó al aparcamiento de la clínica, que estaba desierta. Se quiso golpear a sí mismo por idiota, ¡se había olvidado de que Deaton se había ido de congreso! Sacó rápidamente el movil y llamó a Derek para que avisara a los demás.

-Derek, no vengas a la clínica. Está cerrada. Avisa a todos de que se cambia al bosque. Es una urgencia. Avísalos a todos.

Colgó y miró a Stiles, que de nuevo comenzaba a moverse. Abrió la portilla y le miró más de cerca. Parecía estar despertándose... y en cuanto abrió los ojos y Scott vio el iris amarillo y rasgado, buscando aún más pelea, le cogió la cabeza y lo golpeó contra el suelo del jeep mucho más fuerte que las veces anteriores. Cerró la puerta y se puso delante del volante para llegar lo antes posible al bosque.

***

Cuando llegó al claro del bosque donde antes se encontraba la ostentosa mansión de los Hale, el coche de Lydia ya estaba aparcado. La pelirroja salió con gesto de duda al ver conducir a Scott el coche de Stiles, pero su gesto se tornó a aterrorizada cuando se encontró a Stiles sangrando en la parte de atrás.

-¡Scott! ¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó mientras se lanzaba a abrir la puerta para atender a su amigo.

-No lo toques. No te acerques. -dijo con voz salvaje. Aunque ya no estaba tan alterado como antes, estaba demasiado incontrolado.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Lo encontraste así? ¿Por qué no cura?

En ese preciso instante, Ethan hizo su aparición en moto. Detrás llegaba a Kira, en el coche con Derek. Todos aparcaron y se acercaron al jeep, donde estaba el alfa y la banshee. Sin embargo, Ethan se paró a mitad de camino y gimoteó alterado. Derek también paró su avance, sumiso, sin necesidad de emitir ningún ruido, pero con una rodilla hincada en el suelo.

-¡Ethan! ¡Derek! -exclamó sorprendida Lydia.

Kira miraba atónita a su novio y al resto de la escena sin entender y sin poder decir nada en absoluto. ¿Era Scott quien estaba haciendo eso? ¿Por qué? Él nunca se había portado así... De repente algo llamó su atención: algo se movió dentro del jeep. ¡Era Stiles! Sin dudarlo, Scott gruñó, abrió la puerta y transformó su garra.

-¡Scott! ¿Qué haces? ¡¡SCOTT!! -gritó Kira al borde de las lágrimas.

Scott paró de repente y se giró para mirar a su novia, que la miraba con solo un sentimiento: TERROR. Se giró ya completamente transformado en humano, sin rastro de garras, colmillos, u ojos rojos. Pero Stiles sí que seguía transformado.

Mientras Ethan recuperaba el aliento y Derek se levantaba del suelo, Kira y Scott se comunicaban con la mirada. La joven kitsune siempre había tenido una habilidad especial para calmar al alfa. Un ruido los alertó a todos, pero no a tiempo suficiente. Stiles estaba ya en el aire, directo a Scott, con las garras listas y rozando el cuello del alfa.

Un grito interrumpió el tiempo. Un grito agudo, cargado de poder, cruzó el aire y taladró los tímpanos de lobos, zorros, y jaguares. Hasta los propios árboles se quejaban. Stiles detuvo el ataque para cubrirse los oídos, pero cuando el ensordecedor grito de la banshee terminó, giró su cuerpo y dirigió su ataque hacia ella.

-¡¡Stiles!! -dijo una voz, llamando la atención del jaguar. -¿Te atreves conmigo?

Stiles se giró con los ojos amarillos con un brillo extraño y, cuando vio a Derek con los ojos azules de lobo clavados sobre él, no pudo hacer más de relamerse. Scott, que se había puesto al lado de Lydia por si debiera protegerla, miro a Ethan extrañado, que se había aproximado a Kira.

-¿O prefieres que te busque un ovillo de lana, **gatito**? -terminó de provocar el lobo, quitándose la camiseta bajo la atenta mirada amarilla del jaguar. Hizo una bola con la tela que antes cubría su abdomen perfecto se la lanzó a los pies descalzos.

Stiles achicó los ojos con rabia y lascivia, dirigidos solamente hacia el cuerpo semidesnudo del beta, y acto seguido se lanzó a la carrera tras él, que ya había empezado a correr en dirección opuesta, alejándolo de los demás miembros de la manada.

***

La carrera duró poco, pues la agilidad y la velocidad del jaguar era muy superior a la del lobo, pero fue lo bastante para que los demás lobos, la banshee y la kitsune escucharan tan sólo el silencio propio del bosque.

Fue entonces cuando una leve batalla comenzó entre lobo y jaguar, desgarrándose la piel en un intento imposible de dominar al otro.

En un salto extraordinariamente ágil, Stiles terminó sobre Derek que, para sorpresa del jaguar, alzó las manos completamente humanas en señal de paz. Stiles entonces se quedó quieto mirándolo sin entender, pero clavó sus garras en los hombros de Derek y lo comenzó a zarandear al mismo tiempo que le gruñía.

-Stiles... basta. -logró decir el lobo intentando soportar el dolor. -Tu padre está en camino.

Stiles paró de zarandear, pero las garras seguían firmemente clavadas en los hombros de Derek. Los gruñidos también cesaron al ver el gesto sereno de Derek consumido por toques de dolor.

-Tu padre está viniendo... y tenemos que poner el jarrón de tu madre en su sitio. -dijo respirando hondo al ver que las facciones animales de Stiles se relajaban. -¿No querrás que se entristezca, no?

-El jarrón está roto. -dijo por fin, sin colmillos.

-No. Lo he arreglado. Te prometí que lo arreglaría. -siguió Derek cada vez más tranquilo al sentir las garras del jaguar salir de sus hombros. -Está en mi coche. ¿Quieres que vayamos a ponerlo en su sitio?

Stiles, un completo humano en ese momento, lo miró como si lo acabara de ver por primera vez en mucho tiempo y asintió, pero no se movió del sitio. Seguía sentado a horcajadas sobre Derek, que estaba completamente tumbado en el suelo.

-¿Vamos? -apresuró Derek, a lo que Stiles volvió a asentir, pero siguió sentado en la misma postura.

-¿Y Scott?

-¿Quieres que venga Scott? -preguntó con una leve sonrisa Derek, enternecido. Stiles parecía en ese momento un niño pequeño que se había dado cuenta de romper el juguete preferido de su gran amigo.

-Sí.

-Pues él también vendrá.

-Estará enfadado.

-No. Él te quiere, ¿vale? Te perdonará.

-Le ataqué.

-Lo sé.

-Y a los demás.

-También lo sé.

-No me perdonarán.

-Lo harán si les pides perdón.

-Te he atacado a ti.

-Yo ya te he perdonado.

Stiles sonrió al escuchar esto y se agachó sobre el lobo para dejar sus rostros a escasos centímetros, mirándose a los ojos.

-Si me besas ahora, prometo no atacarte.

-¿Lo prometes? -preguntó con una sonrisa divertida Derek, Stiles asintió y Derek recorrió los últimos centímetros para juntar sus labios.

Fue un beso suave, nada intrusivo, esperando que el jaguar dominante no se viera atacado por tal gesto. Poco a poco, las manos del lobo se posaron sobre los muslos de Stiles, que seguía sobre él. Stiles, con un ímpetu sólo posible en alguien impulsivo, profundizó el beso, olvidando que también Derek era un animal dominante y, aunque su lengua tuvo acceso a la boca del lobo, un gruñido retumbó como advertencia. Una advertencia que puso sobre aviso al jaguar, que saltó hacia atrás con los ojos amarillos clavados en Derek.

-Derek...

-Está bien. -dijo levantándose del suelo. -Vamos a por los demás.

Derek comenzó a caminar en dirección al claro donde estaba la casa Hale, seguido de Stiles, que no quitaba su mirada aún un tanto amarilla de la espalda del lobo. Derek tenía algunas hojas pegadas en su piel, que hacían de foco hipnotizarte para el jaguar. Stiles alargó una mano y quitó una de las hojas, haciendo que Derek le mirara interrogante.

-Una hoja. -dijo como explicación Stiles, haciendo que Derek riera por lo bajo y siguiera caminando, sabiéndose observado por el que le seguía.

-¿Me estás mirando el culo? -preguntó con sorna poco antes de llegar a la casa.

-Idiota. -le contestó Stiles con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras le adelantaba de un solo salto, y con lo que Derek no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

Stiles se paró justo a escasos metros de la antigua mansión de los Hale y Derek le alcanzó con tres pasos y pasó de largo, hasta colocarse al lado de Scott, que le miró y le posó una mano en el hombro.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó mirando las múltiples manchas de sangre y restos de hojarasca de su beta, que asintió y miró a Stiles, que no se había movido ni un ápice.

-Es duro de roer, eh. -comentó con voz relajada.

-Sí que lo es. -dijo suspirando y caminando hacia Stiles. Los demás se apartaron un poco, sabían y entendían que los dos necesitarían una charla.

-¡Derek! -dijo desde la otra parte del claro Stiles, que miraba al beta con ojos suplicantes mientras se acercaba el alfa, que paró su avance para mirar al llamado. Derek asintió y acompañó al alfa.

Cuando los tres se habían reunido al lado del claro, Derek se quedó un tanto apartado analizando la situación, con los brazos cruzados, mientras Scott miraba fijamente a Stiles, que miraba a su amigo unos instantes para apartar rápidamente sus ojos hacia Derek o alguna rama, como deseando marchar trepando.

-¿Ya estás más tranquilo? -preguntó por fin Scott.

-Perdón. -escupió rápidamente Stiles. -No sé qué me pasó... me desperté y tú estabas molestando a Nana, y después te pusiste chulito, y quise patearte el culo pulgoso de chucho, y entonces...

-¿Así pretendes arreglar las cosas, misifú? -interrumpió Derek riendo. Los dos lo miraron sin entender. -¿Llamando a tu alfa "chucho"?

-Es que es lo que es. Y tú. Tú también eres un chucho. -siguió con una sonrisa típica de Stiles. -El caso es... que lo siento. Me salí completamente de control... y no entiendo por qué. He estado entrenando en serio. ¡Juro que le pongo todas las ganas! Pero...

-No pasa nada, Stiles. Comprendo que te salgas de control, sobre todo siendo tú, pero no puede volver a pasar. ¡Hoy me han entrado ganas de abrirte el cráneo en dos!

-Pues creo que casi lo logras... la cabeza me va a estallar. -dijo frotándose la cabeza.

-En eso puede que Lydia tenga más culpa que yo. -comentó Scott riendo.

-Sí... puede... -rió Stiles.

-Los dos sois unos idiotas. -dijo bufando Derek y yendo con los demás, dejando a los dos mejores amigos fundirse en un abrazo.

***

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Stilinski, el rostro de Derek se desencajó y miró a los otros dos con gesto sorprendido. Ellos miraban la casa con la boca abierta, pero no tan sorprendidos como Derek, pues ellos eran los artífices de tal desastre. Y para empeorar un poco más las cosas, el coche patrulla del sheriff estaba aparcado delante.

Stiles fue el primero en entrar, y tras agudizar el oído, se encontró con que su padre estaba en el sillón del sofá, con un whiskey preparado sobre la mesa auxiliar, y Nana ronroneando sobre su regazo. Derek y Scott se pusieron a cada lado del jaguar que, inesperadamente, se empezó a reír.

-Tío... ¿qué haces? -preguntó asustado Scott.

-Es... -señaló a su padre. -Es como la escena del Padrino... "Le haré una oferta que no podrá rechazar" -dijo imitando la voz del Padrino y rompiendo en una carcajada de nuevo.

-Stiles... -siguió Scott intentando aguantarse la risa. -No creo que este sea el momento...

-Cierto. -dijo el hijo del sheriff intentando serenarse, pero volviendo a reírse sin remedio. Su padre, como respuesta, se puso en pie, dejando a la gata en el sillón y se acercó a su hijo para darle un capón. -¡Au! Me duele la cabeza, papá.

-Y no pararás de arreglar el estropicio de esta casa y de limpiar la porquería hasta que te sangren las uñas y esté todo tal y como estaba. ¿Te parece normal que llamen a la comisaría diciendo que **en mi casa** hay ruidos extraños, que parece que se estén peleando dos animales salvajes? ¿Te parece normal que entre **en mi casa** y me encuentre este desastre?

-Ya, bueno... no. No es normal, pero...

-¡Me dan igual los peros! ¡¡Ponte a ordenar todo inmediatamente!! -ladró el sheriff.

-Señor Stilinski...

-Sí, McCall... tú también te quedas recogiendo, porque supongo que habrás sido tú la parte de la ecuación que falta, ya que el señor Hale es más mayor y maduro que vosotros dos, cabezas de chorlito. -Scott y Stiles se miraron entre sí, intentando contener la risa, que se cortó con las miradas de los otros dos presentes. -Además que él estaba en la comisaría a la hora a la que llegaron los avisos telefónicos.

-¿En la comisaría? -preguntó Stiles interesado, mirando a Derek, que rodó los ojos en las cuencas. -No me lo dijiste.

-¿Por qué te lo debería haber dicho? -espetó de golpe el sheriff con tono de muy mala uva.

-Pues no sé, podría habérmelo contado... -siguió el jaguar. Como toda respuesta, Derek se encogió de hombros sin apartar su mirada del sheriff.

-¡Stiles! -cortó exasperado el sheriff. -Tú y Scott tenéis tarea por hacer.

Dicho esto, se lanzaron a la cocina a toda prisa para recoger los destrozos y arreglar lo que pudieran. Derek, mientras tanto, fue arrastrado al salón para ver el último partido de la liga de béisbol.

***

-¿Esto dónde va? -preguntó Scott con algo que parecía una puerta, en la mano.

-Trae, es la bandeja del horno. -dijo colocándola en su sitio. -¿Para qué usaríamos la bandeja del horno en la pelea? -preguntó riendo Stiles.

-No lo sé, tío... hacías un montón de cosas raras. ¡Te colgaste de la lámpara para atacarme desde arriba! Parecías un mono, más que un jaguar. -dijo entre risas el lobo.

-Envidioso. -contestó Stiles.

-Macaco. -respondió Scott, haciendo que Stiles se tirara sobre él para "pelear" en broma.

-No me llames macaco, chucho pulgoso.

-¡¡Babuino!! -estalló en carcajadas. -¡Eres Rafiki! ¡¡RAFIKI!!

Para ese momento, Stiles estaba ya sentado sobre la espalda de Scott, haciéndole cosquillas con unas varillas de batir huevos y, mientras el lobo llamaba entre carcajadas "Rafiki" al jaguar, este contestaba llamándolo "Lassie".

-Ejem, ejem... -se escuchó desde la puerta de la cocina. Los dos adolescentes pararon y miraron en la dirección del ruido.

-Hola papi. -dijo intentando sonar adorable e inocente.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacen Rafiki y Lassie? -preguntó el sheriff intentando contener la risa.

-¿Hacer un pastel? -contestó Stiles enseñando las varillas en una mano y una cuchara de madera en la otra.

El sheriff no pudo aguantar más y se rió abiertamente mientras Scott y Stiles se levantaban por fin del suelo, riendo también. Súbitamente, el padre se puso serio y gritó

-¡A limpiar! ¡Y dejad los jueguecitos, que ya tenéis una edad!

El padre se fue de nuevo hacia el salón, donde escucharon perfectamente cómo el adulto les ponía verdes con Derek, quien sin embargo no decía nada. Los adolescentes se miraron entre sí y, tras encogerse de hombros, volvieron a recoger.

-Tu padre sería un gran alfa.

-Sería un alfa tirano. -rió Stiles seguido por lo bajo, seguido por Scott.

-¡NO ESCUCHO LIMPIAR! -vociferó el padre desde el salón.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo de inicio a nuevos problemas e historias. Es un capítulo para poneros en situación, con charlas interesantes que he intentado hacer amenas pero acción ninguna.  
> En el próximo habrá más y mejor :)

Cuando el partido de béisbol terminó, los chicos aún seguían recogiendo la cocina, así que el padre se hizo un caldo y se subió a dormir a su cuarto, pues estaba agotado. Entonces Derek apareció en la cocina y, lejos de ayudar a limpiar, se sentó en la encimera con una cerveza en la mano y a la gata en el regazo.

-Podrías ayudar. -refunfuñó Stiles acercándose para acariciar a Nana, que parecía algo incómoda en los brazos de Derek.

-Esa es una gata del demonio. -dijo Scott señalándola. -¡Me odia!

-Es un poco borde, pero es tan mona... -dijo rascando debajo de la cabeza al minino. -Y a vosotros os odia porque, como ya os he dicho un millón de veces, sois unos chuchos.

-¿Es por eso? -preguntó Scott sorprendido.

-Puede que tenga que ver. -respondió esta vez Derek, dándole un trago a la cerveza. -Los lobos nos llevamos mejor con los perros, e incluso podemos llegar a dominar su comportamiento.

-Aunque la verdad es que Nana es bastante arisca en general. -dijo Stiles terminando de cogerla. -A mi me adora. -dijo sonriendo, mientras escuchaba el ronroneo y sentía cómo la gata le lamía la oreja.

-Todos te adoramos, Stiles. -comentó risueño Scott, dándole una colleja a su amigo. -Pero dale a Derek la gata y coge la escoba.

Stiles se rió y posó a la gata en el regazo de Derek, que le tocó la nariz y esta se ensañó con uñas y dientes contra su dedo.

 

Poco después, cuando ya la cocina y el resto de la casa estaba ordenada, Scott se despidió para ir a ver a Kira antes de ir a su propia casa y Derek, tras haberle devuelto a Stiles a Nana, se levantó de su sitio para irse él también.

-¿No tienes hambre? -preguntó Stiles con Nana trepándole hasta el hombro. Derek se dio la vuelta y lo miró. -Puedo hacer algo de cena. Hay ternera suficiente para los dos.

-Tu padre ya está durmiendo.

-La vaca está ya muerta, no le despertará mientras la cocino. -comentó riendo Stiles.

Derek cruzó los brazos y con una sonrisa irónica de las que le solía dedicar al principio, rodó los ojos. Stiles posó a Nana sobre la encimera y se acercó a la nevera para sacar las hamburguesas, enseñárselas a Derek y tras un asentimiento, hicieron la cena juntos bajo la atenta mirada de Nana, que comía una lata de atún.

***

El resto del fin de semana pasó muchísimo más tranquilo, lo cual no fue difícil debido al comienzo taaaaan movidito que tuvieron y Stiles decidió que poco a poco iría volviendo a los entrenamientos en manada. Si bien era cierto que apreciaba los esfuerzos de Deaton, no entendía que, en vez de mejorar, estuviera empeorando. Si seguía aislándose de su manada y de la ayuda que estos le daban, acabaría por volverse un jaguar solitario, sin manada ni amigos.

Así que se había decidido: seguiría meditando y aprendiendo cosas de Deaton, así como comer los menos azúcares posibles, pero de vez en cuando treparía, gastaría energías corriendo o nadando en el lago (de hecho se había convertido en uno de sus hobbies preferidos), y sobre todo, aprendería a pasar tiempo en grupo.

En ese mismo momento en el que repasaba mentalmente lo que haría ese día y salía del cuarto de baño con solo una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, se encontró con Derek sentado en su ventana con los ojos clavados en el.

-¡Joder! -exclamó con verdadera sorpresa.

-¿No me escuchaste llegar? -preguntó extrañado Derek.

-No... estaba en mi mundo. Y creo que tengo agua en la oreja. -dijo quejándose de su oreja derecha. Derek se levantó y fue hacia él.

-A ver, déjame.

-¡Ah! ¡No me tires de la oreja!

-Quejica. -dijo entre dientes, mirando el interior de la oreja. -Stiles... ¿Cuándo vuelve Deaton?

-El martes. ¿Por qué?

-Tienes el oído un poco rojo. Tal vez tengas infección.

-No será nada... -dijo yendo hacia el armario para coger algo de ropa. -¿Y qué haces aquí? -dijo poniéndose la camiseta aún con la toalla alrededor de su cintura.

-Me aburría. -dijo Derek mirando una de las estanterías del cuarto de Stiles, para así poder darle intimidad al chico, mientras se acababa de vestir.

-Te aburrías.

-Exacto.

-Soy tu nuevo juguete.

-No. -dijo girándose para mirarle.

-Está bien saberlo. -sonrió Stiles. -Pues yo iba a ir al centro. Si quieres puedes venir.

-¿Al centro?

-Sip. Quiero mirar un móvil nuevo... el otro se me cayó en el bosque... y desde entonces no va demasiado bien, tengo que coger el material para el último curso. Y tal vez haya alguna película potable en el cine. -terminó Stiles con una sonrisa. -¿Te unes?

Derek asintió y esperó a que Stiles cogiera su móvil (que no iba tan bien), la cartera y llaves y bajaron por las escaleras. Fueron al centro en el Camaro de Derek y casi todo el trayecto se hizo en silencio. Stiles mandaba mensajes a Scott, que le preguntaba qué libros de álgebra tenían que coger y Derek parecía no dejar de darle vueltas a una idea.

Cuando por fin llegaron, fueron primero a ver los móviles y, tras media hora debatiéndose entre tres modelos y desesperando a Derek porque no veía ninguna diferencia entre ellos, cogió el modelo más grande.

-Sigo pensando que son iguales. -bufó Derek mirando la cajita del nuevo teléfono.

-No lo son. Este tiene alta definición, más GB de memoria interna...

-Pero le vas a poner tarjeta de memoria.

-Sí.

-¿Entonces qué más te da los GB que tenga de memoria interna? Además, se te volverá a caer en cualquier momento.

-No se me caerá.

-Entrenas siempre con el móvil en los pantalones, será un milagro que no se te joda este también, Stiles.

-Pues lo dejaré en el jeep.

-¿Y si te llama tu padre para una emergencia?

-Pues que deje un mensaje en el bufón de voz.

-¿Y por qué no hiciste eso con el móvil viejo?

-Porque si no cojo el teléfono en el primer tono de llamada, mi padre se cabrea.

-Entonces no puedes dejar el móvil en el jeep. -concluyó exasperado Derek.

-¡Cállate, aguafiestas! -protestó chasqueando la lengua.

En medio de la discusión, que claramente había ganado Derek, llegaron a la librería del centro, donde Stiles recogió sus libros y dejó encargados los de Scott porque sabía que no se acordaría de los que tenía que coger.

-¿Te importa si los llevamos a tu coche? -preguntó Stiles.

Derek negó con la cabeza y se dirigieron al Camaro. El lobo abrió el maletero y dejó que Stiles los guardara dentro. Después accionó el botón para cerrar el coche y siguieron caminando por el centro comercial, en silencio. Derek caminaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones mirando a la nada y Stiles lo miraba confundido.

-¿Te pasa algo? -preguntó el adolescente, y Derek negó como toda respuesta. -¿Seguro? -insistió Stiles.

-No me pasa nada, Stiles. -comentó Derek sin siquiera mirarle.

-Pareces enfadado.

-No. -volvió a contestar con voz monótona y sin dirigirle la mirada

-¡Derek! -le llamó, haciendo que por fin los ojos verdes del lobo lo miraran. -A ti te pasa algo y me lo vas a decir. Vale, ya sé que no sueles hablar demasiado, pero últimamente hablabas más, lo que creo que era un avance en "como ser una persona normal", pero hoy estás raro.

Derek se paró de golpe y lo miró intensamente. Suspiró y volvió a caminar en la misma dirección de antes. Stiles rodó los ojos y lo alcanzó, cogiéndole del brazo para pararle y mirarle directamente a los ojos.

-Dímelo.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-Lo que cojones te pase.

-Que no...

-Si me vuelves a decir que "no te pasa nada", me piro y te quedas tú solito con tu silencio, ¿me oyes? Así que tienes dos opciones, decirme lo que se te esté pasando por la cabeza o callártelo y seguir con esa actitud que llevas teniendo todo el día. -terminó diciendo cruzándose de brazos. -¿Y bien?

-Vayamos al cine, anda. -dijo después de suspirar.

-No. Dime lo que te pasa.

-Que no me pasa nada.

-Vale. Adiós. -dijo dándose la vuelta y yendo hacia la salida del centro.

Esta vez fue el turno de Derek de ir tras él. Le cogió del codo y lo paró, pero Stiles se soltó. Aún así, el joven paró y le miró retador a los ojos. Derek suspiró de nuevo y miró a su derecha, donde había un grupito de chicas que tendrían la edad de Stiles, mirándolos.

-Vamos a otro sitio.

-Ya te he dicho...

-Y te diré lo que me pasa. Pero aquí hay demasiada gente. -dijo en bajito.

Stiles asintió y siguió a Derek, que le dirigía hacia una cervecería de la planta subterránea, al lado de la bolera. Pidieron y fueron hacia una de las mesas del fondo. Cuando la camarera llegó, les puso sus bebidas (una cerveza holandesa para Derek y un té verde para Stiles) y después de que la camarera le guiñara un ojo con plenas intenciones de coqueteo a Derek, este pagó con indiferencia y la chica se fue con los ánimos por los suelos. Stiles lo miraba en silencio, esperando a que empezara a hablar... y Derek se llevó la cerveza a los labios para después hablar.

-Simplemente me he dado cuenta de que aún estás en secundaria.

Stiles se quedó boquiabierto tras sus palabras. Lo cierto era que era consciente de ello, siempre había sabido que **evidentemente** Derek era mayor, pero esto nunca le había dado tan directamente en las narices. En realidad, porque nunca se hubiera imaginado que acabaría en la situación en la que estaba con Derek. Mucho menos, con Derek.

No le importaba que fuera por la condición sexual, de hecho eso era lo que menos le importaba, pero el hecho de la diferencia de edad era que... un momento. Ni siquiera sabía cuántos años tenía Derek.

-Y eres el hijo del sheriff. Todos te conocen por eso y, lamentablemente, a mí me conocen como a un ex-convicto.

-Se retiraron todos los cargos.

-Eso no cambia la imagen que todos tienen de mí en este pueblo. Y tampoco cambia mi edad.

-Eso no importa. -dijo Stiles muy seguro, a lo que Derek le contestó alzando una ceja.

-Es ilegal.

-No lo es.

-Sí lo es.

-No, no lo es.

-Tienes 16 años.

-Tengo 17.

-Aún así, eres menor.

-Pero mi padre no dirá nada.

-¿Que no dirá nada? -rió Derek. -Dios, Stiles, debes estar de broma. No creo ni que sospeche que te gustan...

-¡Me gustan las chicas! -exclamó Stiles, pero en bajo, tan sólo para ellos. Derek en cambio, sonrió más abiertamente.

-Y yo soy muy femenina, eso lo saben todos.

-Bueno... me gustan las chicas y tú. -dijo tan rápido que sólo se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho cuando vio la reacción de Derek en forma de un brillo especial en sus ojos verdes.

-El caso es...

-No, Derek.

-¿No?

-No. No me puedes estar diciendo esto ahora.

-¿Qué te estoy diciendo?

-Me estás dejando sin siquiera haber empezado. Y no. No lo toleraré.

-Pero Stiles...

-Escúchame y sé sincero. ¿Yo te gusto? -preguntó con un deje de súplica en su voz.

-Sí, Stiles. -contestó después de dar un trago largo a su cerveza.

-Pues ya está. Nos gustamos, ¿vale? Pues conozcámonos.

-Ya nos conocemos. -rió Derek.

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-No.

-¿No?

-No.

-¿No, qué? -pregunto realmente desconcertado Stiles.

-Que no sé a qué te refieres.

-Joder, Derek. ¿Y tú vas de mayor? -rodó los ojos Stiles.

-Estás diciendo que... ¿nos acostemos? -preguntó Derek alzando las cejas incrédulo y haciendo que Stiles se pusiera rojo como un tomate.

-¿Qué? ¡NO! -logró decir el más joven, haciendo que Derek respirara de nuevo. -Dios santo, Derek. Si casi no podemos besarnos sin gruñirnos. Y digo "casi" por suavizarlo. -se pasó la mano por la cara pidiendo paciencia y las palabras adecuadas. -Lo que quiero decir es que podemos salir poco a poco, ver cómo va la cosa... y si estamos seguros de aquí a un tiempo, comentárselo a mi padre.

Derek lo miró atónito ante lo último que había dicho Stiles, y Stiles sabía lo que Derek se estaba imaginando: al sheriff con una escopeta persiguiéndole por el bosque y encerrándolo en un calabozo de por vida.

-De aquí a un tiempo. -recalcó Stiles. -Además, mi padre lo entendería. ¡Ha entendido todo el caos que hay en Beacon Hills (por no decir lo que le pasa a su propio hijo) desde que tú llegaste! Y se lleva bien contigo.

-Se lleva "bien"... dejemos que no me intenta cazar.

-Y veis partidos de béisbol juntos.

-Eso sólo fue una vez.

-Pero de todos modos, le caes bien. Sabe que nos proteges, y que me enseñas a controlarme... y que antes de convertirme, tú eras el que me sacabas el culo de los problemas, ¿vale?

-Sí... como un "hermano mayor", Stiles, no como... -Derek clavó su mirada en la cucharilla abandonada en la taza de Stiles sin acabar la frase.

-¿Novio? -preguntó Stiles haciendo que Derek lo mirara y asintiera. Este gesto hizo que Stiles ensanchara su sonrisa hasta límites insospechados. -Lo entenderá. -repitió él.

-Ya... -rió Derek dejando claro que no opinaba lo mismo.

-Además, si te acaba disparando, ambos sabemos que cicatrizarás. -dijo Stiles terminándose el té y haciendo una mueca de desagrado justo cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Lo descolgó y lo puso en la oreja derecha.

- _¡¡STILES!!_

-¡¡OUCH!! -se quejó Stiles alejando el audífono y rascándose la oreja. Se cambió el teléfono de oído y escuchó a su amigo Scott.

- _Stiles, tío, gracias por dejarme reservados los libros. Casi cojo el libro de historia que no era. Te debo una._

-No me imaginaba que pasaría algo así... -comentó con ironía el castaño, haciendo que Derek bufara.

- _¿Qué haces?_

-Estoy en el centro.

- _¿Solo?_

-Con tu hermano lobo. -dijo riendo por el parecido a "Hermano Oso". -¿Tú no ibas a ir con Kira a no sé qué de momento ñoño de novios?

- _Lo ha anulado._

-Te ha dado calabazas.

- _No, idiota. Tuvo que ir con su madre a la ciudad a comprar una katana o algo así._

-¡Qué bien escuchas a Kira! -comentó con sorna.

- _De todos modos yo tengo que ir a recoger unos recados para mi madre, así que... Igual voy con Ethan a ver el partido de Fútbol americano. Lydia se ha librado esta vez._

-Ya...

- _Si os queréis unir, ya sabéis. Bueno, eso... que gracias por los libros. Os dejo ya de molestar, tórtolos. -_ rió Scott al otro lado de la línea justo antes de colgar.

-¿Tórtolos? -preguntó con una ceja alzada Derek antes de acabarse la cerveza.

-Es idiota, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? -dijo haciendo que el lobo riera.

-Entonces... ¿cine?

-Nah... Me he dado cuenta de que Nana sigue en casa y no quiero que esté sola. -dijo mordiéndose el labio mientras pensaba otro plan. -Podemos coger algo de comer e ir a mi casa a ver algo.

Derek no dijo más y se levantó de la silla, esperó a que Stiles hiciera lo mismo, y salieron de la cafetería. Stiles observó cómo la camarera miraba con completa abnegación a Derek y bufó con una risita, llamando la atención del moreno.

-¿Hmm?

-¿Qué?

-¿De qué te ríes?

-¿Yo? Nada, nada. -dijo Stiles riendo de nuevo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como ya he dicho en el resumen, el capítulo 4 es un poco "de relleno". Como habéis visto, no ha habido ningún tipo de acción o algo realmente emocionante y, aunque no me guste hacer estos capítulos, juro y prometo que es algo imprescindible para ciertas ideas que podréis leer en los siguientes capítulos y que ya tendrán más "miga".  
> Un saludo a todos y aprovecho para felicitaros el año nuevo.  
> \--FELIZ 2015--


	5. Capítulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allons-y, Allonso!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento muchísimo la tardanza, pero entre las vacaciones de navidades y los devenires del destino me he pasado más tiempo entre tiendas de regalos y hospitales (no big deal!).
> 
> Y... eso... que espero que os guste (guiño, guiño, codazo, codazo)

 

La mañana del lunes comenzó pronto, pues Nana parecía saber lo que significaba ese día y comenzó a pisotear sin piedad la cara de Stiles para despertarle. Parecía ansiosa de volver con su dueña, así que Stiles se levantó, se duchó y preparó. Bajó las escaleras para encontrarse a su padre aún en pijama por la casa.

-¿Qué haces tan tarde y así? -preguntó Stiles con la gata en brazos.

-Estoy enfermo. He llamado a la comisaría y me han dado el día de baja. -contestó antes de sacar un pañuelo y sonarse con fuerza. -¿Hoy devuelves a Nana?

-Sí, la señora Camdem me ha estado llamando para preguntarme por ella **todos** los días, así que supongo que ella también estará ansiosa por verla.

-Bien, bien... pues yo me voy ya a la cama. -dijo rascando detrás de las orejas a la gata y a su hijo. -Así que si estás en casa, no hagas ruido. Y como sé que eso es difícil, vete a dar una vuelta larga.

-Y así es como un padre del siglo XXI expulsa a su hijo. -comentó con gracia mientras veía a su padre desaparecer por las escaleras. -Que descanses.

Tras darle un sorbo al asqueroso té que seguía bebiendo a pesar de sus nulos efectos, cogió sus cosas y el transportín y ya en el coche, llamó a Scott que, como siempre, aún seguiría durmiendo.

Llevó a Nana a su casa y tras media hora de agradecimientos y pellizcos en las mejillas, se subió de nuevo en su jeep. Scott aún no había dado señales de vida, así que puso la radio, dejó su teléfono nuevo (lo había desempaquetado la noche anterior mientras Derek y él veían una película absurda de los setenta) en un sitio a salvo y condujo rumbo al loft del lobo.

Poco después, ya estaba frente a la enorme puerta de metal, que se abría en ese preciso instante. Se quedó a pocos centímetros de chocar contra el cuerpo de Peter, pero gracias a sus reflejos, le logró esquivar.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? -preguntó el mayor de los Hale como si esa fuera su casa.

-Venía a criticarte. -respondió molesto, dándole de lado para entrar en la casa.

-Quieto, quieto. -dijo parándole. -¿Qué te pasa en la oreja? -preguntó girándole la cara para observar mejor su oreja derecha y tocó suavemente su lóbulo.

-¡Ah! ¡Idiota! ¡Suéltame!

-¿Qué pasa aquí? -preguntó Derek de repente, asomado en la puerta medio transformado.

-Tu tío es un imbécil. ¡¡AAH!! -aulló de dolor Stiles. En ese momento, Derek se interpuso y apartó a su tío de un golpe.

-Derek, tranquilo... -rió Peter incorporándose.

-No le pongas la mano encima. -advirtió Derek con los colmillos de lobo.

-Yo no le estaba haciendo nada... pero lo de su oído no es normal. -dijo señalando a Stiles, que se tapaba su oído derecho. -Casi chocamos porque ni siquiera me había escuchado dentro.

Derek ayudó a Stiles a meterse dentro y le dirigió al baño, donde tenía un pequeño botiquín. Peter les esperaba en el salón escuchando cómo Stiles se revolvía y quejaba cada vez que Derek intentaba pasar un algodoncillo con agua por su oreja.

-Estate quieto, Stiles. Si te mueves es peor.

-Joder, que duele. ¡Aaah!

-Pero si casi no te he tocado.

-Vale, vale. Espera... un segundo... ya.

Peter escuchaba y bufaba de risa con cada quejido de Stiles y con cada orden ignorada de Derek.

-¡¡Dios!! -salió quejándose Stiles con la mano en el oído.

-Stiles, tienes una infección de caballo en ese oído. Hay que curártelo.

-Mañana viene Deaton, así que no importa. -refunfuñó el más joven yendo a la cocina a por algo de beber.

-El gatito tiene muy asumido lo de ir al veterinario... -comentó jocoso Peter con intención de molestar a Stiles, y Derek tuvo que contener una risa, porque Stiles saldría como una fiera dispuesta a arrancarle la cabeza a su tío y él no quería ser la siguiente víctima.

-¡Solo tienes cerveza! -se quejó el adolescente apareciendo por la puerta.

Derek y Peter le miraron boquiabiertos. Era imposible que no lo hubiera escuchado. Su oído lo hubiera captado sin problema... y si no lo había oído era que su tímpano estaba más dañado de lo que creían. Stiles se quedó mirándolos sin entender, pero los dos Hale se empezaron a entrecruzar miradas, nerviosos.

-Hay que llamar a Deaton. -dijo rápidamente Derek.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -preguntó atontado Stiles. -Estoy bien... solo duele si lo tocas.

-En algún lado leí... -Peter en cambio se puso a rebuscar entre unos libros que había en la estantería más alejada. -¡Aquí está!

-¿Me estáis escuchando? -preguntó Stiles acercándose a Derek, que ya estaba con el teléfono en la oreja, llamando a Deaton.

-Deaton, soy Derek. Algo le pasa a Stiles...

-Sí, lo que me pasa es que estoy rodeado de idiotas. -se quejó el menor en voz alta para que lo escuchara Deaton a través del interfono.

- _¿Qué le sucede?_

 _­_ Peter le pasó un libro muy viejo a Derek, que comenzó a leer, mientras él mismo hablaba con Deaton. Stiles, mientras tanto, los miraba entre incrédulo y molesto.

-Creemos que tiene una infección en el oído interno. Lo tiene rojo y le duele cuando le tocan. Además, su capacidad auditiva ha disminuido considerablemente.

- _¿Hace cuánto tiempo lleva así?_ -preguntó con gravedad el veterinario.

-Dos o tres días. -contestó Derek de repente, llamando la atención de Stiles, pues él no podía escuchar la conversación del teléfono.

- _Vale... yo llegaré esta noche como muy pronto. Habéis hecho bien en llamarme, esto podría ser mucho más grave... Si no se trata bien podría sufrir problemas de equilibrio o incluso sordera permanente. Hasta que llegue, avisad a la señora McCall y que le inyecte 300mg cúbicos de penicilina y limpiad el oído con gotas de suero cada hora más o menos. Si empeora, deberéis llamarme para que le atendáis según mis instrucciones._

-De acuerdo. -dijo Peter mientras anotaba lo que había dicho el veterinario.

-¿De acuerdo, qué? -protestó Stiles cruzándose de brazos. Los dos Hale se miraron y miraron de nuevo a Stiles.

-Yo le llevo con Melissa, tu ve a comprar el suero. -declaró Derek cogiendo las llaves del Camaro y llevándose a Stiles a rastras.

***

-¿Qué? No... no, no, no... -repetía Stiles saltando por encima de la camilla, huyendo de Melissa, que le amenazaba con una jeringuilla enorme.

-Vamos, Stiles, no tengo todo el día. -protestaba la mujer que, desesperada, dejó el material sobre la mesa e hizo entrar a Derek. -Cógele, no hace más que escaparse.

-¡No! -exclamó el muchacho, pero Derek ya le había cogido.

-No será nada... -murmuró la enfermera

-¿Pero tú has visto que pedazo de jeringuilla es? ¡Que no soy un caballo!

-Stiles, ¿quieres quedarte sordo? -preguntó secamente Derek, llamando la atención de Stiles y haciendo que se quedara inmóvil. -Pues estate quieto.

-¡Ah! -se quejó mientras sentía la penicilina entrar en su brazo.

-Ya está. -dijo la madre de su mejor amigo. -¿A que no ha sido tan terrible? -preguntó ella acercándole una piruleta, como a los niños pequeños.

-No puedo comer azúcar.

-Cierto. -dijo metiéndosela en el pantalón a Derek. -Ahora, largo de la consulta. Y... Derek, avísame por si necesitáis otra cosa.

Después de salir de la consulta, fueron de nuevo al loft. Stiles se sentó en el salón mientras Derek iba a por algo de zumo a la tienda de enfrente. Cuando volvió, Stiles estaba recostado a lo largo del sofá, completamente dormido. Sonrió de lado y fue a la cocina a preparar algo de caldo. Volvió al rato, con un vaso de zumo de pomelo que posó suavemente sobre la mesa y le acarició con suavidad la cabeza, haciendo que instantáneamente, Stiles comenzara a ronronear a todo volumen.

Derek sonrió al momento y, sin poder evitarlo, se acercó a él y le dio un dulce beso en la frente. Respiró hondo su aroma y notó un olor nada agradable viniendo de su oreja enferma, se acercó a ella y, como su madre había hecho con él una vez que tuvo otitis, lamió con suavidad su oreja.

Esta vez, el ronroneo fue acompañado por un gemido del chico, que abrió los ojos con sorpresa, al encontrarse a Derek tan cerca.

-¿Te duele? -preguntó el lobo. Stiles negó con la cabeza y Derek se tomó eso como una invitación a más, por lo que volvió a lamer con suavidad.

Sin embargo, esta vez, Derek pudo escuchar el pulso del menor acelerándose, y por miedo a que éste reaccionara atravesándole el pecho con sus manos (de nuevo), le cogió de las muñecas como precaución, pero sin parar de lamer y dar cortos besos en su oreja.

-Derek...

-¿Hmm?

-¿Qué... haces? -preguntó suave, haciendo que Derek sonriera y se alejara de su oído enfermo para contestar.

-Mi madre me curó así una otitis. -rió el lobo, haciendo que Stiles sonriera también.

-¿También te cogía de las muñecas?

-Yo no solía atravesar pechos con mis manos. -comentó alzando una ceja. -Ahora relájate. -dijo volviendo a agacharse hasta su oído.

-No. Túmbate aquí conmigo. -dijo haciéndose a un lado, de tal manera que el lobo cogiera.

-Ahí no cojo. No todos somos tan esmirriados como tú. -rió el lobo, pero su risa se congeló al ver cómo Stiles bufaba y se incorporaba. -Eh, eh, ¿dónde vas?

Stiles no contestó, pero siguió caminando hasta el cuarto de Derek, quien le siguió al instante. Justo asomó la cabeza para ver cómo Stiles se tumbaba sobre la cama para mirar hacia él y sonriente le dijo

-¿Y aquí coge el señorito gordinflón?

-No estoy gordo.

-Ni yo esmirriado.

Derek rió, aceptando la derrota, y se acercó a él de nuevo. Se tumbó a su lado y, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y Stiles comenzaba a ronronear, Derek acercó sus labios a su oreja. Poco después, Stiles se revolvió en la cama y se puso frente a frente con Derek, buscando sus labios.

Aunque un tanto sorprendido, el lobo se dejó besar... primero suave, labio contra labio... luego, tímidamente y pidiendo permiso, su lengua rozó los labios del adolescente, que aunque permitió el paso, su pulso se vio levemente distorsionado y Derek, de nuevo por precaución, le cogió de las muñecas. Fue en ese momento cuando Stiles se separó del beso por un ataque de risa y Derek lo miró entre extrañado y molesto.

-¿Qué te ríes tanto?

-¡No paras de cogerme las muñecas! -dijo aún riendo

-Noto cuándo tu corazón se acelera y no quiero que me intentes matar. -se defendió Derek, a lo que Stiles redobló sus risas. -Stiles... ¿qué?

-Mi pulso no está alterado porque te quiera matar... precisamente. -dijo con una sonrisa un tanto avergonzada.

-¡Oh!

-Que hay que explicártelo todo... -comenzó Stiles, pero Derek le cortó la explicación con otro beso. Y otro... y otro más.

De vez en cuando, Derek le atraía cada vez más hacia sí, se acercaba a su cuello con leves mordisquitos y subía hasta su oído con besos y lamidas. Stiles, mientras tanto, se dejaba hacer y acariciaba los fuertes brazos y hombros del lobo, que poco a poco acabó prácticamente tumbado sobre él, con una rodilla apoyada en el colchón, entre las piernas de Stiles, que comenzó a buscar cada vez más roce moviendo las caderas.

Las manos de Stiles bajaron, buscando otras partes que memorizar con sus dedos, hasta llegar hasta la cintura, las caderas y los muslos de Derek. Cuando llegaron al trasero del lobo, este despegó sus labios del cuello de Stiles y emitió un gruñido amenazador, a lo que el joven contestó despegando las manos y mostrarlas en señal de rendición.

-¿No puedo tocarle el culo a mi novio? -preguntó inocente.

-Mejor no... -dijo volviendo a su oreja.

-Vale... -dijo entonces metiendo las manos por debajo de la camiseta de Derek, que emitió un gruñido, pero uno de sorpresa, un gruñido inocente.

Derek separó los labios de su oreja, solo para ir bajando por el cuello, poco a poco, hasta llegar a la clavícula, donde se entretuvo arañando con sus colmillos el hueso mientras que Stiles acariciaba sus costillas y espalda por debajo de la camiseta.

Fue en el momento en el que el lobo decidió morder con un poco más de violencia que antes, dejando leves arañazos, el cuello del muchacho, cuando éste gimió y desgarró sin esfuerzo la camiseta de Derek, que se separó y le miró con ojos azules sobrenaturales, para encontrarse con dos orbes ámbar. No eran amarillas, como solían ser... eran más anaranjadas, más dulces, menos agresivos.

-Tus ojos... son distintos.

-Son para verte mejor. -imitó al lobo del cuento.

-El lobo soy yo.

-¿Quiere eso decir que yo soy la abuela? -rió el muchacho, recobrando sus ojos castaños de siempre.

-O caperucita. -sonrió con colmillos de lobo antes de tironear del cuello de su camiseta para mordisquear el pálido hombro de Stiles, que gimió alto, por la sorpresa y la agradable sensación.

Ahora que el torso de Derek estaba completamente al descubierto, Stiles pudo incorporarse un tanto para recorrer los hombros, ya memorizados por las yemas de sus dedos, con sus labios y su lengua, con lo que logró que Derek también gimiera y, para más orgullo de Stiles, pegara cada vez más su cadera, en busca de cada vez más contacto.

-Derek... rueda.

-¿Rueda? -preguntó desconcertado, pero sin despegarse demasiado del cuello que, de ser un humano normal, tendría morado hasta el día del juicio final.

-Que me dejes arriba. -explicó con voz débil.

-No. -contestó simplemente antes de darle otro beso en los labios.

-Vamos... -animó Stiles, pero Derek negó con la cabeza, profundizando más el beso. -Vamos, Derek... por favor... solo un poco. Por favor... -suplicó con ojos brillantes, esos ojos que hasta ese día nunca había visto, esos ojos color ámbar.

-Solo un poco. -cedió a regañadientes.

Rodaron sobre la cama y siguieron besándose, esta vez con Stiles sentado a horcajadas sobre Derek, que no tardó en decidir que, si él estaba sin camiseta, Stiles también necesitaba estarlo, y cuando apenas comenzó a meter las manos por la camiseta del jaguar, éste se agachó y lamió los abdominales del lobo y subió, subió poco a poco. Se entretuvo con los pezones, haciendo que Derek tuviera que controlar su lobo dominante, pero que no pudo controlar la erección que se hacía más que evidente... sobre todo con el trasero de Stiles justo sobre ella. Y si Stiles no era consciente de lo mucho que estaba excitando al lobo, sí que lo fue cuando decidió que morder su cuello era una gran idea.

En el momento en el que los colmillos afilados del felino tocaron la piel del lobo, éste perdió todo el control e hizo jirones toda la camiseta del muchacho quien, lejos de asustarse, sonrió de medio lado y lamió el cuello, mordisqueando de vez en cuando... entretenido con los gemidos del lobo... mientras movía sus caderas, provocando aún más al moreno de ojos verdes, que cerraba las mandíbulas con fuerza, controlándose para no arrancarle los pantalones y dominarle para siempre.

-Stiles... -le llamó el lobo, que sin pedir permiso, lo hizo rodar de nuevo para quedar él sobre el jaguar, que rió ante la cabezonería del moreno.

-Qué empeño en estar arriba. -dijo aún riendo, pero sin parar de acariciar el pecho del lobo, que rió también, justo antes de volver a besarle con más pasión que nunca, con las piernas de **su** jaguar enroscadas en sus caderas, para que el contacto tan íntimo que habían logrado momentos atrás, no se rompiera.

Derek comenzó a mover las caderas, haciendo que ambas erecciones, aún encerradas en los pantalones, se rozaran. El pulso de Stiles se volvió más irregular que antes y su respiración, más propia de un asmático crónico.

-Derek... -llamó Stiles aprovechando que el lobo estaba ocupado en su oído. -Si no paras yo me...

Sin ninguna respuesta, Derek dirigió su mano a los pantalones del jaguar y lo desabrochó sin problemas, metió la mano en la ropa interior y agarró con fuerza el miembro a punto de estallar de su compañero, que dio un bote sobre el colchón. Poco a poco, con suavidad, Derek comenzó a mover su mano de arriba abajo, mordiendo el cuello, lamiendo su oreja y besando sus labios...

-Hazlo. -ordenó el lobo. -Hazlo, diciendo mi nombre.

Stiles movió las caderas marcando un ritmo más rápido y así lo hizo el lobo: un ritmo salvaje y frenético que, en pocas estocadas más, deshizo a Stiles sobre el colchón, regando su semilla sobre su abdomen, mientras la única palabra que salía de entre sus labios era "Derek".

El lobo sonrió y lamió el semen de Stiles, mientras que éste no apartaba la mirada, ahora ya castaña, de sus ojos azules sobrenaturales. Stiles alargó la mano hacia la entrepierna del lobo pero este le detuvo y negó con la cabeza.

-Pero...

-No. -sonrió el lobo. -Hoy no. -dijo acercándose a él y besándolo en los labios de nuevo.

-Derek...

-¿Hmm?

-Creo que hemos superado el problema de besarnos sin matarnos. -dijo riendo.

-Creo que seguimos teniendo problemas respecto a eso. -dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Claro. Lo acabamos de demostrar... nos mataremos la próxima vez. -contestó con sarcasmo Stiles.

-Stiles, tú hoy estás débil... cuando estés fuerte no suplicarás, no permitirás tanto tiempo estar debajo...

-No. Yo creo que ya no habrá problema. -aseguró Stiles muy seguro de sí mismo, haciendo que Derek riera. -¿Te importa si me doy una ducha?

-No deberías mojarte el oído. -dijo Derek enterrando su cabeza de nuevo entre el cuello y el hombro de Stiles.

-Ya, pero cuando lleguen los demás lobos, me olerán y... no quiero. -dijo el jaguar poniendo morros.

-Vale, ve. Pero ten cuidado con no mojarte el oído.

-Y déjame una camiseta.

-Sí.

-Y levántate de encima mío. -dijo riendo Stiles, que intentaba levantar el peso muerto de Derek sobre él. El lobo acabó cediendo y, tras ayudarle a levantarse, le dejó una toalla y una camiseta.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo tiene una sola intención: hacer reír.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que os tomáis vuestro tiempo en dejar un comentario. ¡No sabéis lo que me encanta recibir mails de AO3 cada vez que llega un kudo y un comentario!  
> De verdad que muchísimas gracias a todos.

 

Poco después de que Stiles saliera de la ducha, aparecieron Scott y Peter con bolsas de farmacia. Y menos mal que traían bastantes, porque el panorama que se encontraron hizo que la mitad de ellas se cayeran y rompieran con algún que otro "crack".

Y es que cuando entraron, se encontraron a Derek, sentado en el sofá, con Stiles sobre él, sin camiseta y con el pelo mojado, devorándole los labios, como si de ello dependiera su vida. La tele estaba encendida a volumen casi inexistente, con el partido de baloncesto de los Bulls.

-No nos dejan de mirar. -murmuró Stiles sin casi separarse de los labios de Derek.

-Tal vez porque me estás violando. -dijo con una sonrisa que solo Stiles pudo ver.

-Nosotros pateándonos el pueblo entero buscando las dichosas gotas para tus oídos, porque aparentemente estabas tan grave que podrías quedar sordo y más patoso de lo que eras antes de por vida, ¡y tú comiéndole la boca a Derek! -exclamó exasperado Scott.

-Años de evolución para crear los teléfonos móviles... ¡¡y no los cogéis!! -le imitó Stiles.

-Su oído ya está mucho mejor. -explicó Derek desde el sofá.

-Sí. Llamamos a Deaton, que él sí que coge las llamadas, se lo explicamos y dice que no me eche nada más, que la infección ha remitido y que ya me lo trata él cuando llegue. -dijo sonriente Stiles.

-¿Y cómo lo habéis curado? -preguntó Scott resignado, posando la medicación que no se había roto sobre la mesa.

-Ehm... ¿Algo de beber? Hay zumo de pomelo y cerveza. -dijo un colorado Stiles yendo a la cocina. Peter y Scott lo miraron "por lo bien que disimulaba" y después clavaron su mirada en Derek que, sabiéndose observado, apagó la tele, se levantó, y se sentó sobre el respaldo del sofá mirando hacia ellos.

-Le lamí la oreja. -dijo con los brazos cruzados, encogiéndose de hombros.

Peter alzó una ceja, pero después asintió conforme. Scott miraba a Derek y después a Peter. Como pensaba que ambos estaban locos, corrió al encuentro de su mejor amigo. Se lo encontró en la cocina, sentado en la encimera, aún sin camiseta y bebiendo un poco de zumo.

-¿Cómo que te lamió la oreja? -preguntó en estado de shock Scott.

-Bueno... sí, me lamió la oreja. -admitió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿¡Por qué!?

-¡Ay, yo qué sé! Su madre se lo hacía a él y pues él me lo hizo a mí. -dijo saltando de la encimera y yendo a por un vaso para su amigo. -Y funcionó, así que ¿qué mas da?

-En realidad no da más... pero es "raro". -dijo entrecomillando la palabra. -¿Y desde cuando morreáis así? ¿No se suponía que le intentabas matar cuando te besaba?

-Él dice que es porque hoy estoy débil y mi jaguar interior está manso. -dijo vertiendo zumo en el vaso del alfa. -Yo digo que es que me deja "mandar" al menos un poco y que ya estoy sobre aviso.

-Y que estás cachondo. -dijo Scott tomando el vaso que su amigo le ofrecía.

-¿Cómo?

-Joder, Stiles, atufas a hormonas dislocadas de adolescente. Y eso que tu olor es más suave que el de los lobos y humanos. -dicho esto, Stiles se olió a sí mismo y se encogió de hombros.

-Pues yo no huelo nada.

-Debes de ser el único. -comentó Peter acercándose al jaguar bajo la atenta mirada de Derek.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó Stiles mientras Peter le giraba la cara.

-Miro tu oído.

-Eso ya lo noto pero... ¡Eh! ¡Saca el dedo de ahí!

La puerta se abrió en ese preciso instante y dio paso a Ethan, Lydia y Kira, que tenían cara de pánico. Cuando vieron lo que sucedía realmente, suspiraron aliviados.

-¿Sabéis que cuando se escucha "saca el dedo de ahí" te esperas otro panorama? -comentó Ethan provocando la risa de todos menos de Stiles, que se había apartado de un salto del lado de Peter y le señalaba con un dedo amenazador.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mí. -y se fue a sentar con Lydia y Kira al sofá de al lado de la televisión.

***

Cuando por fin llego Deaton eran más de las once de la noche, y se limitó a observar el oído, que estaba muchísimo mejor, y a darle unas gotas especiales para gatos que él mismo había mezclado con unas hierbas medicinales.

También les explicó a todos que lo que había sufrido Stiles era una variedad de síndrome vestibular, que solía atacar a los lobos y a los perros pero que, debido al contacto continuado con ellos, se le había contagiado. También explicó que ese síndrome se creía uno de los motivos y causas de la extinción de los yaguaretés hacía siglos (además de los cazadores, por supuesto) ya que al dañar, en las peores ocasiones, permanentemente su sentido más importante, quedaban en desventaja y eran presas fáciles para los lobos y cazadores.

Y aparentemente, la saliva de los lobos era un potente antiséptico, por lo que la infección de Stiles había disminuido considerablemente. Después de explicar todo, les dejó a solas y se fue a descansar a su casa, no sin antes avisar a Stiles de que al día siguiente continuarían con las sesiones de meditación.

Cuando el doctor se fue, Stiles se giró hacia Scott y juntó las manos a modo de súplica.

-Por favor, si me quieres, mátame...

-Si no quieres ir, Stiles, no vayas.

-Pero es que está intentando ayudarme... pero sus meditaciones no sirven para nada y desde luego son un puto bodrio. Me muero de aburrimiento. ¡Y me da infusiones muy raras!

-Stiles, si no quieres ir, no vayas. -repitió riendo Scott. -Puedes venir y entrenar con nosotros.

-Si es que en realidad yo quiero creer que llegaré al nirvana algún día. -dijo Stiles haciendo que los demás rieran.

-Siempre puedes llevar a Derek contigo y que te lama la oreja mientras tanto. -dijo Ethan en ese momento, haciendo que todos rieran, menos Derek, que le miró con las cejas alzadas.

-Ethan... -rió Scott.

-¿Qué? Yo lo haría. -rió Ethan, pero la risa se congelo al escuchar un gruñido salir del pecho de Stiles, que ya no parecía reírse tanto.

-Vaya par de posesivos... -murmuró Peter yendo a por una cerveza.

-Tranquilo, Stiles. -dijo Derek tirando del cinturón para atraerle a él y pasarle el brazo por los hombros.

-Si le lames la oreja a ese cara-panda... -comenzó Stiles a decir entre dientes.

-No le lameré la oreja a nadie. -aseguró Derek intentando no reírse por el nuevo apodo a Ethan.

-¿Cara-panda? -dijo Scott antes de caerse al suelo de la risa.

-¡Scott! -exclamó Lydia sorprendida ante las carcajadas del alfa.

Mientras tanto, Scott luchaba por incorporarse, pero solo lograba mirar a Stiles y seguir riéndose. Siempre habían sido capaces de entenderse con la mirada, por algo llevaban desde bien pequeños juntos... pero los demás no entendían a que venía tanta risa. Sobre todo porque el "temido alfa verdadero" estaba llorando de la risa prácticamente tirado por los suelos sin ningún vestigio de seriedad "alfarinesca".

-¿Alguien nos lo va a explicar? -preguntó Lydia ansiosa.

-Viniendo de estos dos, no será nada normal. -dijo Derek moviéndose hasta la cocina y yendo a por unas patatas fritas.

-Es una tontería... no sé por qué se ríe tanto... -dijo entre risas Stiles.

-¡Cuéntalo! -suplicó Kira riendo por las risas de su novio.

Cuando Derek volvió, Stiles justo había empezado a explicarse. Se sentó a su lado y escuchó la historia al mismo tiempo que miraba divertido las risas espontáneas de Stiles y observaba el brillo de sus ojos.

\- Yo... dibujo muy, muy mal.

-Horriblemente mal. -añadió Scott entre risas.

-Verifico que dibujas de pena. -aceptó Lydia contagiada por la risa, mientras se pintaba las uñas de las manos, bajo la atenta mirada de Derek de "si se te cae esmalte en mi sofá lo quitas con la boca".

-Exacto. De pena... Peeeero yo siempre le puse muchas ganas, y de pequeño quería ser pintor y artista, como mi madre. Me pasaba el día pintando a pesar de que yo sabía que mis dibujos hacían llorar a la gente. -se interrumpió para reír y mirar cómplice a Scott. -Y Scott tenía un pijama de un panda... y yo también quería otro panda en mi pijama... así que un día dibujé un panda en mi camiseta de pijama.

-¿Y eso es todo? -preguntó Derek a su lado.

-Os dije que era una tontería. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros y cogiéndole patatas de la bolsa.

-Lo gracioso... es que ese panda... -dijo de nuevo riendo Scott.

-¿Por qué te crees que le he llamado cara-panda? -rió de repente Stiles. -Yo ya lo pensé en cuanto aparecieron y los odiábamos tanto.

-Sigo sin entender... -murmuraba Ethan, con una media sonrisa.

-Tengo que tener una foto... -dijo Scott buscando en su móvil.

-Y esa es la historia. -dijo Stiles sacudiéndose las manos y cogiendo el bote que le había dejado Deaton. -¿Me ayudas a echarme las gotas, Lydia?

-Aún tengo las uñas sin secar.

-Me las apañaré, entonces.

-O te puede ayudar otro. -dijo Lydia con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Quién? El zombie maníaco que ni se me acerque; Scott no, porque igual le da un ataque de risa y me echa las gotas en el ojo; Kira nanai, no vaya a ser que me dé un calambrazo; y Cara-Panda no, por si se venga de mí. -se señaló con los pulgares a sí mismo y concluyó. -Así que solo quedo yo.

-¿Y Derek? -preguntó la pelirroja alzando las cejas.

-Tal vez tenga miedo a que le lama la oreja. -dijo con sorna Ethan, a lo que todos se rieron. Incluso Derek se rió por lo bajo.

El lobo dejó las patatas fritas sobre la mesa y le indicó a Stiles que fuera al baño y él le echaría las gotas en el oído.

-Pero si estás comiendo... -dijo aún entre risas el joven jaguar.

-Tira para el baño. -dijo empujándole con suavidad en dirección al baño.

-Ohhh... qué tierno. -dijo Kira con sinceridad, haciendo que los demás redoblaran sus risas.

Una vez en el baño, Derek se lavó las manos y cogió la botellita, ya abierta, que le pasaba Stiles. Inclinó con suavidad la cabeza del jaguar y le echó las gotas tal y como Deaton les había indicado. Después, como tenía que quedar en esa posición durante cinco minutos, Derek aprovechó para dar un beso en el cuello del jaguar, que sin intentarlo estaba exponiéndoselo al lobo, que rió al sentir a Stiles estremecerse.

-Ya parece estar mucho mejor. -dijo cuando se separó.

-Sí... les oigo reír. -dijo sonriendo Stiles.

-¿Te quedas hoy a dormir? -preguntó Derek mientras cerraba con cuidado la botellita.

-No tenía pensado. -contestó con extrañeza el joven. -¿Por qué lo dices?

-Tendrás que despertar a tu padre cada dos horas para que te eche la medicina.

-Mierda, encima hoy estaba algo constipado.

-Pues quédate.

-¿No molestaré? -preguntó sopesando la posibilidad.

-¿Este líquido te hace idiota? -preguntó mirando la botellita de medicina.

-Ja, Ja.

-En serio, quédate. No molestas. Si no, no te lo diría.

-¿Me traes el móvil?

Derek salió del baño dejando a Stiles sentado en la taza con la cabeza inclinada, escuchando las conversaciones de los demás. Un par de minutos después apareció Derek con su móvil y un poco de algodón.

-Toma. Y ya han pasado los cinco minutos. -dijo ofreciéndole ambas cosas.

Cogió el algodón y lo colocó en su oreja derecha. Puso la cabeza en posición normal, notando el líquido empapar el trozo de algodón y marcó el número de su padre, quien no le puso ninguna objeción para quedarse con Derek en su casa "para no molestar a su padre enfermo", como había dicho Stiles. Cuando salió del baño, Lydia y Kira se ponían sus abrigos y Scott buscaba su móvil por el sofá.

-¿Por qué iba a estar tu teléfono en el sofá? -le preguntaba Derek, molesto de que le revolvieran los cojines.

-No sé, no lo encuentro. Y lo tengo sin sonido.

-En la cocina hay un pitido. -dijo Stiles sin darse cuenta.

-Está en silencio. -recalcó el alfa.

-Pues yo oigo algo en la cocina... -dijo yendo él mismo a comprobar qué era. Nada más entrar, encontró el móvil de Scott. Lo cogió y lo acercó a su oído bueno y descubrió que cada vez que se iluminaba la lucecita de "llamada" sonaba un "pii" casi inaudible.

Salió de la cocina y se encontró con Scott aún poniendo de los nervios a Derek, pues ahora revolvía entre los libros de la estantería, mientras Ethan y Kira miraban entre los abrigos de la entrada.

-Scott... -dijo Stiles con el móvil en lo alto.

-¡Mi móvil! -dijo sonriente yendo hacia él.

-Hace "pii" cuando se ilumina la lucecita. -dijo entregándoselo.

-¿En serio? Yo no oigo nada... debes estar recuperando el oído. -comentó el lobo guardándose el teléfono en la chaqueta. -Cuando me duela la cabeza vendré a que Derek me lama. -rió ante la mirada asesina que el lobo le dedicaba. -¡Eh! Respeta a tu alfa, beta. -dijo burlón mientras salía de la casa y esquivaba un adorno que "el beta" le había lanzado.

Una vez se marcharon todos, Peter se estiró y fue a tirar la lata vacía de cerveza mientras Stiles se sentaba en el sillón al lado de la ventana y miraba a través, viendo cómo caía la noche.

-¿Y bien? ¿Te llevo a tu casa? -pregunto el mayor de los Hale.

-No hará falta. -se adelantó su sobrino.

-Ya sé que ha traído su coche, pero tal vez, con la medicación...

-Se queda a dormir. -dijo mientras encendía el ordenador.

-¡Oh! Vaya... bueno, pues entonces me voy. -dijo terminando de estirarse. -Hasta mañana... que paséis buena noche. -se despidió con doble intención.

Peter salió de la casa, seguido por los ojos de Stiles, que lo miraba sin entender a qué venía tanto interés. Stiles siempre le había odiado. Vale, no le odiaba tanto como antaño, pero dejémoslo en que "no le apreciaba demasiado".

-¿Quieres que haga algo de cenar? -preguntó Stiles levantándose para ir a la cocina.

-No te molestes, no tengo nada. -dijo Derek sin levantar la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador, mientras se mordía un dedo.

Este gesto le llamó mucho la atención a Stiles, ya que era un gesto que él mismo solía hacer bastante a menudo, pero que nunca había visto en Derek. Se acercó a él y Derek cerró la tapa del ordenador al instante, dejando boquiabierto a Stiles. ¿No quería que viera lo que hacía? ¿Qué le escondía?

Derek le miraba sin emoción alguna en la cara y él, claramente molesto, se fue a la cocina a mirar la nevera. Y sí. Simplemente miraba la nevera porque, tal y como había dicho Derek, no había nada que no fueran cervezas y el zumo que había comprado para él.

Salió de la cocina, cogió su chaqueta, la cartera y las llaves del jeep, seguido de la mirada de Derek, que frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué haces?

-No tienes nada en la nevera... así que tú puedes seguir haciendo lo que quieras en el ordenador y yo iré a tomar aire y tranquilizarme porque si no te romperé el portátil en la cabeza y, de paso, cogeré la cena.

-Stiles...

-¿Quieres algo de cenar? -preguntó dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta.

Derek saltó sobre la silla para ir a detenerle. Le cogió de la mano y le giró para darle un beso que, lejos de aceptar, Stiles empujó del pecho a Derek para alejarle. Sus ojos estaban amarillos y chispeaban de ira, así que Derek decidió mantener las distancias.

-Podemos pedir algo por teléfono. No tienes que ir a comprar nada.

-Iré a por helado.

-No puedes comer helado...

-¡Ya sé que no puedo comer helado! Pero como no pienso solo en mi culo, tal vez a ti te apetezca. O tal vez compre un zumo que no sea de pomelo ¡porque estoy harto de sabores amargos! -y se dio la vuelta, saliendo de la casa dando un portazo.

***

Stiles caminaba en dirección a un 24 horas que conocía. Estaba muy cerca, solo tenía que caminar dos calles. Además, ahora que volvía a tener operativa su parabólica infalible (también conocido como oído de Yaguareté), solo tenía que seguir los sonidos.

Llegó sin perderse, como ya se había esperado. En realidad no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a coger, así que decidió dar un par de vueltas por la tienda. Vio unas cestitas al lado de la caja, y cogió una, que fue llenando poco a poco.

Empezó con una bolsa de patatas fritas de las que tenía Derek. Supuso que serían sus preferidas (por eso las tenía en una casa en la que sólo vivía él, ¿no?). Y quería hacer las paces. ¡Vale! No le había gustado que cerrara el ordenador así como así para que él no viera lo que hacía, pero no podía ponerse como el diablo cada vez que hiciera algo que no le gustaba... no. Acababan de empezar "algo" y él ya se ponía como un histérico, enfermo mental, gritón y estúpido. Suspiró y cambió de estanterías, justo la de los dulces.

Cogió un pequeño surtido de chucherías y una bolsita de regalices. Vale, sí, Stiles no podía comer dulces, pero Derek sin duda le controlaría y esperaba que, al menos, le dejara comer un regaliz. ¡Quería algo dulce! Estaba enfermo, tenía derecho a un dulce.

Caminó por más estanterías, cogiendo alguna que otra cosa que sabía que a Derek le gustaba y que él podría comer. Y por fin llegó a la zona de bebidas. Estudió todos y cada uno de los zumos, quería uno que **no fuera de pomelo** porque le iba a quedar cara de pomelo, pero todos los demás eran demasiado dulces, así que resignado, cogió uno de pomelo.

Ya con la cesta llena, fue hacia la caja para pagar, donde un señor regordete que le recordó a Mario Bros, le miró con una sonrisa a la que le faltaba un diente.

-Buenas tardes. -saludó el tendero.

-Casi noches... -dijo mirando el brick de zumo. -Disculpe... ¿no tendrá un zumo que no sea demasiado dulce, pero que no sea necesariamente de pomelo?

-¿Que no sea dulce?

-Me estoy quitando el azúcar.

El tendero lo miró sin entender, pues en ese momento estaba pasando por el sensor los regalices. Stiles se rió y se rascó la cabeza.

-Las chucherías no son para mí. -mintió él.

-¡Oh! -exclamó el señor regordete con una sonrisa renovada. -Pues... mi hija es diabética y toma gazpacho español. No es puramente zumo... es más un batido de hortalizas y otras cosas sanas, pero a ella le encanta.

-Y... ¿dónde está? -preguntó sonriente Stiles, ante la idea de quitarse el lastre del pomelo.

-Aquí mismo. -dijo el tendero saliendo de detrás del mostrador con sus cortitas y rellenas piernas. -Debo avisarle de que hay mucha gente a la que no le gusta demasiado...

-No importa... es que ya estoy harto del pomelo. -rió sinceramente Stiles.

-Pues espero que te guste, muchacho.

Cuando ya habían pasado todos los productos, Stiles se fijó en las estanterías de detrás del mostrador. Había cervezas de todos los lugares del mundo, y hubo una que le llamó la atención, la cerveza holandesa que Derek se había tomado aquel día en el centro comercial, cuando hablaban de lo que eran.

-Disculpe... Esa cerveza, la holandesa...

-¿La Trappe Quadrupel?

-Ehm... sí, supongo. -el tendero comenzó a señalar hasta que llegó a la que Stiles decía. -¡Sí! Esa misma.

-Esa es la Trappe Quadrupel. -confirmó el tendero. -¿Quieres que te ponga una?

-Si pudiera ser...

-Aunque supongo que tú beberás el gazpacho. -dijo aún con la sonrisa bonachona.

-Eso no lo dude. -sonrió Stiles.

-Bien, pues son 10 dólares con ochenta.

-Tome, quédese la vuelta. ¡Y muchas gracias! Ya le comentaré qué tal el gazapo. -se despidió Stiles.

-Gazpacho. -le corrigió el tendero. -Y buenas noches.

***

Cuando Stiles entró en el loft, había pasado ya media hora y Derek no estaba en el salón, pero le escuchó trastear en su cuarto, así que dejó las cosas en la cocina aún en sus bolsas y fue a ver qué hacía.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó extrañado desde la puerta.

-Te buscaba algo para dormir. -dijo dándose la vuelta. -Esta casa es bastante fría y...

-Da igual. Déjalo, anda. Pidamos ya la comida que me muero de hambre.

Derek salió de la habitación con una chaqueta roja de deporte. Stiles se quedó mirándola por un momento. ¿Caperucita y el lobo? Se rió y Derek lo miró extrañado, pero Stiles se la puso igualmente.

-Voy a casita de mi abuelita, que está enfermita. -dijo con voz de pito, yendo a la cocina. Derek, estalló en una sonora carcajada, mientras iba a la nevera, donde tenía los folletos de comida a domicilio.

-¿Dónde pongo esto? -dijo entonces Stiles señalando la bolsa de plástico.

-Te dije que no trajeras nada y te traes media tienda.

-No ha sido media tienda, exagerado. Es que el señor era muy simpático y no me pude resistir a sus encantos.

-¿El de la tienda 24 horas?

-¡Sí! Un pibón. Tendré que hacer una lista nueva. -comentó Stiles, haciendo que Derek bufara divertido. -Creo que te ha quitado el puesto número uno.

-¿Y esto? -dijo sacando la cerveza. Stiles sonrió abiertamente.

-Eso es para ti. Es esa la que te gusta, ¿no? -dijo Stiles mirándolo de lado mientras buscaba un vaso para probar el gazpacho.

-Sí, pero... ¿Cómo la has comprado?

-Dinero y esta preciosa cara de angelito. -dijo riendo.

-¿Y cómo te acuerdas?

-Como buen hiperactivo me fijo en cosas que la gente pasa de ver siquiera.

-Vaya. Pues... gracias por acordarte. -dijo sonriendo.

-Ahora es cuando me das un beso.

-Antes...

-¡Antes estaba enfadado! ¡Solo a ti se te ocurre besarme cuan...! -no pudo acabar de hablar porque su boca estaba siendo agradablemente invadida por Derek. -Idiota. No me cortes cuando estoy hablando. Después se me olvida lo que decía.

Stiles sonrió y se llenó medio vaso de gazpacho, que olió y probó analizándolo. No estaba mal. Llenó un poco más y le ofreció a Derek se dio la vuelta y, con solo olerlo, arrugó la nariz y negó enérgicamente. Stiles se rió pero siguió tomando su gazpacho. Cada trago le sabía mejor.

-¿Y esto? -preguntó Derek dándose la vuelta con las dos bolsas de chucherías en las manos.

-Ya, bueno... te quiero proponer una cosa. -dijo con la sonrisa con la que lograba que cualquiera le consintiera. -Tengo mono de chuches. Y quiero una, ¡solo una! Pero no tengo autocontrol y como eres un lobo gruñón y cascarrabias, he pensado que tú me las podrías guardar... y solo darme una.

-¿Una?

-O dos, eso ya como veas.

-Vale... pero después de cenar. -dijo cerrando la nevera y acercándole los folletos. -¿India, pakistaní, japonesa o italiana?

-Descarta una.

-Pakistaní. -contestó sin dudar.

-Pues yo quiero... pakistaní.

-Míralo que gracioso. -dijo quitando el folleto de comida eliminado. -Elimina tú uno ahora.

-Italiana. -dijo apartando el folleto descalificado. -Pues ¿India o japonesa?

-¿Tú cual prefieres?

-A mí me da igual, solo puedo pensar en la chuche de postre. -dijo riendo, y Derek negó con la cabeza.

-Pues comida india. -dijo quitando el folleto de comida japonesa.

***

Casi tres cuartos de hora después, y justo después de echarle la siguiente dosis de medicina a Stiles, el repartidor llegó con la cena. Stiles salió del baño al salón secándose la oreja y se encontró con Derek colocando la comida sobre la mesa de té.

-¿Gazpacho para beber?

-Creo que agua.

-¿Ya no te gusta? -rió Derek.

-Me gusta, pero llena una barbaridad.

A los dos minutos, Derek volvió con la botella de agua y un vaso con un hielo, así como varias servilletas. Comenzaron a comer y Derek recordó algo.

-¿Por qué trajiste esas patatas fritas?

-Te vi comerlas hoy. Olían horrible, pero te gustan. ¿No?

-Las odio. -sentenció, pero acabó riendo por la cara que puso el yaguareté. -Eran de Peter, solo me las comía para fastidiarle.

-Eres peor que un niño pequeño. -negó Stiles con la cabeza.

-Cuidado, caperucita, que me como tus chuches.

-Eso sí que no. -le amenazó con la boca llena.

 

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	7. Capítulo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El cerebro de Stiles nunca se apaga. El cerebro del yaguareté reacciona a veces de maneras "insospechadas".  
> Como desde hace unos capítulos, el humor es el gran protagonista, pero no os acostumbréis demasiado porque pronto comenzará el drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡¡Siento muchísimo la tardanza!!!  
> Prometo que esta semana subiré uno o dos más, pero he estado liadísima con el trabajo y demasiados proyectos que tengo empezados.

 

Después de la cena, se quedaron viendo una de las últimas películas de humor barato que daban por televisión mientras Stiles se comía la chuche de premio y Derek se bebía su adorada cerveza. Stiles tenía sueño, pero intentaban quedarse despiertos hasta la próxima dosis de la medicina.

-¿Quieres probar? -le ofreció cerveza Derek. Stiles la olió y asintió.

Cogió el vaso y con cuidado dio un sorbo que le hizo toser y poner cara de sapo aplastado, con lo que Derek se rió y le dio otra chuche "para quitar el sabor". Después de varios improperios hacia la cerveza del demonio, Derek le explicó que era una cerveza extra-amarga.

-¡Pero si huele dulce! -se quejó el jaguar rechupeteando el dedo de gominola.

-Ahí está la gracia.

-Pues a mí no me parece gracioso. No volveré a beber nada que me ofrezcas tú... ¡Ahora entiendo por qué te llamábamos lobo amargado! Con tanta cerveza de esa... no me extraña.

-Y aun así te acabé gustando.

-Flipado. -refunfuñó Stiles, a lo que Derek contestó con un beso en la cabeza.

-Hora de las gotas. -dijo mirando el reloj.

-Por fin a dormir. -bostezó Stiles, levantándose y estirándose. Derek le miró y negó con la cabeza, apagó la televisión y lo llevó al baño.

Cinco minutos después, Stiles reptaba por la cama, debajo de las sábanas, buscando sitio para dormir mientras Derek iba asegurándose de tener todo bien cerrado y las luces apagadas. Entró en el cuarto y se recostó al lado de Stiles, que ya empezaba a quedarse dormido.

-Pues sí que hace frío en esta casa. -dijo acurrucándose contra el pecho de Derek.

-Te lo dije. ¿Quieres más mantas?

-No, no... tú estás calentito. -murmuró notando cómo Derek le rodeaba con el brazo para darle más calor.

La respiración de ambos se fue acompasando según se iban durmiendo, pero un salto en el pulso de Stiles hizo que Derek le mirara y se encontrara dos orbes enormes amarillos observándole.

-¿Quieres más mantas? -repitió.

-Con tanta barba pareces mayor.

-¿Cómo?

-No sé, te suma años. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Stiles, duerme, en dos horas tocan las gotas.

-Vale.

Derek cerró los ojos, pero al no sentir el pulso de Stiles en calma, los volvió a abrir, y volvió a ver sus ojos sobre él. Suspiró y le miró con los ojos de lobo para ver mejor en la oscuridad. Se encontró con Stiles sonriendo.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-De que eres un gruñón.

-Stiles... -advirtió que se estaba quedando sin paciencia.

-Es que no paro de darle vueltas...

-¿A qué?

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-¿No sabes cuántos años tengo? -preguntó el lobo apretándose el puente de la nariz en busca de paciencia. -Me sorprende que no lo sepas por mi ficha policial o algo por el estilo. ¿Ya no cotilleas expedientes ajenos?

-Lo estoy dejando.

-Soy del 88.

-O sea... 26. -calculó Stiles.

-Aún tengo 25.

-¿Cuándo cumples?

-¿Qué más da? Son las doce y media, Stiles. ¿No tenías sueño?

-Pero hasta que no saco las cosas de mi cabeza, no duermo.

-Principios de noviembre.

-¿Qué día?

-¡Stiles! -gruñó Derek ya desesperado.

-Tú contesta o no pegaré ojo.

-El 7 de noviembre. ¿Feliz?

-En realidad... -Stiles vió como la mirada azul de lobo brillaba con algo de ira, así que decidió dejar sus dudas para otro momento. -Era broma... venga, vamos a dormir.

Stiles cerró los ojos y Derek también, pero de nuevo, el pulso de Stiles era demasiado irregular para significar que estaba relajado y durmiendo.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Tu signo del zodiaco?

-Escorpio. -dijo mascullando sílaba por sílaba.

-¡Escorpio! Vaya... pues sí que te pega... porque ¿sabías que es el signo más complejo del Horóscopo? Pues sí, porque escorpio es vida, muerte y resurrección. Como el Ave Fénix, destruye y se destruye para volver a construir y edificarse, pues el verda... -Stiles sintió entonces la atronadora mirada de Derek en su nuca y levantó la mirada para asegurarse. -Lo siento.

-No puedo dormir. -dijo levantándose.

-¡Derek! Me callaré, lo prometo. -dijo incorporándose él también.

-No. Tú duerme, yo ya me he desvelado. -gruñó antes de salir del cuarto.

Stiles se acostó de nuevo, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Conocía a Derek y sabía que ahora le debía dejar un rato tranquilo hasta que se relajara. Vale, él nunca le haría nada malo, nunca se lo hizo, ni siquiera cuando le odiaba, pero después de relajarse, era más fácil de tratar. Claro que él era el único culpable. ¡Por qué su estúpida mente no se apaga! Y por las noches es algo insufrible... su mente se llena de ideas, de información inútil... ¡Encima hace frío! Sin Derek en la cama tiene un frío del copón. Ya era friolero cuando sólo era humano, ¡y encima iba y se convertía en una criatura aún más friolera!

Se levantó de la cama sigilosamente y fue hacia la zona que hacía las veces de salón, donde sabía que estaba Derek por el sonido de su corazón. Derek levantó la mirada y la clavó en él. Al principio era fría como el hielo, pero al ver la culpa y arrepentimiento en la de Stiles, se ablandó y estiró el brazo indicando que se acercara.

-Por las noches eres pesadísimo. -dijo a la vez que Stiles se acurrucaba contra él, buscando calor.

-Lo sé. Lo siento.

-No pasa nada, yo soy un gruñón si no duermo bien. -al decir esto, Stiles abrió los labios, pero los cerró de nuevo y Derek sonrió de medio lado. -Venga... dilo. Te lo he dejado fácil.

-¿Entonces nunca duermes bien? -dijo Stiles riendo feliz al ver que Derek bufaba, su original manera de reír.

Se quedaron en silencio viendo el partido repetido de fútbol americano y Stiles se dio cuenta de que a Derek le gustaba ver prácticamente cualquier deporte. Levantó la mirada y lo vio plenamente concentrado en el juego.

Por su mente comenzaron a pasar miles de posibilidades. ¿Habría jugado Derek a algún deporte? En Beacon Hills, en el instituto, había jugado al baloncesto, él mismo había visto la foto del equipo de otros años y él aparecía en él. Pero... ¿y cuando se mudó?

-Te oigo pensar.

-Ya... -se rió Stiles.

-¿Debo preguntar? ¿O acaso has empezado a pensar en los ladrillos del loft y has acabado pensando en el embarazo de la gamba sudafricana?

-No... pero sería un tema interesante. -contestó haciendo que el lobo rodara los ojos en las cuencas.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Te gustan los deportes.

-Sí.

-Todos.

-No. Todos no.

-¿Cuáles no te gustan?

-Pues... el cricket, el volley, el tenis... y el lacrosse no lo entiendo demasiado.

-¿No te gusta el lacrosse? -saltó en su sitio Stiles, ofendido.

-No es que no me guste. No le veo demasiado sentido. Oh, venga... no te ofendas. -rió Derek sabiendo por qué se lo tomaba así. -Ya sé que Scott y tú estáis en el equipo, y fijo que sois muy buenos... ¡los mejores! -se burló el lobo.

-Ya... -se rió el chico. -De todos modos no creo que me vuelva a apuntar. Scott se controlaba mucho mejor que yo, y aun así era peligroso.

-Deberías apuntarte. -le contradijo Derek. -Yo no creo que Deaton haga bien en controlarte tanto la actividad física. Me parece que un jaguar es mucho más activo que un lobo, por lo que he leído. Y tú tienes muchísima más actividad interna que cualquier otro ser humano. Y si acumulas demasiada energía y no gastas nada... me parece que si hicieras eso siempre, todos tus días serían como el día de la pelea con Scott.

-¿Entonces me debería apuntar?

-Sí. Y por lo que tengo entendido no se te daba demasiado mal. Ahora serás incluso mejor que Scott. -terminó dándole un pequeño beso en el hombro.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo?

-Sí... sé que jugaste al baloncesto en Beacon Hills, pero... ¿hiciste algo más?

-¡Ah, eso! -rió amargamente. -Jugaba al baloncesto porque Peter se empeñó en que debía seguir "su legado"... después resultó que me gustaba. Pero en la universidad me apunté a rugby. No se me daba mal. Y acabaron dándome una beca deportiva.

-Vaya. Rugby... pobres los contrincantes. -rió Stiles.

-Siempre me controlé muy bien. Mi madre me solía decir que era el que mejor autocontrol tenía... mejor que Laura, incluso. Me costó coger el ritmo después del incendio... pero al final lo volví a lograr.

-¿Por qué perdiste el autocontrol?

-Perdí mi ancla. -contestó con una mirada llena de tristeza, que Stiles borró con un beso en los labios. -Y... es la hora de las gotas.

-Te juro que ahora, dormimos, que si no te pones gruñón.

La risa de Derek retumbó en las paredes mientras caminaba detrás de Stiles, que iba directamente al baño. Después de las gotas, por fin lograron dormir hasta la siguiente dosis de medicina, y así hasta las diez de la mañana del día siguiente, cuando Stiles se despertó solo en la cama.

***

Stiles tocó el lado de la cama donde Derek se había dormido mientras él hablaba. Estaba frío. Se incorporó un poco y, afinando el oído, escuchó el tecleo del ordenador en el salón. Se levantó tiritando y fue a la búsqueda de su radiador particular.

Era ya bien entrada la mañana, y se encontró con el lobo sin camiseta, el pelo mojado, tecleando a toda velocidad. El jaguar bostezó y provocó que Derek repitiera esa manera de actuar tan sospechosa de la noche anterior. Cerró la pantalla del ordenador de un golpe y se giró para mirar a Stiles que, aunque lo miraba con una ceja alzada y algo de enojo, el tiritar quitaba tensión a la escena.

-No pienso enfadarme. -dijo antes de darse media vuelta para ir de nuevo al cuarto.

Una vez en la habitación de Derek, hizo la cama como siempre hacía la suya, y comenzó a vestirse, aún con el frío calándole hasta los huesos. Poco después, mientras se subía los pantalones, Derek apareció por la puerta y se apoyó en el marco de madera, sin dejar de mirar cómo terminaba de vestirse.

-Me siento incómodo. -dijo girándose para encararle.

-¿Te molesta que te mire?

-Me molesta que me mire cualquiera, incluso mi padre, mientras me visto.

-¿Por qué? -dijo avanzando hacia él y quedándose a escasos centímetros.

-Porque sí. Es una reacción normal, ¿sabes? A la mayoría de las personas les molesta.

-¿Y si te beso?

-Te golpearé. -contestó muy seguro.

Derek torció la cabeza como un cachorrito y se acercó un poco más, poniendo sus manos en la cintura de Stiles, que las apartó de un manotazo y se dio la vuelta para sentarse en la cama y calzarse.

-Ya te dije anoche que no me beses cuando estoy enfadado.

-Pues por eso. -contestó sentándose a su lado y atrapándole entre el colchón y su torso de lobo desnudo.

-¡Quita! -protestó el jaguar intentando quitárselo de encima.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque estoy enfadado! -dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la evidencia.

-Acabas de decir que no estabas enfadado.

-No. **Hace un rato** te dije que no **iba a enfadarme**. -dijo volviendo a empujar inútilmente al lobo. Suspiró renegado y se cruzó de brazos mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues entonces me mentiste. -contraatacó el lobo.

Sin embargo, sus palabras no fueron las más adecuadas, haciendo la tarea de "no enfadarse" de Stiles cada vez más difícil. De hecho, sus palabras le hicieron perder la paciencia que tenía, por lo que levantó una rodilla rápidamente, dándole una dolorosa patada en las partes nobles del lobo que, ante el golpe, perdió fuerza y el jaguar por fin pudo zafarse de su asedio. Se levantó, se puso la deportiva que aún estaba abandonada al lado de la cama, y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Al menos yo no te oculto cosas. -dijo antes de salir del cuarto y más tarde del loft, dando un terrible portazo.

Mientras bajaba a la calle para coger su jeep, se dio cuenta de lo que realmente acababa de hacer. ¡Le había dado una patada a Derek en sus...! ¡Oh, dios! Eso lo iba a cabrear.

Aceleró el paso por miedo a que Derek fuera tras él para darle dos hostias bien dadas. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a sentir el respeto que sentía con el lobo cuando aún él era un enclenque humano que no podría siquiera soñar con salir vivo de una pelea contra el Hale en cuestión. O cualquier Hale. O cualquiera que no fuera tres años menor que él.

Llegó al jeep y arrancó sin mirar siquiera si venían coches. A medio camino, cogió su teléfono y marcó el número de Scott, que lo cogió a los dos tonos.

- _¿Qué pa..._

-Si me muero, ha sido Derek.

- _¿Qué?_

-Yo... le acabo de dar una patada en los huevos y me he largado.

- _¡¿Que tú has hecho qué?!_

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé... en otro momento te lo explico que estoy condu... -Stiles se quedó de piedra al ver al agente Parrish haciéndole detener el coche. -Mierda, te llamo luego.

- _¡Pero Stiles..!_

Stiles cortó la llamada y detuvo el coche al lado del agente. Lanzó el móvil al asiento del copiloto, bajó la ventanilla y miró en dirección a Parrish con una sonrisa culpable. Sin embargo, el agente negó con la cabeza en señal de "no te la voy a pasar por muy hijo del jefe que seas".

-Documentación. -dijo con una media sonrisa.

-¡Oh, vamos!

-Documentación. -repitió.

Stiles bufó y se inclinó sobre la guantera, pero no encontró los papeles. Se quitó el cinturón y salió del coche para cogerlos por la puerta del copiloto. Cuando por fin los localizó, volvió al lado del agente, que esperaba pacientemente. Se los entregó y el uniformado Parrish comenzó a tomar nota de los datos.

-¿Sabes que hablar por teléfono cuando conduces es una falta grave?

-Lo sé, lo sé... pero era una emergencia.

-¿Una emergencia? -preguntó alarmado mirándolo sobre las gafas de sol.

Stiles se quedó embobado viendo las motitas marrones que serpenteaban en el azul de los ojos del agente, que le seguía mirando con relativa alarma.

-¿Stiles?

-¿Eh? -preguntó sacudiendo la cabeza y volviendo a la realidad.

-¿Qué urgencia?

-Pues... le pateé a un tío que es como mucho más grande que yo y estaba dándole el epitafio a Scott.

-¿Cómo?

-Nada importante.

-O sea que no era una urgencia.

-Por favor no me multes.

Parrish suspiró y cerró el bloc de las multas, con una mirada severa y Stiles sonrió. Sin embargo, Parrish lo señaló con el dedo y le amenazó.

-De acuerdo, esta es una advertencia. Pero la próxima la pagarás. Podrías haberte distraído y atropellar a alguien, e incluso matarlo. ¿Entiendes? -preguntó serio, a lo que Stiles asintió. -Y pienso avisar a tu padre y a los demás agentes para que no te pasen ni una más: ni exceso de velocidad, ni hablar por teléfono... ni mal estacionamiento.

-Lo entiendo, lo entiendo.

-Bien.

-Gracias. -dijo sonriendo de nuevo.

-Tira. -dijo sonriendo y dándose la vuelta hasta el coche patrulla. Stiles se subió en el jeep y miró a Parrish, que le repitió. -¡Ni una más!

***

Ya en casa, cogió el teléfono para llamar a Scott mientras leía la nota de su padre: _"Ya me encuentro mejor, gracias por dejarme descansar ayer. Pollo para cenar"._

-¿Pollo para cenar?

- _¿Qué dices, Stiles?_

-Nada, nada... estaba leyendo la nota de mi padre. -dijo sacudiendo la cabeza para centrarse en explicar todo lo sucedido desde que les dejaron solos a Derek y a él.

- _No le des importancia. Sabes que Derek siempre fue muy reservado. No puede cambiar del día a la mañana._

-¡Pero si yo eso lo sé! En el fondo.... Bueno, el caso es que lo sé, pero me sigue jodiendo... ¡Es que se lanza a la pantalla para que no vea nada! ¡Y me saca de quicio! Y... ¡Oh, mierda!

- _¿Qué pasa ahora?_

-Escucho el Camaro. Te dejo.

- _¿Vas a huir?_

-Ni lo dudes. *click*

Stiles escuchó para saber por dónde se acercaba el coche de Derek y se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo trasero antes de echar a correr en la dirección opuesta. Sabía que si cogía el coche, estaba perdido.

Después de una carrera de diez minutos, llegó a la comisaría, donde por fin respiró tranquilo. Derek no entraría a matarle al lugar de trabajo de su padre. Aun así, miró por las ventanas de la recepción de la comisaría para asegurarse (cosa estúpida, teniendo su sentido del oído). Al girarse, se encontró con el gesto extrañado de Martha.

-¿Sucede algo, Stiles?

-No, no...

-Parecía que escapabas de algo. -dijo ella saliendo del mostrador para acercarse a la puerta y mirar por donde había estado acucando Stiles segundos antes.

-¿Huir? -preguntó una voz muy conocida detrás de ellos. Cuando Stiles se giró, se encontró de frente con Parrish. -Ya van dos veces que te encuentro huyendo hoy.

-¡AAH! -gritó Stiles al sentir su móvil vibrar.

Miró la pantalla y vio "Derek llamando". Colgó y miró a los dos agentes, que lo miraban con preocupación. Forzó una sonrisa "tranquila" que más parecía propia de un psicópata y habló.

-Estamos... jugando al "escondite eterno". -dijo sin más. -¿Mi padre está aquí?

-Sí... -contestó Martha aún no muy convencida ( **evidentemente** ). -Ahora mismo te abro.

-¡Gracias! -dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta que segundos después ya estaba abierta.

Parrish fue tras él, lo sabía porque escuchaba su pulso acelerado. Le cogió del codo y le hizo meterse en uno de los almacenes de casos ya prescritos y cerró la puerta tras ellos. Era un cuarto oscuro y bastante pequeño y Stiles podía sentir la respiración intranquila del agente.

-Stiles, sabes que si tienes problemas...

-¿Qué? -preguntó intranquilo. -Lo sé, lo sé. ¡No tengo ningún problema! Bueno, soy hiperactivo y corro mucho al conducir, pero nada que preocuparse. -dijo intentando salir de ese hueco, pero Parrish lo detuvo con su cuerpo.

-¿Es algún asunto de drogas?

-¿Qué? ¡¡Noo!!

-¿Entonces qué pasa?

-No pasa nada, Parrish... En serio, puedes estar tranquilo. -dijo antes de lograr zafarse del agente y salir en dirección al despacho de su padre, que lo miró por encima de sus gafas de leer, molesto.

-No vengas a poner excusas. Le he dicho a Parrish que la próxima vez, te multe el doble.

-¡Papá!

-No hay "papá" que valga.

-Vale, vale... -dijo vencido. -¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? Necesito ocupar mi mente.

El padre se resignó y le pasó algunos papeles de casos antiguos que pudiera estudiar y analizar para matar el tiempo y Stiles aceptó contento, pues así se olvidaba de lo que se le vendría encima cuando Derek lo encontrara.

Bueno, se le olvidaba hasta que, de nuevo, su teléfono comenzaba a vibrar con "Derek llamando" en la pantalla. Su padre, que por algo era el sheriff del condado, supo que algo pasaba y dejó sus documentos al lado para preguntar, pero como su hijo le daba largas y supuso que eran cosas de "perros y gatos", lo dejó pasar hasta una hora después, cuando un ruido espantoso le llamó la atención.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró a su propio hijo tumbado a la larga de la estantería más alta. ¿El ruido? De todos los libros y documentos que habían caído al suelo.

-¡Stiles!

-Lo siento, lo siento. Lo recojo ahora.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Me estás poniendo enfermo! Móvil por aquí, móvil por allá... ¿Quién narices no deja de llamarte? ¿Por qué no paras de moverte y de morderte el dedo?

-No es nada...

-"No es nada"... -le imitó el padre ya sin ninguna paciencia, haciendo que Stiles le mirara boquiabierto. -Pues o me cuentas ese "nada" o te largas de la comisaría, que me tienes **car dia co**. ¡¡Y baja de la estantería!!

Stiles bajó de un salto y se quedó parado delante de su padre, que lo miraba aún algo colorado del estrés.

-Puede que haya enfadado "un poquito" -dijo acercando dedo índice al pulgar- a Derek.

-O sea que Derek te quiere matar.

-Me quiere matar un poquito. -acotó rápidamente Stiles.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-Le he dado en las pelotas. -contestó tan rápido que su padre tuvo que esforzarse por entenderlo. Suspiró y se apretó el puente de la nariz con los dedos.

-¿Y es él quien te llama?

-Sí.

-Pues cógele el teléfono y discúlpate.

-¡Me matará!

-Stiles, si no te ha matado en estos casi dos años, no te matará ahora...

-Pero...

-Ahora lárgate.

-¡¡Papá!!

-Tú solito te has metido en la boca del lobo, tú solito sales. -dijo el padre sereno, sonriendo ante el juego de palabras tan ingenioso que había hecho sin pretenderlo. Stiles contuvo también la sonrisa antes de contestar.

-Saldré... ¡pero muerto! -dijo saliendo del despacho y cortando la llamada que de nuevo estaba entrando en su teléfono.

***

Stiles se pateó prácticamente todo el bosque con tal de no tener que encontrarse a Derek por ningún lado. Pasó tanto tiempo, que las tripas comenzaron a rugir de hambre. Miró el móvil y vio dos llamadas perdidas y que eran ya las seis de la tarde. Suspiró hambriento y decidió ir a su casa, esperando no encontrarse el Camaro a las puertas.

Anduvo durante un rato y de repente escuchó una rama crujir detrás de sí, se giró rápidamente. Enfocó sus dos mejores sentidos, oído y vista, en esa dirección, sin darse cuenta de que había quedado descubierto al completo por la espalda.

-Stiles.

Stiles lanzó un zarpazo rápido hacia la voz que le sobresaltó y se alejó ágilmente hasta una de las ramas de un árbol cercano. El intruso era, ni más ni menos, que Derek, quien se había agachado por los pelos para esquivar el golpe.

-¡Me has asustado! -gritó desde las alturas, molesto.

-Pues ya sabes que soy yo. Baja.

-¡Ni lo sueñes! -dijo negando con la cabeza y saltando a otro árbol sin dificultad.

-No me hagas subir a por ti.

-No me alcanzarías. -comentó, triunfal.

-Baja... o te bajo.

-He dicho que no.

Derek sonrió de medio lado, con mirada asesina, se agachó, cogió tres o cuatro guijarros y los sopesó en la mano en claro gesto amenazante.

-Baja... o te bajo.

Ante la negativa de Stiles, lanzó un guijarro que fue a dar justo en una de las manos de Stiles, que se quejó y le miró con molestia.

-¡Eso duele!

-Baja. -repitió el lobo.

-¡Ay! -dijo recibiendo otro guijarro en una pierna. -¡Basta! -gritó cogiendo el último guijarro al aire y volviéndoselo a lanzar a Derek, que lo atrapó con una risa y volvió a lanzárselo.

El intercambio del guijarro fue tan rápido que Stiles perdió el equilibrio y se cayó de culo sobre la hierba con un quejido. Segundos después, Derek estaba a su lado levantándole con una sola mano.

-Podrías haberme cogido. -se quejó Stiles.

-Podría. -admitió Derek para añadir encogiéndose de hombros. -Pero no quise.

-¿Vienes a matarme?

-Debería. -dijo empotrándole contra un árbol bruscamente y girándole la cabeza (también bruscamente) para abrir una botellita y echar unas gotas en su oído. -Te dejaste le medicina.

-Se me olvidó... -murmuró Stiles avergonzado.

-Por eso te caíste. Perdiste el equilibrio.

-¿Y no me vas a matar?

-De momento no, -dijo acercando su boca al cuello completamente expuesto de Stiles. -sigues convaleciente. -y en ese momento arañó su piel con los colmillos transformados, dejando un leve hilillo de sangre.

Stiles gimió más por anticipación que dolor, aunque sí sintió una pizca de dolor. Aun así, no se quejó ni se intentó apartar mientras el lobo volvía a arremeter contra su cuello y jugueteaba con el borde de su camiseta, acabando de meter las manos para tocar la piel de su abdomen.

-Derek. -llamó el más joven sin lograr llamar la atención del lobo, que estaba entretenido con su cuello. -Alguien se acerca.

Derek se alejó de Stiles, que en ese momento era su presa, y olfateó, asintiendo y pasándole un poco de algodón al jaguar para que se retirara la medicina y acto seguido, alejarse de ese lugar en dirección al Camaro de Derek, que estaba aparcado delante de las ruinas de la casa Hale.

Stiles estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del copiloto, cuando sintió que Derek se acercaba demasiado rápido a él, y se alejó riendo.

-No juegues conmigo a ese juego... soy más rápido... -dijo mientras sacaba sus garras y miraba al Camaro. -Y mis uñas están más afiladas.

Stiles estaba repentinamente juguetón, como un gatito alrededor de un ratón atado a una cuerda. Derek sonreía con un brillo lascivo en sus ojos lobunos y sus colmillos y garras comenzaban a crecer.

-No juegues... -advirtió Derek con voz profunda y animal.

-¿O sino...? -dijo acercando su mano a la carrocería del preciado tesoro del Hale, que sin dudar saltó hacia él y Stiles mantuvo de nuevo las distancias con un ágil salto, mientras se carcajeaba del lobo. -Eres muy lento, chucho.

Derek volvió a perseguirle, pero era imposible alcanzarle. Saltaba con inusitada calma sobre los obstáculos mientras que él estaba harto de tener que correr de un lado para otro. Derek gruñó comenzando a estar molesto y fue Stiles quien se apiadó de él y saltó frente a él, a escasos centímetros.

-Repito: eres muy lento. -dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios al lobo y quedándose en el mismo sitio para poder disfrutar del instantáneo cambio de "me estoy cabreando" a la calma absoluta.

-Te gusta demasiado jugar. -gruñó con suavidad mientras le atrapaba la cintura con sus manos y enterraba, como la tarde anterior, la nariz en su cuello, para oler su aroma.

-¿Huelo bien? -rió Stiles al sentir su respiración tras su oreja, sitio donde, según habían leído, era más fuerte el olor de los jaguares.

-Ahora sí. -dijo antes de separarse.

-¿Antes no? -preguntó algo molesto el jaguar.

-Cuando te encontré, olías a miedo. -comentó frunciendo el ceño. -¿A qué tenías miedo?

-A ti... -admitió con mirada culpable.

-¿Yo? ¿Cuándo te he hecho yo daño? -preguntó sorprendido Derek

-Pues algunas veces.

-Dime sólo una. -retó Derek alejándose de él para cruzarse de brazos.

-¿Una? ¡Fácil! Cuando golpeaste mi cara contra mi volante ese día que fuimos a buscar a tu tío comatoso y después resultó ser el alfa diabólico. -dijo él también cruzándose de brazos.

Derek rodó los ojos y frunció los labios, volviendo a cruzarse de brazos.

-Otra.

-Ehm... -murmuró intentando hacer memoria. -Vale... siempre fuiste más de amenazas... ¡Lo cual era normal! Porque si me golpeabas, podrías matarme... y con simples amenazas, bastaba.

-Pero nunca te hice daño.

-No. ¡Bueno! Cuando me gruñiste en el tímpano... en la primera luna llena...

-Dijiste que eso estaba olvidado. Además... tenía razones para hacerlo.

-"Tenía razones para hacerlo"...-le imitó yendo hacia la puerta del copiloto. -Tengo hambre.

Derek negó con la cabeza y entró él también en el coche para llevar a Stiles a su casa. Stiles encendió la radio y cerró los ojos, pues estaba agotado: casi no había dormido en todo el día, y eso, desde que era un jaguar, era uno de sus mayores placeres.

-No has ido con Deaton. -recordó Derek.

-Mierda. -dijo el Yaguareté abriendo los ojos. -Se me olvidó completamente.

-Ya le he llamado para decirle que estabas ayudando a tu padre en la comisaría. Pero mañana tienes que ir cuatro horas.

-¿¡Cuatro!?

-Cuatro.

-Joder, que horror... -gimoteó Stiles.

-Sí... es un gran dolor de pelotas. -añadió el lobo con una mirada asesina.

-Lo siento. -replicó rápidamente Stiles, pero con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que me lo gané.

-¿Supones? ¡Te lo ganaste! -comenzó a la defensiva Stiles.

-No empecemos a discutir.

-Yo no empiezo. Y ahí está mi casa. ¡Qué hambre!

-¿No quieres hablarlo? -preguntó Derek parando el motor.

-¿De qué? ¿De que me ocultas algo? -preguntó Stiles mirando hacia Derek. -Creo que paso.

Derek lo miró sin decir nada mientras Stiles abría la puerta del coche y desaparecía por la entrada de su casa. Suspiró y gruñó en bajo. Sabía que él en la situación de Stiles hubiese empezado una pelea mucho peor que una patada en las pelotas... ¡pero no podía permitir que Stiles lo supiera! Antes prefería tragar ramos de acónito.

Arrancó el motor al tiempo que se decía a sí mismo que no, que no podría contarle nada a Stiles, pero que no permitiría que le viera ocultarle nada. Se escondería mejor para no empezar de nuevo una guerra.

Cuando ya había recorrido media calle, se dio cuenta de que el idiota de su novio se había olvidado la botellita de la medicina, así que dio la vuelta y bajó del coche. Había luz y voces en el salón, así que decidió llamar al timbre.

-¡Derek! -saludó sorprendido el sheriff entre risas. -Pasa, pasa... estamos en el salón.

Derek entrecerró los ojos pero entró. Según se acercaba al salón captó un olor que hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta y al entrar en el cuarto, se encontró con Stiles sentado en el sofá al lado de un rubio que no le quitaba ojo, un rubio que empeoró considerablemente el humor del lobo. Stiles se dio la vuelta y sonrió al recién llegado.

-Te has dejado la medicina. -dijo lanzándole la botellita a Stiles, que la cogió sin problema, pero su risa se desvaneció al ver el gesto de Derek. -Buenas noches agentes.

Derek se dio la vuelta con los puños cerrados y la mandíbula apretada y cuando salió por el marco de la puerta, unos pasos acelerados lo alcanzaron. Una mano le cogió de la camiseta y lo paró.

-¿Estás bien?

-Stiles, déjame...

-Pero...

-No delante de tu padre. Suéltame. -dijo poniendo sus ojos azules sin querer.

-Vale... -dijo soltando.

-Ponte las gotas cada dos horas.

Derek se dio la vuelta y se montó en el coche rumbo a su casa, dejando pasmado a Stiles que comprendió la situación. Suspiró y cerró la puerta tras él al entrar. Fue al salón y se despidió de su padre y de Parrish alegando ir a preparar el horario del nuevo curso.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No hay resumen posible... simplemente, ¡leed!

 

Durante un buen rato, Stiles estuvo en su cuarto intentando localizar por teléfono a Derek, que se había marchado molesto de casa. Y con razón. Estaba celoso. Stiles sabía que Derek era celoso por naturaleza, sobre todo de Parrish por lo que era evidente (Parrish había estado en la lista de Stiles durante casi todo el tiempo), y no le había hecho gracia encontrárselo en su casa justo después de su medio-bronca. ¡Pero Parrish era compañero de trabajo de su padre y él se llevaba bien con el agente! Derek tendría que comprenderlo tarde o temprano. Debería entender que no tenía ningún interés prohibido con el agente.

A la cuarta llamada denegada, lanzó el móvil sobre la cama con un gruñido y segundos después, alguien picó a la puerta. Cuando abrió, se encontró con el joven agente en la puerta mirándolo preocupado.

-¿Podemos hablar, Stiles?

-Sí, sí... pasa... perdón por el caos. -dijo haciéndose a un lado y cogiendo un montón de ropa de encima de la silla para que Parrish se sentara.

-Vaya... sí que es un caos. -rió el agente, sentándose en la silla que le había desocupado Stiles. -Yo venía a preguntarte si estabas bien...

-¿Yo? Sí... perfectamente. -dijo sonriendo.

-¿Seguro? Porque... no sé, hoy te he notado extraño.

-¿Por lo de "huir"?

-Sí. -asintió. Stiles se rió y le quitó importancia, pero Parrish prosiguió. -¿Es por Derek Hale?

-¿Cómo?

-Es que... sé que suele andar bastante contigo y con tu amigo Scott, lo cual me parece algo extraño. Solíamos ir juntos al instituto y solía ser un tío majo. Reservado, pero majo. Sin embargo, desde la catástrofe en su casa... cambió. Y no sé... me preocupa que pases tanto tiempo con él, si te soy sincero.

Stiles se quedó embobado por lo que el rubio le acababa de decir. Lo miró con los ojos como platos y tras tragar saliva, intentó hablar, pero el rubio de nuevo lo cortó.

-No digo que sean malas compañías, pero... creo que te compensaría más limitarte a andar con tus compañeros de clase, amigos de tu edad... y no con un ex-convicto.

-Todos los cargos fueron retirados.

-Ya, bueno... pero precisamente tú sabes todo lo que hay detrás, Stiles. Derek Hale no es una buena compañía para un chico como tú. -añadió frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Parrish... te aprecio. De veras que te aprecio, pero no creo que sepas de lo que estás hablando. No le conoces.

-Le conozco bastante bien. Y a ti. -dijo levantándose de la silla y acercándose a Stiles. -No te estoy diciendo esto para regañarte, quiero que entiendas eso. Pero...

-Vaya, que no me estás regañando, pero sí lo haces. -dijo riendo nervioso ante la cercanía del rubio.

-Stiles... -le llamó acercándose más aún, con voz suave y aterciopelada.

Stiles no supo qué decir, tampoco supo qué hacer con su cuerpo cuando notó al rubio prácticamente pegado a él, cogiéndole suavemente del cuello y besándolo con ternura, suavidad y cariño. No era un beso inocente. No. Ni hablar. No era un beso ni de "amigo", ni de "hermano"...

Y aunque hipnotizado (idiotizado, más bien) por el suave y cálido tacto de los labios de Parrish sobre los suyos, logró centrar la mente lo suficiente como para saber que eso no estaba bien.

Automáticamente y por acto reflejo, aunque algo retardado, su cuerpo dio un salto con pirueta incluida hacia atrás, quedando sobre la mesa del escritorio. Los ojos de Parrish estaban clavados en los suyos que estaban completamente amarillos.

-¿Stiles? -logró decir el rubio, atónito y completamente perplejo.

-Mierda. -dijo saltando de la mesa. -Puedo explicártelo... yo...

-No, Stiles. Da igual. Ahora entiendo lo que pasa. -dijo esbozando una sonrisa. -No te preocupes... será un secreto. No se lo diré a nadie...

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué darlas. -dijo dándose la vuelta el rubio.

-¡Espera! -gritó deteniéndole por el brazo y haciendo que el rubio lo mirara expectante. -Te lo has tomado demasiado bien. Quiero decir... no te has puesto como loco, no me has apuntado con el dedo y me has llamado "bicho" o "monstruo"... ni siquiera me preguntas qué soy... ¡ni has parpadeado!

Parrish sonrió de medio lado antes de contestar calmado, para segundos después desaparecer por la puerta del cuarto de Stiles.

-No eres la primera criatura que conozco.

***

Stiles no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche, en cambio, se pasó la plenitud de la noche buscando en el historial de fichas de policía cualquier tipo de información acerca del ahora misterioso Jordan Parrish. ¿Qué quería decir con lo de "criatura que conozco"? ¿Acaso él era algo que aún no conocía? O sea ¿qué demonios?

Sin embargo, después de buscar como un cosaco, solo llegó a confirmar que, en efecto, Derek y él fueron juntos al instituto, Parrish tres años mayor que Derek, y que habían compartido equipo de baloncesto.

Pero su insomnio no se debía sólo a eso, sino que también tenía que ver el beso que le dio segundos antes, los celos de Derek y que el maldito Derek no cogía sus llamadas. Ni Derek, ni Scott... sólo Lydia le había cogido el teléfono y fue para amenazarle de que si seguía llamándola en la madrugada, le gritaría por teléfono y le reventarían los sesos.

Así que desesperado y ya de día, se cambió de ropa y fue hacia el loft de Derek en su jeep. Al llegar, sólo había silencio, pero localizó el latido del corazón de Derek. No estaba dormido, de hecho, se escuchaban jadeos al otro lado de la casa. Frunció el ceño y entró en la casa sin entender qué demonios estaba pasando.

¿Por qué el universo se había vuelto loco de repente?

Al cruzar la casa, se encontró con Derek, sin camiseta y sudado, mirando en su dirección. Parecía que estaba haciendo deporte. Su ceño estaba fruncido así que sí, seguía celoso y enfadado.

-La cabeza me va a estallar.

-Bien. -dijo dándose la vuelta para seguir haciendo sus dominadas colgando de una viga.

-Derek...

Pero Derek no le hizo caso, siguió haciendo dominadas y Stiles se sentó en el sofá mirando en su dirección con ojos de cordero. Después de las dominadas, hizo unas cuatrocientas mil series distintas de planchas: con un brazo, con el otro, con los dos...

-¡Derek! -le llamó ya desesperado cuando comenzaba con los abdominales.

-¿Qué quieres, Stiles? -preguntó entre dientes incorporándose de un salto.

-Quiero que me escuches.

-Sé escuchar mientras hago otras cosas. -dijo volviendo a su posición inicial para comenzar la retahíla de abdominales.

-Bien. -dijo sentándose mirando para el televisor. Lo encendió con el mando y habló. -Parrish me besó anoche.

Fue pronunciar esas palabras y parar de escuchar la respiración del lobo. Se giró y comprobó que estaba de pie, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y los ojos de lobo.

-¿Te crees que tiene gracia?

-No. Sé que estás loco de celos ahora mismo. Te lo iba a decir con más suavidad, pero como no me hacías caso...

-Perdona ¿qué? ¿Es cierto? -preguntó abriendo con más rabia los ojos. -¿Le besaste? -preguntó acercándose unos pasos.

-No. -dijo Stiles calmado apagando la tele. - **Él** me besó a mí. **Yo** me aparté. -recalcó mirando fijamente al lobo, que entonces comenzó a calmarse levemente aunqué comenzó a emitir un leve gruñido. -Y prepárate porque eso no es todo: Me aparté y me vio los ojos de jaguar... ¡Y el tío no se inmutó!

-¿Siguió intentando besarte? -gruñó Derek repentinamente.

-¡NO! -exclamó levantándose del sofá. -¡Olvídate del beso! Lo importante es que sabe que existen ciertas "criaturas" como él dijo... y ni se alteró al ver que yo no era humano.

Derek alzó una ceja aún con los ojos transformados en una mueca un tanto extraña, se pasó las manos por la cara y suspiró.

-Claro que sabe que existen "criaturas", Stiles...

-Me he perdido. -admitió el joven completamente aturdido.

-Estuvo saliendo con Laura mucho tiempo.

-¿Laura? ¿Tu hermana? -preguntó atónito Stiles. Derek asintió y aunque parecía considerablemente más tranquilo, seguía con el pulso alterado.

-¿Qué te dijo exactamente?

-Pues desde luego no me contó que había sido tu cuñado. De hecho, te echó bastante por tierra, diciendo que no me juntara a ti... bla bla bla...

-Maldito cabrón... -dijo con un bufido Derek.

-O sea que él sabe lo tuyo.

-Mi hermana se lo contó cuando llevaban seis meses, creo.

Stiles se acercó un par de pasos y de repente su móvil comenzó a sonar. Se acercó y lo paró bajo la atenta mirada de Derek.

-¿No lo coges?

-¿El qué? -dijo inocentemente guardando el móvil en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón

-¿Quién es? -preguntó con tono salvaje acercándose a Stiles, que se alejó y le señaló acusadoramente con el dedo.

-Eres un celoso empedernido.

-Me acabas de soltar que Jordan te ha besado... ¿Qué pretendes? -contestó molesto.

-Vale... no voy a hacer alusión a que lo llames "Jordan". Y te voy a enseñar qué era lo que sonaba, pero cálmate primero.

-Stiles...

-No me gusta ese tono celoso posesivo que usas conmigo, ni esos arranques de obsesivo que parece que no quiere que me relacione con nadie, así que cálmate y dejaré que veas por qué sonaba el móvil y lo que quieras.

Derek respiró hondo un par de veces hasta que su rostro se convirtió de nuevo en humano y alzó la mano pidiendo el móvil. Stiles se acercó y se lo dio, sonriendo al ver la ceja alzada del lobo, que tan sólo veía "Alarma: Medicina" en la pantalla del teléfono.

-Imbécil. -dijo posando el teléfono en el sofá y cogiendo la medicina del bolso de la chaqueta de Stiles para después arrastrarlo hasta el baño.

***

-Eh, Derek. -le llamó Stiles mientras seguía sentado en la taza con el algodón en la oreja. El lobo le miró con el ceño fruncido más por inercia que por sentimiento. -Me gustas tú. ¿Vale? Tú.

-Y tú eres un idiota. -dijo dándole un capón suavecito en la cabeza.

-¡Eh! Yo te digo cosas lindas y tú me maltratas. -rió Stiles tirando el algodón a la papelera y viendo la espalda de Derek mientras se bajaba los pantalones. -¿¡Qué haces!?

-Me voy a duchar. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Que estoy aquí!

-¿Te molesta? -dijo dándose la vuelta ya completamente desnudo.

-¡Tápate, guarro! -dijo saliendo del baño a trompicones. -¡¡Los lobos estáis asilvestrados!!

-Eso suelen decir. -escuchó la voz de Peter frente a la puerta. -Buenos días, Stiles. -sonrió el mayor de los Hale.

-¡Oh, no! Tú no, por favor... -protestó Stiles yendo hacia la cocina.

-No queda gazpacho. -dijo Peter entrando con una bolsa de plástico. -Pero puedo hacerte uno si quieres.

-¿Sabes hacer gazpacho? -preguntó con un brillo inusitado en sus ojos castaños, olvidando por completo la molestia que le causaba el lobo mayor.

-He comprado todo lo necesario... menos pepino... pero sabrá bien.

-Vale. -dijo sentándose en la encimera viendo cómo Peter sacaba todo de la bolsa y lo iba colocando en su sitio.

-¿Puedo decir algo sin que rompas esta atmósfera de paz y armonía?

-Si me pasas una chuche de ese cajón, tienes un 75% de posibilidades de que no te escuche lo suficiente como para que me moleste lo que digas.

Peter bufó y le lanzó la bolsa de chucherías, que Stiles le devolvió al instante con cara de pánico.

-¡Una! ¡Sólo una!

-¿Esta te vale? -preguntó Peter sacando una fresa.

-Tal vez dos.

-Toma. -dijo lanzándole una fresa y un cocodrilo.

-Ahora ya puedes disparar. -dijo empezando a rechupetear el cocodrilo bajo la atenta mirada del mayor de los Hale.

-¿Sabes qué dicen de los gatos? -Stiles abrió los ojos y le miró con el ceño fruncido, así que Peter comenzó a cortar los tomates para su gazpacho. -Que te los ganas con la comida.

-Puede que sea cierto... pero ya me guiaba por el estómago antes de poder rasgarle la garganta a quien me hiciera chistes de gatos.

-Ya no haré más chistes de gatos... por ahora.

-¿Ves? Eres muy molesto.

-¿Quieres el gazpacho o no?

-Lo quiero.

-Pues deja de llamarme molesto. -dijo señalándole con un pimiento verde, que comenzó a trocear segundos después, cuando Derek entraba por la puerta y los miraba atónito.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cómo resumir este capítulo?  
> Pues... tengo varios tipos de risa:  
> "jajaja" --> Risa sincera e inocente, nada de maldad.  
> "JAJAJA" --> Me he reído de verdad... y mucho.  
> "jejeje" -->Estoy siendo un poco pícara.  
> "JEJEJE" --> Estoy siendo realmente pícara y algo malvada... y disfruto MUCHO con ello.  
> "jijiji" --> Sé que no soy graciosa pero intento hacer gracia gracias a mi "cukidez".  
> "jojojo" --> El espíritu de Papá Noel/Santa Claus me ha poseído.  
> "jujuju" --> Soy idiota y lo disfruto  
> "MUAJAJAJA" --> Soy terriblemente malvada, lo disfruto y me regodeo.
> 
> Y este capítulo es muy... JEJEJE+MUAJAJAJA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA: aconsejo leer resumen de capítulo. Absténganse lectores con problemas de corazón.  
> No me responsabilizo de las posibles consecuencias psico-físicas.

 

-¡Mátalo! ¡Joder, Derek! ¡Hasta el zombie de tu tío es menos inútil! -gritaba Stiles en el salón del loft del lobo, que lo miraba con gotas de sudor en su frente y dirigiéndole furtivas miradas asesinas. -¡¡PERO DISPARA!! ¡Es imposible que seas tan patoso!

-Si crees que es tan fácil hazlo tú. -gruñó Derek, lanzando el mando de la consola sobre el sofá contrario y levantándose para ir a la cocina.

-¡Oh, Stiles! Has herido sus sentimientos... -rió el mayor de los Hale, mientras asestaba un hachazo mortal al avatar de su sobrino.

-¡Trae aquí! -dijo cogiendo el mando y reanudando la partida. -¡Y tú no te vayas a por cerveza y mira cómo se hace!

Stiles y Peter se enzarzaron en una sangrienta pelea. El juego de dedos de Peter era bastante bueno, pero sin duda no tenía opciones con Stiles, que parecía conocer todos los secretos del juego, todas las combinaciones posibles tan bien que podría fingir ser el creador del juego. Derek se quedó tras el sofá, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido viendo como, en efecto, no parecía algo tan difícil, y en tres minutos, Stiles destrozó el avatar de Peter a martillazos.

-¡¡Chúpate esa, chucho!! -gritó victorioso Stiles haciéndole un corte de manga a Peter que frunció el ceño levemente y Derek bufaba ante la actitud de Stiles, que le hizo rejuvenecer unos cuantos años.

-¿Cerveza? -preguntó Derek desde la cocina.

-Dios, no... ¡qué asco! -contestó Stiles concediéndole la revancha a Peter.

-Creo que me lo decía a mí, mocoso. -contestó el lobo mayor entre dientes, viendo cómo Stiles le hacía burla. -¿Sabes que te estás tirando a un crío? -le preguntó a Derek cuando le ofrecía la cerveza.

-Cuidado. -amenazó Derek frunciendo el ceño y sentándose al lado de Stiles, que se había girado para mirar a Peter con mal gesto.

-Llámame crío otra vez... -dijo con tono amenazante el jaguar, con un brillo amarillento en sus ojos.

-O sea que os acostáis. -comentó dando un trago el mayor, mirando a su sobrino.

Derek rodó los ojos y le ignoró. En cambio, Stiles se levantó y fue al servicio para esconder su sonrojo. Peter casi se atraganta con la cerveza y miró escandalizado a Derek, que siguió con los ojos clavados en la pantalla.

-¡¡Os acostáis!!

-No digas tonterías, Peter. -dijo centrándose en su cerveza.

-Conozco a Stiles... así es como disimula cuando no quiere soltar la verdad por la boca, pero sus gestos lo dicen todo la mayoría de las veces. -dijo posando la cerveza en la mesa para mirar directamente a Derek

-Como tú has dicho, "la mayoría de las veces". -replicó encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues yo no oigo que Stiles haya ido al servicio por necesidad. -rebatió alzando una ceja.

-Deja el tema... -rió Derek mirando por fin hacia su tío.

-¡¡Y deja de escuchar si meo o no meo!! -se escuchó desde el servicio.

-¿Pero os habéis acostado o no?

Derek separó los labios, pero no pudo contestar porque Stiles apareció en el salón con los rojos amarillos y con las mejillas coloradas.

-¡Ya basta!

-No. No basta. -dijo levantándose el mayor de los Hale y acercándose al jaguar. Derek lo siguió sorprendido con la mirada. -¿No te das cuenta de todos los problemas en los que puedes meterle? ¡Eres menor! Y por si no lo sabes...

-Me largo. -dijo dándose la vuelta con intención de ir tras Stiles.

-¡Que te estoy hablando! -gritó Peter cogiéndole del brazo.

Stiles se giró para mirarle completamente transformado y comenzó a gruñir bajito. Derek se levantó como por un resorte y se puso en medio, apartando a su tío con mirada amenazante. Peter pareció darse cuenta de la situación y retrocedió dos pasos, suspirando profundamente. Derek entonces miró a Stiles, quien, al notar que no había ninguna amenaza, cerró los ojos y tras relajarse, volvió a tener apariencia completamente humana.

Peter fue hacia su chaqueta y caminó hacia la puerta con la mirada tranquila de su sobrino sobre él. Con un leve gesto de cabeza se despidió y desapareció por la puerta.

-¿Mejor? -preguntó Derek mirando a los ojos de Stiles.

-Odio a tu tío... -dijo frunciendo el ceño y haciendo que Derek sonriera de medio lado.

-Se nota.

-Pero entonces, ¿por qué me siento culpable?

-Porque la bronca de ahora ha sido todo cosa tuya. -espetó Derek sonriendo, pero borrando la sonrisa de inmediato al ver el gesto de Stiles. -Digo yo... tal vez estoy equivocado... -se retrató con ironía.

-Fue él quien empezó a decir eso de que si nos acostábamos... ¡Empezó él!

-Empezó él... pero tú reaccionaste demasiado... reaccionaste demasiado mal. -concluyó. -Venga ya, Stiles... no me puedes decir que no estaba siendo una tarde agradable... comiste gazpacho casero e incluso dejamos de lado el partido de béisbol para jugar a tus videojuegos... y por una salida de tono de Peter le montas el pollo...

-¡Le estás defendiendo!

-Y créeme que no me gusta hacerlo.

Stiles abrió la boca unas cuantas veces para hablar, pero al no encontrar las palabras, la volvió a cerrar sin hacer ningún sonido excepto un bufido. Derek posó su mano en la mejilla de su novio con suavidad y le empujó un poco hacia el sofá.

-No, no... tengo que pedirle disculpas. -dijo Stiles retrocediendo para salir por la puerta él también

-¿Qué? -preguntó atónito Derek, viendo como la espalda de Stiles desaparecía por donde, minutos antes, había desaparecido la de su tío.

Derek se quedó sólo en su loft, sin entender nada de lo sucedido. Se quedó parado en medio del salón sin saber qué hacer. Fue hacia el sofá y se tumbó mirando al techo repasando sus posibilidades: ya era tarde para ver el partido de béisbol, así que las opciones eran ir a correr por el bosque o quedarse en casa el resto de la tarde.

Decidido, se revolvió en su sofá, encontrando la postura idónea para una siestecita improvisada y, tras encontrar la postura perfecta, se quedó dormido con un brazo sobre su cara para tapar la luz que aún entraba por la ventana de su loft.

***

Stiles no había ido nunca a casa del mayor de los Hale, pero ahí estaba, frente a una puerta de madera normal, sin saber si llamar al timbre o no. Después de varios minutos, cuando ya estaba completamente decidido, levantó la mano y escuchó unos pasos detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta curioso y se encontró con Peter subiendo las escaleras, que se quedó de piedra mirando hacia él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vendo biblias. -contestó con sarcasmo el jaguar.

-Soy ateo. -dijo abriendo la puerta y pasando de largo, pero dejando la puerta abierta. -Puedes pasar, por cierto. -escuchó Stiles desde dentro.

Al poner un pie dentro de la casa de Peter, Stiles se quedó pasmado. Nunca había pensado en cómo sería la casa del lobo, pero desde luego, no se la hubiera podido imaginar así.

Aunque no era un loft, todo espacios abiertos, como la casa de Derek, sí que tenía pocas paredes y una cocina en el centro completamente abierta que dejaba ver su buen gusto en decoración. Todo muebles modernos, ni una sola línea recta en los muebles; todo eran ondas y círculos. ¡Y los colores! Las paredes eran de colores cálidos, claros... y los muebles, aunque con algún detalle oscuro, eran claros o translúcidos en su mayoría.

-¿Pasas o no? -escuchó la voz de Peter desde la cocina, donde estaba guardando el contenido de las bolsas que había cargado.

Stiles caminó un poco más, encontrando espejos en casi cualquier rincón y bufó divertido. ¿Peter ególatra? ¿De dónde lo habría sacado?

-¿Mi casa te parece divertida? -comentó saliendo de detrás de un armario con una cerveza en una mano y algo que parecía un zumo en la otra, que le ofreció a Stiles.

-Te miras poco en los espejos... no hay ni uno roto. -bromeó Stiles cogiendo el vaso y olisqueándolo sin saber lo que era.

-Es un batido de verdura y fruta. -comentó antes de darle un trago largo a su cerveza. -Y respecto a los espejos... después de pasarte ocho años tirado sobre una cama con medio cuerpo quemado, me gusta mirarme.

Stiles lo miró incrédulo mientras le daba un sorbo al extraño batido y se sorprendió por dos cosas: la primera y más importante, el batido estaba buenísimo; la segunda, que de repente sintió simpatía por el lobo que miraba su reflejo con... ¿tristeza?

-Te preocupas por Derek. -concluyó después de tragar el batido. -Y esto está bueno. -añadió mirando el vaso.

Peter soltó una risotada y lo miró de soslayo aún con la sonrisa en los labios.

-He sido muchas cosas en esta vida... pero "mentiroso" no es una de ellas. -Stiles lo miró extrañado y prosiguió. -Me preocupo por Derek, pero no por puro amor de familia, manada, o como lo quieras llamar. El bienestar de Derek afecta a mi bienestar. Y personalmente, aprecio bastante mi bienestar.

-Pues a eso no se cómo contestar. -contestó riendo Stiles.

-Sólo sigue pensando que soy el maníaco asesino en el que nunca debes confiar. Nunca. -dijo mirando directamente a los ojos del muchacho. -Stiles... nunca debes fiarte de mí.

Stiles miró confundido al lobo, que le había cogido de los hombros y lo miraba demasiado cerca. Estaba tan desconcertado que no supo cómo reaccionar cuando Peter recorrió la distancia hacia sus labios, pero paró su avance a escasos milímetros. Estaba tan ido, que nunca podría explicar por qué fue él quien recorrió esa ínfima distancia, buscando los labios de Peter, que lo acogió con los suyos inmediatamente.

Tras unos besos castos y secos, Stiles invadió ávido la boca del mayor, que se dejó hacer, mientras dirigía sus manos a la cintura del jaguar que ronroneó al notar las caricias en su espalda.

Fueron unos minutos de frenesí que acabaron con Peter tumbado en la alfombra de su piso con un Stiles sin camiseta sobre él, devorándole el cuello con pasión incontrolada. De la garganta de Peter surgió un rugido placentero que retumbó en los tímpanos de Stiles, que se separó de un salto y lo miró desconcertado y con los labios hinchados y rojos.

-¿Qué...? -murmuró Stiles mirando al lobo que lo miraba levemente incorporado. Se miró las manos, que comenzaban a temblar sin control y volvió a mirar a Peter, esta vez con los ojos vidriosos. -No... esto...

Stiles sacudió la cabeza, cogió su camiseta, que estaba lanzada en el suelo en dirección a la puerta, y huyó de allí como un tornado. Subió a su jeep y se quedó inmóvil sin saber qué hacer. Pisó el acelerador y puso rumbo a su casa.

***

Cuando llegó a su casa, se encontró con su padre aparcando justo en el mismo momento. Stiles aparcó de cualquier manera y corrió hacia su padre, que lo miró sin entender y que fue abrazado sin piedad y sin posibilidad de soltarse. Primero rió ante esa muestra de cariño tan... dolorosa (parecía que le estuviera rompiendo la espalda), pero al notar los sollozos de su hijo, le acarició la nuca para calmarlo.

Stiles se separó un poco para mirar a su padre, que rompió su gesto al ver las lágrimas rodar por los ojos de su hijo. Le dirigió a la puerta de casa y una vez dentro, le llevó al salón. Stiles se sentó sobre el sofá y su padre desapareció para reaparecer al poco tiempo con una cocacola en la mano, que le ofreció. Su hijo negó con la cabeza y volvió a abrazarle.

-Stiles... tranquilo... ¿Qué pasa?

Como toda respuesta, Stiles negó con la cabeza y se acurrucó sobre las piernas de su padre que, aún sin saber cómo reaccionar, le acarició la cabeza. Poco a poco, su hijo se fue calmando hasta casi quedar dormido. Al rato, se incorporó y miró profundamente a su padre, que le mantuvo la mirada.

-¿Mejor?

-No. -negó con la cabeza y cogió la coca-cola que volvía a acercarle su padre. -Soy un cerdo.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó el padre y Stiles volvió a negar con la cabeza. -Hijo, si no me explicas, no te podré ayudar.

Stiles le miró mientras bebía un sorbo del refresco, sintiendo como el azúcar tan añorado llegaba a su corriente sanguíneo. Apartó la lata y suspiró antes de empezar a hablar.

-Es que no debería contarte nada.

-Ya. -coincidió el padre. -Pero me acabas de preocupar muchísimo y si no me cuentas qué demonios está pasando, me dará un ataque y te castigaré de por vida por darme este susto de muerte. ¿Te has peleado con Scott?

-No...

-¿Has atacado a alguien?

-¡No!

-¡Pues cuéntame qué pasó, Stiles!

-Pero te vas a enfadar... -comenzó el yaguareté.

-Te prometo que no me enfadaré. -suspiró el padre.

-Lo has prometido.

-Sí. Lo prometo. Ahora, ¡cuenta! -le apremió el padre.

-Pues... a ver cómo lo digo... -murmuró Stiles mordiéndose un dedo, que su padre apartó de un manotazo instándole a hablar. -Tengo pareja.

-Tienes pareja. -repitió el sheriff más para sí mismo. Ya sabía que su hijo estaba en edad de tener novias, pero eso le había pillado de sopetón... siempre había esperado que su hijo fuera el niño alocado que prefería gastarse sus ahorros en videojuegos que en chicas. Bueno, a excepción de Lydia... -¿Es Lydia?

-¿Qué? ¡No! No, no... bueno, quien sea no es importante, ¿vale?

-Vale, vale... -respondió su padre aún más perdido que antes.

-Pues eso... tengo pareja y... bueno... he besado a otra persona. -el sheriff abrió los ojos con sorpresa (aún más que antes) -Otra persona que no es mi pareja. ¡Y me ha gustado! Pero creo que eso fue parte de mi "yo" animal... porque... no lo sé, no lo entiendo. Y para colmo, esa persona es muy importante para mi pareja... Vaya... son como familia.

-Pero...

-¡Soy un cerdo!

-¡Stiles! -exclamó su padre llamando su atención. -Vale, vale... lo que has hecho está mal y me alegro de que lo sepas sin que yo te lo tenga que decir. Pero... ¿Tú realmente quieres a tu pareja?

-¡Claro que sí!

-¿Entonces por qué besas a otra chica?

-¿Chica? -preguntó sin darse cuenta Stiles.

-¿Qué? -respondió aturullado su padre.

-No, no... nada, nada. Chica... sí, chica.

El sheriff lo miró de nuevo con los ojos a punto de salírsele de las cuencas, entendiendo súbitamente todo. O creyendo entenderlo todo.

-Es un chico. -declaró, haciendo que a Stiles se le secara la boca. -Le has puesto los cuernos a tu novia besando a un chico.

Stiles lo miró aterrorizado. No sabía cómo salir de ésta, su cerebro había dejado de dar vueltas, no funcionaba. Miró a la ventana pensando en escapar a través de ella, pero su padre le cogió de la muñeca para llamar su atención.

-Hijo... a mí me da igual si te gustan los chicos, las chicas... o ambos. Pero deberías decírselo a tu novia... ¿no crees? Jugar con los sentimientos de la gente no es bueno. Ni para ti ni para nadie.

-Papá, no...

-Que no te de vergüenza decirme las cosas, Stiles.

-No... es que no es eso...

-¿No has besado a un chico?

-Yo... -dijo Stiles tragando saliva fuerte. -Si te soy sincero... mi pareja es un chico.

El sheriff lo miró sereno, intentando seguir la historia. Resumió todo lo que le había dicho su hijo y lo reformuló todo.

-Entonces... me estás diciendo que... -tragó fuerte, imitando a su hijo. -Tienes novio y has besado a otro chico. Y te ha gustado pero te sientes mal... y por eso estabas llorando cuando llegaste. Porque te sientes mal. -sentenció su padre, y casi sonríe al ver que su hijo asentía y que, por lo tanto, por fin lo había entendido. -Bien pues... como tu padre tengo que decirte que eso está mal. Terriblemente mal. No debes jugar con los sentimientos de la gente, y mucho menos de la gente que te importa. Porque... tu novio te importa ¿verdad?

-Sí. Sí, sí... claro que me importa. Muchísimo. Le quiero, papá. -dijo con ojos brillantes.

-Bien pues... primero: no vuelvas a besar a nadie que no sea tu novio.

-No tenía pensado, pero... debo decírselo. Y se va a enfadar. ¡Vaya que si se va a enfadar! ¡Y con razón!

-Claro que se enfadará, Stiles... pero debes decírselo. Esas cosas no se pueden ocultar.

-¡Pero él me oculta cosas!

-¿Que te oculta cosas? -preguntó desconcertado de nuevo su padre- ¿Pero en qué tipo de relación estás, Stiles? ¿Y quién es ese chico? ¿Debo preocuparme? Mira que tienes un don para atraer los problemas...

-Es... es que es... es un lobo, papá. -su padre se quedó pálido, como si le acabaran de dar un bofetón.

-Por supuesto... un lobo... -dijo apretándose las sienes. -Porque ¿para qué interesarse por humanos normales cuando puedes engancharte a un lobo posesivo y territorial y encima serle infiel?

-¡Papá, que no me lo he tirado! -exclamó de repente Stiles.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-Que eso de "infiel"... es como si me hubiera tirado a otro... solo le he besado.

-Hijo... -dijo cogiéndose el pecho, recuperando el pulso. -Ser "infiel" no solo incluye el sexo... y de eso hablaremos luego.

-¡Ay, no! -dijo saltando del sofá como por un resorte. -¡Eso sí que no! Para eso está el porno y, no te ofendas papá, pero dudo que sepas mucho del sexo homosexual.

-Que nunca haya practicado el sexo anal no quiere decir...

-¡No! No, por ahí no paso. Deja de hablar de eso. -declaró el hijo rojo como un tomate desde encima de la mesa auxiliar señalándole con un dedo.

-Tienes que...

-¡Soy virgen! Y tengo la impresión de que seguiré siéndolo durante un tiempo. -el padre pareció relajarse ante esas dos declaraciones y Stiles siguió. -Ahora solo quiero que me consueles, me acaricies la cabeza y me digas cómo cocinar venado para tenerle contento cuando se lo diga.

-Si es un lobo tal vez prefiera el venado crudo. -bromeó el padre. Pero entonces la claridad llegó a sus ojos. -Un momento... si es un lobo... ¿lo conozco?

Stiles se quedó con la cara del color del pergamino y el sheriff supo la respuesta. Lo conocía. Y conocía a su hijo tan bien, todas sus expresiones, que lograría averiguar quién era.

-Si es un lobo... ¿estás saliendo con Scott?

El cerebro de Stiles parecía estar a punto del colapso, intentando buscar una manera de escapar del interrogatorio de su padre porque, si no lo hacía, acabaría descubriendo toda la verdad y eso, desde luego **no era algo bueno**. Pero en ese preciso momento, alguien llamó al timbre.

-Salvado por la campana. -dijo levantándose para ir a abrir la puerta y dejando a su hijo aún comatoso cerebralmente.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo os había avisado... JEJEJE+MUAJAJAJA no suele ser una buena combinación...  
> ¿Alguna queja?  
> Podéis dejarla por escrito en un comentario o por twitter. Prometo RT para que todo el mundo sepa lo mala persona que soy :D  
> @BukyBuh


	10. Capítulo 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadie sabe valorar lo que tiene... hasta que lo pierde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tres días han sido más que suficientes para hacerme de rogar... así que aquí os traigo un capítulo más.

El sheriff volvió hablando con alguien hacia el salón. De no ser por su estado en shock y colapso cerebral, Stiles podría haber reaccionado a tiempo para huir de la casa, pero a cambio, se encontró con el sheriff entrando en el salón con ¡DEREK!

-Tú ya lo sabrás, me supongo... pero estoy muy intrigado a punto de comenzar el interrogatorio...

-¿Interrogatorio? -preguntó intrigado Derek, que miraba con gracia a Stiles, que estaba sobre la mesa aún incapaz de reaccionar.

-Stiles tiene novio. -dijo sonriente el sheriff. -Y es un lobo.

Derek miró de nuevo a Stiles, que por fin reaccionó, dando un salto al suelo y empujando a Derek hacia la salida.

-Papá, Derek no está para estos cotilleos de adolescente... no le aburras con tus conjeturas de sheriff aburrido... ¡Y ya es de noche! Derek tiene que ir a aullar a la luna... ¡Déjale en paz!

-Vamos, Stiles. -rió de buen humor el padre. -No me molesta que tengas novi **o**... Y Derek ya sabrá quién es porque... -El sheriff de repente vio un brillo especial en los ojos del lobo y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Las neuronas de John hicieron contacto y comenzó a unir **todos** los cabos sueltos que tenía la historia: la pareja de su hijo era un hombre y era lobo; era posesivo y territorial... pasarían mucho tiempo juntos y, si Stiles se había besado con "otra persona" que era "como de la familia" eso quería decir que "la otra persona" era...

-¡Oh, Dios! -logró decir el sheriff retrocediendo unos pasos, cogiéndose del pecho y sin rastro de color en su cara. -Stiles... dime... dime que no. -rogó mirando a su hijo a los ojos.

Stiles tragó saliva y parpadeó varias veces para evitar las lágrimas que se le acumulaban en los ojos. Derek, en cambio, se acercó al sheriff y lo sujetó por los brazos, ya que parecía a punto de desvanecerse con una arritmia en su pulso muy, pero que muy extraña. Lo llevó hasta el sofá y una vez allí sacó su teléfono al instante, llamando a urgencias.

***

Dos horas después, Stiles seguía dando vueltas inquieto en la sala de espera del hospital donde la ambulancia había llevado a su padre con lo que parecía un infarto. Derek se apoyaba contra la pared sin despegar su vista de Stiles que, desde lo sucedido, no dejaba que se le acercara lo más mínimo.

Scott apareció corriendo junto con Kira y tras miles de preguntas que contestó Derek, pues Stiles seguía en el mismo estado que antes, el alfa logró que se sentara y le rodeó con un brazo el hombro y el jaguar recostó su cabeza contra él, cerrando los ojos.

-Es mi culpa. -sollozó sus primeras palabras.

-No te preocupes, Stiles... Melissa está con él y verás que no le pasa nada... que solo ha sido un susto... -dijo Kira agachándose delante de él para animarle.

Stiles negó con la cabeza para después esconder su rostro en el cuello de su mejor amigo y llorar descontrolado. Derek lo miraba con impotencia, pues él también se sentía irremediablemente culpable.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a una relajada Melissa McCall que miró tierna hacia su hijo y el que era como su auténtico hijo. Se acercó e hizo que Stiles le mirara a los ojos.

-Tranquilo, Stiles. Tu padre está perfectamente, tan sólo algo cansado. Pero si quieres, puedes entrar a verle antes de que se duerma por los narcóticos.

Stiles se levantó y sin cruzar la mirada que Derek le dirigía, siguió a la enfermera y madre de su mejor amigo hasta la habitación.

Cuando entró, vio a su padre tumbado sobre la cama del hospital. No estaba intubado, tan sólo tenía un pequeño gotero y un monitor que controlaba sus constantes. Al verle, su padre sonrió para tranquilizarle.

-Lo siento. Te he tenido que dar un susto de muerte. -sonrió con dulzura.

Stiles se abalanzó sobre él con cuidado y lo abrazó, rompiendo a llorar de nuevo. Su padre le acarició la espalda y la cabeza con cariño hasta que su hijo se incorporó y lo miró a los ojos.

-Estate tranquilo, ¿vale?

-Lo dejaré. Lo siento, papá... si quieres que lo deje con Derek, lo dejaré...

-¿Qué? No, Stiles... no hablemos de eso ahora... estoy medio drogado y no quiero decir cosas que alguien pueda escuchar aun estando en la otra punta del hospital. -dijo con gesto calmado. -Y si realmente quieres a Derek, yo no me interpondré. Pero se acabó lo de dormir en su casa, eso te lo aseguro.

-Pero... tu infarto...

-No estoy así por esto. -dijo señalando un bloc de notas y un bolígrafo que había en la mesilla y que Stiles le pasó sin entender realmente. -Ya sabes que como demasiada grasa. Va a ser cierto eso que decías acerca de las verduras... -mientras hablaba, el sheriff garabateaba algo que finalmente, mostró a su hijo.

_Peter Hale?_

Stiles entonces entendió a lo que se refería. Su padre no solo había averiguado que Derek era su novio... sino que Peter Hale era a quien él había besado.

No hizo falta que asintiera, las lágrimas que invadieron los ojos de Stiles fueron suficiente afirmación para su padre, que le acarició de nuevo y, tras romper en cachitos la hoja de libreta, le dio un beso en la mano a su hijo.

-Pues ya sabes qué hacer...

-Se enfadará.

-Puede pero... así aprenderás a valorar lo que se tiene. No todos lo aprenden a tiempo.

-Stiles. -dijo la voz de Melissa tras él. -Tienes que dejarle descansar.

-Ya voy. -dijo dando un beso en la frente a su padre. -Mañana vendré a verte. Descansa.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, papá.

Stiles salió seguido de Melissa, que le abrazó en el pasillo y le dio un beso en la mejilla para mirarle a los ojos y hablarle como la madre como la que siempre se había portado con él.

-Tranquilo, Stiles. Yo cuidaré de él y pronto lo tendrás en casa peleándose contigo por comer hamburguesas. -dijo haciendo reír al chico.

-Seguro que lo hará.

-No lo dudes.

Stiles se despidió y ya en la sala de espera estaban esperando por él. Tras dar el resumen del estado de su padre, Scott y Kira se ofrecieron a llevarle a su casa, pero él declinó la oferta amablemente y tras ver cómo se iban los dos enamorados, miró a Derek, que seguía en el mismo sitio de antes, mirándole aún con preocupación.

-¿Me llevas tú?

Derek asintió mucho más relajado y caminó al lado de Stiles hacia el Camaro. Sin embargo, aunque ni siquiera sabía cómo se lo iba a explicar o cómo se lo tomaría, el jaguar decidió soltar la bomba ya y dejar que explotara en medio del parking del hospital.

-Besé a Peter.

Derek se quedó quieto como una estatua, sin expresión en su rostro. Stiles, en cambio, comenzó a temblar y sus ojos, por milésima vez ese día, volvieron a inundarse.

-No sé por qué lo hice... simplemente lo hice. Fue algo sin pensar. Y si te vas y me dejas aquí plantado lo entenderé. Porque me lo merezco. Me merezco que me des una paliza y me dejes aquí tirado como el montón de escoria que soy. -dijo con voz pastosa mirando sus zapatillas, con lágrimas de tamaño de canicas rodando por sus mejillas.

Stiles notaba el pulso de Derek. Estaba alterado. De hecho, le extrañaba que no le hubiera estallado ya alguna arteria o el corazón entero por el ajetreo que llevaba.

-Sube. Te llevaré a casa. -contestó sin emoción alguna en su voz.

-No, Derek. Iré andando.

-No. Sube. -repitió, esta vez con voz algo gutural, marca de su lobo.

Stiles levantó la mirada por fin y se encontró con Derek, que le miraba sin gesto en sus facciones, pero con los ojos azules de lobo. Agachó la mirada y subió en el coche. El lobo le siguió y arrancó el motor del Camaro en dirección a la casa de los Stilinski.

Después de diez minutos en los que no se escuchó más que el latido de los dos ocupantes del coche, llegaron a la casa de Stiles, que la miró a través del cristal y tras un rápido vistazo a Derek, tiró de la manilla y salió del coche. Caminó unos pocos metros y escuchó la puerta del Camaro abrirse. Se giró y vio a Derek acercarse a él con paso decidido.

-¿Quieres que rompamos? -preguntó seriamente Derek. Stiles le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par y pequeñas gotitas, restos de sus lágrimas, encerradas en sus pestañas. -Porque si eso es lo que quieres, puedes decírmelo y dejar de besar a la gente de tu alrededor.

-Derek, yo...

-¿Qué pretendías? Me dijiste que Parrish te besó y, aunque me jodió, no me enfadé e ignoré el tema... ¿y ahora? Ahora vas y **tú** besas a mi tío. ¡Peter!... ese que odiabas tanto, al parecer. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Quieres que vaya haciendo lo mismo que tú? ¿Qué pretendes con eso?

-Yo... yo no pretendo nada, Derek... La cagué, yo...

-Sí, Stiles... la cagaste.

-Lo siento. -suplicó rompiendo a llorar.

-¡Stiles! -llamó una voz a sus espaldas. -Stiles, muchacho... Tu padre... ¿está bien?

-¿Eh? -preguntó confundido Stiles mirando al recién llegado. -Sí, sí... solo necesita reposar.

-Oh, vaya... me alegro. Menudo susto te habrás llevado. -siguió el vecino, acercándose para posar una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho. -Ya veo, ¿duerme un amigo hoy contigo? -dijo mirando a Derek como si lo acabara de ver. -Si no, puedes quedarte con nosotros... desde que Amelia se fue a la universidad, sabes que tenemos un cuarto disponible...

-Oh... no, no... no hará falta. Gracias.

-Sí, supongo que preferirás dormir con tus amigos... pero ya sabes que si necesitas cualquier cosa, en cualquier momento...

-Muchas gracias Raimundo. -agradeció sinceramente Stiles, aunque sinceramente sólo quería que le dejaran tranquilo de una vez.

-De nada, chiquillo. Buena suerte y descansa. -dijo despidiéndose de Derek y Stiles.

-Derek... sé que tienes toda la razón en decirme lo que me tengas que decir... pero por favor, solo quiero descansar. -dijo con voz de súplica Stiles.

El lobo lo miraba severo, pero estaba más tranquilo desde la intervención del vecino, así que asintió y lo cogió de la camiseta para llevarlo de nuevo al Camaro.

-No vas a dormir solo. -dijo como toda contestación a la mirada interrogante de Stiles que, cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba dentro del coche rumbo al loft.

***

Cuando Stiles abrió los ojos, estaba tumbado en la cama de Derek completamente solo, con frío y un dolor terrible de cabeza. Miró la hora en su móvil y vio que su batería se había agotado por completo. Se levantó con intención de mirar la hora en el reloj de la cocina y se encontró con Derek en el sofá viendo la televisión sin sonido y sólo con subtítulos. El lobo levantó la mirada al escuchar los pasos de Stiles, que se quedó petrificado mirándole.

-Hola. -susurró yendo a la cocina a mirar la hora y escuchó los pasos de Derek acercándose tras él.

-¿Tienes hambre? -preguntó abriendo la nevera. -Queda algo de... gazpacho. -terminó con voz molesta al recordar que ese gazpacho lo había hecho Peter.

-Te quiero. -contestó Stiles con voz rota, haciendo que Derek se girara para mirarlo un segundo y volviera a mirar la nevera.

-También hay filetes.

Stiles se mordió el interior de la mejilla para aguantar las lágrimas que luchaban por volver a salir, empujó a Derek lejos de la nevera, cogió el bowl en el que estaba el gazpacho de Peter y abrió la ventana por la que lanzó todo el contenido con recipiente incluido.

-Lo siento.

-Stiles...

-No. -le interrumpió. -Sé que la he cagado. Y sé que la he cagado mucho. Muchísimo. Pero te quiero. Y lo siento pero es así. No sé qué demonios se me pasó por la cabeza y si quieres o necesitas odiarme y estar enfadado, vale. Pero por favor, prométeme que me perdonarás. Por favor... -terminó con una súplica. -Te necesito.

-¿Qué más da, Stiles? -espetó de repente Derek. -De hecho, lo he pensado y en realidad es hasta bueno que te besaras con Peter.

-¿Pero qué dices?

-¡A tu padre le ha dado un infarto al saber que soy tu novio! Stiles... mañana podrás ir y decirle que no se preocupe, que lo nuestro es historia... que no volverá a pasar y ya. Y si es necesario, me iré a Nueva York...

-Mi padre no se puso así porque tú fueras mi novio.

-A mi me pareció lo contrario. -dijo convencido el lobo.

-Pues te equivocas. -dijo secándose las lágrimas con el puño de la chaqueta gris que le había prestado Derek, en lugar de la roja, como siempre. -Después del beso con Peter, volví corriendo a casa y se lo conté a mi padre. Le dije que tenía novio y que me había besado con otro... que era de su familia. En cuanto averiguó que mi novio era lobo, unió cabos y fue entonces cuando le dio el ataque. -terminó rompiendo a llorar de nuevo. -¡¡Y odio esta chaqueta!! -dijo quitándosela como si le asfixiara y lanzándola por la misma ventana por la que había ido el gazpacho. -Cuando entré a verle en el hospital, me explicó que no era por ti por lo que se había puesto así... -metió la mano en su bolsillo del pantalón y le lanzó los papelitos de la nota que le había garabateado su padre. -¿Ves? Eso es por lo que él se puso así... y me dijo que si realmente te quería, fuera sincero contigo. ¡La única pega que tiene es que durmamos juntos! ¡¡Y aquí estoy!!

-Stiles...

-¡Y sé que no debería estar gritándote porque soy yo el culpable de todo! Pero me duele la cabeza, mi móvil no tiene batería, tengo frío y hambre y tú no quieres escucharme cuando te digo que lo siento, que lo siento muchísimo y que nunca volverá a pasar.

Stiles estaba temblando y no sólo de frío. Estaba entrando en el límite del ataque de pánico y a cada grito que daba, notaba cómo su garganta se quejaba de tanta lágrima, tantos nervios, tanto dolor. Derek dio dos pasos y le abrazó y eso sólo hizo que Stiles llorara con más fuerza.

-Lo siento, Derek, lo siento...

-Venga, Stiles, cálmate.

-No me dejes. -dijo separándose para mirarle a los ojos.

-No lo haré. -dijo con suavidad mirando los ojos castaños del muchacho. -Pero no quiero volver a tener esta conversación. Nunca. La próxima será la definitiva.

-¿Derek?

-Hmmm...

-¿Me prestas la cazadora roja?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biiiiien...  
> ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado o me retiro de la escritura, borro mis fics y desaparezco? ¿Me odiais ya lo suficiente? Creo que este es el único capítulo que queda bien cerrado...


	11. Capítulo 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo aparecerán escenas de contenido explícito entre personajes del mismo sexo. Si no apruebas este tipo de relaciones y/o te resultan ofensivas, aconsejo no seguir leyendo este capítulo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hace un par de capítulos, Azariel me preguntó en un comentario acerca de los (y cito textualmente) arrumacos +18. Pueeees... no digo nada, y lo digo todo.

Stiles dió la vuelta en la cama y se encontró de frente con Derek profundamente dormido. Se levantó y fue al servicio. Se lavó la cara y, al ver su reflejo, casi no se pudo reconocer. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de todas las lágrimas del día anterior. Abrió el armario del baño y sacó dos pastillas que engulló con algo de agua y salió esperando que hicieran efecto pronto porque si no, su cabeza estallaría.

Miró con tristeza a la cama y se encontró con el lobo aún en su sueño más profundo. Tanto, que un leve ronquido salió de su garganta y él no pudo evitar sonreír. Se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente.

Sin duda, Derek no era para nada como él había creído. Cuando le conoció, odiaba al hombre que ahora estaba tumbado en la cama. Le aterraba. Con su pose de chico malo, de indomable... pero él había descubierto cuán grande era de corazón. Él había llegado a arañar las paredes del increíblemente seco e insensible lobo amargado y había descubierto que, en realidad, el lobo malo del cuento era sólo ficción.

Vale. Sí. Derek seguía imponiendo respeto con sólo una mirada o un ceño fruncido, pero Stiles sabía y podía jurar sin miedo a equivocarse que eso era sólo una fachada. Que el lobo tenía un gran corazón; un corazón que él había dañado una y otra vez y, aun así, había sido perdonado.

Tomó aire con fuerza y decidido fue hasta la puerta. Iba a hacer todo lo posible por hacer que Derek volviera a confiar en él tanto como Stiles confiaba en el lobo. Haría que volviera a confiarle su propia vida.

Y como su padre le había dicho un millón de veces cuando de pequeño le mentía acerca de sus juguetes o sus deberes: "la confianza se pierde en un segundo, pero se tarda mucho tiempo y mucho esfuerzo en recuperarla". Así que salió a la aún oscura mañana para buscar algo con lo que comenzar bien la mañana y demostrarle a Derek todo lo que sentía. Y aunque no todo se arreglaría con un rico y dulce desayuno, por algo se debía empezar.

***

Cuando Stiles volvió a casa, escuchó de fondo el ritmo tranquilo del corazón de Derek, que seguía prácticamente en la misma posición en la que lo dejó. Puso a preparar café mientras desempaquetaba las tartas y ensaimadas que había comprado para el desayuno.

No estaba seguro de cuáles iban a ser sus preferidas, así que había cogido de todos los sabores que había en la tienda: de fresa, arándanos, naranja y limón. Todas tenían una pinta deliciosa, aún así, se puso a mezclar los ingredientes para hacer tortitas él mismo. El olor a tortitas siempre era algo que animaba a la gente en su despertar y, por lo que ya sabía, Derek era de esas personas con mal genio en la mañana y con peor genio aún cuando se le despertaba bruscamente.

Cuando estaba mezclando los huevos con la harina y la leche, la espátula con la que más tarde daría vuelta a las tortitas, cayó sobre el frío y duro suelo de hormigón, rebotando varias veces y haciendo un ruido terrible para alguien sobrenatural con los sentidos tan desarrollados.

Stiles se quedó de piedra, sin mover un sólo músculo. No tuvo que esforzarse para escuchar un gruñido que venía de la cama y luego un pie descalzo sobre el suelo, seguido de otro... y varios pasos acercándose a la zona de la cocina.

Derek apareció ante él con cara de pocos amigos y el ceño fruncido. Stiles, en cambio, estaba con las varillas de batir en una mano y con la otra sujetaba el bowl para así hacer el menor ruido posible. El lobo separó los labios para empezar a soltar improperios, pero los cerró de nuevo cuando su mirada se clavó en la tarta de arándanos. Stiles, si no fuera por conocer el estado de ánimo del lobo por las mañanas, hubiera reído al verle olisquear en dirección al pastel.

-Siento el ruido... se cayó sola. -dijo soltando las varillas para señalar la espátula.

-¿Tarta de arándanos? -contestó acercándose a la encimera.

-Me desperté y pensé en traer el desayuno... pero no sabía cuál querrías.

-¿Es para mí? -preguntó mirándole de nuevo, a lo que Stiles contestó con una leve sonrisa y asintió. -¿Y qué haces? -preguntó mirando el bowl.

-Tortitas. -dijo soltando todos los utensilios y acercándose a la bolsa de la compra para empezar a sacar botes. -También he traído sirope... hay de arce, vainilla, caramelo y fresa.

-Déjame adivinar: no sabías cuál querría. -dijo con una media sonrisa, a lo que Stiles sonrió, asintió, y se rascó la nuca. -¿Y sabes hacer tortitas?

-Eso creo...

-Trae, anda. -dijo apartando a Stiles y comenzando a batir él. -Date una ducha si quieres. Cuando salgas estarán ya listas para freír.

-La idea era que yo te las haría a ti. -protestó Stiles empujándole para ponerse él frente al bowl. -Ve a la ducha. Yo me encargo.

Derek le miró con las cejas alzadas pero, tras un suspiro, comenzó a ir hasta el baño. Poco después, Stiles comenzó a escuchar el grifo de la ducha y cuando salió aún con el pelo mojado y una toalla a la cintura, las primeras tortitas estaban recién hechas, expulsando un olor delicioso.

El lobo no dijo nada al respecto, pero Stiles pudo escuchar un "ummmm" casi inaudible saliendo de él. También captó alguna mirada desde el fondo del loft, mientras aparentaba coger la ropa que se pondría. Stiles no pudo evitar sonreír pensando en el que el "gran lobo malo" se ablandaba frente a la tarta de arándanos y tortitas recién hechas.

Minutos después, Derek se acercó a la encimera y sacó dos tazas del armario junto con un mantel que puso sobre la mesa de té.

-¿Café o té de Deaton? -preguntó a su espalda.

-Té de Deaton. -refunfuñó Stiles de mala gana.

-Oooops. -dijo Derek lanzando el frasco de las hierbas "medicinales" del veterinario por la misma ventana por la que la noche anterior había lanzado Stiles el gazpacho y la chaqueta gris.

-¡Derek!

-Huele fatal y no quiero que tape el olor a tortitas. -dijo llevando la jarra de café recién hecha y la tarta de arándanos a la mesa. -Además, si vas a comer tarta y tortitas, ¿qué más dará algo de café? -murmuró desde la zona del salón, volviendo a por más cosas para llevar.

Minutos después, ambos estaban sentados a la mesa: Derek sobre el sofá y Stiles frente a él sobre un cojín en el suelo, como solía hacer cuando cenaban todos juntos en el loft. Derek no tardó ni un instante en coger un trozo de tarta de arándanos y llevárselo a la boca.

-¿Te gusta? -preguntó sonriente Stiles, viendo cómo Derek asentía aún con los ojos cerrados, degustándola. -Yo añoraba el sabor a café. -añadió dándole un sorbo pequeño después de olerlo.

Derek se levantó de golpe y fue hacia la cocina a grandes zancadas, volviendo al rato con los siropes, aún relamiéndose del sabor de la tarta. Puso todos los botecitos sobre la mesa y cogió una tortita, comiéndola sin sirope alguno.

-¿No le echas sirope? -preguntó sorprendido Stiles.

-Me gustan con miel. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Miel? Mierda... la vi, pero pensé que nadie normal comería tortitas con miel.

-Stiles... para. -dijo serio, llamando la atención del jaguar. -Sé lo que estás haciendo y no hace falta.

Stiles abrió la boca para hablar, pero no pudo porque Derek le metió sin preguntar una tortita prácticamente entera en la boca.

-No hables. -dijo volviendo a coger otra tortita. -Desayuna, que te llevo al hospital a ver a tu padre.

-¿Me... defas un farbador?

-¿Qué? -preguntó con una mueca Derek. Stiles tragó la tortita ayudado por un trago de café y repitió.

-Que si me dejas un cargador... mi móvil se ha muerto.

Derek asintió llenándose la boca de tortita y fue a por su propio cargador a la mesilla de noche, que enchufó a la corriente y conectó el móvil de Stiles, mientras ojeaba su propio móvil.

-Scott me pregunta por ti. -dijo lanzándole su teléfono al jaguar, que cogió sin problemas.

Stiles comenzó a teclear con rapidez mientras Derek se terminaba su café y se recostaba sobre el sofá, saciado completamente, quedándose mirando al techo y escuchando los ágiles dedos de Stiles sobre la pantalla mientras bufaba en ocasiones y reía en otras. Al cabo de unos minutos, lo bloqueó y escuchó cómo se levantaba para llevar cosas a la cocina.

-Stiles... -le llamó el lobo sin necesidad de gritar.

-¿Ehm? -preguntó asomando la cabeza por el respaldo del sofá.

-Ven.

-Estoy recogiendo. -dijo cargando sus brazos con los siropes y las tazas vacías.

-Que vengas. -gruñó Derek de nuevo.

-¡Que voy!

-¡Ya! -ordenó Derek.

Stiles se puso al lado de sus piernas con los brazos en jarras y mirándolo exasperado. Derek esbozó una sonrisa y tiró de él hasta tenerlo encima.

-Sin tantos humos, eh... -dijo en un gruñido antes de atacar directamente al cuello del jaguar, que se apartó un poco por la sorpresa.

-¡Derek! -exclamó riendo Stiles. -¡Me haces cosquillas! -siguió entre risas Stiles mientras, en efecto, la barba algo más larga de lo habitual de Derek le hacía cosquillas en el cuello.

-Shhh... -Derek le tapó los labios con un dedo y, cuando los ojos de Stiles se clavaron en los suyos, se acercó de nuevo para besarlos... casi devorar los labios de su jaguar mientras sus manos se escabullían dentro de su camiseta, haciendo que el más joven se estremeciera con cada caricia.

Stiles decidió que él también podría disfrutar de piel ajena y, tras acomodarse sobre el lobo, comenzó a subirle poco a poco la camiseta para descubrir su torso al completo. Derek subió los brazos y se incorporó para facilitar que le quitara la prenda, a la vez que así podría desnudar más fácilmente a Stiles, quien aunque aún con pantalones, se sentía completamente desnudo ante el lobo, que lo devoraba con ojos sobrenaturales.

-Derek...

-Shhh... -repitió justo antes de acercar su boca al blanco y levemente musculado abdomen de Stiles. Lamió con sumo cuidado, besó e incluso arañó con sus colmillos toda la piel que había quedado a la vista... incluso midió con sus propios colmillos el tatuaje de la dentadura que había convertido a Stiles en un ser tan... tan Stiles.

Derek se quedó parado un momento, con la mirada clavada en el tatuaje... momento que Stiles aprovechó para arremeter contra el pecho del lobo, besando y mordisqueando lo rosados pezones que, a esas alturas, ya estaban reclamando atención.

El lobo cogió a Stiles por los muslos y lo llevó en volandas hasta la cama, con las piernas del jaguar rodeando su cintura. Una vez lo lanzó sobre la cama, le dejó encerrado en una prisión de carne, músculo y piel mientras atacaba su boca con fiereza y las manos comenzaban a desabrocharle los vaqueros. Stiles gemía atorado por tanta atención tan repentina, pero suspiró apenado cuando vio cómo Derek se incorporaba de golpe y lo miraba con una mirada extraña que no supo descifrar.

-¿Estás... -comenzó Stiles, viendo cómo Derek se levantaba y se alejaba- ...bien?

Stiles se incorporó para mirar por donde se había ido Derek, pero el lobo volvió antes de que pudiera terminar de levantarse. Lucía una sonrisa animal y llevaba uno de los frascos de sirope en las manos.

-¿Derek? -preguntó atónito con una sonrisa en los labios, sonrisa que terminó convirtiéndose en carcajada cuando Derek alzó las cejas y volvió sobre él decidido.

El loft se vio invadido por el ruido de risas y besos, hasta que un "plop", sonido que bote de sirope hizo al abrirse, interrumpió las risas de Stiles, que cerró los ojos y aspiró con fuerza al notar el sirope caer sobre se pecho.

-Está frío... -se quejó Stiles, pero pronto negó lo dicho al notar la cálida lengua de Derek borrando todo rastro del viscoso pringue. -Después voy a estar todo pegajoso... -murmuró el jaguar.

-Me da igual. -dijo vertiendo un poco más, esta vez justo en el límite de sus pantalones.

-Ah... -suspiró Stiles al notar cómo Derek lo lamía, de nuevo, y sintiendo también algo atrapado en sus pantalones se alzó para cambiar de posiciones con el lobo que, aunque no demasiado convencido, se dejó hacer.

Stiles, en cambio, fue mucho más artístico y dibujó líneas curvas y en ocasiones espirales, a lo largo y ancho del pecho, abdomen y bajo vientre del lobo y, antes de lamer con inusitada atención, sopló sobre el sirope, haciendo que Derek se estremeciera y por impulso, levantara las caderas.

El jaguar lamió todos y cada uno de los recovecos en los que había derramado sirope. Mientras tanto, sus ágiles manos desabrocharon el botón de los tejanos que Derek se había puesto después de la ducha (los cuales adoraba porque le hacían un culito aún más perfecto al lobo) y se los bajó sin dudar. Su sorpresa fue al ver que Derek no llevaba nada más que los pantalones.

-Eso es antihigiénico. -dijo negando con la cabeza con media sonrisa, a lo que Derek contestó con una risa y se encogió de hombros.

-Tu solito decidiste bajarme los pantalones. -dijo estirando los brazos para alzar al jaguar sobre él y poder besarle.

Entre beso y beso, Derek aprovechó que Stiles se creía con ventaja por estar arriba, para acariciarle la espalda y poco a poco bajar a su trasero. Introdujo las manos por dentro del pantalón y del calzoncillo y tocó sin ningún intermediario las nalgas de su novio, que tembló de anticipación, pero se dejó hacer.

Poco a poco, y a medida que Derek iba memorizando cada centímetro de piel de Stiles, que movía levemente las caderas, ejerciendo presión en el pene del lobo completamente al descubierto, el moreno se hizo hueco entre las nalgas, comenzando a acariciar la apretada entrada del jaguar, que le miró entonces con ojos ambarinos rebosantes de deseo, amor y felicidad por sentirse perdonado.

Derek le besó tiernamente mientras que introducía uno de los dedos en el apretado Stiles, que gimió contra sus labios y, a medida que profundizaban el beso, también lo hacía el dedo corazón del lobo, buscando hacerse hueco.

Dócilmente, Stiles rodó sobre la cama, dejando que Derek se pusiera encima y, sin dejar de besarse, se deshiciera de los pantalones y la ropa interior de Stiles, que acariciaba el cuello del lobo.

Los dos estaban desnudos por fin y se miraban a los ojos, manteniendo una conversación silenciosa, una conversación que sólo ellos dos entendían. Entonces Derek se acercó a la mesilla y cogió un pequeño bote de lubricante. Se echó abundantemente en la mano y volvió a acariciar y masajear la entrada de Stiles, sintiendo que esta vez, el acceso era mucho más sencillo. Cerró los ojos sintiendo cómo poco a poco, Derek se hacía hueco dentro de él y los volvió a abrir de golpe cuando sintió cómo su pene era rodeado por una cavidad húmeda y caliente.

Miró hacia abajo y se encontró con la cabeza de Derek entre sus piernas, besando, lamiendo y engullendo su miembro con inusitada dedicación mientras que seguía introduciendo sus dedos, cada vez más, dentro de él.

Con el placer que le produjo la visión, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no correrse en ese mismo instante. Instante en el que uno de los dedos del lobo acarició certero el punto adecuado y, sin poder evitarlo, gimió como nunca creyó poder hacerlo.

Derek se apartó con una sonrisa triunfal y alcanzó de nuevo el bote de lubricante, echando otra cantidad abundante en su mano y esparciéndoselo por su miembro. Miró a los ojos a Stiles, pidiendo un silencioso permiso que, sin duda, recibió.

De nuevo, poco a poco, fue introduciéndose en Stiles, que volvió a gemir sintiéndose completamente lleno por el lobo, que quedó quieto, dándole tiempo al jaguar a acostumbrarse a su anchura para comenzar a mover las caderas cuando sintió que la presión era menor.

Según iba aumentando el ritmo, el lobo cogió las piernas de Stiles y se las colocó contra sus hombros, teniendo así más acceso y por lo tanto, llegar a más profundidad. El jaguar respiraba fuerte, gemía y arañaba cualquier cosa a su alcance mientras pedía más. Estaba en tal estado de placer que poco le importó estar completamente sometido a un lobo que entraba y salía de él sin pudor, que acariciaba su próstata certeramente a cada embestida dándole el mayor placer que jamás nadie le había dado...

Derek, por su parte, jamás pensó siquiera en que el chiquillo enclenque que había tenido que aceptar a su alrededor con resignación por ser inseparable de Scott pudiera ser quien estuviera a punto de darle el mejor orgasmo de su vida. Nunca imaginó que ese muchacho insufrible que le sacaba de sus casillas desde hacía tanto tiempo fuera a tener la habilidad de enfadarle, hacerle feliz y hacer querer de nuevo a alguien como sólo él había logrado.

-Derek... yo...

-Shhh -le mandó callar por tercera vez en el día. -Vente conmigo, Stiles... -le susurró al oído, jadeando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, se me ha ido un poco la olla un poco con las respuestas a vuestros comentarios, pero hoy he tenido un gran día y he decidido hacer algo distinto.
> 
> Quejas a @BukyBuh


	12. Capítulo 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preguntas indiscretas, visitas al hospital y excursiones secretas.
> 
> \---  
> En fin... en este capítulo se abre cada vez más la intriga de "¿Qué secreto guarda Derek?" pero aunque se vislumbra y podréis empezar a hacer conjeturas, aún falta algo de tiempo para descubrirlo al 100%.  
> Pronto iremos sabiendo más cositas que han quedado abiertas a lo largo del fic... y poca cosa mas.

 

Stiles abrió los ojos aún somnoliento, encontrándose con Derek tumbado a su lado comiendo un trozo de tarta de arándanos. Cuando se sintió observado, miró a su lado para encontrarse con los castaños ojos de Stiles, que sonrió y se incorporó un poco.

-¿Me das un mordisco? -preguntó al lobo, que lo miró perplejo. -De la tarta, digo. -recalcó Stiles rompiendo a reír ante la mirada de Derek, que bufó y le acercó el platito en el que había puesto el dulce.

-Cuidado con las migas. -advirtió para justo después rodar los ojos porque, en efecto, Stiles había tirado prácticamente todas por la cama.

-Uy. -dijo inocentemente el menor.

-"Uy"... -bufó Derek apoyando la espalda contra el cabecero y cerrando los ojos.

Stiles sonrió y tras darle un buen bocado al pastel, se lo devolvió para acurrucarse de nuevo bien cerca del lobo que, tras dejar el pastel en el suelo, le rodeó con un brazo y lo acercó un poco más, haciendo que el jaguar ronroneara con fuerza.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó suave al oído del jaguar, que asintió con los ojos cerrados y aún ronroneando, esta vez más suave. -Bien. -murmuró el lobo antes de acercar su nariz al pelo del castaño e inspirar profundamente.

-Oye, Derek...

-¿Hmm? -gruñó aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Esto... humm... antes... ¿Estuvo bien?

-Eso no se pregunta. -dijo bufando (muy habitualmente siendo una risa para Mr. Derek-yo-no-me-río-porque-soy-muy-duro-Hale).

-Ya, pero...

-Pues entonces no preguntes. -le cortó para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

Se quedaron acurrucados en silencio durante un rato, pero la mente de Stiles explotaría si no hacía unas cuantas preguntas y, aunque intentó contenerlas...

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Derek? Quiero decir, otra además de la que te acabo de hacer... -dijo captando la mirada verde del lobo. -Es que es irónico que el pedir hacer una pregunta sea en sí una pregunta, entonces si me dijeras que sí a solo una, ya estaría hecha y... ¿Te has fijado? Es que hay un montón de frase hechas que hacemos y usamos a diario y ¡son absurdas! Como esa de "no te ofendas, pero..." y ¡zas! Van, y te ofenden justo después de decir eso. -dijo riendo Stiles, bajo la mirada serena del lobo. -Yo a veces pienso en esas cosas, bueno, en realidad muy a menudo. ¿Sabes? En todas esas cosas que hemos convertido ya en rituales o cosas habituales en el día a día y entonces, yo me paro a pensar, y ¡le saco pegas a todo! Como lo de... jajaja sí, esta es una de mis preferidas, lo de "tengo un día redondo". Significa que tienes un día de puta madre, ¿sí? Pues... entonces para decirle a alguien que "te está jodiendo el día" se podría usar "no me triangules el día"... ¡¡Pero no lo usamos!! -explicaba emocionadísimo Stiles. -¡¡O "irse por las ramas"!! ¿Qué ramas? ¿Tú nunca lo has pensado? O sea... ¿te están diciendo que eres como un mono que va por las ramas? ¿Es que acaso los monos no van directo al bananero? Igual sí que van como dando tumbos y dan mucho rodeo y por eso se dice... -prosiguió con cara de pensativo hasta que se dio cuenta de un detalle y clavó sus ojos en los ojos verdes de Derek, que lo miraban intrigado. -Y... y no me has parado.

-¿Debería haberte callado? -preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Pues... todo el mundo lo hace. Incluso tú -preguntó confundido.

-Cierto. -afirmó Derek bajando por fin su ceja.

-¿Y por qué no lo has hecho?

-Tenía intriga.

-¿Intriga? ¿De cuándo pararía? Porque mi padre lo intentó una vez y duré bastante. Él hizo trampa porque aunque él nunca me lo admitió, creo que se había puesto los auriculares y escuchaba el partido de los jets, pero... ¡casi estuve una hora!

-Me lo creo. -dijo Derek sonriendo.

-¿Lo de que estuviera casi una hora o lo de que mi padre llevara auriculares?

-Ambos. -contestó con una risa gutural que dejó embobado a Stiles. -¿Entonces? ¿Qué quieres preguntar?

-¿Ehm? -preguntó sin entender Stiles. -¡Ah! ¡Eso! Sí, sí... ¿Entonces puedo?

-Sí, Stiles, puedes preguntar. -concedió el lobo rascándose la oreja.

-Vale, ehm... bien. -dijo antes de carraspear para meterse en situación. -Puedes decirme que "paso respuesta" si no quieres contestarme... pero por favor, no me mientas. Y sabes que sabré si mientes, pero no me enfadaré, solo... bueno, me pondré triste.

-¿Me amenazas con hacerme puchero? -rió Derek alzando las cejas.

-Exacto. -contestó con una sonrisa adorable Stiles.

-Dispara.

-Bien ehm... La cosa es... sé que no estoy en pleno derecho a preguntarte esto por lo que hice... ehmm... bueno, no quiero volver a sacar el tema...

-Por besar a mi tío.

-Aunque bueno, tú lo puedes decir, por supuesto...

-Sigue. -dijo un poco más serio que antes.

-Bien, eso. Que no estoy en situación de echar nada en cara, pero... ¿Qué me ocultas? Quiero decir... no me voy a enfadar si no quieres contestar, de verdad que no me enfadaré. Pero... ¿Qué demonios haces en el ordenador que yo no pueda saber?

Stiles se quedó mirando el rostro de Derek, analizando cada uno de sus gestos, movimientos de ceja o cambios en el ritmo cardiaco del lobo. El moreno, en cambio, mantuvo la compostura y tras un suspiro, cerró los ojos para volver a mirar los del castaño mientras contestaba.

-No te lo quiero decir.

-Vale. -aceptó algo apenado el muchacho, pues mantenía la esperanza de que le dijera el por qué, aunque también barajaba la posibilidad de la negativa del lobo.

-Stiles... no... no es nada preocupante sobre ti, o que esté hablando con otras personas, si es lo que te preocupa.

-Sí, sí... no te molestes, Derek. Te dije que no me enfadaría...

-Pero estoy oliendo tus emociones. Y no quiero que te apenes por esto, ¿vale? Es solo que... no quiero que lo sepa nadie.

-Y... ¿me lo dirás algún día? -preguntó con ojos brillantes.

-Algún día lo sabrás. -contestó con una media sonrisa.

-Bien. -dijo el jaguar sonriendo también, recibiendo un beso en la frente.

-Ahora nos tenemos que duchar. Ya es mediodía y tu padre esperará verte.

***

Media hora después, Derek aparcaba el Camaro en el parking del hospital. Stiles y él se bajaron del coche y caminaron por los pasillos en busca del cuarto en el que se encontraba el sheriff que, en cuanto les vio entrar, sonrió a su hijo y dirigió una mirada severa a su acompañante.

-Ya pensaba que te habías olvidado de tu viejo padre.

-Bueno, "viejo"... dejémoslo en "entradito en años". -dijo dándole un beso a su padre en la mejilla. El sheriff le dirigió una mirada y Stiles asintió.

La relación entre Stiles y su padre se había convertido en una conexión tal, que no necesitaban casi palabras. Su padre era su ancla, y desde su transformación él era lo más importante (incluso más que Derek) para el muchacho. En realidad, su padre siempre había sido lo más importante... el hecho de que se convirtiera en jaguar, tan sólo lo había hecho más evidente aún.

Por eso, Stiles supo leer la pregunta en los ojos de su padre, preocupado por si Derek ya estaba al corriente del desliz de su hijo. Del mismo modo, el sheriff leyó la respuesta afirmativa en los ojos de su hijo.

Los tres estuvieron en harmonía, pero pasados unos minutos, Derek fue a por una botella de agua con gas para el sheriff y cuando volvió, el móvil de Stiles comenzó a vibrar.

-Es Deaton. Ahora vuelvo. -dijo tras dar un salto y salir corriendo al pasillo, dejando solos a los dos mayores.

Entre los dos hombres adultos se mantuvo un tenso silencio que fue roto (sorprendentemente) por Derek.

-Señor Stilinski, yo...

-Aquí no. Hablaremos en la oficina. -contestó tajante el sheriff.

-Sí, señor. -aceptó el lobo, volviendo la atención a la ventana.

-¡Deaton está loco! -dijo Stiles al entrar en el cuarto. Estaba tan enfadado que ni se dio cuenta de la tensa atmósfera entre los dos adultos.

-¿Qué pasa, Stiles? -preguntó su padre alzando las cejas.

-¡Que me dice que me lleva una semana! -dijo haciendo que Derek clavara sus ojos en el castaño, sin entender. -¡¡Y que tú le diste permiso hace tiempo!! -añadió señalando acusadoramente a su padre.

-¡Ah! Cierto, cierto... se me olvidaría decírtelo. -dijo rascándose la cabeza. -Pues sí, te va a llevar una semana de meditación a no sé dónde... me dijo el estado que era, pero no me acuerdo.

-¡¡PAPÁ!! ¡No voy a ir! -se negó en rotundo el jaguar.

-Debes ir.

-¡Pero si tú fuiste uno de los que me dijo que "dosificara", que tampoco había que comer hierbajos y meditar a todas horas!

-Y lo sigo pensando, Stiles, pero también sabes que últimamente estás faltando mucho a sus entrenamientos y, sinceramente, se ha trabajado mucho lo de buscar ese refugio de no sé qué de no sé dónde.

-No voy a ir. -dijo cruzándose de brazos, tozudo.

-Claro que vas a ir. Y mucho más ahora... no quiero que un hijo gato me esté dando sustos cuando aún estoy convaleciente.

-¡Que no voy!

-Pues te quedas sin jeep.

-¡¡¿Qué?!!

-Pues que o te vas mañana con Deaton o pongo tu jeep a la venta. Tú decides.

Stiles intentó balbucear algo, pero al no encontrar palabras, se dio la vuelta y enfocó la puerta.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Me voy o te juro que te arranco el oxígeno...

Stiles desapareció como alma que lleva el diablo y Derek se levantó de la silla para ir tras él. Cuando ya tenía la mano en el pomo, se giró para encarar al sheriff.

-Hace una semana que Deaton le propuso el viaje y usted se negó en rotundo. -dijo mirando a los ojos del mayor. -¿Puedo preguntar por qué ese cambio de opinión?

-Anoche tuve una revelación.

-Respeto a su hijo, jefe Stilinski.

-Para poder llamarme "jefe", necesitas aprobar las oposiciones y pasar las pruebas, señor Hale... y he pensado que alejarle a su mayor distracción durante una semana, le ayudará a su propósito.

Derek asintió con el ceño fruncido y por fin salió de la sala con un quedo "espero que se recupere pronto". No le costó encontrar a Stiles, que se había ido directamente al aparcamiento y bufaba aún enfadado.

-Stiles, cálmate.

-¡Pero! ¿Cómo que me calme? Ayer me dice que no le importa que... y hoy... ¡¡LE MATO!!

-No le vas ni a poner una zarpa encima, Stiles.

-¿No me ves capaz? -contraatacó Stiles con los ojos brillando en amarillo.

-No es para tanto. -suspiró Derek poniéndole una mano en el hombro. -Será solo una semana... y te vendrá bien.

-¡Pero es la semana justo antes del comienzo de curso!

-¿Qué más da una que otra? Además, está claro que no va a dejar que pierdas clase. -dijo apoyándose contra el capó de su coche.

-¡Pues sí que da! Porque... porque pensaba verte más a menudo esta semana. ¡La última semana del verano! Ahora que por fin... ya sabes, que me controlo y eso.

Derek alzó las cejas y rió alto, negando con la cabeza. Se incorporó del coche y por fin abrió el seguro para poder montarse en su coche.

-¿Por qué te ríes? -preguntó confuso Stiles.

-No te preocupes por eso, nos veremos también cuando vayas a clases.

-Pero...

-¿Quieres quedarte sin jeep?

Stiles bufó y subió al coche. Derek accionó la radio y comenzó la típica canción absurda del verano. Poco después, Stiles apagó la radio y Derek lo miró extrañado.

-Vale, pero esta noche dormimos juntos.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por cierto, exijo un aplauso por la parrafada de ida de olla de Stiles. Si os ha gustado, os encantaría estar en mi mente... tooooodo el día así.
> 
> Para todo lo demás, MasterCard.
> 
> ...Y twitter.  
> @Buky Buh


	13. Capítulo 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias:   
> +18 · Explicit · Self harming · Fluff ·

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este puede que haya sido uno de los capítulos más conflictivos para mí cuando lo escribía y aún más cuando lo corregía para subir... Espero que merezca la pena y que os guste lo suficiente como para compensar el angustioso rato que he pasado.

-Eres un puto alfa de mierda y un amigo basura. Deja de colgarme para que te deje mensajes en el buzón de voz, que necesito hablar contigo, imbécil. -gruñó Stiles al buzón de voz de su mejor amigo.

Tras asegurarse de que el mensaje se había guardado correctamente, salió del cuarto de baño del bar al que había ido acompañado de Derek. Cuando salió, caminó hacia la mesa donde había dejado al moreno y se sentó frente a él, que justo posó su cerveza y le miró con las cejas en alto.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada... Sólo que quiero patear el pulgoso culo de Scott, pero eso no es nada nuevo. -dijo frunciendo el ceño y cogiendo su taza de té para llevársela a los labios, dar un sorbo y poner mueca de asco. Acto seguido, la posó en el platito y se cruzó de brazos. -¡A la mierda!

Derek miró con las cejas completamente alzadas cómo Stiles se levantaba de su sitio y se acercaba a la barra para pedir una Coca Cola. No tardó ni dos minutos en volver con el refresco. Se sentó de nuevo y, bajo la atenta mirada del lobo, dio un largo trago.

-No me mires así. -refunfuñó relamiéndose los labios.

Derek esbozó una media sonrisa y siguió mirándole. Stiles frunció el ceño y le mantuvo la mirada, y así estuvieron un rato largo hasta que fue el más joven el que apartó la mirada farfullando y haciendo que Derek bufara con una sonrisa. El lobo se cruzó de brazos y se recostó contra el respaldo y Stiles lo miró aún con el ceño fruncido.

-Estoy harto. -escupió de golpe.

-¿De qué? -preguntó Derek inclinándose hacia delante de nuevo en claro gesto de prestar atención.

-De todo... de todos. Y sí, de ti también. -dijo mirando al lobo, que alzó las cejas para que siguiera hablando. -Todos me intentáis mangonear, me decís lo que hacer, lo que tengo que comer...

-No, Stiles, lo de no tomar azúcar lo decidiste tú.

-¡Porque te atravesé el pecho!

-Por lo que sea. -dijo acabándose de un sorbo la cerveza. -A mí no me metas.

-Serás... -comenzó Stiles.

-¿Vamos? -le interrumpió levantándose.

-¿A dónde?

-A darte una paliza. -dijo dejando el dinero de la cuenta sobre la mesa y saliendo del bar, dejando a un atónito jaguar sentado, mirando hacia donde se había ido.

***

-¿En serio me vas a dar una paliza? -preguntó Stiles saliendo del Camaro.

Estaban en medio del bosque, en el claro en el que solía entrenar la manada. No habían hablado nada desde que salieron del bar hasta que llegaron al destino, y Stiles no sabía a qué atenerse, pero la elección del lugar le dejó claro que sí, que Derek le quería dar una paliza. El hecho de que Derek se quitara la camiseta nada más bajar del coche no hizo más que asegurárselo.

-Vamos, atácame.

-¿Qué? ¡No! -contestó Stiles cruzándose de brazos.

Derek sonrió de medio lado y se acercó con paso lento, a lo que Stiles contestó abriendo la puerta y volviendo a sentarse en el asiento del copiloto, sabiéndose a salvo dentro del templo sagrado del lobo.

-¿Stiles?

-Que no quiero pelearme. -contestó desde dentro.

-¿No decías que estabas harto?

-¡¡Pero no por ello quiero desgarrar gente!! Eso lo hacen los chuchos, no yo.

-¿Ah, no? -preguntó yendo hacia el asiento del conductor.

-No. -dijo recibiendo un capón. -¡Eh! ¿A qué vino eso?

-A que no me llames chucho. -contestó poniéndose la camiseta. -Entonces ¿qué quieres hacer?

Stiles dejó de fruncir el ceño y se empezó a morder el dedo, pensando muy seriamente en lo que quería hacer. Miró de nuevo a Derek y asintió, dejando al lobo con una ceja alzada, sin entender nada.

-Vamos a mi casa.

Tras diez minutos de camino sin más ruido dentro del coche que la radio, por fin llegaron a la casa de los Stilinski. Derek aparcó su Camaro justo delante de la casa y dejó que Stiles fuera delante para ir abriendo la puerta.

Cuando entraron, Stiles subió las escaleras como un relámpago y Derek se quedó sin saber muy bien qué hacer en medio de la entrada. Miró alrededor y se encontró con el jarrón de la madre de Stiles, Claudia, que él mismo había recompuesto cuidadosamente durante casi toda una noche. Esbozó una sonrisa justo a tiempo para ver cómo Stiles bajaba con una manta enorme.

-Al salón. -dijo con una sonrisita de anticipación. -Vamos a hacer la mejor cosa del mundo. Siéntante. -ordenó el jaguar, y el lobo obedeció empezando a comprender. Mientras tanto, Stiles correteó a la cocina y volvió con dos cervezas de su padre.

-Debes estar de broma. -protestó con un bufido Derek, pero aún así hizo como Stiles le indicó. Acto seguido, el jaguar se tumbó en parte del sofá, acurrucándose contra Derek, usando sus piernas como almohada y cubriéndose con la manta.

-¿Me tapas bien? -preguntó mirando hacia arriba ya en la posición que encontró más cómoda.

Derek resopló y le tapó mejor las piernas y la espalda, para que no se colara ni una ligera brisa que pudiera enfriarle.

-Si quieres puedes poner el canal de deporte. Ahora jugaban un partido de fútbol, creo. Y tienes cervezas si quieres.

El lobo alzó las cejas pero cogió el mando y puso el canal de los deportes. En efecto, había un partido televisado, así que abrió una cerveza y le dio un profundo trago.

-¿Derek? -llamó Stiles sin apartar la mirada también de la pantalla.

-¿Hmmm?

-Puede sonarte raro, pero... -Derek miró al muchacho, que seguía sin apartar su vista de la pantalla. -¿Me rascas? O sea, en...

-¿Aquí? -preguntó divertido (en su interior, porque **no** iba a exteriorizarlo) mientras acariciaba tras las orejas de Stiles, justo donde estaban dos pequeñas manchas más claras.

Como toda respuesta, Stiles cerró los ojos y comenzó a emitir un embelesante ronroneo hasta que se durmió. Derek le rascó durante un rato más y de vez en cuando cuidaba el sueño de su ¿novio? hasta que terminó el partido. Intentando no mover demasiado al jaguar, estiró los brazos y la espalda hasta sentir cómo los huesos se recolocaban en el lugar en el que deberían estar, y tras intentar (en vano) despertar a Stiles, optó por cogerlo en brazos y meterlo en la cama. El lobo fue al baño, bajó y se terminó la cerveza que tenía empezada y subió al cuarto seguir guardando el sueño del menor.

¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera despertado? Negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa y se sentó en la silla del escritorio de Stiles. Abrió el portátil sin estar seguro de si debía, pero se aburría y él, como lobo, no necesitaba ni disfrutaba de tantas horas de sueño.

Al abrir la pantalla, automáticamente saltó un flash de la cámara del portátil. Maldito chico friki de la seguridad... y para colmo, tenía contraseña. Si fuera el portátil de Scott, sabría sin dudar que la contraseña sería "Kira", pero ¿Stiles? No... Stiles no era tan simple como el que había sido su beta. Se rascó la sien mirando para el jaguar y probó.

-Derek.

[contraseña incorrecta]

Al ver el auto-mensaje en la pantalla, suspiró gratamente aliviado. Miró alrededor y volvió a teclear.

-Yaguareté

[contraseña incorrecta]

-Abà

[contraseña incorrecta]

-Lacrosse

[contraseña incorrecta]

-Plenilunio

[contraseña incorrecta]

-Nemeton

[contraseña incorrecta]

-Buen intento. -dijo la voz del jaguar a su espalda haciendo que Derek diera un bote en su asiento y Stiles lo mirara divertido.

-Me aburría. -se justificó Derek. Stiles sonrió al ver a Derek "un poco" apabullado.

-Nemeton era mi última contraseña. -dijo tecleando. -Ahora es esta.

Derek miró los largos dedos de Stiles acercarse al teclado numérico y escribir "2413" con agilidad. La pregunta de Derek no tuvo palabras, tan sólo subir una ceja fue suficiente para que Stiles lo entendiera y rió por lo bajo mientras cogía una toalla del armario.

-24 es mi dorsal en lacrosse.

-¿Y el 13? -preguntó Derek rápidamente.

-Era el tuyo en baloncesto. -sonrió guiñando un ojo de camino al baño. -Lo siento Derek, no soy tan simple como Scott, pero yo también soy un adolescente acaramelado. -dijo saliendo del cuarto.

-¿Entonces puedo andar en tu ordenador?

-No, te lo desbloqueo para prohibirte que lo uses. -contestó con sarcasmo ya desde el baño. -¡Me doy una ducha y salgo!

Derek sonrió de medio lado y pinchó en la carpeta de "Stiles" que había en el escritorio. Muchos eran documentos, pero él buscaba alguna carpeta con películas o audios, algo de música. Cuando por fin la encontró, vio un documento que le llamó la atención. El archivo se llamaba "Universidades", pero se obligó a respetar la intimidad de Stiles y entró en la carpeta de música. Poco después, entró Stiles ya con pantalones y el pelo mojado.

-¿Ya has cotilleado a gusto? -rió al entrar.

-Buscaba música. No tienes mal gusto... -admitió Derek sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla, pues ya sabía que al jaguar le ponía nervioso que le miraran mientras se vestía. En cambio, Stiles se acercó y se sentó sobre él sin siquiera preguntar y le besó.

-No tengo mal gusto en nada.

Derek bufó y puso sus manos en las caderas de Stiles para acercarle un poco más y profundizar más el beso, arrancando un gemido ahogado del jaguar y gruñendo él como respuesta positiva a la lengua que memorizaba la suya. Derek se levantó con Stiles enganchado a él y le llevó a la cama, donde lo tumbó con cuidado para después tumbarse sobre él y decidir que, aunque los pantalones vaqueros del jaguar le quedaban perfectos, le gustaban más sobre el suelo.

Stiles rió ante el ímpetu del lobo y se deshizo de la camiseta del moreno para acto seguido volver a atacar sus suaves labios, que pronto se separaron para jugar con la pálida piel del hombro del jaguar, quien aprovechó para acariciar y recordar cada uno de los centímetros de piel del torso del lobo.

Poco a poco, entre caricias, besos y mordiscos, la pasión fue desbordándose por cada poro de la piel de los dos, y ni siquiera el constante pitido del móvil de Stiles hizo que perdieran concentración o interés en el cuerpo ajeno que tenían enfrente. La ropa cada vez más escasa, se desperdigaba sobre el suelo, quedando ellos desnudos y listos para unirse una vez más.

Esta vez, el lobo dejó que fuera el jaguar quien tomara algo de iniciativa, dejando que jugara con su lengua por su torso desnudo, dibujando con su saliva y sus besos, bajando de los labios hasta los pezones, los abdominales y su ombligo, para acabar besando sus oblicuos y de un solo golpe, introducirse el pene del lobo entero en la boca.

Derek cerró los ojos, tomó aire e instintivamente, enredó sus dedos en el pelo del castaño, que se la apartó con suavidad pero con autoridad. El lobo lo miró sin entender y se encontró con dos ojos ambarinos mirándolo fijamente. Ante tal visión, Derek se mordió el labio y miró al techo intentando controlar al lobo, que luchaba por salir y violar la boca del jaguar sin piedad.

-Stiles... -murmuró Derek mirándole de nuevo.

-¿Hm...? -preguntó apartándose para comenzar a besar castamente la cadera del moreno, dando pequeños mordiscos.

-No... no vuelvas a hacer eso.

-Mi boca, mis normas. -dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

-No, no... vale... pero no me mires. -suplicó cerrando los ojos al notar que, de nuevo, la húmeda y caliente boca del jaguar le rodeaba por entero.

-¿No te miro? -preguntó el jaguar con ojos ambarinos, desde la parte baja del lobo.

-¿Estás jugando conmigo?

-Solo un poco... no te enfades, lobo gruñón. -contestó juguetón Stiles mientras trepaba el cuerpo del lobo para sentarse a horcajadas sobre el lobo y comenzar a besarle con cariño. -Quiero probar algo...

-¿El qu...?

Pero la pregunta quedó en el aire al notar que Stiles comenzaba a bajar sin previo aviso, empalándose a sí mismo sin preparación siquiera. Un pequeño gemido de dolor salió del pecho del menor y Derek intentó pararle cogiéndole de las caderas, pero el muchacho siguió su trayectoria hasta dejar al lobo completamente dentro de él.

-Uh... Dolió... -rió aún con una mueca de dolor.

-No vuelvas a... -comenzó el lobo con la voz rota de placer. Ciertamente, al estar sin preparación, Stiles estaba mucho más estrecho y eso le había vuelto completamente loco hasta el punto de clavar sus garras en los muslos del muchacho.

-Tranquilo, perrillo... me curaré. -dijo guiñando un ojo.

Derek abrió la boca para contestar algo a juego con su ceño fruncido, pero de nuevo se quedó sin palabras cuando, sin previo aviso, Stiles comenzó a balancearse con él aún dentro. El jaguar se movía con destreza, como si eso lo hubiera hecho miles de veces y el cerebro de Derek explotó de placer al abrir los ojos y ver en los ojos cerrados del jaguar cómo lo disfrutaba.

-Stiles...

-Hazlo. -accedió el jaguar, sabiendo lo que pensaba el lobo, que rodó en la cama hasta cambiar posiciones y una vez él encima, aceleró el ritmo de las embestidas, golpeando cada vez más fuerte el interior de Stiles, buscando el clímax.

***

Derek abrió los ojos y se encontró con Stiles mirándole con un brillo triunfal en los ojos. El lobo le saludó con un beso en la nariz y volvió a cerrar los ojos. La risita del jaguar hizo que volviera a abrirlos y le miró alzando una ceja.

-¿De qué te ríes? -gruñó aún somnoliento.

-De ti, bello durmiente.

Derek gruñó pero se acercó para besarle en los labios. Se besaron con ternura y se acariciaron con aún más cariño. Stiles terminó por acurrucarse contra el lobo en busca de una postura más cómoda y calentita, hasta que el móvil volvió a pitar.

-Ehm... ¿Derek? -tanteó Stiles tras mirar rápidamente la pantalla.

-¿Hmm?

-Es Peter. -dijo más bajo de lo habitual enseñando la pantalla al lobo, que automáticamente alteró su ritmo cardiaco y transformó sus ojos.

-Dame. 

-Derek, no te pongas hecho una fiera... fue culpa mía.

Derek lo miró y gruñó al tiempo que descolgó la llamada.

-¿Qué quieres, Peter?

- _¿Derek?_

-Sí.

- _¿Qué tal está mi sobrino preferido?_

Derek se incorporó, haciendo que Stiles tuviera que despegarse de él. El lobo estaba demasiado fuera de sí, mucho más que la noche anterior, cuando el jaguar le había contado lo sucedido. Stiles se acercó sigilosamente a Derek y posó una mano en su tenso hombro que, lejos de relajarse, se tensó más si era posible. Sus miradas se cruzaron y, mientras en los ojos azules sobrenaturales había ira, en los ojos castaños del menor había vergüenza, culpabilidad y preocupación.

-Derek... -suplicó en un susurro.

-¿Qué se te ha perdido?

- _En realidad, se me ha perdido un jaguar con dotes para el hackeo de cuentas personales. ¿No estarás acaparándolo por completo?_

Derek se transformó por completo y apretó el móvil en su mano con tanta fuerza, que lo hizo añicos bajo la atónita mirada de Stiles. El lobo, completamente fuera de sí, recogió sus pantalones y salió del cuarto dejando a un mudo Stiles sentado en la cama mirando la puerta por la que se había ido.

La mente de Stiles estaba congelada. No era por el móvil (nuevecito y destrozado), tampoco por la reacción de Derek (por una parte se olía que, aunque le hubiera perdonado, perdería los papeles en un par de ocasiones más), sino porque sintió que realmente no estaba perdonado y no tendría tiempo para hacer que Derek superara el bache y se olvidara de su error porque su estúpido padre le mandaba a no sé dónde la mañana siguiente.

Su mente estaba congelada. No había reacción posible. Se quedó sentado en la cama durante un largo rato, mirando a la nada, sin pensar en nada, sintiendo nada. Poco a poco, tanta nada hizo un agujero en su pecho y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin control y ni siquiera pensando en nada.

Nada estaba en su mano para solucionar su **enorme** error. Nada que pudiera hacer que Derek realmente le perdonara.

-Basta. -escuchó una voz desde la puerta.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la mirada azul del lobo, que estaba tenso como jamás lo hubiera visto... bueno, no. En realidad, tenía la misma expresión que cuando descubrió que Jennifer, su novia, le había engañado y era la causante de todos los sacrificios que asolaban Beacon Hills. Y eso, aún le rompió más.

-¡Basta, Stiles!

Pero el jaguar no podía parar. Se incorporó y se apresuró a ponerse algo de ropa antes de salir por la ventana y trepar por el tejado hasta el rincón más alejado del lobo, el más alto del tejado para poder llorar tranquilo.

Entre lágrimas, una sensación terriblemente pastosa le atravesó el pecho y gruñó al cielo ya oscuro.

Se quedó allí durante un rato, mirando al oscuro cielo, oscurecerse cada vez más. Escuchó golpes dentro de la casa y rugidos por todas las estancias. Escuchaba el corazón desbocado del lobo, que en lugar de respirar, gruñía. Desesperado por sacar todo lo que había en él, todo el mal que había ocasionado, transformó sus garras y tras sentir inútil el clavarlas en las sólidas tejas que se desprendían, resquebrajadas, comenzó a darse zarpazos a sí mismo.

Sentía dolor, pero nada comparado con el dolor que le quemaba por dentro. Cada arañazo en los brazos le gritaba que se lo merecía; las garras clavadas en sus costillas, que debería arrancarse el alma; y los arañazos en su rostro, que daría cualquier cosa por volver a ser humano, dar marcha atrás en todo.

-¡Stiles!

Por fin Stiles cesó en su intento de trocearse aunque, en realidad, era Derek quien le sostenía las manos. Sus ojos eran verdes y un profundo sentimiento que no supo descifrar invadía cada una de sus facciones.

El lobo lo agarró y lo bajó del tejado con habilidad, llevándolo de vuelta al cuarto y posándolo sobre la cama para acto seguido, absorber su dolor, rodeándolo con los brazos y acunando su cabeza mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-No... para... -gimoteó Stiles intentando deshacerse de los brazos del lobo

-Calla. -ordenó Derek sintiendo cómo las heridas del jaguar iban remitiendo.

Poco a poco y bajo las atenciones del lobo, el pulso del jaguar comenzó a estabilizarse. Stiles sollozaba de vez en cuando, pero las lágrimas habían cesado casi por completo.

-Derek yo...

-No. No te lo perdono -escupió Derek sin romper completamente el contacto, pero alejándose para mirarle a los ojos que, de un momento a otro, volvían a encharcarse. -¡¡BASTA!! -vociferó alejándose del jaguar de nuevo con los ojos azules.

-Derek...

-¡¡Que pares de hacer eso!! ¡YA! -gritó el lobo. -¿Que no me oyes? ¡Deja de llorar!

Pero Stiles, lejos de cumplir la orden, redobló el llano y se tumbó boca abajo en su cama, ahora ensangrentada. Olió la sangre y un sabor metálico acudió a su cerebro, como si lamiera la propia sangre... también sintió el amor y la pasión que había invadido su cama horas antes... y entonces lo olió.

Su olfato casi nulo nunca le había permitido oler sentimientos tan claramente como en ese momento: tan vivos, tan estremecedores... Su llanto cesó de golpe y miró a Derek, que temblaba de pies a la cabeza y lo miraba con los ojos desesperados, casi fuera de sus órbitas.

Lo que él había interpretado como ira, era desesperación, desazón, preocupación y dolor.

-¿No...? -comenzó Stiles tan confundido que casi se olvidó de respirar.

-¿Qué te crees que hacías? ¿¡EH!? ¿Qué pretendías hiriéndote así? ¿Te crees que es normal clavarte tus propias uñas? ¡Y a santo de qué!

-Estabas preocupado... -murmuró el jaguar aún intentando comprender.

-¡¡Pero tú eres imbécil!! -afirmó más que preguntó. -¿¡Cómo no voy a estarlo!?

-Yo... pensé que...

-No. No pensaste. Espero. Porque como hayas pensado en arrancarte el corazón antes de intentarlo, juro que yo mismo te lo arranco y me ahorro quebraderos de cabeza. -espetó de golpe.

-¡Yo no intentaba...!

-¡¡Cállate!! -vociferó Derek aún tenso.

Stiles mantuvo silencio, viendo cómo Derek intentaba serenarse respirando hondo y cerrando los ojos. Así estuvo durante un rato y parecía que funcionaba hasta que Stiles se dejó resbalar de la cama y se acercó a él. Abrió los ojos justo cuando la mano del jaguar se posó en su pecho. Sus ojos se encontraron y Stiles por fin pudo ver los ojos verdes de Derek.

-Lo siento.

-Calla... -murmuró Derek rodeando la cintura del muchacho y enterrando la cabeza en su cuello para aspirar con fuerza.

Stiles respondió al abrazo y acarició la nuca del lobo, que comenzaba a estar tranquilo poco a poco.

-Prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer. -murmuró aún desde su escondite preferido.

-Yo no pretendía...

-Prométemelo.

-Te lo prometo.

Derek respiraba cansado, agotado... toda la adrenalina se había evaporado de un plumazo y le había dejado catatónico. Stiles lo arrastró fuera del cuarto y le acostó en la cama de su padre. Le besó en la frente y fue rápidamente a quitarse la ropa empapada en su propia sangre. Cuando volvió, Derek dormía con el ceño fruncido y emitiendo leves gruñidos, así que se acostó a su lado y le intentó despertar con suavidad. Los ojos azules del lobo lo enfocaron de repente y, tras un momento en el que pareció comprobar que Stiles estaba bien, parpadearon y se volvieron verdes y humanos.

-¿En qué pensabas?

-En matarme no... de hecho pensaba que tú me querías matar a mí. -dijo casi en un susurro. Derek le miró sorprendido y se explicó. -Desde ahí arriba te escuchaba gruñir, escuchaba tu corazón...

-Olía tus sentimientos... me estabas afectando, Stiles... casi pierdo el control y entonces... entonces olí tu sangre.

-Entonces...

-No gruñía por enfado. Lo que sentía era...

-... desesperación. -terminó Stiles serio. Más serio que en toda su vida. -Lo sé... te olí.

-Lo oliste. -bufó triste el lobo.

-No vuelvas a sentirte así, Derek. Es horrible.

-¿Horrible? Eso es lo que olí cuando me dijiste lo de Peter, cada vez que te sientes culpable por algo... ¿Horrible? Sí, es horrible.

-Lo siento.

Se quedaron abrazados sobre la cama del padre de Stiles y poco a poco fueron durmiéndose, sin soltarse el uno del otro. Sintiéndose, abrazándose y diciéndose los más tiernos sentimientos sin palabra alguna, sólo con caricias. Sin besos, sin miradas... solo con su tacto.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Opiniones? ¿Comentarios?   
> No os podréis quejar... como es un capítulo tal vez demasiado angustioso (al menos así ha sido para mí) me estoy planteando subir otro capítulo mañana. ¿Os parece bien u os parecería abusivo? :P
> 
> @BukyBuh


	14. Capítulo 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El retiro de Stiles.
> 
> Podría decirse que en apariencia, es un capítulo muy light... en contenido aclara dos grandes incógnitas.  
> -El secreto de Derek.  
> -El motivo del arranque de pasión Steter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como muy bien explica el resumen del capítulo, este capítulo puede parecer muy soso e insustancial, pero la acción ya la hubo en el anterior (y no os podéis quejar) y este capítulo está más pensado para aclarar dudas que hayan podido surgir en capítulos anteriores.
> 
> En cuanto a documentación... espero no haberla liado con la geografía, pero creo que he contrastado todos los datos referentes a la situación del Lago Salado, Utah y blabla... y si alguien encuentra un fallo, es que tiene mucho más tiempo libre que yo (que en realidad entre el curso y el trabajo, así como unos lectores inquisidores, no tengo mucho tiempo).

 

La luz despertó al lobo con un gruñido. Se llevó la mano a los ojos para desperezarse, y miró a su lado, donde el jaguar estaba en la misma postura en la que se había dormido, abrazado al costado de Derek, usando su pecho como almohada.

Pensó en despertarle, pues debido al follón de la noche anterior, Stiles no había preparado maleta... y en escasas horas estaría yendo con Deaton a nadie sabía dónde, pero decidió observarle y dejarle dormir un poco más.

La respiración del jaguar era relajada, pausada... casi inaudible. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, sellados completamente por largas pestañas castañas; sus labios entreabiertos, que parecían estar murmurando algo que no se oía... Derek sonrió al darse cuenta de que **su** Stiles no se callaba ni durmiendo. Su sonrisa se desdeibujó al notar cómo Stiles comenzaba a mover por espasmos, la mano que tenía sobre el abdomen del lobo, como si peleara en sueños, por lo que le cogió la mano con suavidad y se la acercó a los labios para darle un suave beso que, aunque relajó el sueño del jaguar, también le hizo sentirse como un cursi y anticuado caballero besando a la dama en la mano.

-Te he visto. -escuchó en bajito sobre su pecho.

-Estabas soñando. -se justificó el lobo.

Stiles levantó por fin la cabeza y le miró a los ojos, sin poder evitar sonreír. Se alzó un poco y le dio un beso en los labios para volver a recostarse en contra del lobo. Derek le acogió con los brazos abiertos y comenzó a acariciarle la nuca y la espalda, donde tenía la marca del Yaguareté Abà, tan sólo visible en los momentos en los que estaba completamente transformado.

-No quiero ir con Deaton. -refunfuñó el más joven.

-No quieres que te digan lo que tienes que hacer, pero... debes ir. Ya no sólo por ti y por controlarte, sino por dejar a tu padre salirse con la suya.

-Así que me exilio durante una semana por mi padre. -dijo mirándole a los ojos.

-Por así decirlo. -dijo rascándose la cabeza. -Piénsalo, Stiles... es el padre de un jaguar que es amigo de una manada de lobos y novio de un lobo. Lo sabe y lo acepta... pero también él debería tener algo de voz y voto, ¿no crees?

-¡Yo le tomo muy en cuenta lo que me dice! -saltó de repente ofendido Stiles.

-Lo sé. Lo sé yo, lo sabe Scott, e incluso tu padre lo sabe. Pero es tu padre, y tal vez quiera ser él el que por una vez, te reprende y te dice lo que hacer de un modo distinto a un "ancla".

-O sea que lo que quiere mi padre es darme una "orden" y no un "consejo".

-Eso es.

-Maldito bastardo... tenía que haber escogido a Scott como ancla. -murmuró de nuevo enterrándose en el cuello del lobo, que estalló súbitamente en carcajadas y se incorporó de nuevo para mirarle, pasmado.

-¿El mismo Scott, tu alfa, al que llamaste ayer para maldecirle por no coger tus llamadas?

-Os odio a todos. -dijo riendo, dejándose resbalar fuera de la cama bajo la mirada verde del lobo. -¿Qué me miras?

-Pensaba que tendría que arrastrarte fuera de la cama. -comentó el lobo aún algo impactado.

-Tengo que ir con Deaton... -dijo justo antes de bostezar y estirarse ya en medio del cuarto.

-Y hacer maleta.

-No tengo que llevar demasiadas cosas... ropa, supongo. -dijo saliendo por la puerta. -Bueno, ¿y tú?

-¿Yo? -preguntó alzando las cejas.

-¿No te vienes a duchar? -preguntó con una sonrisa pícara el jaguar. El lobo bufó pero fue con él rápidamente.

-He creado un monstruo. -murmuró cuando ya tenía al jaguar abrazado por la espalda.

***

Una hora después, Stiles ya estaba subiendo su maleta al maletero del jeep y Derek, apoyado sobre el Camaro, sentía cómo el chupón que tenía en el cuello iba borrándose. El jaguar se acercó a él con la mano tendida y Derek le chocó con su mano, haciendo que el más joven se le quedara mirando atónito y Derek riera.

-Creo que esta semana te va a venir bien... estás empezando a ser muy "yo". -comentó Stiles con una sonrisa, viendo cómo Derek seguía la broma y se encogía de hombros. -Idiota... déjame tu teléfono.

-¿Mi móvil? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, tengo que explicar a mi padre que aun siendo jaguar soy torpe y se me cayó el móvil debajo de un coche y se rompió. Eso... o le digo que el rabioso de mi novio lo aplastó con una sola mano. -dijo cogiendo él mismo el teléfono del bolsillo de Derek.

Después de cinco minutos, padre e hijo, angla y jaguar, ya se habían despedido y Stiles devolvió el móvil a su dueño, que lo cogió y se lo metió en el pantalón al jaguar.

-Una cosa es que te vayas una semana... pero ¿incomunicado? Explotarías.

-¿Ehm?

-Me haré con otro.

-Ya pero... podría ver... algo que no quieras... que yo vea.

-Si llama una tal Alice no lo cojas... es lo único. -dijo dándole un capón.

-¿Entonces a Alice no?

-Si quieres que te interrogue de quién eres...

-Pero ¿quién es Alice? -dijo Stiles confundido y parando la broma. Ya había dejado de hacer gracia.

-Nadie, Stiles.

-No, no... ahora dímelo.

-¡Stiles!

-¿Qué?

-No pienso discutir contigo antes de que te vayas... ¡Y menos por alguien que no existe!

-¿No existe?

-No... -gruñó Derek, -Solo intentaba seguir con la coña.

-¡Ah! -dijo sonriendo de nuevo Stiles. -Es que como siempre tienes esa cara de moco... -dijo acercándose para darle un rápido beso en los labios. -Y aféitate, en serio... que pareces viejo.

-Tú me sacas canas. -bufó Derek. -Y deja de besarme que tienes vecinos.

-Claro... vecinos a los que les molestará un montón verme besarte... pero las voces de ayer en casa no... ¿verdad?

-Largo... o Deaton te matará a infusiones y meditación. -bufó Derek.

-Cierto...

-Nos vemos en una semana. -dijo dándole un dulce beso en la frente. -Cuídate.

-Sí, papi. -dijo Stiles haciendo que Derek rodara los ojos mientras el jaguar se montaba en el jeep. -¡Ah! ¿Derek?

-¿Hmm?

-¿Puedo pedirte una cosa? -dijo asomándose por la ventanilla. -¿Puedes echarle un vistazo a mi padre?

-No te preocupes. -respondió el lobo, seriamente. Stiles saltó fuera del jeep con una sonrisa radiante y se enroscó en él para darle un profundo y apasionado beso.

-Gracias. Eres el mejor. -dijo aún sonriente cuando subió de nuevo a su coche y arrancó el motor para ir a buscar a Deaton.

***

Derek llegó a casa por fin, se quitó la cazadora, y se dejó caer sobre el sofá, buscando una buena postura, pero no podía perder el tiempo durmiendo. Se levantó rápidamente cogió su ordenador portátil y se puso en la mesa a hacer formularios, tests y estudiar los mismos apuntes que llevaba estudiando meses, preparándose para el comienzo de las oposiciones y las pruebas físicas para ser agente de policía.

***

Stiles llegó a la clínica veterinaria, donde Deaton daba las últimas instrucciones al veterinario en prácticas, que se quedaría al cargo durante toda la semana. La muchacha, una chica dulce a la que Stiles ya conocía, apuntaba los números de contacto en el ordenador y tranquilizaba a Deaton diciéndole que no se preocupara.

Diez minutos después, jaguar y veterinario salían del aparcamiento en el coche de Alan Deaton rumbo al retiro de una semana que acababa de comenzar con el largo viaje hasta Utah. ¿Destino? El gran Lago Salado.

Cuando llegaron a West Valley City ya era de noche. Se hospedaron en un hotel rústico dentro del bosque que estaba a la orilla del lago, y cenaron antes de la primera sesión de meditación, antes de dormir.

 

 

 

 

Durante la semana, la meditación, las pócimas que el veterinario le preparaba y los ejercicios físicos de autocontrol se llevaron la mayor parte del tiempo. Los pocos ratos que tenía libres, Stiles los gastaba con su teléfono móvil, hablando con Scott y Lydia, con su padre y con Derek, que parecía estar nervioso de continuo. Entre todos le mantenían al día de lo que sucedía en la manada y en Beacon Hills.

Por lo que se pudo enterar gracias a Scott, la manada parecía descoordinada sin él alrededor y, sobre todo, en los entrenamientos había peleas bastante escalofriantes entre Derek y Peter. No fue hasta que Stiles le contó todo lo sucedido, que Scott comprendió el olor de rabia y celos que destilaba Derek cada vez que estaba con su tío cerca. ¿La reacción? La esperada. Scott, su alfa y mejor amigo, puso el grito en el cielo sin entender por qué Stiles había besado al mayor de los Hale... y su confusión era completamente comprensible, porque no fue hasta el último día de la semana que ni siquiera Stiles comprendió por qué lo había hecho. Y todo, gracias al amplio conocimiento de Deaton de las criaturas y que dejó patente que, aunque no lo sabía todo acerca de los Yaguaretés, sí que sabía más que la mayoría.

-Los jaguares son animales fieros y muy apasionados, Stiles. -le explicaba el veterinario tras haber escuchado lo sucedido por boca de Stiles -Por eso, cuando sientes algo, lo sientes con mayor intensidad que, por ejemplo, un humano normal o un lobo.

-Ya pero... yo no me siento atraído por Peter.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es un maníaco, inmoral, y un egoísta.

-No puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo, Stiles... pero eso es tu parte humana. Tu conciencia humana te advierte de que Peter no te conviene, pero tu parte animal te acerca a él por más afinidad de carácter.

-No. Yo no soy como Peter. ¡Para nada!

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro? Peter es una persona egoísta. No es una mala persona... según su moralidad, lo más importante es su bienestar y su comodidad personal y haría cualquier cosa por lograrlo.

-Ni mi yo humano ni mi yo jaguar es así.

-Te equivocas. Los jaguares son así. -comenzó el veterinario. Stiles abrió la boca para protestar, pero el hombre lo detuvo alzando una mano. -Los lobos van en manada porque así son más fuertes... todos los miembros de la manada se fortalecen con la fuerza de la manada. Los jaguares no son independientes porque sí. Los jaguares adquieren fuerza con enfrentamientos entre ellos.

-¿Quieres decir que yo sería más fuerte si matara a... Lydia, Kira o...?

-No. Tus antepasados, tal vez. Pero tú eres el primero de la renovada especie y, tengo que decir, que estás mucho más mejorado. Aunque creo que eso es por tu tú humano. ¿Por qué crees que intento hacer que, ante todo, no pierdas tu conciencia humana, Stiles? ¿Por hobby? Tu verdadera fortaleza reside en tu humanidad. Tu humanidad ha logrado enseñar a tu parte animal que eres más fuerte con otros alrededor...

-No te sigo del todo.

-Stiles... a lo que quiero ir es a que, tu parte animal, se siente atraída por Peter por afinidad moral, como rebelión a la clausura que tu humanidad le impone. Ha sido un brote de fiereza digna de un jaguar, una rebelión a ti mismo. Porque lo estás aprisionando, le intentas educar... tu humanidad ha escogido a Derek como pareja porque él le ayuda a prosperar, así que el jaguar le atraviesa el pecho y le intenta dominar. Tu padre es tu ancla y me temo, que si no consigues terminar de controlarte, él será la siguiente víctima... y él es humano. No sobreviviría.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Yo? ¿Atacando a papá? ¡Jamás!

-Stiles... -dijo sonriendo tristemente el veterinario. -Eso lo dice tu humanidad. Tu padre es importante para tí como padre... te mantiene humano... pero los jaguares no tienen ancla.

-No... ¿No tienen ancla?

-No. Y por eso, tu jaguar ve a tu padre como alguien inferior que te domina y, que por lo tanto, le domina a él también.

-Entonces está decidido. No puedo vivir con mi padre.

-¿Y con quién irás? -quiso saber el veterinario.

-Con... Con Scott, mismamente.

-¿Con Scott? -rió Deaton. -¿El mismo Scott que, a pesar de ser un verdadero alfa, sigue cumpliendo los castigos que le impone su madre... también humana?

-¿También intentaría matar a Melissa?

-Sin dudarlo.

-¿Entonces qué mierda hago?

-Seguir practicando, Stiles... domesticar al jaguar por completo, no darle oportunidad a que dañe a nadie de tu alrededor.

-¿También te odio a ti?

-Probablemente más que a nadie. -concluyó con una carcajada que se le contagió a Stiles.

-De todos modos... ¿puedo dejar de tomar ese té de desayuno? ¡Es horrible! ¡De verdad! He pensado en arrancarme las papilas gustativas, pero eso dolería y volverían a salir, así que en realidad... no lo veo como una buena opción.

-Esta semana, Stiles, me ha servido para evaluarte. Ver qué es lo que más aprovechas y lo que resulta una completa pérdida de tiempo. Así que tendrás un cambio de entrenamiento y, no te preocupes, esa infusión está fuera del nuevo horario.

 


	15. Capítulo 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El regreso del retiro de Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitulito corto de emergencia (pues se me pasó el fin de semana volando y no me dí cuenta de subir capítulo), pero mañana habrá más.

 

-Aquí huele a perro mojado. -dijo sonriendo Stiles entrando por la puerta de su casa y encontrándose con la manada desperdigada por todo su salón.

-Te echaba de menos... pero ahora me pregunto por qué no te quedarías allí dos semanas. -rió el alfa acercándose a abrazarle.

-No podrías vivir sin mí, y lo sabes. -contestó Stiles abrazando también a su mejor amigo y pasando la mirada por todos y cada uno de los allí presentes.

-No te pongas triste, gatito. Llegará por la tarde, tenía cosas que hacer. -se adelantó Ethan acercándose para darle una palmada en el hombro.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah! No, no... si yo no...

-Claro que no, Stiles... por supuesto que no le estabas buscando. -rió Scott.

-¿Y tu padre? -preguntó Lydia de golpe.

-Tenía que estar descansando, pero como son ahora las oposiciones de policía... Le veré de noche. -dijo sonriendo al ser abrazado por la pelirroja.

***

Se pasaron toda la mañana comentando tonterías varias, la semana que había pasado en Utah, y el comienzo del último curso. Quedaban tan sólo dos días para disfrutar antes de volver al instituto. Y cómo no, la conversación terminó dirigiéndose hacia el Lacrosse. Kira fue arrastrada por Lydia hacia la cocina para huir del tema de conversación deportivo y acabaron haciendo tortitas para todos y, como llamado por el olor a dulce recién hecho, el sonido del motor del Camaro retumbó en los tímpanos de Stiles, que saltó por encima del sofá para salir a ver llegar a Derek.

-Para nada estaba ansioso... -rió Ethan al ver cómo Stiles se abalanzada sobre Derek, que le cogió al vuelo y le devolvió el beso.

-Hueles bien. -sentenció Stiles, haciendo que Derek alzara las cejas.

-Huelo bien.

-Sí. -sonrió Stiles. -No es que normalmente huelas mal... es que... esto... bueno, yo me entiendo.

Stiles volvió a la casa arrastrando a Derek, que le tenía bien cogido de la mano. Cuando entraron, las chicas aparecieron con las tortitas y tras saludar al recién llegado, las pusieron en el centro de la mesa para que todos cogieran. Derek acercó una mano a una tortita y, para sorpresa de todos, Stiles le golpeó en la mano.

-Un momento. -dijo antes de levantarse y desaparecer hacia la cocina. Los lobos miraban hacia donde había desaparecido con confusión.

-Stiles, tengo hambre. -gritó Ethan.

-¡Ah! Comed, comed... todos menos Derek.

Ahora las miradas se dirigieron al lobo, que pasó de alzar las cejas a fruncir el ceño, pero sin apartar la mirada de la puerta de la cocina por la que, segundos después, apareció Stiles con un bote en la mano.

-¿Por qué me miras así? -dijo tendiéndole el bote. -Es miel. Deaton me obligó a cogerla en el lago de Utah. O sea, no en el lago, lago, porque en los lagos no hay panales de abejas... era de una colmena que había en un árbol en lo profundo del bosque. Deaton pensó que era buen plan intentar controlar mis instintos mientras un montón de abejas gordas y cabronas me picoteaban. Y no, no fue una gran idea porque acabé destrozando la colmena y el árbol del que colgaba, pero... está buena. Y te gustan las tortitas con miel.

Derek cogió el bote, probó al miel y, tras asentir, se echó un buen chorro de miel en su tortita. Scott miraba a Derek boquiabierto y no era el único. Todos los allí presentes lo miraban como si le hubiera salido una oreja en medio de la frente.

-Me estáis molestando. -dijo Derek cuando terminó de coger la tortita de su peculiar forma.

-Tú... -comenzó Scott. -¿Has dejado que se explaye tranquilamente? ¿Cuál es tu secreto?

-Le escucho. -dijo dando un buen bocado a la tortita embadurnada de miel hasta los topes.

-No, no... en serio. ¡A Stiles hay que pararle! -comentó traumatizada Lydia.

-¡Oye! ¡Que estoy aquí! -hizo aspavientos Stiles desde su asiento.

-Sí, sí, Stiles, muy bonito... -comentó ella como una madre, haciendo que Stiles frunciera el ceño y diera un bocado a su tortita.

Derek la miró y tras rodar los ojos, se inclinó hacia Stiles y de dio un beso suave en la mejilla. El jaguar levantó la mirada y escuchó claramente un "gracias" murmurado por el lobo. Stiles sonrió y miró a Ethan, que estaba sonriendo, mirándolos.

-Yo quiero algo así. -dijo Ethan señalándolos.

-Tienes a Danny. -repuso Stiles rápidamente.

-Nah... creo que anda con un tío del curso de verano de surf. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues Derek es mío. -dijo antes de acabarse su tortita. Ethan se rió y levantó las manos en señal de rendición, Derek en cambio miró al jaguar con las cejas en alto. Los demás también se rieron, pero una sola mirada a cada uno del beta, hizo que las risas pararan.

-Bueeeeno, -dijo Scott estirándose. -Kira y yo vamos a ir al cine, por si alguien se quiere apuntar.

-¿Qué película? -preguntó Stiles

-Safari. -contestó Kira muy emocionada.

-¡Yo me apunto! ¡Y Ethan también! -saltó Lydia de repente.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? Pero si esa es la de romantiqueces estúpidas que dan subidones de azúcar. -se quejó el gemelo.

-Yo creo que paso. -rió Stiles. -Hoy es el partido entre los All Blacks y los Pumas.

-¿Puedo? -preguntó Ethan suplicando.

-No. Tú te vas con ellos. -contestó Derek.

-¡Derek! -se quejó Stiles. -Si quiere quedarse...

-Él se va. -negó rotundo el lobo.

-Ala, vamos... -rió Scott llevándose a Ethan por los hombros. -nos lo pasaremos bien.

-Cuando empiece podríamos ir a ver la última de Fast and Furious. -susurró el lobo a su alfa.

-Vale, pero que ellas no se enteren o Kira me arranca...

-Tarde, cielo. Ya te he oído.

Stiles rió al escuchar las voces de sus amigos alejándose y miró para Derek cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo severo. El lobo lo miró inexpresivo.

-No deberías haber echado así a Ethan.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque... porque... porque el partido lo quería ver yo. A ti no te invité.

-¿Tú? ¿Viendo rugby? ¿Desde cuándo? -rió Derek sin hacer caso al intento de provocación.

-Pues... desde que me da la gana.

-Anda, anda... -dijo levantándose para recoger las cosas y llevarlas a la cocina.

-¡Eh! ¡Que lo digo en serio!

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

-No. No, no, eso no era lo que iba en serio. -dijo riendo tras el lobo. -Pero creo que Ethan lo está pasando mal. Bueno, tal vez mal no, pero... no está en su momento más alto. Aunque lo niegue la mayoría de las veces, está colado por Danny ¡y encima eso es genial! Porque Danny sabe que existen los lobos y no le da miedo eso... y creo que le va muy bien a Ethan y...

-¿Stiles? No te metas en eso. Si Danny está con otro, está con otro y tu no digas nada dentro de tres días en el instituto, que te conozco.

-¡Claro que no me voy a meter en medio!

-Mentira. Es lo primero que vas a hacer.

-Que no, cabezón. -dijo para seguir con su perorata. -Lo que quiero decir es que tendríamos que estar más pendientes de Ethan... si te paras a pensarlo, siempre ha sido rarete y tal, pero si lo comparas con Aiden, es un sol. Y encima ahora está solo, sin su gemelo, y bueno, pues...

-Ethan está bien, Stiles. Echa de menos a Danny y Aiden, pero está bien. Lydia lo ha adoptado como suyo durante todo el verano y en estos días, eso no ha cambiado.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí. -dijo dándole un beso en la frente y recibiendo gustoso el abrazo del jaguar.

-Por cierto. -dijo desenterrando su cabeza del pecho del lobo para mirar a los ojos verdes de Derek. -Estás mucho más guapo así. -dijo sonriendo y acariciando la barba recortada del lobo, que bufó y le besó en los labios.

***

El partido, aunque entretenido y emocionante, no lo era tanto para ellos, que apartaban la mirada de vez en cuando para darse atención el uno al otro, hasta que de repente el móvil de Derek sonó aún en el bolsillo de Stiles, que lo cogió sin dudar.

-Hola papá.

- _Hola, Stiles. ¿Estás en casa?_

-Sí, veo un partido. -dijo incorporándose un poco.

- _¿Tú? ¿Un partido? -_ preguntó sorprendido al otro lado del teléfono.

-Sí, los All Blacks.

- _Ah, pues... te llamo para avisarte que salgo ya para casa. He comprado comida sana de esa que llevas años intentando que coma. ¿Vas haciendo tú la cena?_

-Ehrr... sí, sí... pero queda un poco del partido. Están en el descanso.

- _Lo podemos ver juntos si quieres, auqnue no entiendo mucho de rugby._

-Yo me he puesto al día... si no, pues... te puede explicar Derek. -dijo mirando para Derek que negaba con la cabeza. -Espera papá. -dijo para tapar el auricular. -¿Qué pasa?

-Yo me voy, Stiles...

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡De eso nada!

-Stiles, tu padre querrá estar contigo, no conmigo.

-No pasa nada. -dijo volviendo al teléfono dejando a Derek con el ceño fruncido y la palabra en la boca. -No pasa nada con que Derek esté aquí, ¿no?

- _Mmm... ¿Por qué debería pasar algo? ¿Porque es tu novio mayor de edad?_

-¡Papá!

- _En primer lugar deberías haberme pedido permiso para que estuviera en casa, ¿no crees?_

-¿Pero os estáis volviendo todos locos? -preguntó el jaguar levantándose del sofá para empezar a dar tumbos por la sala de estar bajo la atenta mirada del lobo. -¿Desde cuándo te he tenido que pedir permiso para eso? ¿Qué te crees que nos lo estamos montando en el salón o qué?

-¡Stiles! -llamó Derek alarmado desde el sofá.

- _¡STILES!_ -bramó el padre por teléfono.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Pero no te das cuenta de lo absurdo de...? -pero no terminó la pregunta porque Derek le había arrebatado el teléfono.

-Señor Stilinski, no se preocupe, no volverá a suceder. Yo ya me iba, de todos modos.

- _De acuerdo... Dile a mi hijo que vaya preparando la cena._

-Se lo diré. -dijo colgando al mismo tiempo que el sheriff.

Derek miró para Stiles, que estaba con ojos amarillos, el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. El lobo suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

-No puedes andar diciéndole esas cosas a tu padre, Stiles.

-¿Por qué? ¡Es absurdo!

-¡Porque es tu padre!

-Pero si nunca le molestó que pasáramos tiempo juntos... ¡Incluso me dejaba dormir en tu casa sin pega alguna! Y ahora de repente...

-Stiles, soy mayor.

-No eres TAN mayor.

-Pero lo soy. Y es tu padre, se preocupa... es normal. Y además, ¡acabas de volver!

-A ver cuánto tiempo tarda en írsele la tontería.

-Pues lo que tarde, tardará. Y si sigues hablándole así sin ningún sentido, más tiempo tardará.

-Pero... ¡Yo quiero estar contigo!

-Pues si sigues, lo que conseguirás es que tu padre no me permita verte ni dentro de la manada. ¿Entiendes?

-En eso él no se puede meter.

-Me podría denunciar y supongo que la cárcel me impedirá verte, ¿no crees? Mierda, tu padre ha llegado.

-¿Y?

-Pues que yo sigo aquí y tú no has empezado con la cena.

Derek cogió su chaqueta justo cuando el sheriff entró en la casa, con cara de pocos amigos y tras una fulminante mirada al lobo, miró a su hijo, que seguía en pose retadora. El sheriff suspiró y miró a Derek.

-Mañana a las 10 en la comisaría.

-De acuerdo, sheriff.

-¿¡QUÉ!? -gritó Stiles de repente, acercándose a Derek y mirando con horror a su padre. -¿En serio le vas a detener?

El sheriff miró sorprendido a su hijo y después miró al lobo, que no sabía qué hacer para que Stiles se callara y dejara de alterarse tanto con el tema.

-Stiles... -le llamó Derek con tono calmado.

-¡Tú a callar! No haces más que defenderle... -dijo mirándole con ojos achinados.

-Hale, yo me ocupo. -dijo apretándose el puente de la nariz.

-DEREK, se llama D E R E K. ¡Deja de llamarle Hale como si le odiaras!

-Hale. -repitió el padre mirando hacia la puerta. Derek asintió, le lanzó una mirada a Stiles que vio como se marchaba, boquiabierto, y salió de la casa. -¿Cómo va la cena?

-No tengo hambre. -dijo dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

-Stiles, ven.

-¿Para qué?

-Ven.

-No.

-¡Que vengas! -gritó desde la parte de abajo de las escaleras. Stiles gruñó y saltó todas las escaleras, quedándose en frente del padre. -Dame el móvil.

-¿Qué?

-No te lo pienso repetir. -dijo extendiendo la mano.

Stiles frunció el ceño lleno de ira, pero le dió el movil (de Derek) de malas maneras, antes de subir de nuevo las escaleras, entrar en su cuarto, y cerrar de un portazo que hizo que retumbaran todas las paredes.

Una vez dentro de su cuarto, se lanzó sobre la cama boca abajo y sintiéndose fuera de control, comenzó a seguir algunos de los trucos aprendidos durante la semana con Deaton. Cuando por fin se relajó, se quedó dormido, hasta unas horas después, cuando escuchó la puerta de su cuarto abrirse con cuidado. No tuvo que girarse para saber que era su padre.

-¿Estás ya más tranquilo?

-¿Has dejado ya de ser un idiota dictador?

-¿Has tenido suficiente numerito de "adolescente que se rebela y odia a su padre por ponerle límites"?

-¿Sabes que es de idiotas contestar a una pregunta con otra pregunta?

-Tú lo has hecho dos veces, yo solo una. -dijo sentándose a los pies de la cama. -Me gustaría hablar contigo, Stiles, no con tu espalda.

-¿Y bien? -dijo dándose la vuelta y cruzándose de brazos.

-Quiero que comprendas que no me molesta que seas gay.

-Te molesta que sea Derek.

-No. Me molesta que sea mayor, me horrorizaría que fuera cualquier otro mayor de edad... que sea Derek... en realidad Derek pueda que sea el candidato al que mejor tolero, aun siendo mayor de edad.

-¿Pero?

-Pero tienes que comprender que te tengo que poner límites. Lo acepto, ¿de acuerdo? Acepto que estéis juntos... que os beséis y seáis pareja. Pero... Dios, Stiles... no quiero facilitaros que...

-... que nos acostemos.

-Exacto.

-No me voy a quedar embarazado.

-No quiero hablar de eso, de verdad que no quiero hablar de sexo contigo, Stiles, pero si lo tengo que hacer, lo haré.

-No es necesario.

-Pues entonces basta de sandeces.

-Admítelo: Me mandaste con Deaton como "castigo" por Derek.

-No. Te mandé con Deaton para alejaros durante un tiempo y ver cómo reaccionabais cuando volvierais a estar juntos y porque yo estaría en el hospital y no te podría controlar.

-¿Ver como reaccionábamos?

-Sí. Ver si superabais una semana sin veros.

-Pues lo hemos superado.

-Y no me gusta tu actitud desde que has vuelto. -espetó el padre de golpe. -Ni que Derek haya aprovechado para venir cuando yo no estaba.

-Estás siendo injusto. No sabes cómo ha sido.

-Pues cuéntamelo. Pero abajo, que tengo hambre y la cena ya está hecha. -dijo levantándose de la cama.

Los dos bajaron por las escaleras y fueron hacia la cocina. La mesa estaba completamente puesta, con los dos platos preparados esperando a ser comidos.

-¿Agua? -preguntó el padre con la jarra en la mano, ofreciéndole a su hijo.

-Cerveza.

La cara del sheriff fue un poema. Sus músculos faciales se tensaron intentando mantener un gesto sereno, aunque el tick de su ceja dejaba claro que no, no estaba naaaaaada sereno. Stiles comenzó a reír y negó con la cabeza.

-Agua.

-¿Desde cuándo...?

-No bebo alcohol, papá. Sería una pérdida de dinero y de papilas gustativas ya que no me puedo emborrachar... la cerveza la probé, pero... puag. -dijo sinceramente.

-Bien, bien. ¿Entonces me cuentas "toda la historia"?

-Cuando llegué a casa, la manada la había hecho suya. Me habían hecho como una mini fiesta de bienvenida o algo así... hicimos tortitas, merendamos todos aquí... y Derek vino después de hacer no sé qué. Después los chicos se fueron al cine y nosotros preferimos ver el partido.

-Ajám. Bien... pues para la próxima vez, vas al cine.

Stiles rodó los ojos pero se dio por contento por la reacción de su padre. Comenzaron a hablar de la semana, de su recuperación y de cómo habían ido las pruebas que había ido a supervisar. Ese día habían sido las pruebas físicas y al día siguiente sería el examen teórico, así que debía ir de nuevo a la comisaría durante casi todo el día.

-¿Y si tienes que ir a lo de las oposiciones... qué pinta Derek allí?

-Tiene que recoger unos papeles. -dijo el padre intentando quitar hierro al asunto, pero su pulso cambió levemente.

-¿Papeles?

-¡Yo qué sé, Stiles! -dijo con el corazón aún más acelerado.

-¿Papá?

-¿Que quieres, Stiles?

-Ehm... no, nada, nada... solo que... si detienen a Derek por algo que tenga que ver con nuestra relación, dejo de ser tu hijo.

-¡Qué tonterías dices! -dijo negando con la cabeza y volviendo a su pollo asado.

Cuando acabaron de cenar, recogieron los platos y Stiles fue al cuarto de su padre, que estaba en la cama leyendo formularios de la comisaría.

-¿Papá?

-¡Dios! -dijo cogiéndose el pecho. -¿Podrías dejar de ser tan sigiloso? ¡Te voy a poner un cascabel! -dijo mirando a su hijo, que entraba en el cuarto.

-Vale, vale... -rió. -Yo... me preguntaba si me devolvías el teléfono. -dijo con una sonrisa angelical. Su padre sonrió también y contestó.

-No.

-¡Papá! Y hemos hecho las paces, ¿recuerdas?

-La respuesta sigue siendo "no". -volvió a repetir con una sonrisa. -Vete a la cama y a dormir, que sigues castigado. Mañana por la mañana te lo dejaré en la cocina antes de irme.

-Dictador.

-Insurgente.

-Hasta mañana. -dijo ya con el tema de siempre.

-Buenas noches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Opiniones?   
> Ya... ya sé que es un poco ñe... pero repito que ha sido de emergencia... y no estaba yo muy inspirada.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles descubre el secreto de Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que os dije que ayer subiría otro capítulo... pero es que se me pasó por completo. En mi defensa diré que esta mañana intenté subir este mismo capítulo, lo corregí, le di forma y... plof, mi internet se suicidó repentinamente y me quedé con tres palmos de narices maldiciendo a mi mal karma.  
> Pero bueno, espero que este capítulo compense mi mala pata... y a ver si mi suerte comienza a cambiar... ¡que hoy es el año nuevo chino y este es el año de la cabra!

A la mañana siguiente, Stiles se levantó y fue directamente a por su móvil que, tal y como su padre le había dicho, estaba sobre la mesa de la cocina. Lo cogió y vio varias llamadas perdidas, mensajes y algún otro mail. Los mensajes eran todos de Scott, que le proponía planes para pasar el sábado antes del comienzo del curso. Las llamadas, en cambio, eran más variadas.

Se calentó algo de agua para hacerse un té (un té tragable, no los asquerosos que le daba Deaton y que ya habían comprobado que eliminarían de la dieta) y mientras tanto contestó a su amigo y alfa. Cuando terminó de enviar el mensaje, aceptando la invitación de practicar algo de Lacrosse para comprobar si podría apuntarse o no durante este curso, su teléfono sonó. Esta vez era una llamada. De Peter. Stiles dudó durante un rato largo si debía coger la llamada o no, pero al final decidió cogerla, pensando que tal vez, Peter no supiera que el número de su sobrino había sido temporalmente usurpado por Stiles.

-Peter, no soy Derek. Llevo unos días con su móvil...

_-Lo sé. Quería hablar contigo._

-¿Conmigo? Yo... creo que no es lo mejor.

 _-¿Que no crees que es lo mejor? Bueno, puesto que mi sobrino va a estar encerrado en sus_ _quehaceres toda la mañana, creo que ahora es el mejor momento para hablar unas cosas._

-No... es que Derek se va a enfadar.

_-No se tiene por qué enterar._

-¡Ja! -rió irónico. -Se enteraría y se cabrearía. Y con razón.

_-Me da igual. Ábreme la puerta. -dijo antes de colgar._

Stiles se quedó mirando el teléfono molesto y, momentos después, alguien llamó a la puerta. Rodó los ojos y fue a abrir la puerta, sabiendo quién estaría allí. Y en efecto, no se confundió ni un ápice.

Frente a él estaba el mismísimo Peter Hale, aunque considerablemente desmejorado. Su barbita no estaba tan cuidada como de costumbre y tenía unas grandes ojeras rodeando sus ojos azules. Llevaba una camiseta y unos vaqueros... demasiado "casual" y sin tener ni el más mínimo olor de fanfarronería que el lobo solía arrastrar tras él.

-Es absurdo que llames si ya estás delante de la puerta. -dijo apartándose para dejar entrar al lobo. -Me vas a meter en problemas.

-¿Yo? Fuiste tú quien me besó.

-¡Ala! Directo al grano... y yo sin haber desayunado. -dijo yendo a la cocina para sacar el agua del té del microondas. -¿Quieres algo?

-No.

-Vale... -dijo sacando dos galletas del paquete y sentándose sobre la encimera. -Mira, Peter... No debí hacer lo que hice. No sé por qué lo hice... bueno, Deaton tiene una teoría, pero a lo que me refiero es que no debí hacerlo y lo siento.

-Stiles, sinceramente... me da igual que me besaras. De hecho, si quisieras volver a hacerlo, me daría igual. -dijo haciendo que Stiles abriera los ojos desmesuradamente y negara enérgicamente con la cabeza. -Lo que quiero es que hables con Derek.

-¿Con Derek?

-Fuiste tú quien me besó y es a mí al que odia. -espetó de repente.

Stiles sonrió de medio lado recordando cómo había logrado que le perdonara... pero la sonrisa de tonto se le borró de inmediato al ver los ojos azules del mayor clavados en él.

-Vale... quiero decir... que lo intentaré. Pero tu tema es como un tabú para Derek, intentará esquivar el tema...

-Me da igual. Insiste.

-¿Que insista? Claro, ya me lo imagino... "Oye, Derek, ¿por qué no perdonas a tu tío? En realidad, recuerda que fui yo quien le besé, el no hizo nada en realidad. Es a mí a quien deberías odiar".

-En efecto.

-¿¡Pero tú estás loco!? Perderá sus cabales y me matará. Y conociéndole, a ti tampoco te perdonará.

-Sabes perfectamente que a ti no te va a poner ni una mano encima.

-Eso está por ver... si ahora que he logrado que deje de pensar en eso de continuo y me haya perdonado, el "insistirle" en que recuerde que el culpable fui yo para que vuelva a retomar el contacto contigo... ¿No crees que eso me dejaría como un puto imbécil?

-Eres Stiles.

-Lo dices como si "Stiles" fuera sinónimo de "puto imbécil".

-No. Lo digo como sinónimo de "moral". -concluyó el lobo dejando a Stiles mirándolo intensamente. -¿Y ahora qué? ¿Me vas a besar ya?

-¡Cállate ya, maníaco pervertido! Casi me tenías convencido... ¡Lárgate! -protestó el jaguar saltando al suelo y empujándole hasta la puerta para echarle.

Tras la conversación, decidió que subiría al tejado, se relajaría y pensaría en si hacerle el favor a Peter o no y en cómo abordar el tema con Derek. Como sabía que eso le llevaría su tiempo, canceló los planes con Scott y subió a su sitio preferido de la casa, después de los estantes más altos del salón, y se tumbó al sol.

El móvil comenzó a vibrar. Lo descolgó sin siquiera mirar el contacto y la voz de Derek le sorprendió al otro lado del auricular.

-Stiles.

-¡Derek! -dijo incorporándose de un salto. Sus pies tropezaron entre sí y tras un "Woooooo" sonó un "ploff" y un "auch".

-¿Stiles?

-Que leche me he metido...

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te subas al tejado?

-Muuuuchas. ¡Ah! Ya está, pierna regenerada. -rió al escuchar el bufido de Derek. -¿Y bien? ¿Querías algo?

-Sí. -dijo para después quedarse en silencio. -Tenemos que hablar.

***

Stiles daba vueltas en su cuarto desde que había colgado el teléfono. Derek le había soltado un "tenemos que hablar" y eso, en el idioma _parejil_ era muy mala frase. Aunque Stiles hubiese deseado interrogarle acerca de qué _iban a hablar_ , el miedo a que su novio le dejara por teléfono, le hizo callar y acordar que Derek le fuera a recoger a la casa para después ir a tomar algo ya que la norma Stilinski de "NADA DE DEREK SOLO EN CASA CONTIGO" era ineludible.

El jaguar giró la cabeza en dirección al motor del Camaro, que ya se acercaba. Cogió el móvil, las llaves y la cartera, y salió de la casa justo cuando el brillante deportivo paraba frente a su casa.

Stiles subió al coche al instante, aún con el nerviosismo dentro de él. Derek lo miró a través de sus gafas de sol y se encogió de hombros antes de volver a emprender la marcha. Pararon en una cervecería, la preferida del lobo, y se sentaron en la mesa más alejada de la barra.

Aún sin decirse nada entre ellos, ni siquiera mirarse, pidieron las bebidas y, a pesar de que Derek intentaba hacer contacto con los ojos castaños del muchacho, este parecía realmente interesado en la carta de meriendas.

El camarero trajo las bebidas y se fue de nuevo tras la barra. Derek alzó la mano y le quitó la carta de meriendas al castaño, que entonces decidió que quería mirar al techo.

-¿Stiles?

-Vas a dejarme.

-¿Qué has hecho? -preguntó con voz grave. Stiles entonces lo miró por fin.

-¿Yo? Yo no he hecho nada.

-¿Entonces por qué...?

-Has dicho que... que "tenemos que hablar". -concluyó como si eso fuera todo. Derek lo miró alzando una ceja. -¡Todo el mundo sabe lo que eso significa!

-Vale. Eso es lo que te pasaba. -dijo aprentándose la sien y riendo bajito. -No pretendo dejarte, Stiles. No era eso a lo que me refería.

-Serás... -dijo lanzándole el posavasos. -¡Me has tenido cardiaco todo este rato por nada!

-Mi culpa. -sonrió de medio lado y encogiéndose de hombros añadió. -Pero puede que sea porque ves demasiadas series para adolescentes en las que un "tenemos que hablar" no significa que "alguien quiere comunicarse contigo".

-Y ahora el chucho amargado y callado me viene a dar clases de retórica... -dijo rodando los ojos, haciendo que el lobo bufara una vez más. -Bien, pues... ¿qué quieres "comunicarme"?

Derek rebuscó en su chaqueta y sacó una pequeña carterita de cuero que posó sobre la mesa. Stiles lo miró extrañado pero alargó la mano para ver qué era. Cuando la abrió, se encontró con una metálica y un número. Era... ¿una placa? Levantó la mirada atónito y miró a Derek, que se mantenía serio, con los ojos clavados en él.

-¿Y esto?

-Una placa.

-¿A quién se la has quitado?

-A nadie. -dijo intentando contener una sonrisa. -He aprobado.

-Es tuya.

-Es mía. -confirmó el lobo

-Trabajas con mi padre.

-Tu padre es mi jefe. -rectificó el moreno.

-¿Desde cuándo? ¡Las oposiciones de policía no son algo que apruebes así como así! Esto te ha tenido que llevar...

-Cuatro meses.

-Pero si yo no sabía nada...

-No quería que nadie lo supiera. Me daba vergüenza.

Stiles miró fijamente la placa. Parecía real. La palpó la examinó concienzudamente... e incluso se la llevó a la boca para intentar arañar con sus dientes el metal. Pero nada. La placa no parecía real... ERA real.

-¿Esto era lo que me ocultabas en el ordenador? ¡Esto era lo que me ocultabas en el ordenador! -se auto confirmó el jaguar. Cogió la placa y se la lanzó al lobo a la cara, aunque con sus reflejos la cogió a tiempo. -¡Idiota! ¡Me lo podrías haber dicho! ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Y encima de qué te ríes? ¡Estúpido!

-Me río porque... esta es exactamente la reacción que me esperaba.

-Imbécil... -dijo riendo el jaguar también y se incorporó un poco para volver a coger la placa de las manos de Derek. -Agente Hale ¿eh?

-En realidad... sargento. -dijo orgulloso Derek.

-¿En serio? -preguntó con ojos brillantes el jaguar. Derek asintió y, sin previo aviso, Stiles se levantó de su sitio para sentarse a su lado y darle un dulce y suave beso en los labios. -Enhorabuena, sargento.

Derek sonrió de medio lado y le devolvió el beso. Las manos de Stiles buscaron las suyas y, tras entrelazar los dedos con las enormes manos de su novio, ahora sargento, sacó el móvil y se lo dio.

-Creo que ya me he cansado de ver este fondo de pantalla tan cutre. -dijo entregándoselo.

-Hablando de eso... te lo iba a dar ayer, pero se torció un poco la situación con tu padre... -dijo sacando una caja de su chaqueta. -Es igual al tuyo.

-Al que me rompiste, ¿dices? -dijo sonriendo para abrir la caja y ver que, en efecto, era igual al suyo. -¡Ay, mi bebé! Tu sí que eres bonito... -dijo con voz idiota mientras hablaba al teléfono y Derek rodaba los ojos.

-Y... bueno. Lo siento. -añadió después. Stiles lo miró perplejo. -Por romperte el otro.

-¡Ah! Bueno... -dijo alejando el móvil nuevo y el propio móvil de Derek lo más posible. -Tengo que comentarte una cosa... y que conste que no quiero matar esta atmósfera tan "yujuu" y todo eso...

-¿Me vas a dejar? -imitó el lobo al muchacho.

-No. Pero igual me quieres romper la cara.

-¿Qué has hecho? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Pero por qué me preguntas siempre eso?

-Porque siempre haces algo.

-Pues no. No he hecho nada... recientemente. -dijo sonriendo infantil, para calmar al lobo. -He sido muy muy bueno. El caso es que... hoy he recibido una visita. -dijo tanteando el terreno. -Y no te vas a creer quién era.

-Sorpréndeme. -dijo frunciendo el ceño de nuevo.

-Peter.

Derek abrió mucho los ojos y un leve gruñido surgió de su pecho. Stiles le cogió de nuevo la mano e instantáneamente se calmó lo suficiente como para que sus ojos siguieran siendo humanos.

-¿Qué quería ese?

-Vino a decirme que te dijera que le perdonaras...

-No le perdono.

-Ya, ya... me olía esa respuesta... El caso es, Derek, que estás siendo injusto con él. -La mirada que le dirigió el lobo, le heló. -A riesgo de remover mierda... te diré que él no hizo nada. Todo fue culpa mía... y lo sabes. A mí me has perdonado... ¿no?

-Pues si no dejas de sacar el tema cada poco, me será difícil olvidarlo.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero... no sé... Peter está muy desmejorado, en serio. Está mal... y creo que es porque no puede contar contigo.

-No puedo...

-Derek, escúchame. -dijo el jaguar cogiéndole de la barbilla para que le mirara. -Si a mí me perdonas, es justo que a él también lo perdones.

-Tú no lo entiendes, Stiles. Él siempre ha estado pendiente de ti... creo que tiene debilidad por ti. Y sabiendo lo que pasó no voy a ser capaz...

-Mira, hagamos una cosa. Coges el teléfono y le mandas un mensaje diciendo que "lo vas a intentar". -Derek le miró con el ceño fruncido. -Y lo intentas... poco a poco, con calma.

-No.

-Derek, por favor.

-He dicho que no.

-Pero...

-¡Que no!

-¡Pero es que me siento mal! Si no lo intentas, Derek, me sentiré como una mierda todo el tiempo... no había pensado en ello hasta ahora, pero el ver a Peter como le vi, me hizo darme cuenta de que es todo culpa mía. Nunca entendí demasiado que le toleraras a tu alrededor, pero de verdad, Derek... por favor.

Derek suspiró y se apoyó contra el respaldo mirando al techo para después mirar ceñudo al jaguar, que tenía la súplica brillando en sus ojos.

-Pásame el móvil.

Stiles le acercó el móvil y vocalizó un "gracias" mudo. Derek tecleó rápidamente en su pantalla y volvió a dejar el aparatito sobre la mesa.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Hmmm?

-¿Qué quiere hacer el Sargento Hale para celebrar su graduación?

-Se me ocurre algo...

***

-¿En serio? ¿Esto era lo que se te ha ocurrido? -dijo Stiles en medio del campo, mirando la pelota ovalada con la que Derek jugueteaba sin separar su mirada burlona del muchacho -¿¡Enseñarme a jugar rugby!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y bien?  
> ¿Alguna amenaza de muerte? ¿Alguna pedida de mano?  
> @BukyBuh


	17. Capítulo 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y como hoy es sábado y hay que ambientar el cuerpo para salir de fieeeeeeeeeeesta, pues aquí os dejo un capítulo de sábado noche :)  
> Risas aseguradas. Creo. No estoy segura... Tal vez. Puede.  
> Bueno... juzgad vosotros mismos.  
> ¡Pasen y lean!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En un comentario MayMayColt hizo alusión al entrenamiento de rugby... quiero aclarar que no tiene más importancia en la trama. Es un entrenamiento para todos los públicos (que no extenderé en la historia) pero que básicamente es una prueba que hace Derek a Stiles para calibrar el nivel de control que tiene el jaguar en los deportes de contacto. Vaya, que no os esperéis cochinadas ni nada porque, de hecho... no se volverá a mencionar. Solo intentaba dar el toque de humor que, creo, ha logrado conseguir :D

 

Stiles llegó a su casa embarrado por completo justo cuando su padre salía de la cocina con un café. El sheriff se le quedó mirando con una ceja alzada y Stiles sonrió como un niño pequeño, lleno de tierra hasta las cejas, con algún que otro jirón en la camiseta y las rodillas de los pantalones raspadas.

-He jugado a rugby.

-¿A rugby?

-Derek me ha enseñado... ¡¡ES GENIAL!! -dijo saltando en su sitio como si de verdad fuera un infante.

-¡Ah, Derek! -dijo sonriendo de medio lado y asintiendo, mientras iba al sofá -Cierto... jugó a rugby en la universidad, ¿no?

-¡Sí! Lo que me recuerda... ¿cómo se siente al ser el jefe de tu yerno? -dijo Stiles siguiendo a su padre, que le miró y rió por lo bajo.

-Veo que por fin te lo ha contado. -dijo asintiendo. -Bien... se siente muy bien... porque cada vez que llegues tarde por estar con él, no solo te podré castigar a ti, sino también a él. ¿Quién sabe? Papeleo, multas de tráfico, hacer documentos de identidad... algo que le mate de aburrimiento.

-Sabía que habías pensado en algo así... -rió el hijo tumbándose en el sofá, pero su padre lo empujó de una patada. -¡EH! ¿Por qué...?

-Estás hecho un asco. Primero dúchate. -dijo señalándole por completo.

-Sí... -dijo levantándose del suelo y yendo a las escaleras. -¡Ah! Por cierto... hoy no ceno en casa.

-¿Y eso? -preguntó el padre frunciendo el ceño. -Sabes que te prohíbo dormir en casa de Derek.

-Lo sé, lo sé. La manada entera cenaremos en casa de Lydia y luego iremos a algún pub a celebrar el fin del verano y el comienzo de la tortura diaria que supone el instituto. Lo he bautizado como "el Entierro de la ilusión".

-¿Y piensas llegar muy tarde?

-Pensaba dormir en casa de Scott.

-Mientes.

-Vaaaale. Pensé en dormir en casa de Derek. -dijo Stiles, resignado.

-No.

-¡Pero papá!

-He dicho que no.

-¿Eres consciente de que lo que quieres evitar que haga con Derek podría hacerlo donde y cuando me viniera en gana?

-¿Cómo dices? -advirtió el padre inflando las aletas de la nariz, como cuando se empezaba enfadar.

-Vamos, papá... me conoces.

-Precisamente. -dijo terminándose el café. -Dúchate que estas poniendo perdida la casa.

-Pero...

-Dúchate.

Stiles suspiró y subió las escalera en dirección a la ducha, murmurando como cualquier adolescente murmuraría contra la "dictadura" a la que su padre le tenía sometido. Cuando llegó al baño, se desvistió y puso el agua en el lado más caliente.

Como solía pasarle, la "ducha de 5 minutos" ya se había convertido en una "ducha de media hora". En ese tiempo había hecho ya su sesión de playback con el bote de champú, había bailoteado en la ducha bajo el chorro de agua caliente que se deslizaba por todo su cuerpo, relajando cada uno de sus músculos... Pero cuando ya había pasado más tiempo de la cuenta, en opinión del sheriff, éste decidió cortar el agua caliente.

-¡¡¡¡YAYYYYYYYY!!!! -gritó el adolescente saliendo de la ducha. O intentándolo, pues se había llevado por delante la mampara, había resbalado y se había partido el labio contra el lavamanos para después quedar estampado contra el suelo, como una rana que se ha caído de un sexto.

-¿Stiles? -dijo la voz de su padre mientras abría la puerta del baño y se encontraba a su hijo sangrando, espachurrado entre el suelo y la mampara. -¡¡STILES!! -llamó preocupado, agachándose a su lado.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien...

-¿Y por qué no te mueves? ¿Puedes moverte?

-El agua caliente se fue de golpe... -comenzó a murmurar mientras se comenzaba a mover, en busca de su toalla.

-¿Es eso un tatuaje? -preguntó el padre mirando sus costillas, donde estaba el tatuaje en forma de la mordida original del jaguar.

-Ehm... esto... ¿no te lo había enseñado? ¡Qué cosas! Se me habrá olvidado. -intentó disimular el chico, viendo el castigo relucir en los ojos de su padre. -¡Oh, por favor, papá! ¡No me castigues! Sé que lo hice sin permiso y... pero ¡por favor! Fue al poco de morderme y... ¡piensa que es el Entierro de la Ilusión!

El padre se levantó del suelo y miró a su hijo para justo después salir murmurando como su propio hijo hacía, con la diferencia de que su hijo **sí** podría escuchar todo lo que decía gracias a su oído.

-"Este niñato insolente que tengo por hijo... siempre se sale con la suya, maldito infeliz... me va a volver loco con sus tonterías... esto es el colmo... si es que tuvo que salir igualito a su madre ¡y encima ella va y me deja cuidando de su miniclon malcriado e hiperactivo! Si es que, Claudia, que bien te ocupaste de que me acordara de ti toda mi vida..."

Stiles rió desde el cuarto de baño. Su padre era el mejor padre del mundo... incluso cuando refunfuñaba era el mejor padre del mundo.

-¡Stiles! ¡Arregla la mampara o no sales ni a cenar!

-¿Qué? ¡YO NO SÉ!

-Pues búscalo en google. -dijo el padre sonriendo malévolamente, asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

Stiles bufó y comenzó a vestirse, cuando su padre volvió a aparecer tras él, sonriendo aún con un brillo más maquiavélico, cruzado de brazos, apoyando contra el quicio de la puerta.

-Y el agua caliente no se cortó... la cerré yo. -completó con una voz tétrica, haciendo que su hijo lo mirara boquiabierto, dolido por tal traición. -Y a partir de hoy, tus duchas estarán cronometradas y, en cuanto te pases... "click" ¡AGUA FRÍA!

-¿Papá?

-¡AGUA FRÍA! -repitió con una carcajada volviendo a alejarse del baño.

Stiles se quedó aún más pasmado que antes, asomando la cabeza al pasillo, mirando como su padre bajaba las escaleras aún entre carcajadas. Corrió a su cuarto y cogió el móvil para llamar a Derek.

_-¿Qué...?_

-¡¡Mi padre ha perdido la chaveta!!

_-¿Qué?_

-Se le han cruzado los cables... ¡Y encima me ha mandado arreglar la mampara que rompí por su culpa! ¡Y no me deja dormir contigo! Bueno, en realidad, no me deja salir hasta que no arregle la mampara que, repito, no sé cómo arreglar. ¿Tú sabes? No puede ser muy difícil... -dijo tecleando en el portal de google. -Vale, aquí dice que necesito, una sierra lo-fee, vinilo de tchucurk y ¿qué demonios? ¡Eso me suena a esencia de alce centenario, cuerno de unicornio y sangre de la virgen María!

Stiles miraba ojiplático las instrucciones del blog en el que había entrado, pero la risa de Derek al otro lado del interfono, lo distrajo y le hizo dibujar una sonrisa de idiota.

-Me gusta tu risa. -dijo sin pensar.

_-Tú piensa en cómo conseguir cuerno de unicornio... -siguió riendo Derek._

-¡Derek! ¡Esto es serio! No voy a poder salir por culpa de mi padre el esquizofrénico paranoide.

_-Yo sé arreglarlo._

-¿Y qué haces ahí aún sin venir a hacerlo?

_-Es tu casa, territorio vetado._

-¡No jodas! ¡Puedes entrar por la ventana y no te verá! Y si te ve, te pondrá papeleos como castigos, tampoco es algo tan grave.

- _Niñato..._ -maldijo el lobo justo antes de colgar.

-¡¡¿Y eso qué quiere decir?!! ¿Busco la esencia de alce centenario o no? -gritó al móvil.

***

Media hora después, Stiles estaba sentado en el suelo del baño con cinta aislante intentando unir los pedazos de la mampara, cuando escuchó que alguien picaba a la puerta y antes de poder contestar, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Derek.

-¿Has encontrado el cuerno de unicornio? -preguntó entrando.

-¡Has venido! -sonrió con ojos enormes.

-Y menos mal... ¿Qué haces con eso?

-¿Necesitas algo, Hale? -preguntó el sheriff entrando también en el baño.

-¿Tiene silicona?

-Ahora la traigo. -dijo el padre saliendo del baño.

Stiles miró a su padre irse y después miró a Derek, que lo miraba con brazos cruzados, negando con la cabeza mirando el estropicio del baño para después agacharse y despegar la cinta aislante que había usado el jaguar.

-No soy muy manitas. -se justificó el menor.

-No hace falta que lo jures... -bufó el lobo.

-¿Le has pedido que te dejara venir?

-Creí que era mejor opción que "colarme" en su casa.

-Aquí tienes, Hale. Y tú mira cómo lo hace y aprende. Esta vez pasa, la siguiente lo haces tú solito.

El sheriff se fue dejando la puerta estratégicamente abierta y Derek comenzó a calentar la silicona para, pacientemente, ir pegando los trozos de manera que casi no se notaban las grietas. Stiles, por su lado, aunque intentaba ayudar, era demasiado manazas y volvía a despegar trozos, o incluso rompía otros nuevos... hasta que Derek le echó del baño con gruñidos y miradas asesinas.

-Derek me ha echado. -dijo Stiles a su padre, que terminaba el crucigrama en la mesa de la cocina.

-Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo aguantaría contigo allí...

-¿Por qué le has dejado venir?

-Porque si de arreglar la mampara dependiera el que salieras de casa, morirías de viejo intentando pegar los trozos de metacrilato.

-No soy tan manazas. -dijo casi rompiendo una taza que acababa de sacar del armario.

-Para nada. -rió el padre. -Diez letras, la intersección de las alturas de un triángulo.

-Hmmm... -murmuró Stiles asomando la cabeza para ver las casillas del crucigrama. -Ortocentro.

-Gracias. -asintió el padre rellenando la respuesta.

-No seré un manitas, pero soy listo. -dijo sonriente el muchacho.

-Hay gente que es lista y manitas al mismo tiempo. -bufó el padre.

-Nah, de esos no existen... -negó Stiles dando un trago a la taza de leche.

-Ya está arreglada. -dijo Derek entrando en la cocina.

-Oye, Hale. ¿Cómo se llama a la intersección de las alturas de un triángulo? -preguntó el padre al lobo, que un tanto desconcertado contestó.

-Ortocentro.

El sheriff asintió conforme y miró a Stiles, que miraba con ojos achinados a Derek, que no entendía nada.

-¿Ves? Soy un chico listo que se busca alguien que es un manitas, es listo y guapo. ¡Y responsable! -dijo saltando de la encimera para poder gesticular y apoyar mejor su argumentación. -Y como es tan responsable... deberías confiar en él y dejarme dormir en su casa... ¡Además! ¡Es un agente de la ley! ¿Y qué da más confianza que un agente de la ley fuerte, listo y hábil? ¡Con unos pocos más como él en la comisaría, terminaríais con el crimen mundial! Por no descontar el mérito al sheriff local, que por supuesto tiene que tener unas habilidades excepcionales...

-Cuya habilidad excepcionalmente excepcional ha sido tener un hijo tocapelotas y pesado. -añadió con un suspiro el sheriff. -Bien... De acuerdo. Hoy puedes dormir fuera, de todos modos no me apetece que me despiertes cuando llegues... mañana es mi día de descanso. Y vete antes de que cambie de opinión.

-Bien. Me cambio y en un segundo estoy. -dijo saliendo disparado hacia su cuarto, dejando a los dos ahora agentes, juntos en la cocina.

-Gracias por arreglar la mampara, Hale.-dijo el sheriff al lobo, que le restó importancia con un movimiento de cabeza.

***

La manada al completo estaba en la casa de Lydia. Y cuando la totalidad de la manada se junta en un mismo espacio, el caos es algo más que patente. Había ponche (aunque de poco o nada servía a la mayoría de los allí presentes, a excepción de Lydia y Kira, que eran las dos únicas presentes que podrían llegar a notar el efecto del alcohol que llevaba), snacks variados, música y muy buen ambiente. Ethan y Stiles bromeaban acerca de los coloretes que llevaban las dos muchachas, Scott y Derek debatían acerca de los entrenamientos ahora que los jóvenes empezaban las clases y el propio lobo comenzaría a trabajar, mientras que Lydia y Kira compartían sus opiniones acerca de la necesidad de integrar a otra mujer en la manada.

-¡Scotty, haznos caso! -llamó Kira a su novio.

-Dime. -rió con vergüenza al ser llamado "Scotty".

-Queremos otra chica en la manada. -clarificó Kira algo motivada de la cuenta debido al ponche.

-No pienso morder a nadie... -siguió riendo el alfa.

-Bueno... está Malia. -se unió Stiles a la conversación.

-¿Malia? ¿Malia Tate?

-¿Qué pasa? En esta manada ya hay lobos, zorros, banshees... ¿Qué más da tener una coyote?

-Una coyote desequilibrada que pasó años correteando por el bosque en completa forma de animal, que pasó casi un año en un centro psicológico y con la que tú te acostaste. -rió Lydia, captando la mirada de todos. -Si por besar a Peter, Derek ya está como un asesino en serie con él, y eso que es su propio tío... ¡Imagínate con ella!

-Cierto, cierto... creo que es mejor que muerdas a alguien. -asintió Kira.

-¡A Danny! -propuso Lydia.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡A Danny! Danny me cae genial... y menudo cuerpazo tiene. -asintió enérgicamente Kira.

-¿Pero no queríais una chica? -rió Scott viendo que Derek había preferido rodar los ojos y ausentarse de la conversación.

-Bueno, sí... cierto... aunque en realidad, con Danny también podríamos hablar de chicos y de moda. Es un chico con mucho estilo. -añadió la asiática.

-Conmigo y con Stiles también podríais hablar de chicos. -dijo Ethan con el ceño fruncido.

-Cierto, pero no de moda. -espetó Lydia, tajante. -De eso podríamos hablar con Derek. Es el único que sabe vestirse.

-¡Eh, Lydia! Mi ropa la escogiste tú, ¿recuerdas? -añadió enojado y ofendido el jaguar, que fue completamente ignorado.

-¿Y por qué de chicos con Derek no? -preguntó intrigado el alfa.

-¿Tú has visto a su novio? -dijo Lydia riéndose al ver la cara de Stiles, poniéndose roja por momentos.

-He tenido suficiente... -dijo Derek levantándose y yendo a la cocina a por más cerveza.

-¡Oye! ¡¡DEFIÉNDEME!! -gritó Stiles yendo tras él, haciendo que los demás estallaran en carcajadas.

-Dejad de ser tan crueles con Stiles... después se pone triste y no baja del tejado. -dijo Derek ya desde la cocina.

-¡Así no ayudas, chucho sarnoso y amargado! -protestó Stiles haciendo que las risas se redoblaran.

Cuando Stiles llegó al lado del lobo, este se giró y le dio un beso en la frente para después susurrar al oído del jaguar:

-La ropa es lo de menos... ganas mucho más estando sin ella.

Y lo susurró bien bajito, tan bajito que Stiles por un momento pensó que se lo había imaginado. Le dejó tan descolocado que no supo ni qué contestar y, cuando por fin reaccionó, ya estaba solo en la cocina. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió con los demás.

Derek se había ido a sentar al lado de Lydia, que le preguntaba dónde se había comprado su chaqueta de cuero porque ella quería una. El lobo bebía de su cerveza mirando para la pelirroja pero sin escuchar... o al menos sin prestarle demasiada atención, pues estaba más pendiente de la presencia de Stiles, que le miraba desde el otro extremo, sentado justo entre Ethan y Scott, que tenía a Kira en sus rodillas.

***

Cuando los lobos decidieron que las dos chicas estaban ya suficientemente "motivadas" por el ponche, se repartieron en dos coches y se fueron a la zona de fiesta, para terminar en La Jungla, donde seguramente estaría Danny y, a pesar de que Ethan lo negaba, estaba ansioso por ver al moreno de los hoyuelos.

Al entrar, todos enseñaron sus carnets falsos (a excepción de Derek) y se colocaron en un punto estratégico. Las chicas disfrutaron de lo lindo a pesar de que se quejaron de que "en este antro no encontraremos posibles chicas para unir a la manada". A Ethan le pagaron varias copas, pues nada más entrar, él decidió quitarse la camiseta para lucir abdominales.

-Voy al servicio. -avisó Stiles antes de irse. Derek asintió y le siguió con la mirada un rato, hasta que Scott le llamó divertido para que mirara a Ethan bailar con un rubio despampanante.

-En ocasiones me pregunto por qué no soy gay. Os lo pasáis mejor. -rió Scott, recibiendo una mirada extrañada de Derek. -¿Qué? ¡Tú estás con Stiles! Eso te hace gay.

-Scott... yo no soy gay.

-Claaaaro. -dijo irónicamente el alfa, pero Derek bufó y se explicó mejor.

-Ni yo soy gay ni tú eres hetero.

-¿Qué? ¡Para nada! ¡A mí me gustan las chicas! Allison... ¿la recuerdas? Y Kira... ambas son chicas.

-Kate, Jennifer... ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, todas unas psicópatas.

-Pero eran mujeres.

-¿Entonces Stiles es tu primer chico? -preguntó sorprendido el alfa.

-¿De qué habláis? -preguntó una voz cantarina a su lado.

Stiles estaba sonriente con una copa en su mano. Derek lo miró con una ceja alzada y Scott rió señalando su bebida.

-Me han invitado. -respondió sonriente. -Piensan que soy guapo.

-Sí, Stiles... todos pensamos que eres muy guapo. -añadió Scott. -Y Derek y yo hablábamos de entrenamientos.

-Sois unos aburridos. -dijo dándole la copa a Derek. -Yo me voy a bailar con Ethan.

Los dos lobos vieron cómo Stiles pasaba entre la gente hasta alcanzar a Ethan, que se giró y abrazó a Stiles para darle la bienvenida. También vieron cómo el gemelo le presentaba al chico que, segundo antes, estaba devorando a besos.

-¿Entonces?

-Sí, Stiles es mi primer chico.

-¿Y cómo estabas tan seguro de tu sexualidad que ni te planteaste el que fuera un error?

-Me planteé que fuera un error porque era Stiles. -dijo tajante, haciendo que Scott se riera. -Pero Peter ya me había hablado acerca de la no sexualidad en la búsqueda de parejas.

-¿Qué? Me perdí.

-Los lobos son por naturaleza bisexuales. 

-¿Qué? ¿Yo también?

-Eso no lo sé. Tú eres un mordido... lo que Peter me contó fue, sobre todo, acerca de lobos nacidos... y hasta lo que sé, en algunos casos funcionamos distinto.

-Vaya. -dijo Scott llevándose la boca de la cerveza a los labios. -Atención con ese moreno... -señaló el alfa viendo cómo un moreno despampanante se acercaba a Stiles. Derek siguió su mirada sin problema y localizó el espectáculo.

Stiles estaba bailando con Ethan y el ligue del gemelo, saltando, pasándoselo en grande hasta que el moreno en cuestión comenzó a acercarse a Stiles.

-Me llamo Mark. -saludó el moreno de ojos grises.

-Hola, Mark. Yo soy Stiles y ellos son Ethan y Roy. -presentó el castaño tan amigable como siempre.

-No te he visto nunca por aquí. -siguió Mark con una voz grave y un acento exótico.

-Es mi... ¿segunda? vez aquí. No vengo mucho, la verdad. -rió Stiles rascándose la nuca. -¿Tú vienes mucho?

-Todos los fines de semana vengo buscando a alguien que se pueda acercar a mis gustos y... creo que lo he encontrado.

-¿Sí? Vaya, enhorabuena. ¿A quién? -dijo sonriente mirando alrededor.

-Stiles. -le llamó una voz tras él. Ethan le tironeaba de la camiseta. -Tu novio te llama. -dijo señalando con la mirada a Derek, que estaba juntp a Scott.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Vale, vale... -dijo intentando entender la reacción de Ethan. -Esto... bueno, Mark, te deseo lo mejor con el chico ese. Si tanto lo has buscado, merecerá la pena.

-¡Stiles!

-¿Qué?

-Que Derek te llama. -repitió el gemelo con aún más movimientos incongruentes de cejas.

-¡Pero si está hablando con Scott!

-QUE TE ESTÁ LLAMANDO. -gritó el lobo, señalando para Derek que, en efecto, hablaba con Scott.

-Oye, chico... ¿te molesta que hable con tu amigo o qué? Pensaba que tú estabas ocupado. -soltó el moreno, Mark, de golpe, aunque Ethan, ni corto ni perezoso, le contestó con el mismo tono chulesco.

-No me molesta que hables con mi amigo, pero él es medio lelo y no se entera de que intentas ligar con él. Y su novio, ese moreno buenorro que está allí -dijo señalando descaradamente para Derek, que por fin miraba hacia la escena- podría dejarte en el sitio si considera que estás molestando a **su novio**.

-Si a Grimes no le molesta que yo esté aquí, tal vez sea porque no le importa tener novio.

-¿Quién es Grimes? -preguntó desconcertado Stiles.

-No te metas donde no te llaman, ¿me oíste? -siguió Mark, ignorando por completo a Stiles/Grimes.

-¡Eh! -reaccionó Stiles poniéndose entre el moreno y Ethan, que comenzaba a alterarse. -Creo que te estás confundiendo...

-Definitivamente se está confundiendo. -dijo una voz muy cerca.

Mark se giró y se encontró de frente con Derek, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, al lado de Scott, con gesto divertido al ver el careto que se le quedó al recién llegado al ver la montaña de músculos que tenía en frente.

-Creo que deberías irte. -dijo Scott sonriendo. Mark bufó algo que sólo Stiles pudo escuchar, y se comenzó a alejar.

-¿Qué has dicho de su madre? -salió Stiles tras el moreno, siendo interceptado por Kira, que apareció en el momento justo.

-¿Pero qué pasa aquí? -preguntó Kira mirando a Scott.

-Que no se puede estar tan bueno... -rió Ethan para quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Ese tío era un imbécil. -refunfuñó Stiles yendo hacia Derek, que le rodeó los hombros con su brazo y le dio un beso en los labios. -Han intentado ligar conmigo. -dijo sonriente después.

-Y tú ni te enterabas.

-Es que mi ingenuidad es mi rasgo más sensual. -dijo haciendo que el lobo bufara. -Y de todos modos, tú estabas demasiado ocupado hablando con Scott.

-Estábamos viendo cómo quedaría la cosa... yo aposté a que no te enterabas de que intentaban ligar contigo hasta que tuviera la boca contra la tuya. -rió el alfa.

-No entiendo por qué no estarías acostumbrado a que liguen contigo, Stiles. -añadió de golpe Roy, convirtiéndose en el nuevo centro de atención. -Eres muy atractivo y tu forma de ser es absolutamente genial. Bueno, tu novio también parece un portento... -añadió sonriente.

-Ethan, tío. Roy me cae bien. Tiene buen gusto. -dijo Stiles separándose de Derek para darle una palmada en el hombro al ligue (temporal) de Ethan, que rió abiertamente.

-En serio... ¿Qué os dan a todos? Hasta las chicas son preciosas. -sonrió mirando a Kira y Lydia.

-Coincido contigo, Stiles. -dijo Lydia.

-¿Nos lo podemos quedar? -saltó de repente Kira mirando a Scott, que se rió con una carcajada y arrastró a su novia a la pista para bailar.

-Tú no bailas, supongo. -dijo Stiles mirando a Derek mientras veía cómo Lydia, Roy y Ethan comenzaban a menear sus cuerpos al ritmo de la música.

-No.

-Pues entonces tendrás que invitarme a una copa.

 

 


	18. Capítulo 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter y Derek hacen las paces... a medias... bueno, dan un paso en eso de hacer las paces. Stiles descubre que Peter es un embaucador con su parte tierna y el sheriff indaga sobre la vida sexual de su hijo...  
> Todo muy normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mirad si soy buena que os traigo capítulos dos días seguidos :)  
> Muchas gracias a todos los que os molestáis por dejar un comentario, por los que leeis, por los que mandais kudos (aunque a estas alturas del cuento sigo sin saber muy bien qué es eso), a los que dejáis un mensaje en twitter... MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS
> 
> Y ya no os entretengo más... os dejo con el Capítulo 18

 

Stiles se revolvió en la cama hasta quedar acunado en el costado de Derek, que le rodeó con un brazo, sabiendo que buscaba calor. El jaguar gimió de gusto al notarse abrigado y siguió durmiendo un rato hasta que un pitido llamó su atención. Abrió un ojo y miró a la mesita, donde había una luz parpadeando.

-Tu móvil, Derek. -refunfuñó el jaguar.

-Está en silencio.

-¿Cuándo entenderéis que esa luz emite un pitidito?

Con un suspiro, Derek cogió el teléfono, miró el contacto que llamaba, y colgó sin contestar. Stiles levantó la cabeza y lo miró, despelurciado y con cara de sueño, al notar el cambio en el pulso del lobo.

-¿Quién es el que ha puesto gruñón a mi lobo gruñón?

-Peter.

-¿Le has colgado?

-¿Hubieses querido contestarle tú? -contestó de malas formas al jaguar, que se incorporó para mirarlo severamente.

-Tranquilito, fiera. Yo no he dicho nada. -dijo levantándose para ir al baño. -Lo único que te diré es que pongas calefacción, que esta casa es una maldita nevera.

Cuando Stiles volvió, Derek estaba con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero de la cama, mirándole. El jaguar reptó por la cama y se volvió a acostar a su lado.

-Ayer me lo pasé bien. -comentó con una sonrisa en los labios. -Excepto lo de Mark. Eso no me gustó, pero por otra parte me hizo sentir guapo.

-Eres guapo, Stiles.

-¿Tú crees? -preguntó ensanchando la sonrisa.

-Te encanta que te adulen, ¿no? -dijo el lobo agachándose para besarle.

El beso fue interrumpido por la vibración del móvil de Stiles. Derek se separó para acercarle el teléfono y, mientras tanto, vio quién le llamaba: Peter.

-¿Quieres descolgar tú? -preguntó Stiles.

-Le colgaría.

-Pues entonces descuelgo yo. -dijo antes de escuchar un bufido molesto salir del lobo. -Dime, Peter.

_-¿Estás con Derek?_

-Sí.

_-Me ha colgado._

-Lo sé.

_-¿Por qué me ha colgado? Creí que ibas a hablar con él._

-Y he hablado con él, pero él sigue sin querer hablar contigo.

_-Dile que se ponga._

-Ya me ha roto un móvil, no quiero que...

_-Pásame con Derek. Si te rompe el móvil, yo mismo te compro otro._

-No me pases el móvil, Stiles, o se hace añicos. -advirtió el lobo cuando vio que el jaguar le acercaba el aparatito.

-Oye, Peter... llama en diez minutos, ¿vale? -dijo antes de colgar.

Derek lo miró con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, pero Stiles puso su mejor mirada de corderito apaleado y se tumbó sobre él para comenzar a besarle el cuello.

-No, Stiles. No hagas esto para que hable con Peter. No funcionará.

-Oh, vamos, Derek. Es tu tío.

-¿Y?

-Tu única familia de sangre.

-Tendría a Laura, pero él la mató.

-Vale, ahí tienes razón. Pero... repito, es tu tío. Si ya le habías perdonado eso, no puedes volver a mencionarlo. -Derek bufó arisco como toda respuesta. -No, no... no me bufes. Cuando llame, le coges el teléfono.

-Que no voy a...

-Por favor, Derek.

-Que no, Stiles.

-Hazlo por la manada.

-¿Qué? Lo que me faltaba por escuchar, Stiles. A él no le interesa estar en la manada. No os siente como familia, él es egoísmo. ¡Puro egoísmo!

-Pero te echa de menos.

-No. Simplemente le jode que, por una vez, no le perdone una de sus meteduras de pata y quiere que vuelva a andar con él como si nada hubiera pasado. Y no. No lo paso.

-Vale.

Stiles apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del lobo, pensando cómo enfocar su argumento para ganarse a Derek y que definitivamente, le cogiera el teléfono a Peter y se acabara el melodrama familiar Hale.

-Pero...

-¿Aún no acabaste?

-No. -dijo volviendo a mirar a los ojos a Derek. -Piensa que, si coges el teléfono y hablas con tu tío, tu tío no volverá a llamarme y me dejará tranquilo.

-Stiles...

-Por favor, Derek... porfi, porfi, porfi, porfiiiiiiiiii... si dejara de llamarme me sentiría súper feliz, porque cada vez que me llama me siento mal, porque recuerdo por qué pasó todo esto y entonces me doy asco a mí mismo... y quiero olvidar el tema, y que tú lo olvides... quiero que superemos ese momento...

-Ya. Basta. -dijo Derek saliendo de la cama. Cogió su propio móvil y él mismo marcó el número de Peter.

Stiles rodó en la cama con el gesto de la victoria, con baile incluído, mientras escuchaba a Derek vociferarle a su tío que era un desgraciado que... ¿había estado detrás de Stiles y hasta que no lo había logrado no había parado? ¿Qué? ¿HOLAAAAA?

Después de una conversación de unos cuatro minutos en los que casi sólo había habido disculpas por un lado, e insultos por otro, Derek colgó de mala manera y se fue a la cocina a hacer tortitas. Stiles entonces salió de la cama, cogió la chaqueta roja y fue a donde estaba el lobo.

-¿Contento? -preguntó el lobo empezando a hacer café.

-Supongo, pero... no he entendido una cosa.

-¿Hmm?

-Mayormente le has insultado... pero también has dicho algo de que... que... ¿Peter me perseguía?

-Peter ha estado detrás de ti desde el primer momento.

-No, no... cuando me vio por primera vez me dijo: "Tú debes ser Stiles", y acto seguido intentó morderme/matarme.

-Ya... ¿Y no te ofreció el mordisco?

-Eso fue más adelante.

-En la muñeca.

-Sí, pero ya te he dicho que eso fue cuando el baile. Justo después de casi matar a Lydia.

-Un alfa solo muerte en la muñeca si quiere hacer vínculo. Y no te ofendas, pero si quería hacer eso es porque me había olido cuando estaba cerca de ti.

-¿Que te había olido?

-Sí, Stiles. Me olió. Olió que me importabas. Él sabe mejor que nadie... -pero tal y como empezó, Derek se calló.

-¡Derek! ¿Quieres dejar de ser tan críptico y decirme de una vez qué cojones pasa aquí?

-Peter sabe mejor que nadie lo que siento respecto a ti, ¿vale? Sí, puede que tú le besaras a él; pero él se dejó besar. ¿O acaso piensas que no podría haber impedido el beso? Si hubiese querido, te hubiese parado. Pero no quiso.

-No entiendo nada. -refunfuñó el jaguar negando. Derek abrió la boca para tomar aire y volvérselo a explicar, pero Stiles le cortó. -Sí, sí, entiendo lo que me intentas decir, no soy tan lerdo... lo que no entiendo es por qué entonces dejó que yo le besara, sabiendo que te enterarías y entonces te enfadarías... ni por qué me ofrecería el mordisco si sabía lo que tu sentías por mí. Quiero decir, no tiene sentido.

-¿Curiosidad?

-¿Curiosidad? No, no creo que fuera eso... tal vez fuera... -comenzó a pensar Stiles, mientras se mordía un dedo.

Derek lo miró apoyado contra la encimera, analizando cada una de sus expresiones. Siempre le había gustado ese gesto en Stiles. Se le asemejaba a un niño intentando entender por qué los padres le habían castigado por intentar decorar con rotuladores las paredes del salón.

Y es que Stiles estaba sentado con las piernas a lo indio, sobre la encimera, mordiéndose los dedos, con el ceño fruncido y casi sin parpadear, con la vista clavada en algún punto de su cerebro. Y entonces, como siempre solía ocurrir, un brillo de claridad apareció en sus ojos: había encontrado la solución.

-¡Era eso! Maldito cabrón... -dijo saltando, yendo hacia la mesilla de noche para coger su teléfono y llamar a Peter bajo la sorprendida mirada de Derek.

_-¿Stiles?_

-¡Maldito hijo de la gran puta!

_-Hoy es el día de "llama e insulta a Peter Hale". -contestó el lobo._

-¡Lo hiciste a propósito!

_-¿Qué es lo que hice a propósito... exactamente?_

-Fuiste simpático para que te besara y después dejaste que te besara para ver hasta donde llegaba... ¡¡¡y ver si se lo contaba a Derek o no!!!

_-¿Y por qué hubiera hecho eso?_

-Porque a pesar de ser un puto psicópata maníaco y asesino te preocupas por Derek y querías... ¡querías ponerme a prueba para ver si era de fiar!

_-No sé de dónde sacas eso... -siguió el lobo, pero se notaba la sonrisa titilando en su voz._

-Te voy a encontrar... te voy a encontrar y te vas a tragar tus tretas en forma de puñetazos. Juro que te vas a arrepentir de haberme puesto a prueba... ¡Vas a estar cagando dientes durante meses!

_-Pero qué agresividad noto en esa pareja..._

-¡Encima no provoques!

_-Bueno, Stiles... tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos._

-¡Ni se te ocurra...! -Stiles miró a Derek, que lo observaba con las cejas en alto. -¡ME HA COLGADO!

-Y has razonado todo eso... mordiéndote el dedo. -preguntó el lobo aún con las cejas más arriba.

-Mi padre suele decir que es donde tengo el cerebro.

Derek bufó con una sonrisa y tras mirar la hora, se ofreció para llevar a desayunar a Stiles antes de llevarle a casa. Rápidamente se ducharon y se vistieron para ir a coger el Camaro e ir a una cafetería del centro a tomar unas tostadas y un buen café.

***

-¿Qué tal anoche? -saludó el padre desde el recibidor, para poder tener oportunidad de fruncir el ceño al Camaro de Derek.

-Bien... -contestó Stiles cogiendo su mochila del maletero. Se acercó a la ventanilla del copiloto y le guiñó un ojo a Derek. -Te llamo luego.

El motor del deportivo rugió y se alejó de la urbanización en la que vivían los Stilinski. Stiles sonrió mirando a su padre y entró en la casa.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estás tan contento? Stiles, dime que no...

-Estoy contento porque ayer fue una muy buena noche, me lo pasé genial y conocí gente que no aúlla, ni se saluda oliendo traseros... Y las cosas entre Derek y Peter ya están bien. Creo. O bueno... todo lo bien que pueden estar teniendo en cuenta que los dos son "demasiado machos" para quererse a pesar de ser familia y todo eso... ¿Sabes? En realidad, tú y yo somos como los bichos raros... Hoy en día los hombres no se dicen que se quieren, ni se abrazan... bueno, a no ser que sean gays... o bueno, ese es el problema, yo creo. -dijo mordiéndose el dedo mientras el padre lo miraba con las cejas alzadas. -Papá, ¿tú eres gay?

-¿Qué dices, Stiles? -protestó el padre yendo hacia la cocina. -¿Te preparo el desayuno?

-Ya he desayunado en Margie's. -dijo siguiendo a su padre. -Pero no me has contestado.

-¿En serio me estás preguntando si soy gay?

-Sí. Bueno, yo qué sé. Quiero decir... si la sociedad piensa que los hombres masculinos no son de darse abrazos, ni besos, ni hacer muestras de cariño en público pues... yo sé que no soy un machito empedernido...

-Yo diría que Derek es bastante masculino.

-Y no hace muestras de cariño.

-Pero... es... gay.

-No. Él no es gay. -rió Stiles. -Olvídalo... son cosas de lobos.

-Si quieres que lo olvide, deja el tema ya... -negó con la cabeza el padre echándose una taza de leche caliente. -¿Pero cómo es eso de que Derek no es gay?

-Eres tú quien está sacando el tema.

-¡Porque tú me lo has metido a mí!

-A ver papá... -suspiró Stiles. -¿Cómo te explico yo esto sin que te explote el cerebro? Vale, ya sé. Tu sabes que los lobos machos se pueden montar sólo para demostrar superioridad, ¿no? Bien, pues eso no es del todo cierto. No es como "ven, que te monto, porque soy mejor y más fuerte que tú". Los lobos no se interesan por el sexo de los otros miembros... son algo así como "versátiles". Así que Derek, como lobo nacido, no es gay, hetero o bisexual. Es... versátil.

-¿Y tú? -preguntó tras intentar almacenar toda la información en su cabeza.

-¿Yo? Yo no soy nacido. Ni lobo...

-No, no... ¿Tú eres gay? ¿O bisexual?

-¡Ah, eso! -dijo antes de mirar al techo, pensativo. -Pues no lo sé... siempre me gustó Lydia... me acost... -siguió Stiles, pensando en alto.

-¡QUÉ!

-¿Eh?

-¡Me mentiste!

-¿Qué?

-El otro día me dijiste que eras virgen. ¿Era solo para que dejara en paz lo de hablar de sexo?

-¿Qué? ¡AAAAH! Bueno, bueno... yo dije que era virgen, cierto, pero quería decir que no me había acostado con Derek.

-No... no te "habías acostado" con Derek... -repitió el padre. Se apoyó contra la encimera y miró serio a Stiles. -Stiles, hoy no estás muy lúcido así que sé que si sigo, te sacaré toda la verdad... pero prefiero que seas tú quien me la diga. ¿Vale?

-¿Puedo pedir el comodín del público? -intentó distraer con algo de humor. -¡Ala! ¡Se me olvidaba llamar a Scott...

-Stiles. -llamó el padre. -Siéntate. Scott estará ahora con Melissa, que está acatarrada.

Stiles volvió a la cocina arrastrando los pies y se sentó sobre la mesa como los indios, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la cara enterrada en sus manos.

-¿Has tenido sexo con Derek?

-¿En serio, papá?

-Sólo quiero saber, Stiles.

-Te contaré, pero esto no saldrá jamás de esta cocina, de este instante... nunca volveremos a hablar del tema y no tomarás represalias con Derek de ninguna manera, ni como padre del novio, ni como jefe, ni como vecino, ni como ser humano. De ninguna manera.

-Eso es que sí.

-Sí.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Pues por lo que es evidente. Tú estabas en el hospital, me habías prohibido dormir con él y pues por lo aún más que evidente: eres mi padre y yo soy un adolescente... ¿Acaso le contabas al abuelo las cosas que hacías con tus novias?

-Yo no tuve "novias", tuve a la mujer de mi vida. -sonrió el sheriff mirando su alianza.

-¿Cómo? ¡Solo tuviste una novia! ¡Mamá!

-Sí.

-Pero...

-Las cosas eran distintas entonces, Stiles.

-Eso es una estupidez... tienes que salir, papá, conocer gente...

-¿Me estás intentando distraer?

-Un poco. -rió Stiles. -¿Funciona?

-Levemente... -rió también el padre. -Entonces... si con Derek no perdiste la virginidad...

-¿Te acuerdas de la chica coyote? En Echo House.

-¡¡STILES!!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Pasas de un coyote, a convertirte en jaguar, para estar con un lobo!

-Eres más raro tú, que solo tuvo una novia.

El sheriff no pudo más que romper a reír. Su hijo era inigualablemente extraño, estúpido y enigmático al mismo tiempo. Se acabó su leche de un trago y se tumbó en el sofá a ver una carrera de Nashcar mientras su hijo le contaba anécdotas de la noche anterior y poco a poco se quedaba dormido con la cabeza apoyada en las manos de su padre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué os ha parecido?  
> :) Recordad que agradezco mucho muchísimo vuestros comentarios y opiniones. ¡Incluso las críticas son bienvenidas!  
> Y por si os interes, os dejo aquí mismo mi usuario de twitter, por si queréis también amenazarme de muerte a través de las redes sociales @BukyBuh
> 
>  
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Por si os interesa, subiré también una historia basada en un prompt de TOKI+TODOROKI.  
> Es también Sterek, así que tal vez os interese... y pues si no es el caso, pues nada :P
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos.  
> Un besote grandote.


	19. Capítulo 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Qué complicadas son las relaciones!

 

Stiles no llamó a Derek durante todo el domingo. Stiles no habló ni con Scott, ni Ethan, ni nadie más a parte de su padre... Stiles durmió durante todo el domingo y despertó el lunes aún de madrugada. Se levantó sigilosamente para no despertar a su padre, hizo su mochila para el instituto y subió a su jeep rumbo al loft de Derek.

De nuevo entró sin hacer ruido, posó su mochila en la entrada, se descalzó y se hizo un hueco entre las mantas de Derek, que dormía sólo en pantalones de pijama. Apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho del lobo, completamente relajado y profundamente dormido, y se quedó mirando por la ventana, pues no tenía nada de sueño.

Tras lo que podría haber sido una hora, el lobo comenzó a despertar poco a poco, con medio cuerpo inmovilizado por el agarre del jaguar. Giró su cabeza aún adormilado en dirección a Stiles y alzó las cejas sin entender. Miró a su alrededor buscando alguna pista, pero nada.

-Buenos días. -saludó Stiles desde su hombro, con una sonrisa en los labios. -Roncas.

-No ronco.

-De vez en cuando roncas.

-Eso no es roncar.

-Me da igual que ronques, no te enfades. -dijo incorporándose para darle un beso en los labios.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ayer dormí durante todo el día... me desperté y quise venir a verte. -dijo mirando como Derek se incorporaba un poco y se estiraba. -Papá me dijo que hoy empiezas a trabajar, quería venir a desearte suerte.

-También es tu primer día. -dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

-Mi último primer día. -sonrió Stiles saltando sobre Derek.

-¿Qué haces? -protestó con gracia Derek, que estaba debajo de Stiles, quien había decidido quedarse a horcajadas sobre el lobo.

-Tengo demasiada energía acumulada.

-Vete a nadar. -propuso el lobo riendo de medio lado.

-Prefiero esto. -dijo el jaguar lanzándose a besar los labios del lobo con una pasión y una energía agotadora. Derek respondió a los besos, despertándose poco a poco... y no solo él.

-Stiles... tenemos cosas que hacer...

-Tienes que agotarme las baterías, Derek. -gimoteó Stiles rogando por no romper el beso y las caricias.

Sin embargo, Derek le cogió de las caderas y lo alejó lentamente de él. El jaguar lo miró con ojos castaños incrédulos mientras el lobo se levantaba de la cama y se iba a la ducha. Stiles se quedó sentado sobre la cama deshecha, arrodillado, rechazado. Unas lágrimas de despecho acudieron hasta sus ojos, pero se las limpió furiosamente con la manga de la chaqueta y se levantó de un salto. Cogió un papel y tras garabatear rápidamente, lo lanzó sobre la cama y salió del loft.

_"Disfruta de tu primer día de trabajo"_

***

Cuando Stiles llegó al instituto, el aparcamiento estaba desierto. Bufó y puso música en su móvil mientras esperaba a que llegaran los demás. Al desbloquear la pantalla, no vio ningún mensaje, ninguna llamada perdida... Derek era, definitivamente, un idiota.

Unos diez minutos después, la gente iba llegando con sus ruidos, sus emociones, sus saludos tras un verano entero... Stiles agradeció el ruido, pues no dejaba de repasar mentalmente el momento de rechazo máximo por parte de Derek y miró por la ventanilla para comprobar que el ruido de motor que escuchaba era la moto de Scott.

Se quitó los auriculares, los metió en la mochila, y salió a su encuentro. Bajó de un salto, como siempre había hecho, solo que esta vez, varias cabezas sorprendidas se giraron para mirarle. El jaguar las ignoró por completo y se acercó a la moto de su amigo, que le saludó con una sonrisa lastimera.

-Otra vez al instituto...

-Disfrútalo. Ahora se acaba lo bueno. -rió Stiles.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Yo? Sí, sí... es que he madrugado... -contestó el jaguar, mintiendo. No quería tener que contar todo, y mucho menos a un alfa imparcial que pudiera hacer algo por instinto. -Pero ahora mucho mejor, pues escucho unos tacones inconfundibles... -añadió con una sonrisa sincera, girándose lentamente para encontrarse a la pelirroja tan sonriente y perfecta como siempre.

-¿Soy la única con ganas de empezar el curso?

-Me temo que sí. -rió Scott dando un beso a Kira, que también acababa de llegar.

-¿Pues vamos para adentro no? -repuso Lydia rápidamente.

-Nos dejamos un perro. -señaló Stiles hacia la entrada del aparcamiento, donde aparecía la moto de Ethan. -Id tirando, nosotros os alcanzamos.

Ethan aparcó al lado de la moto de Scott, donde le esperaba Stiles, y tras una palmada en el hombro como saludo, se dirigieron a la entrada del instituto mientras el lobo recordaba momentos del sábado y se reían de tonterías sin importancia. Fueron juntos hasta la primera clase del lunes y se sentaron al fondo de la clase, justo detrás de Scott y Kira, que se habían hecho oficialmente pareja de trabajos de clase.

El profesor de matemáticas entró y tas un breve discurso de "bienvenidos a vuestro último curso" que fue repetido por todos y cada uno de los profesores con los que tenían clase, pasaron las insufribles seis horas. Stiles tomaba apuntes, garabateaba en su cuaderno y revisaba el móvil cada poco, pero nada. No había nada.

-¡Eh! ¡Stiles! -llamó Ethan por los pasillos. -Scott dice que tenemos reunión. -dijo ya al lado del jaguar.

-¿Reunión?

-Entrenamiento, supongo.

-Pfff... qué poca gana... -se quejó Stiles, casi siendo arrastrado por el lobo.

-Al parecer Derek le mandó un mensaje para quedar para entrenar después del instituto... -pero Ethan no siguió hablando porque Stiles se detuvo de repente. -¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Derek? ¿Derek mandó un mensaje? ¿A Scott?

-Eh... sí. Supongo que será el rato que tiene para entrenar, como ahora está en la comisaría. ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo?

-No... no, no pasa nada.

Ethan fue a por su moto y guió al jeep hasta el claro del bosque, donde estaban todos ya reunidos. Stiles respiró hondo al ver el Camaro de Derek. El lobo y el jaguar caminaron juntos hasta donde se escuchaban las voces. En el claro, también estaba Deaton y a Stiles le dio un escalofrío, pero el veterinario negó con la cabeza sonriente y siguió ayudando a Lydia en algún tipo de meditación.

-Llegáis tarde. -se quejó con una sonrisa Scott.

-Pues si no me llega a avisar Ethan, estaría en mi casa porque ni me enteré de que había entrenamiento, gran alfa.

-¡Pero si lo dije en la comida! -se justificó.

-¿Cuando yo estaba castigado colocando los libros de la biblioteca? -preguntó Stiles cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Oh! -musitó a esquivar la katana de Kira. -¡Eh! ¡Eso corta! -rió transformándose por completo, haciendo que de su novia saliera una carcajada juguetona.

-¿Así que castigado el primer día? -dijo una voz inconfundible a su espalda.

-Sí. -dijo alejándose del moreno, dueño de la voz que acababa de hablar, para ir a dejar su camiseta a una piedra de la linde y comenzar a trepar sin esfuerzo, hasta lo alto del árbol más cercano.

-¿Qué has hecho ya? -preguntó Ethan mirando, junto con Derek, cómo trepaba el jaguar. Derek, como respuesta, bufó. -Stiles es muy sensible... deberías tener más cuidado con lo que le haces o dices... hoy ha estado raro toda la mañana.

-Pelea. -gruñó el moreno empezando a entrenar con el otro beta.

Todos estaban entrenando: unos peleando, otros meditando... y el alfa y la kitsune tonteando por cada esquina. Peter leía un libro sentado en los restos de lo que había sido la entrada de la antigua mansión del los Hale (que era básicamente lo que hacía en la mayoría de entrenamientos de la manada) y Stiles saltaba de árbol en árbol, inmerso en sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué tenía esas ganas de bajar y patearle el pulgoso culo de su novio? Ah, cierto... por haber sido rechazado de las más ruines y viles de las maneras posibles.

Stiles apretó la mandíbula con rabia y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para gruñir con intención de desahogarse. El silencio se hizo patente en todo el bosque. No escuchaba más jadeos o golpes viniendo del claro, hasta los pájaros que hasta hacía un momento piaban sin motivo, se callaron. Pero Stiles seguía sintiendo la angustia y el despecho.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que hacía, el jaguar sacó sus garras y comenzó a arañar con rabia el tronco del árbol sobre el que estaba parado y, al no ser suficiente, se clavó sus propias garras en los brazos y volvió a gruñir, esta vez más alto y más lastimeramente.

Sin embargo, si el primer rugido había acallado los ruidos, el segundo había hecho que los animales en el bosque se dislocaran y huyeran lo más posible del epicentro del gruñido y que la manada al completo corriera en busca de Stiles, que quedó tumbado sobre la rama en la que estaba, notando cómo su cuerpo cicatrizaba de las heridas que él mismo se había provocado.

-¡Stiles! -escuchó a Scott en la base del árbol. -¿Estás bien?

-Largáos.

-Pero Stiles... huelo sangre. -insistió el alfa.

Stiles rodó sobre la rama y miró hacia abajo. Estaba a unos metros de altura y aunque cualquier otro ser hubiese sufrido un mareo de vértigo, el jaguar en cambio se sintió reconfortado al saber que nadie le podría alcanzar. Al menos no podrían sin dificultad. Disfrutó de la vista, viendo a Scott en primera fila, el más cercano al árbol, y a los demás detrás de él, mirando hacia arriba. ¡Qué pequeños se veían!

-Estoy bien. -dijo riendo al darse cuenta de que parecían cabezas con piernecitas enanas, como los Mr. Potato con los que jugaba de pequeño.

-Bueno... vale... -dijo riendo confundido Scott. -Pero deja de asustar a los animales, anda.

La manada le dejó solo de nuevo, yendo hacia el claro. Bueno, casi toda la manada. Derek permaneció con el ceño fruncido, mirando hacia arriba. No estaba enfadado, tan sólo intentaba entender qué le pasaba al jaguar.

-Baja. -dijo calmado el lobo.

-Tú callate. -contestó instantáneamente el jaguar, volviendo a mirar hacia arriba.

-Stiles, baja.

-¡Que tú no me das órdenes!

-Baja o te bajo yo. -comenzó a impacientarse el lobo.

-Más quisieras... -fanfarroneó el jaguar con una risita.

-Los lobos también sabemos trepar.

-Pero a ti te dan miedo las alturas.

-No me dan miedo las... -comenzó automáticamente el lobo. -A ti no te tengo que dar explicaciones. Baja.

Stiles rodó los ojos, aún molesto. Vale, que Derek se hubiera quedado ahí para intentar convencerle de que bajara, significaba que no era tan idiota como Scott y que en efecto sabía que le pasaba algo. Sin embargo, estaba molesto y decidió dejarlo bien claro.

-¿Derek?

-¿Qué?

-Eres un idiota. -dijo el jaguar incorporándose y subiendo aún más alto. -Y déjame en paz.

***

Pasaron las horas y la tarde fue oscureciéndose cada vez más. El ánimo de Stiles estaba cada vez más relajado, aunque en realidad tenía la mente en blanco, con los ojos clavados en el cielo y dormitando de vez en cuando bajo los últimos rayos de sol de verano. Cuando ya el cielo estaba teñido de un azul oscuro, decidió que era momento de volver a su casa. Los demás se habrían ido ya a casa y no tendría que dar explicaciones de nada.

Bajó ágilmente, descolgándose de las ramas hasta tocar suelo y caminó hasta llegar al claro, donde ya solo quedaba un coche aparcado: el suyo. Su preciado y querido Jeep le esperaba frente a las ruinas de la mansión. Abrió la puerta y tras sentarse en el asiento del conductor, cogió su móvil de la guantera y revisó con alivio que su padre no le hubiera llamado. Tecleó rápidamente al número de su padre, advirtiéndole de que llegaría pronto a casa y arrancó el motor tras poner la radio.

Condujo entre árboles, por el sendero que daba hacia la carretera comarcal, más lento de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Su cuerpo estaba completamente relajado y se limitaba a disfrutar del tacto del volante entre sus manos, mientras escuchaba el último éxito del momento que, para fortuna de su relajación, era una balada moñas de esas que les encantan a los enamorados, de las típicas que usan los recién casados para abrir el baile nupcial después de haberse atiborrado a comida durante el banquete.

Aparcó el jeep delante de su casa, cogió sus cosas y bajó del coche para ir hasta la puerta de la casa. Al entrar, se asomó al salón para ver a su padre embobado mirando el partido de béisbol y tras darle un beso en la cabeza, subió a su cuarto.

Sin siquiera encender la luz, se desvistió por completo, abrió la ventana y fue hacia el baño para darse una ducha. Abrió el grifo y canturreó la canción moñas que había ocupado su cerebro durante parte del camino. Aun en su estado de relajación, escuchó el motor de Derek aparcar bastante lejos de la casa, así que supuso que se colaría por la ventana para esquivar al sheriff. Y en efecto, justo cuando se envolvía en una toalla, escuchó los ruidos que el lobo hacía al colarse en su cuarto. Sonrió de medio lado y tras secarse a medias el pelo, salió rumbo a su cuarto, sólo tapado de cintura para abajo y algunas gotitas de agua sobre los hombros.

-Si intentabas ser sigiloso, has fallado. -susurró el jaguar al entrar en su cuarto. Al encender la luz, se encontró con el lobo apoyado en la ventana, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. -Y estoy muy relajado, así que si vas a intentar amargarme la noche, vuelve por donde has venido o llamo a mi padre.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? -gruñó el lobo acercándose al jaguar.

-¿Qué me pasa de qué? No me molesta que estés aquí, pero ya te he dicho que si vienes a joderme la noche, te vayas... Así que podría decirse que si sigues así, te **echo de mi casa**. -dijo el jaguar yendo hacia el armario y dándole la espalda al lobo. -Aunque no es que vaya a ser el primero en echar al otro de su casa... -añadió.

-Es eso. -dijo por fin entendiendo el lobo.

-No. No es eso, Derek. No es "eso". -añadió el jaguar molesto dándose la vuelta para encarar al lobo. -Para que fuera lo mismo que tú me hiciste a mí, tendría que rechazarte, echarte de la casa y no enviar ni un puto mensaje que explicara por qué cojones me he vuelto un imbécil. Entonces tú te tendrías que sentir insultado, escupido y negado durante todo un día. -dijo señalando con el dedo índice en dirección al lobo. -Entonces sí sería "eso".

-Yo no te escupí.

-Solo hubiera faltado. -dijo cogiendo unos pantalones de pijama. -Date la vuelta.

Derek rodó los ojos, pero tras un suspiro, se dio la vuelta para dejar intimidad al jaguar para ponerse su pijama.

-Me parece absurdo que nos hayamos acostado y sigas sintiendo vergüenza al vestirte. -dijo por fin girándose para encarar a Stiles, que frunció el ceño y contestó.

-Me parece absurdo que me conozcas de sobra como para saber que la nota que te dejé te la dejé porque me había molestado y no hayas podido sacar ni un momento para mandarme un mensaje, que sabes de sobra que con eso se me hubiera olvidado.

-Vale.

-No. No vale.

-Bien.

-Genial.

-Oye, mira, Stiles. Si quieres cabrearte, bien. Por mí fantástico, pero yo he venido aquí a saber qué tal estabas y a hablar.

-Ya veo. Pues tengo sueño, me has cabreado de nuevo y lo menos que quiero hacer ahora mismo es hablar contigo. Así que lárgate, que tus ceños fruncidos y tu mala leche son contagiosos y has logrado hacer lo que no quería que pasara: me has amargado la noche.

Derek gruñó bajito, claramente molesto por el comportamiento de Stiles y tras asentir rápidamente con la cabeza, salió por la ventana. Stiles se acostó en la cama y, mientras se tapaba, escuchó el motor del Camaro de Derek alejarse cada vez más.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como soy muy muy buena, tal vez esta noche suba otro capítulo... no me gusa que Stiles se nos enfade con Derek... :(  
> Así que si el trabajo no me deja seca de ideas y energías, tendréis capítulo 20 pronto.


	20. Capítulo 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porque Stiles no puede tener una vida tranquila... cuando cree que nada nuevo puede llegar y sorprenderle, un nuevo problema sale a flote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No soy buena, no. ¡SOY BUENÍSIMA!  
> Y como sois mis consentidos, aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo de Yaguareté·Abà II  
> ¡Dos capítulos en un día! Si es que os tengo muy muy mimados...  
> Espero que os guste.  
> ¡¡Pasen y lean!!

 

Stiles se levantó con la alarma programada para ir al segundo día de infernal instituto, se vistió rápidamente y bajó para tomarse algo de zumo antes de irse al instituto. Cuando salió de la casa, vio a su padre entrar con el periódico debajo del brazo y una taza de café.

-Buenos días. -saludó el sheriff.

-"Arg" días. -contestó el hijo con los ojos aún medio cerrados.

-¡Vaya! Qué buen humor hoy por la mañana.

-Ya...

-¿Has pasado mala noche?

-No ha sido buena. -dijo rascándose los ojos y oliendo el café de su padre. -Oye, papá... ¿me dejarías quedarme en casa hoy?

-Tienes instituto. -respondió el padre, lo cual significaba un claro "no".

-Verás... es que... pfff...

-¿Pasa algo?

-No es nada grave... es sólo que no estoy de humor para aguantar a nadie, quiero estar solo y dormir...

-Venga, haz un esfuerzo. Estar con Scott y los demás te animará. Además, después iréis a entrenar, ¿me equivoco?

-No. O sea sí: creo que ese es el plan... pero no quiero ir. -suplicó Stiles con la mirada.

-Tienes instituto.

-Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaale. -refunfuñó Stiles sabiendo ya que había perdido la batalla.

Stiles subió a su jeep y fue directo al instituto. Aparcó al tiempo que el entrenador, uno al lado del otro, y caminó hacia la entrada del instituto, donde estaba ya Lydia con Kira. Las dos muchachas lo saludaron alegremente y él, con un seco "hola" aún adormilado, se sentó a su lado sin decir más palabra.

Mientras las chicas hablaban de la última película de Chris Evans, llegaron Ethan y Scott y ya, juntos los cinco, caminaron hacia el interior. Los cuatro, Scott, Ethan, Lydia y Kira, miraban a Stiles como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza y se miraban entre ellos sin entender. ¿Desde cuándo Stiles estaba tan callado? ¡Incluso por las mañanas aparecía con energía desbordante y tornados de palabras que todo el mundo ignoraba por ser demasiado pronto para cualquier persona humana! Por no olvidar el comportamiento tan raro que había tenido en el entrenamiento de la tarde anterior.

Scott, en el descanso para comer, decidió (bueno, más bien Kira le dijo que lo hiciera) apartar a Stiles de los demás e ir al campo de Lacrosse para hablar con él tranquilamente y sin oídos ajenos alrededor.

-A ti te pasa algo, tío.

-¿A mí? -preguntó Stiles con la boca llena, señalándose con una ceja alzada. -A mi no me pasa nada, Scott.

-Ayer me engañaste, pero lo de hoy me deja claro que sí, que te pasa algo.

-Nah. -dijo dando otro bocado a su sandwich de pollo.

-¿Ves? ¡Creo que en toda la mañana no has dicho ni cuatro frases seguidas! ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¡Que sí, Derek!

-¿Derek? -rió Scott. Stiles rodó los ojos y tras tragar se corrigió.

-Scott.

-Así que el problema está con Derek.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora te has vuelto avispado? -rió Stiles. -No pasa nada. Es solo que ayer discutí con él por la noche y casi no he pegado ojo y entonces estoy asqueado con el mundo.

-Vale... así que hoy estás raro porque ayer por la noche discutiste con Derek... pero... ¿ayer por la tarde por qué estabas tan raro?

Stiles tragó la comida y tras un sorbo a su refresco sin cafeína, le contó todo lo sucedido. Todo. De hecho, la historia se alargó tanto, que perdieron la clase siguiente al descanso de comer. Sin embargo, mereció la pena.

Scott no era muy avispado, eso todos lo sabían, pero tampoco era tonto. Y si algo era Scott era que el alfa era un muy buen amigo. Escuchó todo lo que Stiles le contó con paciencia inquebrantable, incluso escuchó algunos detalles demasiado personales que hubiera preferido no saber... escuchó atentamente a todos y cada uno de los argumentos con los que se iba desahogando el jaguar y finalmente, habló.

-Vamos, Stiles... sabes cómo es Derek. ¡Te has ido a coger al más rancio de los lobos! Hasta tú mismo le habías apodado "lobo amargado".

-Lo sé... -rió Stiles. -Pero te juro que había cambiado... o mejorado.

-Exacto. Pero no va a poder cambiar en dos días... ni en dos meses. Dale más tiempo... si te sirve de consuelo, el hecho de que haya ido por la noche a tu casa a escondidas, aún a sabiendas de que tu padre estaba en el piso de abajo, quiere decir que le importas lo suficiente como para recibir un balazo del sheriff, su jefe, en el culo.

-Se curaría.

-Pero duele, ¿sabes? -comentó con una mueca el alfa, haciendo que Stiles rompiera en carcajadas. -Y te voy a decir una cosa más... no te lo calles. No te lo guardes sólo para ti. Estas cosas se tienen que hablar porque si no, se va haciendo una bola cada vez más grande que terminará por aplastarte.

-¡Oh, Dios! ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi amigo? -se burló Stiles.

-Soy tu mejor amigo, idiota. -dijo dándole un capón. -Y ahora vamos a economía o nos pondrán a recoger la biblioteca hasta la noche.

***

Tras la salida del instituto, todos se montaron en sus vehículos y fueron, cómo no, al claro del bosque. Peter estaba ya allí, con un libro nuevo en sus manos. Lydia corrió para alcanzarle y coger el libro para acto seguido sentarse en un tuco de madera y comenzar a leer.

-¿Entonces hoy entrenas? -preguntó Scott mirando al mayor.

-Derek me ha pedido que venga en su lugar. Está liado en la comisaría. -contestó encogiéndose de hombros. -Y tú tienes que ir con Deaton. -dijo señalando a Stiles.

-¿Yo? ¿Y por qué no está el aquí?

-Me acaba de llamar. Ha surgido un problema con un gato o no sé qué.

-¿Y por qué no me llama a mí? -refunfuñó yendo en dirección al jeep. -Me hubiera ahorrado una pasta en gasolina.

-Si contestaras al teléfono, tal vez te lo hubiera dicho. -escuchó de lejos al mayor de los Hale.

Stiles frunció el ceño y miró su teléfono. Tenía varias llamadas perdidas y un mensaje. Las llamadas eran en su mayoría de Derek y un par de ellas de Deaton. El mensaje, también de Derek.

_"Si no vas a coger el teléfono, bien. Después no me eches nada en cara."_

***

El jeep casi derrapó al aparcar delante de la comisaría. Stiles se bajó corriendo y entró azotado en el edificio. Martha, la agente que estaba en recepción, lo miró entre molesta y sorprendida, pero le abrió la puerta de las oficinas de la comisaría tras una disculpa rápida. Stiles caminó entre las mesas y se encontró con Derek delante de un ordenador.

-¡Derek! -llamó desde el otro punto de la sala, haciendo que todos y cada uno de los agentes allí presentes se girasen para mirarle. -Eh... ¡muy buen trabajo, chicos! -saludó Stiles sonrojándose de repente. -Ehm... yo... ¿mi padre?

-Ha ido al condado de Sandy Oak. -contestó Parrish sonriendo al muchacho.

-Mi padre, siempre taaaaan ocupado. Como vosotros, supongo... Ehm... ¿Derek? Digo... señor agente Hale... ¿tiene un momento? -siguió algo nervioso Stiles. Derek asintió levemente y el muchacho se sentó frente a su mesa, notando varias miradas clavadas en su nuca.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó fingiendo interés en su pantalla del ordenador.

-Vengo a buscar información acerca de la seguridad vial. -contestó el muchacho alzando la voz más de lo necesario.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Derek alzando la ceja y con una mueca de plena confusión.

-Estoy intentando disimular. -susurró el muchacho.

-Ah... vale. Pues... -comenzó el lobo antes de empezar a susurrar, imitando a Stiles. -estás llamando más la atención.

-Pues... ehm... Quería decirte que tenía el móvil en silencio y que si no te cogí las llamadas fue porque no me enteré.

Derek lo miró y asintió. Cualquier persona que no fuera Stiles, hubiese pensado que el agente seguía del mismo mal humor que cuando había entrado, pero el jaguar le conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que el milímetro de ceño que había disminuido en el lobo, significaba que ya no estaba molesto, así que sonrió, se levantó de la silla y se despidió.

-Y... bueno... si mi padre pregunta, estaré en la clínica veterinaria.

-Se lo diré cuando venga. -contestó el lobo volviendo a mirar a la pantalla.

-Bueno, chicos, seguid trabajando así de duro. -sonrió mientras se despedía con la mano de los demás agentes.

***

-¿¡Que quieres que haga qué!?

-Desnúdate. -repitió calmadamente el veterinario.

-¡Anda, sí! -dijo Stiles encaramado en una estantería de la clínica, huyendo del hombre.

-Stiles, tengo que hacerte revisión.

-¡Y una mierda una revisión!

-Vale... no te haré revisión. Pero lo dejaremos para más adelante.

-¿Seguro? -preguntó el jaguar bajando lentamente de su escondite.

-Sí, seguro. Pero el chequeo hay que hacértelo tarde o temprano.

-Mejor tarde. -dijo ya poniéndose al lado del veterinario.

-Mejor temprano. -dijo súbitamente el hombre, clavando una jeringuilla en el hombro del jaguar, que saltó hacia atrás.

-Maldito viejo traidor... -dijo sacando la aguja de su brazo. -Te vas _arrepepntir_... ya... ya _verderás_ tú...

***

Cuando Stiles recuperó la consciencia, estaba boca abajo en la camilla de metal, tan sólo vestido con sus calzoncillos. Se incorporó de golpe y miró alrededor, sobresaltado. Al fondo de la estancia se encontró al veterinario rellenando unos formularios y su instinto animal hizo que se encaramara de nuevo sobre la estantería, bufando y gruñendo al veterinario, completamente transformado y el pelo erizado.

Tranquilamente, el veterinario lo miró y Stiles reaccionó lo suficiente como para dejar de comportarse como un gato cabreado. En cambio, se bajó al suelo y con un ceño más digno de Derek que suyo, preguntó.

-¿Qué me has hecho?

-Análisis, radiografías... cosas que no me hubieras dejado hacerte en caso de estar consciente.

-Eso suena mal... -dijo levantándose y yendo hacia donde había localizado su ropa para ponerse los pantalones.

-No te he hecho nada que no le haga a mis animales, mis clientes habituales.

-Eso suena peor. -añadió poniéndose la camiseta y escuchando reír al veterinario.

-Sabía que no te gustan las agujas y, como los demás están entrenando, nadie podía ayudarme a sujetarte, así que...

-... así que decidiste sedarme. Y engañarme. -añadió el jaguar. Como toda respuesta, obtuvo la sonrisa del veterinario. -¿Y qué dicen los análisis? -dijo terminando de calzarse.

-Básicamente, tu androsterona está por las nubes y la androstenediona por los suelos... te he analizado los...

-Los andrógenos, lo sé. No soy idiota. -rió el adolescente.

Deaton lo miró asombrado, no porque le sorprendiera que Stiles no fuera idiota, sino porque no todo el mundo sabía los tipos de andrógenos... ¡ni siquiera que había distintos tipos!

-¿Y sabes lo que significa esta descompensación? -preguntó curioso el veterinario.

-Ahí me has pillado... pero dame diez minutos con el ordenador y lo entenderé. -dijo Stiles incorporándose ya plenamente vestido. El veterinario sonrió y se explicó.

-Me centré en analizar tus andrógenos por tu extraño comportamiento de ayer. Realmente me dejó un tanto descolocado y pensé que no era normal. Y en efecto... no era normal. Tu descompensación de hormonas se debe probablemente a... bueno, en realidad no estoy seguro porque, como ya sabes, los jaguares no funcionáis como los lobos. Pero sí que tienes comportamientos comunes entre tus parientes felinos lejanos.

-Los gatos.

-Exacto. -asintió para después quedar en silencio.

-Tu silencio me pone nervioso... ¿tengo algún tumor?

-Espero equivocarme, Stiles, pero...

-¡Tengo un tumor! -exclamó el joven con los ojos como platos.

-No.

-¡Joder, Deaton! Pues suéltalo ya o me dará algo...

-Creo que, si sigues los patrones de los gatos, podrías estar a punto de entrar en "celo".

La respuesta del veterinario fue como una bofetada. Stiles se quedó pasmado, con la boca entreabierta y un poco más pálido de lo normal. ¿Celo? Pero... ¿por qué esas cosas raras le tenían que pasar a él? ¿Por qué no había podido convertirse en un estúpido lobo al que no le da el celo? ¿Ni otitis? ¡Ni nada! ¿Por qué?

-Celo.

-Sí.

-O sea que estaré como en una continua luna llena durante...

-Durante ocho días. Tal vez más.

-¡Debes estar de broma!

-Ojalá me equivoque.

-¡Tiene que haber una solución!

-Normalmente, los gatos domesticados son esterilizados. -añadió el veterinario.

-Ya, bueno... creo que pasaremos de eso. -rió irónico Stiles.

-También está la castración química.

-Que mi cuerpo de jaguar rechazaría lo más probable y que, sin duda, mi mente humana dice que "te castres químicamente a ti si te da la gana pero a mí, ni loco".

-No te lo estaba proponiendo realmente... no quiero que pienses que me planteaba la castración. Sin embargo, debería avisar a tu padre, yo mismo le explicaré el problema que puede surgir en poco tiempo... Tú vete buscando una buena razón para faltar a clases durante unos días.

-Genial. Absolutamente genial.

Stiles cogió sus cosas con cara de fastidio y arrastró los pies hacia la salida. Se subió al Jeep y antes de poner en funcionamiento el motor, decidió llamar a Scott.

***

Scott miraba boquiabierto a Stiles, que acababa de contar todo lo que Deaton había sacado en conclusión de sus análisis. El alfa estuvo un tanto en contra de quedar, pues estaba en pleno entrenamiento, pero sin duda, ese era un buen motivo para dejar plantados a los demás. Ahora estaban los dos sentados en una mesa de un establecimiento del centro, tomando un refresco Scott y un té Stiles.

-Vaya, que estás jodido.

-Bueno, no es seguro...

-Ponte en lo peor, Stiles. Deaton no suele equivocarse y si se equivoca, se equivoca por poco.

-Tú sí que sabes animar, colega. -refunfuñó Stiles. -Y encima eso no es lo peor. Lo peor es que mi padre ya lo sabrá porque Deaton le habrá llamado y cuando llegue a casa, voy a tener que soportar las miradas de precaución de mi padre esperando... yo qué sé, que vaya meando por las esquinas para marcar territorio... -el jaguar bufó y enterró la cabeza sobre los brazos. -Estoy jodido.

-Te diría que te vinieras a mi casa, pero...

-No... no creo que sea una buena idea. Por lo que dijo Deaton, el celo está por caer y no creo que sea bueno intentar montar a mi alfa. Sin sedante y sin nada... no, paso. Aprecio demasiado mi vida.

-Y yo te aprecio demasiado como para tener que matarte. -rió Scott.

Stiles secundó sus risas, que siguieron cuando la puerta se abrió y entró un agente de policía en el bar en el que estaban. El jaguar miró curioso, pues siempre que veía a un oficial de la ley miraba intrigado, ya que conocía a todos, y por un momento, la boca se le hizo agua al ver quién había entrado.

Derek estaba frente a la puerta, con el uniforme de policía y unas gafas de sol de estilo aviador. Miró hacia ellos y, tras saludar a la camarera con un asentimiento de cabeza y pedir su cerveza, fue a sentarse con los muchachos.

-Tú deberías estar entrenando y tú deberías estar con Deaton. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Cierto, cierto... supongo que yo ya me voy al bosque. -sonrió Scott mirando divertido el gesto embobado que tenía su amigo desde que el beta había entrado. Se acabó su refresco y se levantó para pagar el refresco.

-Deja, ya pago yo. -dijo Derek sin dejar de mirar a Stiles, intentando entender su gesto embobado. -Pero vuelve pronto, creo que Peter está al mando.

-Vale... gracias. -dijo sonriendo Scott. -Por cierto, Derek. Ten cuidado con Stiles... está muy sensible estos días.

Derek frunció el ceño y miró hacia su alfa sin entender. Ya era la segunda persona que le decía algo así respecto a Stiles en los últimos días. Sin ir más lejos, el día anterior había sido Ethan el que le había dicho que Stiles era muy sensible, que fuera cuidadoso... ¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Acaso pensaban que iba pegándole por las esquinas?

-Aquí tiene su cerveza, agente. -dijo la camarera que le había atendido.

-¿Me cobras todo? -contestó sacando la cartera.

Cuando la camarera se dio la vuelta con ya la cuenta pagada, Derek volvió a analizar con la mirada a Stiles, que seguía sin decir nada, sin emitir ni un sonido y casi sin respirar, con la mirada clavada en él. Derek suspiró y se quitó por fin las gafas de sol. En ese momento, tuvo que subir una ceja de extrañeza, pues vio cómo una de las comisuras de Stiles se alzaba cómicamente en una estúpida sonrisa. El lobo rodó los ojos, se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un leve capón, haciendo que por fin Stiles reaccionara.

-Despierta.

-Estaba despierto... -dijo estrujándose la cara para espabilar.

-Si tú lo dices. -dijo llevándose la cerveza a la boca.

-¿Qué tal el curro?

-Bien... he terminado con el papeleo de la semana. -contestó el lobo estirándose.

-De nada. -dijo Stiles sonriendo. Derek lo miró confuso y se explicó. -Si te hubiera cogido el teléfono, no te hubieras enfurruñado y te hubieras ido al bosque en lugar de quedarte trabajando.

-Ah. -respondió simplemente Derek alzando las cejas. -¿Y qué quería Deaton? -preguntó el lobo dándole otro sorbo a la cerveza.

-Desnudarme y analizarme. -respondió Stiles haciendo que el lobo se atragantara. -Yo por supuesto me negué. Entonces me engañó, me sedó, me desnudó y me analizó. Y ahora que lo pienso, para los análisis de sangre no haría falta desnudarme pero... ¡Ah, claro! Que también me hizo radiografías... y ¡uff! que mesa tan fría.

-Stiles, Stiles... para. -dijo Derek, haciendo que de inmediato Stiles volviera a la tierra y le mirara, sereno. -Piensa que he estado en el trabajo durante 16 horas y mi cerebro va a explotar de cansancio así que no me canses con información superflua. Piensa en lo que me tienes que contar, resúmelo. Resumes el resumen y ya, me dices lo importante.

-Vale.

-Bien.

Stiles comenzó a resumir, a resumir el resumen del resumen que resumió... Mientras tanto, se mordía el labio y Derek observaba todos los gestos del muchacho, analizando cada movimiento de ojos, de cejas y de labios. Por fin, el muchacho asintió y le miró esperando su resumen.

-Voy a entrar en celo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre intento, os dejo con intriga y... hasta el próximo capítulo.  
> *risa maquiavélica* MUAJAJA  
> Disfruto siendo malvada.  
> ¿Alguna queja? Espero que no... pero tanto si me odiáis como si me adoráis... tenéis el tablón de comentarios y también podéis maldecirme libremente por twitter. ¡Desfóguense libremente! ;)  
> @BukyBuh


	21. Capítulo 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cuáles serán los planes para pasar el celo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡HUMOR CON LETRAS MAYÚSCULAS!!

 

Stiles llegó a casa y nada más posar el primer pie en la entrada, un olor a cordero al horno le dio la bienvenida. Dejó las llaves en el bol del mueblecillo y fue hacia la cocina, donde escuchaba a su padre murmurar palabras sin sentido, siquiera para su súper oído felino.

-Hola papá.

-Ho-hola Stiles. -saludó el padre sobresaltado y con una sonrisa demasiado forzada en sus labios que hizo unir cabos a Stiles, quien suspiró y se dejó caer sobre una silla.

-Deaton ya te lo ha dicho y me haces cordero porque me vas a "castigar" por algo que no tengo culpa, ¿verdad?

-¡Claro que no! -Stiles alzó la mirada con una ceja y su padre suspiró y admitió. -Exactamente eso. ¡Tienes toda la razón! Y sé que tú no tienes la culpa, pero... lo siento, Stiles.

-¿Y cuál va a ser el castigo?

-No quiero que lo veas como tal... tan sólo serán un par de semanas y, de hecho, creo que lo disfrutarás.

-Y dime, papá, ¿qué hay en el mundo que me haga disfrutar cuando esté muriéndome de ganas por follar?

-¡Stiles!

-¿Qué? El celo es básicamente eso, ¿no?

-Ya, pero... -comenzó el padre, pero cortó su discurso porque sabía que su hijo tenía toda la razón. -Bueno, el caso es que he tenido una magnífica idea. Creo que lo mejor es que vayas a Londres con tu tío abuelo. ¡Siempre has querido ir! Así que... ¿qué mejor momento? Además, ahí podrás hacer turismo, disfrutar un poco, aprender modales...

-¿Y en qué solucionará eso mi "problemilla"?

-Pues estarás lejos de Derek.

-Así que lo que no quieres es que me tire a Derek, pero te da igual que lo haga con cualquier otro de otro país, de otro continente.

-Stiles... -dijo sonriendo tiernamente. -Créeme, desde el susto que tuviste cuando besaste a Peter, desde que pensaste que Derek te iba a dejar, no creo que siquiera se te pase por la cabeza volver a serle infiel... ¡Y no digas "tirarte" a alguien! -espetó golpeándole con la botella de agua en la cabeza.

-Vale, vale... Supongo que no estará mal... Hace siglos que no veo al tío Dmitri. -se resignó Stiles encogiéndose de hombros.

***

Una vez terminada la cena, Stiles subió a su cuarto y encendió su ordenador para buscar vuelos a Londres. Con tan poco tiempo de antelación, pues el padre quería que se fuera ese mismo viernes de tarde, los precios se disparaban, pero después de comparar muchos vuelos distintos, encontró uno que era "económico", justo a tiempo de escuchar el Camaro acercándose y aparcando unas casas más adelante para momentos después hacer aparición un moreno por la ventana.

-Ya tengo el vuelo. -dijo sin darse siquiera la vuelta, viendo cómo su impresora expulsaba su billete. -Me voy el viernes por la tarde.

-Yo... no te dije que te tuvieras que ir, Stiles.

-Ya, bueno... no dijiste nada. -dijo girando con su silla de ordenador. -Aunque lo entiendo.

-Tu resumen fue tal vez demasiado resumido. -bufó Derek.

-Te acojoné. -dijo el muchacho viendo cómo el moreno se tumbaba en su cama.

-No me acojoné, Stiles, es solo que... bueno, tenemos que tener mucho cuidado con que nos vean lo menos posible y si estás...

-Lo sé, lo sé. Soy menor y quedaría feo ver a un policía hacer la patrulla con un joven adolescente restregándose. Lo sé.

-¿Entonces te vas?

-Fue idea de mi padre. En realidad él solito tomó la decisión. Me voy a Londres con mi tío preferido.

-¿Qué? ¡Cómo que a Londres! Y si tú... -comenzó Derek, pero Stiles sonrió con pesar y se acercó al lobo.

-Ya sé cómo se siente uno al temer que le dejen por una estupidez... te juro que no haré más estupideces. -dijo recostándose en la cama y usando las piernas del lobo como almohada. -Te lo juro. Y menos después de verte en uniforme... -rió el jaguar.

El lobo bufó pero, más tranquilo, le acarició distraídamente detrás de las orejas. Ambos advirtieron unos pasos subiendo las escaleras y Derek sintió la necesidad de huir por la ventana, pero Stiles le apretó un muslo, sacando sus garras, para impedírselo.

-Oye, Stiles... -se escuchó mientras la puerta se abría. -¿Derek? -preguntó atónito el humano, mirando a Derek a los ojos, que, aunque intentaba mantener la compostura, tenía el pulso a mil por hora. -¿Qué...? ¿Cómo...?

-Papá, es un hombre lobo. Puede entrar por la ventana. -dijo su hijo incorporándose. -Y solo estábamos hablando, tranquiliza el pulso que te va a dar otro ataque.

-Voy a electrificar las ventanas. -sentenció el sheriff.

-La dejo abierta a propósito.

Stiles se estaba tomando la conversación con demasiado humor, y Derek miraba al sheriff y a su novio alternativamente, con un paro cerebral importante que impedía poder decir nada e incluso su capacidad de hablar con las cejas estaba inhabilitada.

-En fin, papá... ¿qué me decías?

-¿Has cogido ya el billete?

-Sí. Ya he hecho el check in online y todo.

-¿Tienes el de vuelta?

-Nope.

-Mejor... mejor lo sacas en cuanto notes que se te ha pasado el efecto. -dijo el padre con la mirada clavada en el lobo, que seguía sin reaccionar.

-Ehm... vale, pero saldrá más caro. ¡Por cierto! Oye, Derek, ¿te gustaría venirte a Londres conmigo?

-Derek no puede ir a Londres contigo. Tiene trabajo. Va a tener muchísimo trabajo... mucho. Casi no podrá ni respirar. -respondió el sheriff con un brillo maligno en sus ojos. -Además, aún no ha trabajado el tiempo suficiente como para tener días libres...

-Vaya, ¡qué pena! Con lo divertido que hubiera sido alargar un poco más esta broma a mi padre...

-Pues tú sigue con la bromita esta tan graciosa que Derek doblará turnos y te matricularé en un colegio londinense. -sonrió el padre, empezando a darse la vuelta para salir del cuarto. -Y en media hora te quiero fuera, Derek. Stiles mañana tiene instituto... y tú trabajas. Buenas noches, Stiles.

-Buenas noches, papá.

El sheriff salió del cuarto y Stiles se giró con una sonrisa enorme para mirar a Derek que seguía en pleno ictus mental. Cuando por fin los ojos del lobo se movieron, se clavaron en la estúpida sonrisa de su novio y frunció el ceño.

-No ha tenido gracia.

-Un poco sí. -rió antes de darle un beso en los labios. -Derek, tiene que ir asumiéndolo.

-Ya, pero es mi jefe. Tu padre.

-De todos modos tiene que ir asumiéndolo... y aunque no lo creas, mi padre también tiene sentido del humor. Y está contento porque he aceptado su plan de irme a Londres sin rechistar.

-Porque tú también quieres ir allí.

-Ciertamente, me muero de ganas de volver a ver a Dmitri. No lo veo desde el entierro de... de mi madre. -añadió tragando fuerte. -Y era mi tío preferido. Bueno... técnicamente mi tío abuelo.

-¿Tío de tu madre? -preguntó Derek volviendo poco a poco a la normalidad. Stiles asintió y él también, por acto reflejo. -¿Rusos?

-Nah. En realidad, mis ancestros maternos tenían mucho sentido del humor...

Derek asintió conforme y observó a Stiles mientras metía algo de ropa en la maleta. Stiles le lanzó una revista de deportes para que se entretuviera mientras tanto y, tras acomodarse en la cama, el lobo comenzó a leer mientras Stiles vagabundeaba por la casa recogiendo cargadores. El lobo, de repente, se incorporó y fue rápidamente hacia la impresora y leyó el billete.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó Stiles rebuscando en su armario.

-¿En serio? -preguntó con un hilillo de voz, llamando la atención de Stiles. -¿Esto es tu nombre?

Stiles se puso rojo y fue hacia el lobo para arrebatarle el folio de sus manos, que a pesar de sus intentos de controlar la risa, fue algo imposible.

-Ya te he dicho que mi rama materna tenía mucho sentido del humor... y mi padre muy mala leche, así que permitió que me llamaran como a mi abuelo.

-¡Pero si tu madre se llamaba Claudia!

-En realidad mi madre se negaba a ponerme el nombre de su padre, pero fue mi padre quien me puso el nombre en el registro y... bueno, eso. ¿Quieres dejar de reírte?

-Perdón, perdón... ¿Cómo te debo llamar ahora? ¿Stiles o...? -pero no pudo seguir la pregunta porque Stiles le tapó la boca.

-Jamás. Jamás lo digas o... o lo nuestro se acabó. Te lo juro. Te aseguro que ese será nuestro fin.

-Vale, vale... tú besas a mi tío y no rompemos, pero si te llamo por tu nombre real, terminamos. Tienes unas prioridades un tanto...

-"Esta chica debe ordenar sus prioridades". -murmuró Stiles volviendo a rebuscar entre sus camisetas.

-¿Qué?

-No, nada... olvídalo. -rió Stiles.

-Vale señorito... -comenzó a decir leyendo de nuevo el nombre que aparecía en el billete. El jaguar se abalanzó sobre él y le tapó la boca.

-¡Que no lo digas!

-Stiles, ¿a qué viene este alboro... to? -preguntó la voz del sheriff, petrificado en la puerta.

Su hijo, su inocente hijo menor de edad, estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre Derek, un hombre adulto y subordinado suyo, mientras le tapaba la boca. Y aunque esa estampa le impactó, lo que más le impactó fue escuchar a Derek Hale, el mismísimo Derek Hale, riendo. Bueno, riendo hasta el momento en el que el sheriff abrió la puerta.

El señor Stilinski sacudió la cabeza para centrarse, miró a su hijo, después miró la hora y volvió a mirar a su hijo.

-Ya hace rato que pasó la media hora.

-Me está haciendo compañía mientras hago la maleta. -dijo inocentemente Stiles, señalando la maleta abierta y casi llena a la mitad.

-¿Y por qué estás sentado sobre él?

-¡Esto es por tu culpa! -se levantó Stiles con el billete en la mano, señalando con la que le quedaba libre a su padre, que abrió la boca y los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Mi culpa?

-¡Por ponerme este ridículo nombre! -señaló con el dedo la casilla en la que aparecía el nombre del titular del billete.

-Ah... -sonrió el sheriff. -Fue lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida. -dijo dándose la vuelta aún con una sonrisa malvada. -Y en diez minutos quiero esta luz apagada y a Derek fuera de casa. Y la próxima vez que entre, si está él, le abriré un expediente laboral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿He logrado haceros reír? ¿O aún no perdonáis el que Stiles desaparezca océano a través?   
> Londres es una gran ciudad <3
> 
> @BukyBuh


	22. Capítulo 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo centrado en la última mañana de Stiles en Beacon Hills y en las despedidas antes de su viaje.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Aclaraciones acerca de vuestras dudas generales en los comentarios en las notas del final de capítulo*

 

Viernes, primera hora de la mañana y Stiles, como los demás adolescentes de Beacon Hills, iba al instituto aún con los ojos prácticamente cerrados. Sin embargo, eso no era un problema ya que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no conducía camino al edificio de secundaria, sino que había decidido coger el autobús.

Ya se había despedido de su padre la noche anterior, y mientras se despedían, logró convencer al adulto de que fuera Derek quien le llevara al aeropuerto. El sheriff cedió y por eso Stiles decidió llevar ya la maleta al instituto y coger el autobús para no tener que fiarle su preciado jeep a Scott para que se lo llevara a casa. Le quería, era su mejor amigo... pero no pensaba dejar que tocara el volante de su preciado amorcito de color azul.

En la última parada, Stiles bostezó, se estiró y salió del autobús algo más despierto que durante el trayecto, cargando sobre su hombro, el macuto preparado para toda una aventura en Londres y el maletín de su portátil. Todo bien. Pero antes tendría que sobrevivir a la clase de química, economía, lengua, e inglés. Al menos, estaría con sus amigos.

-¡Stiles!

El jaguar se dio la vuelta aún atontado por el traqueteo del autobús y el sueño que ya tenía de por sí para encontrarse a un Danny muy sonriente frente a él.

-Demasiado despierto por la mañana. Danny, eso es malo para la salud. -dijo sonriendo de medio lado. El aludido sonrió aún más abiertamente y comenzó a caminar rodeando los brazos del jaguar con uno de los suyos (que estaba bastante musculado, por cierto) mientras arrastraba con él a Stiles, rumbo a la entrada del instituto.

-Scott me ha dicho que te vas a Londres.

-Sí. Después de clase me voy para allí.

-Vaya, qué envidia me das... yo iré en marzo unos días. Para ver a Jackson.

-¿Jackson? -preguntó Stiles sin entender.

-¿Pero tú en qué planeta estás? Jackson se fue a vivir a Londres. -concluyó Danny negando con la cabeza.

-Ah... pues sin que te parezca mal lo que diré ya que es amigo tuyo... espero no encontrármelo. -rió Stiles, pero vio algo en el gesto de Danny. -¡Oh, no! No, no, no... ¿me vas a pedir que le vea?

-Sí.

-No.

-Stiles, por favor... es solo para que le des una cosa que me pidió... si no se lo llevaras tú, tendría que dejarme una pasta en enviárselo por correo y sé que eres buen tío.

-Soy buen tío, pero no tonto. -dijo Stiles parándose frente a su taquilla y embutiendo allí su maleta. Danny se paró con él y le miró con ojitos de cordero. -¡No!

-¿Qué pasa por aquí? -preguntó un sonriente y recién llegado Scott.

-Este tío loco quiere que quede con Jackson en Londres para darle no se qué mierdas de no se qué.

-Vamos, Stiles... sé que en el fondo Jackson no te parece tan mal tío. Sabes que es buena gente. Un chulo, pero buena gente.

-No. No cuela.

-Venga, Stiles. -intervino Scott encogiéndose de brazos. -Seguramente Jackson haya cambiado... además, no lo veas como un favor a Jackson, piensa que le haces un favor a Danny.

Stiles miró ceñudo a su mejor amigo, odiándole por convencerle tan fácilmente. Después miró a Danny que tenía rostro de inocente niño encantador y Stiles terminó suspirando, rendido.

-A la salida del instituto te busco y te lo doy. Eres el mejor, Stiles. -dijo Danny sonriente. Le dió medio abrazo (entiéndase que con un brazo) y se fue en busca de su clase.

-Esta me la pagas. -dijo con fingido odio a su mejor amigo.

-Venga, no será algo tan malo...

-Sí, sí... pero tú vas a tener que lidiar con Derek por esto. -dijo cerrando su taquilla y comenzando a caminar hacia la clase.

-¿Pero de qué hablas? -rió Scott yendo tras su mejor amigo. Stiles se paró y lo empujó al servicio, para comenzar a cuchichear.

-¿Te acuerdas de la lista esa que me hacía escribir Derek durante siglos?

-Sí. -asintió el alfa aún perdido.

-Jackson estuvo en ella. Durante... la verdad que no se cuanto tiempo. Pero estuvo en ella. Y desde que me dió por ir besuqueando a todo el mundo, está demasiado pendiente de los nombres que aparecían en ella... ya sabes, como un poco celoso. Y ahora, gracias a tí y a Danny, voy a estar en Londres con Jackson a solas para darle no sé qué demonios. Y por si no te has dado cuenta aún, Derek estará aquí contigo, yo estaré a miles de kilómetros con Jackson y ¡AH! ¡ESTARÉ EN CELO, CAPULLO!

Scott se quedó petrificado, con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. Finalmente, pareció reaccionar, sacudió la cabeza y contestó hábilmente.

-Pero no le pondrás los cuernos a Derek porque le quieres.

-¡Cállate! -balbuceó Stiles sonrojándose. -El caso no es ese, ya sé que no le pondré los cuernos... ya he escarmentado... El caso es que tú vas a tener que lidiar con un lobo celoso y posesivo que, por mucho que me diga que no le preocupa que esté en la otra puta punta del mundo en pleno celo y que me diga que se fía de mí y que no estará preocupado, estará en tu manada, entrenando con tus lobos, banshees, zorros y leprechauns con un humor de los mil demonios y que, sobre todo, te culpará a tí de que yo esté, como ya he dicho, en la otra punta del mundo con uno de los que estuvo en mi lista, y en pleno celo. ¡Uuuuy, amigo! ¡Qué mal lo vas a pasar!

-¿Leprechauns? -preguntó de repente Scott.

-¿En serio? ¿Es eso todo lo que se te ha quedado grabado en esa cabeza de chorlito?

-No, idiota... -rió Scott. -Vamos o llegaremos tarde... y por Derek estate tranquilo, yo lo controlo.

Scott se dio la vuelta para salir del cuarto de baño. Stiles, tras rodar los ojos y reir malignamente al imaginarse a Scott siendo apaleado por un furioso Derek, salió tras él al tiempo que la campana que daba comienzo a las clases repicaba en sus oídos.

***

Scott, Kira y Ethan observaban cómo Lydia intentaba acomodarle el pelo a Stiles, que se dejaba por una simple razón: alguien le estaba tocando el pelo y eso a su jaguar (y al propio Stiles humano) le encantaba. Estaban esperando a la salida del instituto a que Derek llegara para llevarse a Stiles. Las clases ya habían terminado y en unas horas, el vuelo de Stiles despegaría.

Justo cuando Scott vio cómo Danny se acercaba con una caja envuelta en papel marrón, el Camaro de Derek hizo aparición. Unas cuantas cabezas curiosas se giraron en su dirección, pero la mirada de Danny hacia el moreno que salió del coche, fue algo más que un poema.

-¿Listo? -preguntó Derek nada más llegar a donde estaban los miembros adolescentes de la manada.

-Espera que ya casi está. -contestó Lydia terminando de atusarle el pelo al jaguar, que tenía los ojos cerrados en claro gesto de relajación total. -Ya. Ya te lo puedes llevar.

-¿Stiles? -llamó bajito Danny, que ya estaba al lado de todos. Derek lo miró y lo estudió a través de sus gafas de sol.

-¿Es eso? -contestó Stiles levantándose por fin del escalón donde le había obligado la pelirroja a sentarse y señalando el paquete. -Espero que coja dentro... -dijo mirando su maleta.

-No es nada que se pueda romper, así que por eso no te preocupes. -dijo agachándose junto con Stiles para meter el paquetito en la maleta.

Derek alzó una ceja y miró sin entender a Ethan, que se encogió de hombros y Scott se rió, aún a sabiendas de que se acercaba una tormenta.

-Espero que sea lo que me pidió... aunque conociendo a Jackson, jamás te dirá que "gracias" ni nada por el estilo... así que te doy las gracias yo, por los dos. -rió Danny. -Bueno, pues... buen viaje. -dijo dándole a Stiles de nuevo un medio abrazo como despedida y yendo al aparcamiento en busca de su novio.

-¿Jackson? -preguntó Derek cuando Danny ya se había ido.

-Te lo dije. -refunfuñó Stiles señalando a Scott. -Sí, al parecer vive en Londres... y Danny me ha pedido que le dé una cosa y bueno, pues me usa de baliza diplomática, mensajero o como lo quieras llamar.

-Te queda genial el uniforme, sargento. -dijo Kira mirando al lobo, que la miró con las cejas alzadas.

-Sí, sí... qué morbazo. -continuó Lydia sonriendo.

-Si intentáis sonrojarle, no lo lograréis... se lo tiene muy creído. -rió Stiles agradecido. Sabía que las chicas tan sólo intentaban distraer al lobo para que, al menos, su despedida fuera tranquila, sin celos de por medio.

-No creo que nos lo vayas a dejar tan solito durante este tiempo... -se unió Ethan haciendo que los demás, excepto Derek, riera.

-Le dejo en buenas manos. -sonrió Stiles mirando a Derek, que estaba de brazos cruzados, decidido a no sonreír ni un ápice. -Bueno, chicos... nos vemos pronto, espero.

Uno por uno, fueron abrazando a Stiles y, cuando terminó la ronda, se despidió yendo hacia el Camaro, donde Derek llevaba sin ningún esfuerzo la maleta, para meterla en el maletero del coche. Subieron en el deportivo y ya dentro, Stiles le dio un dulce y rápido beso en los labios.

-La verdad es que estás muy guapo en uniforme.

Derek bufó, por fin sonriendo de medio lado, y arrancó el motor camino del aeropuerto. Durante el camino, Stiles puso la emisora de siempre y comenzó a canturrear la típica canción estúpida que suena por todos lados y Derek le miraba de reojo en ocasiones para negar con la cabeza acto seguido como si se preguntara "¿En qué momento me empezó a gustar este idiota?".

Aparcaron el coche y entraron en el aeropuerto. Aún tenían mucho tiempo y Stiles rugía del hambre, así que se metieron en el primer bar que encontraron y pidieron algo de comer y beber.

-Si sigues hablando tanto, me explotará la cabeza. -dijo súbitamente Stiles, mirando para Derek, que llevaba callado todo el tiempo.

-No quiero decir nada de lo que después me arrepienta.

-Venga, suéltalo... -sonrió de medio lado resignado. -Sé lo que me vas a decir... y en mi defensa diré que fui coaccionado. Yo no quería quedar con Jackson pero... -Stiles pensó en dejar al descubierto a Scott, pero se apiadó de su mejor amigo y decidió omitir el detalle. -...Danny es muy buen tío y yo qué sé... pensé que ayudarle no sería tan malo... además, me voy a pasar tooodo el tiempo con mi tío, haciendo turismo y esas cosas, así que no hay de qué preocuparse. Y llevo las pastillitas que me dio Deaton, me meteré unas cuantas cuando tenga que ver a Jackson aunque no me hará falta porque tengo un lobo sargento sexy esperándome en casa. -dijo casi sin respirar.

-Vale. -asintió Derek, aunque aún tenía algo de mal genio atrapado en su interior. -Pero debo saber de ti a diario. Un mensaje, una llamada, lo que sea. Pero quiero saber de ti.

-Lo mismo te digo.

-Bien.

-Además, llevo el portátil y he calculado la diferencia horaria... así que creo que incluso podremos hacer videollamada. En mi madrugada será tu tarde, más o menos, así que podremos arreglarlo. -Derek bufó con su habitual sonrisa (habitual sólo cuando está a solas con Stiles) -En serio, Derek... si pudiera elegir entre quedarme aquí o irme, me quedaría. Pero como tú dijiste, recuérdalo, tengo que dejar de ser tan respondón con mi padre y empezar a revelarme menos... y él decidió que me fuera.

-Ya, pero aceptaste demasiado fácil.

-¡Porque es Londres! ¡Si me lo comparas con una acampada cutre con Deaton en Utah, pues Londres, que ya de por sí es genial, pues es _fantabuloso_! Y por si aún tienes dudas, hoy mismo me he enterado de que Jackson vive en Londres.

-Vale, Stiles... deja de defenderte... no te estoy culpando de nada ni...

-Pero estás enfadado.

-No lo estoy.

-Sí que lo estás. Te noto extraño, como... no sé, no es que te note enfadado de rabioso, echando espuma por la boca y con los ojos azules... simplemente no te noto como siempre. -concluyó con el ceño fruncido, Stiles. Derek bufó y se echó para adelante, cogió un nugget de pollo y se lo llevó a la boca.

-Simplemente no quiero que te vayas. -dijo después de tragar. -Me da igual donde, pero Londres está lejos. Si te pasa algo, no podré ir a ayudarte.

-Eres un tierno. -se rió Stiles. Derek bufó de nuevo y se tiró contra el respaldo. -Yo también te echaré de menos. -dijo levantándose de su sitio y poniéndose en la silla vacía de al lado del lobo para apoyar su cabeza contra el hombro del moreno. -Mucho.

-Eres como un grano en el culo.

-Calla, amargado. -dijo recibiendo un beso del moreno.

***

-Nos vemos pronto. -sonrió tristemente Stiles, despidiéndose al borde del escáner que daría el pistoletazo de salida de un largo viaje.

-Échame de menos.

-No tengo duda de que tú lo harás. -se burló el jaguar antes de darse la vuelta para pasar a través del arco.

-Stiles. -le llamó el lobo cogiéndole de la chaqueta. Stiles se dio la vuelta y unos suave labios rozaron los suyos. -Te echaré de menos. -dijo Derek al separarse.

-Señor, tiene que pasar. -urgió la chica joven que controlaba el acceso.

-Voy. -dijo sonriendo el joven y, despues de darle otro beso a Derek, pasó a través del sensor.

Stiles pasó, recogió su equipaje de mano y se giró para mirar al lobo, que estaba con las mano en sus bolsillos, observando cómo se iba alejando por el pasillo que daría a la zona de embarque. Se despidió con la mano y vio cómo Derek sonreía y alzaba la suya en respuesta.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·Algunos habéis indagado acerca del nombre del tío de Dmitri, tío de Stiles... y la razon de su nombre es muchísimo más simple de lo que pensáis. Simplemente estaba pensando en un nombre y en mi dash de tumblr apareció Misha Collins, al que yo llamo (porque soy una payasa sin sentido) por su nombre real: Dmitri Krushnic.
> 
> ·En cuanto al tema sheriff Stilinski y su mala leche... Bueno, como ya he respondido en los comentarios, le he hecho algo más estricto que en la serie real, pero ya en el capítulo 21 fui haciendo un pequeño cambio... pero por lo visto en los comentarios, tal vez fueran cambios "demasiados sutiles".
> 
> ·Otro de los temas estrella fue acerca de la sosez de Derek... Como el propio Scott le dijo a Stiles, no puedes pretender un cambio del día a la mañana. Derek se va abriendo poco a poco, haciendo cosas estúpidas por Stiles, sonriendo cuando él está cerca... incluso acepta que su novio vacile a su padre utilizándole como herramienta... Su evolución es lenta pero positiva, ¿no?
> 
> Y... bueno, esas son las aclaraciones de los debates más generales que ha habido en los comentarios últimamente.


	23. Capítulo 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LONDRES (Parte 1)
> 
> Tras un largo viaje (tras consultarlo he calculado unas 18 horas de viaje), Stiles logra reencontrarse con su tío Dmitri. Las cosas han cambiado: Stiles ha crecido, Dmitri tiene unos cuantos años más... pero habrá una diferencia aún mayor entre ellos que hará que se distancien inevitablemente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALERTA: Este es un capítulo que refleja, lamentablemente, uno de los reales problemas de nuestra sociedad. No pretendo que nadie se sienta ofendido.

 

  
**LONDRES (Parte 1)**

 

Tras dos escalas y un total de dieciocho horas de viaje, Stiles pasó por los sensores antimetales del aeropuerto de Londres. Había un montón de gente esperando a los recién llegados y tras unos segundos rastreando para encontrar a su tío abuelo Dmitri, por fin localizó a un sexagenario sonriente, con un cartel que tenía escrito "Stilinski" y unos globos de colores atados en su muñeca. Cuando sus miradas coincidieron, se dibujó una sonrisa en los labios de ambos. Stiles cogió su maleta y el maletín de su portátil y corrió al encuentro del hombre, que le abrazó cariñosamente.

-¡Vaya cómo has crecido! -exclamó el hombre. -Aún me acuerdo cuando tenía que auparte para abrazarte...

-Mi padre, que me alimenta bien. -rió Stiles.

-Vendrás agotado. -dijo Dmitri cogiendo la maleta de Stiles para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida.

-Vengo más hambriento que cansado. -comentó el joven de buen humor. -He dormido durante casi todo el tiempo.

-Eso es bueno, así evitarás el jet lag. -sonrió el tío. -Y hoy tengo la tarde libre, así que podremos ver algo de Londres, ¿te apetece?

-No lo dudes. -asintió sonriente.

-Y tenemos que ponernos al día. Hace tanto que no te veía... -dijo volviendo a mirar a su sobrino. -Demonios, estás igual que Claudia. Tienes la misma sonrisa... -exclamó volviendo a abrazarle.

Stiles sonrió, halagado y realmente contento del reencuentro con su tío abuelo. Subieron en su coche y Stiles pasó bastantes apuros. En Reino Unido conducen al revés, y aunque eso ya lo sabía, no pudo evitar sufrir mini-infartos cuando veía que entraban en las rotondas por el sentido contrario (al menos desde su perspectiva). Ya le parecía raro ir de copiloto en el sitio en el que normalmente se sentaba el conductor... todo era raro.

Su tío se reía constantemente, viendo las expresiones de Stiles, tan sorprendido ante todo, tan expresivo en lo que decía.

Tardaron casi una hora en llegar a la casa de su tío, en una urbanización a las afueras de Londres. Llegaron y metieron el equipaje en el cuarto que Dmitri dijo que sería suyo todo el tiempo que necesitara. Le enseñó el resto de la casa, terminando por la cocina, donde calentó el guiso que había preparado ya por la mañana.

Se sentaron a la mesa y, mientras el tío servía agua, cogió el móvil para avisar a su padre, a Derek y a los demás, de que ya estaba en la casa de su tío. Allí, en California, serían las cinco de la mañana, pero ya lo verían cuando despertaran.

-Y bien, -comenzó su tío cuando Stiles dejó el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón -con lo guapo que estás, supongo que ya habrás roto algún que otro corazón.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? -rió Stiles. -Yo soy más al que le rompen el corazón.

-No me lo creo. ¿Entonces a quien avisas con tanta urgencia?

-A mi padre. -rió el joven. -Bueno y... ¿te acuerdas de mi amigo Scott?

-¿Ese amigo tuyo tan revoltoso? ¿El moreno con el que llevabas a cabo todas tus trastadas?

-El mismo. -rió Stiles. -Pues a él.

-¿Seguis siendo mejores amigos?

-Bueno... ya hemos pasado el nivel de ser "mejores amigos". -asintió tomando una cucharada del guiso. -¡Está buenísimo!

-¡Pues sí que tienes hambre! -rió Dmitri. -No soy muy hábil en la cocina... y si esto te parece buenísimo... me temo que estás famélico.

-No, no, de verdad... Esta rico. -asintió Stiles llevándose otra cucharada a la boca.

-Entonces... disculpa si me entrometo, Stiles. -comenzó el tío, que siguió tras un gesto de Stiles para que siguiera hablando. -Entonces... ese chico, Scott, y tú... ¿sois novios?

Stiles tragó con dificultad y se quedó mirando el semblante de su tío. Estaba serio, con un deje de incredulidad. Stiles miró profundamente, escuchó los latidos de su tío... Soltó la cuchara y de repente soltó una carcajada que hizo que se le saltaran las lágrimas.

-¿De dónde sacas eso? -logró por fin decir Stiles.

-Como has dicho que ya habéis superado la fase de "mejores amigos"... -rió el tío.

-No, no... me refería a que ahora somos "hermanos". -rió Stiles viendo cómo su tío soltaba por fin el aire que había cogido para hacerle la pregunta.

-¡Menos mal! Dios mío, menudo susto me has dado... ya pensaba que te me habías desviado a esos... ¿cómo se dice? ¿Gayers? Bueno, ya sabes... esos mariquitas muerdealmohadas que se llevan tanto ahora. -rió abiertamente el tío, haciendo que la risa de Stiles se cortara súbitamente, con los ojos como platos mirando a Dmitri.

-No, bueno... yo...

-Uy, perdóname, Stiles... -se disculpó Dmitri. -He sido un burro diciendo eso... puede que conozcas a alguna persona de esas y yo aquí... insultándoles.

-No, no... o sea... no sabía que... ¿En serio piensas eso?

-¿El qué? No, Stiles. Yo no creo que haya que torturarlos ni asesinarlos... -rió Dmitri súbitamente. -Son personas enfermas y como tal hay que respetarlas y ayudarlas a encontrar de nuevo el camino.

-Enfermas. -sentenció Stiles aún sin creerse lo que escuchaba. -Yo no creo que eso sea así, tío Dmitri. No es una enfermedad, simplemente se sienten atraídos por gente de su mismo sexo...

-Los hombres deben estar con las mujeres y las mujeres con los hombres. Es lo natural. Si no, ¿entonces cómo seguiría la especie si los hombres van con otros hombres y las mujeres con mujeres? -dijo negando con la cabeza. -Pero ese no es tema para tratar en la mesa. Y eres joven, ya sabes, ahora se lleva eso de ser liberal y decir que todos somos iguales y esas cosas... ya entenderás lo que te digo. ¡Pero cambiemos de tema! -sonrió el mayor.

-Sí, sí... mejor... -intentó sonreír Stiles.

-¿Cómo van los estudios?

Aunque Stiles sonrió y siguió la conversación propuesta por su tío, su cabeza estaba muy lejos de hablar de sus estudios. Su mente estaba a miles de kilómetros, con su padre, preguntándose si su padre le hubiera llevado a Londres de saber la mentalidad tan retrógrada de su tío. ¿Acaso eso era un plan de su padre? ¡No! Se negaba a creerlo...

Stiles sabía de sobra que los homosexuales no eran vistos por igual por mucha gente. ¡Claro que lo sabía! Pero nunca hubiera sospechado que una persona tan querida como su tío abuelo Dmitri pensara así de un colectivo... ¡al que él mismo pertenecía! Vale, no... no era gay o eso creía. Simplemente él, de hecho, no era completamente humano y eso lo hacía completamente imparcial en cuanto a sexos para encontrar pareja pero, a vista de los demás que no supieran acerca de los hombres lobo u hombres jaguar, Stiles era gay.

Gay y repudiado por un montón de gente en el mundo que lo consideraban un "enfermo", un desviado, un engendro mal hecho y deforme.

Sin duda, necesitaba hablar con su padre. Quería averiguar si su padre sabía algo al respecto de las creencias de Dmitri. Lo necesitaba. Así que cuando llegaron de la visita a Londres, miró la hora y calculó la hora que sería en Estados Unidos.

Eran las doce del medio día en California, así que cogió su teléfono y le mandó un mensaje a su padre.

-"Videollamada hoy? Necesito hablar contigo."

No pasaron ni cinco minutos y su teléfono vibró cuando aún estaba revisando los mensajes que la habían mandado sus amigos y Derek.

_-"En una hora estoy libre. Pasó algo? Estás bien?"_

-"No te preocupes, estoy bien. Hasta dentro de una hora"

Encendió su portátil y checkeó sus redes sociales. Subió algunas de las fotos típicas de turista en Londres (la típica foto con una cabina roja con el Big Ben de fondo, las casas del Parlamento, con los Beefeaters de la guardia real...) y pronto pasó la hora. Justo a tiempo y tan puntual como siempre, su padre ya estaba en línea, así que cerró todas las pestañas y se centró en la videollamada con su padre vía Skype.

Su padre apareció en pantalla, con el ceño fruncido maldiciendo " _este maldito aparato que debió inventarlo el diablo_ ". Stiles no pudo evitar reír.

-Ya te veo y te escucho.

-¡Ah! Bien, bien... debiste enseñarme a utilizar este trasto antes de irte. ¿Dónde está tu tío?

-Está ya durmiendo, por eso hablo bajo.

-Ah, ¿qué hora es allí?

-Las 9 de la noche, pero aquí conducen raro y tienen horarios aún más raros. -bufó Stiles.

-Sí... estos británicos... -se quejó el sheriff. -Y dime, ¿qué era tan urgente, Stiles? Me has preocupado.

-Ya, eso... -dijo antes de asegurarse de que los ronquidos de su tío seguían siendo uniformes. -Es sobre Dmitri.

-¿Le pasa algo?

-No, no... bueno, sí. -rió Stiles. -Le pasa que, sin saberlo, me odia.

-¿Cómo? Stiles, deja de ser tan críptico y escúpelo.

-Vale, iré directamente al grano... ¿tú sabías que el tío Dmitri es homófobo? Y no digo homófobo en plan "a mi esas cosas no me van"... lo digo en plan "son unos enfermos, hay que apoyarlos y tratarles la enfermedad como a quien tiene cáncer".

-¿Qué? -preguntó desconcertado el sheriff, haciendo que Stiles confirmara que no, que su padre no lo había hecho a propósito. -¿Y tú le has dicho algo?

-¿Qué le voy a decir? ¡Ah, pues mira, yo tengo novio! ¡Pues claro que no le he dicho nada! Le dije que yo no pensaba así y que me resultaba ofensivo... o algo por el estilo pero no soy tan idiota de decirle que tengo novio y que, además, es mayor de edad.

-Oye, Stiles, ¿no te estará escuchando, no?

-No, no... tengo el oído centrado en sus ronquidos. Está tronco totalmente.

-Vale, vale... Pues no, Stiles. Te puedo jurar que yo no sabía nada... si no, no te hubiera mandado con él.

-Eso pensaba.

-Espera, Stiles... espero que no pensaras que yo lo sabía y que te mandé allí para que te "curara" con sus creencias. Espero equivocarme... ¿Me equivoco?

-Admito que lo pensé... -admitió el muchacho viendo la decepción en los ojos de su padre.

-¡Stiles! ¿Me has escuchado a mí alguna vez decir una barbaridad semejante? ¡Me da absolutamente igual si te gustan los hombres o las mujeres! ¡Te lo he dicho un millón de veces!

-Lo sé, lo sé. Y de verdad que lo siento, pero te juro que me resultó tan chocante que... lo siento, de verdad.

-Vale... que conste que te lo paso porque debe haber sido un golpe duro ver que Dmitri piensa así, pero... no vuelvas a dudar de eso jamás. -dijo de repente. -Espera un segundo.

Stiles vio cómo su padre se levantó de su asiento súbitamente y comenzó a escuchar una conversación de fondo. Estaba en su despacho de la comisaría, eso ya lo había averiguado por el fondo de la habitación que aparecía en la pantalla, pero se quedó sonriendo como un tonto al escuchar la voz de la persona que había interrumpido la videollamada.

-Sheriff Stilinski, tome los informes del agente Evans. Ya están clasificados y archivados, pero le traigo la copia, como me pidió.

-Perfecto. Gracias. ¿Y los expedientes de Singer y Williams?

-Aún no los he terminado, ahora me pongo con ellos.

-Genial, Hale. Pásamelos en cuanto los tengas. Y los documentos del sheriff de Portsmouth puede dárselos a Parrish, que ya está familiarizado con el caso.

-¡¡¡HOLAAAAA!!! -gritó Stiles desde el ordenador.

-¿Qué...? -escuchó la voz de Derek.

-Stiles, Derek tiene trabajo. -contestó el sheriff sin siquiera acercarse a la web cam.

-Solo quiero saludar. -dijo con puchero Stiles. -Además, tu también deberías estar trabajando.

-Pero como tengo un hijo idiota que me asusta innecesariamente, pues he decidido usar mi hora de descanso para hablar con él. -dijo en un gruñido el padre. -Anda, Derek, ve a saludar o me odiará eternamente. Voy a tomar un café.

-Pero... -comenzó Derek, pero la puerta cerrándose le dio a entender a Stiles que su padre ya había salido del despacho. Stiles escuchó unos pasos y la figura de Derek apareció en la pantalla.

-Hola, Sargento Sexy. -bromeó el joven, rompiendo a reír cuando vio la expresión de su novio subiendo las cejas. -Echaba de menos hablar con tus cejas.

-¿Qué tal todo por ahí?

-Bueno... pues quitando la decepción de encontrarme con un tío abuelo homófobo... bien.

-¿Cómo?

-Odia a los gays... o "gayers" como él mismo les ha llamado... seguido de su definición "gente desviada y enferma a la que hay que tratar". -dijo imitando una voz que Derek intuyó que sería la de Dmitri.

-Vaya...

-Pero ya he ido a Londres, ya he subido fotos y esas cosas al facebook, pero como eres un anti-redes sociales, tú no lo sabes. ¿Sabes? Deberías hacerte una cuenta para, no sé, saber de mí durante este tiempo.

-Y supongo que querrás también poner en el estado "comprometido con Derek Hale". -se burló el lobo. Stiles rompió a reír, pues recordó que Scott y Kira ya estaban casados en sus cuentas de facebook.

-Nah, tu alias no debería ser Derek Hale o tus compañeros te encontrarían fácilmente... yo te pondría "SourWolf Hell". Ya sabes, en inglés queda más _cool_. -dijo Stiles, haciendo que Derek bufara y rodara los ojos. -¿Y tú qué? ¿Mucho trabajo?

-Me estoy quitando el papeleo.

-Buag. Es horrible. -comentó asqueado el joven, recordando las noches de papeleo que pasaba su padre. -¿Y algún entrenamiento en mente?

-Lo normal.

-¿Sabes que eres un soso por videollamada?

-Estoy en el trabajo, en el despacho de tu padre, que más que paredes es ventanal.

-Cierto, parece una pecera. -rió Stiles.

-¿Qué hora es allí?

-Ocho horas en tu futuro. -sonrió Stiles. -O sea que tú estás en el pasado.

-¿Mañana madrugas?

-No necesariamente. Dmitri trabaja mañana en la biblioteca y hasta la tarde no llegará a casa así que no sé qué haré.

-¿Te levantarías a las 8 de la mañana?

-¿Para qué? -preguntó confundido Stiles.

-Aquí serán las doce de la noche. Yo seguiría despierto.

-¡Ah! Sí, sí. ¿Videollamada con SourWolf Hell? Por eso me quedaría despierto todo el día y la noche. -dijo sonriendo tanto que Derek pensó que se le rompería la cara.

-De acuerdo, pero no te duermas. Yo estaré rendido, así que no quiero esperar.

-¿No esperarías por mí?

-Bueno Hale, creo que te esperan bastantes papeles que arreglar. -dijo la voz del sheriff.

-Sí, ya voy. -dijo el lobo levantándose de su sitio.

-¡¡Eh!! Ni se te ocurra ir sin contestar y despedirte. -ladró Stiles.

-Sí, Stiles... esperaría. Buenas noches.

-¡Buenas tardes para ti, Sargento sexy! -rió Stiles imaginándose la mirada que habría puesto su padre.

-Hasta luego Hale. -se despidió el sheriff, que apareció súbitamente en la pantalla. -No me hacen gracia esas bromas, Stiles. -dijo, con una divertida sonrisa que intentaba ser gesto de enfado.

-Venga, un poco de humor no mata a nadie.

-Bueno, Stiles, pues yo me tengo que ir. Tengo que revisar los documentos que me ha dado "el agente sexy". -dijo con recochineo el sheriff.

-¡Arg, no! Ni se te ocurra llamarle así. ¡Qué grotesco! -se quejó Stiles tapándose las orejas, que no evitó que escuchara la risa de su padre.

-Duerme bien.

-Lo intentaré, después de los años de pesadillas a los que me acabas de condenar.

-Y respecto a lo de Dmitri... ignora lo que te diga. Espero que no vuelva a sacar el tema y si lo hace, tendré que llamarle para decirle que no me gusta que intente desmoralizar a mi hijo que, gracias a una buena educación, es tolerante.

-No hará falta. Estos días trabaja así que le veré poco. Buena tarde, papá, que no tengas mucho trabajo.

-Buenas noches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como ya he dicho en las notas de apertura, la moralidad de Dmitri es una de las más crueles realidades hoy en día. Algunas de las frases dichas o relacionadas con el personaje han sido sacadas de una conversación entre personas tan inmorales e irrespetuosas con las que he tenido la mala suerte de coincidir.   
> Mi intención no ha sido herir o insultar a nadie, si no reflejar un hecho que, lamentablemente, sigue sucediendo en muchos lugares del mundo.  
> Por supuesto no opino lo mismo... sería un poco absurdo escribir Sterek si realmente pensara así, ¿no? :)
> 
> También he decidido poner algo de humor al final para no dejaros con mal sabor de boca... ¡¡HASTA LA NOCHE!! Porque subiré otro capítulo más que, si no me equivoco, será más largo y muuuuuuucho más divertido o entretenido.
> 
> Y aclarado esto, me despido hasta dentro de unas horas :3
> 
> No dudéis en comentar, dejar kudos, hacer SPAM (pero del bueno, nada de mensajitos en cadena). Hoy me espera un día duro por delante y necesito que me entretengáis :D
> 
> @BukyBuh
> 
>  
> 
> PD: Ayer fue mi aniversario con AO3 ¡¡UN AÑITO YA ENTRE SUS FILAS!!


	24. Capítulo 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LONDRES (parte2)
> 
> Londres está lejos y Stiles tiene que aprender a sobrellevar el celo en una ciudad tan lejana a Derek. La capital inglesa se muestra en toda su belleza y explendor, haciendo que el supere uno de sus peores momentos... con cierta ayuda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALERTA: +18  
> Este capítulo está catalogado para mayores de 18 años por presencia de contenido sexual.

 

**LONDRES (parte 2)**

 

Stiles se levantó a las seis de la mañana, cuando su tío estaba duchándose para ir a trabajar. Tras una breve conversación típica de los desayunos, el tío desapareció rumbo a su trabajo y Stiles decidió darse una ducha y cotillear las librerías de Dmitri hasta que fueran las siete y media.

Cuando por fin llegó la hora, fue a su habitación y encendió el portátil. Derek ya estaba en línea, así que le dio a videollamada y dos tonos después, la imagen del lobo, con gotitas de agua por el pelo y los hombros le dejó sin respiración.

-Muy puntual.

-¿Esa pinta es para provocarme? -rió Stiles.

-Acabo de salir de la ducha.

-¿Llegaste a casa ahora?

-Sí. Después del trabajo entrenamos y después me fui a tomar una ronda con Jordan.

-¿Jordan?

-Parrish. -dijo cogiendo una toalla y secándose el pelo.

-¡Ah! ¿Quedas con Parrish?

-¿Te estás poniendo celoso?

-Sólo... solo me sorprende.

-A mí también me sorprendió cuando me lo propuso. Pero... tú no pareces con mucha pinta de recién levantado. -dijo el lobo poniéndose una camiseta y haciendo que Stiles chasqueara la lengua por esto.

-Llevo en pie desde hace... dos horas. -dijo después de consultar el reloj. -Ayer me acosté como a las diez... así que he dormido demasiado y como me esperabas al ordenador, pues quise estar guapo.

El lobo rió abiertamente y cogió el portátil para llevarlo a la cama y ponerse más cómodo, con la espalda recostada en el cabecero. Fue entonces cuando, sin darse cuenta, Stiles transformó sus ojos, convirtiéndose en dos grandes orbes dorados.

-¿Stiles?

-¿Hmmm?

-Tus ojos.

-¿Eh? -Stiles se acercó a su pantalla para mirar la pequeña pantallita en la que se veía su propia imagen y tras mirar hacia debajo, sonrió. -O el celo ha empezado o me ha venido algún recuerdo de esa cama...

-O puede que simplemente seas un salido.

-Puede... -dijo volviendo a mirar a su entrepierna, que comenzaba a abultarse. -Oye, Derek... En serio, ¿puedes cambiarte de escenario?

Derek alzó las cejas incrédulo, pero tras un bufido, se levantó de la cama, con tan mala pata que el trasero quedó en la pantalla, y el wifi se congeló durante unos segundos, haciendo que un gemido lastimero saliera de la garganta de Stiles.

-¿Stiles? ¿Pasa algo? -escuchó y vio la cara de Derek en la pantalla, mirándole interrogante.

-El wifi me la acaba de jugar... -rió Stiles.

-¿Acabas de gemir?

-Creo que sí. -dijo rompiendo a reír Stiles, con los ojos dorados.

-Y te ríes.

-¿Qué hago, sino? ¿Llorar? Pues prefiero resignarme y reír. ¿Y sabes lo mejor? ¡Que ayer quedé con Jackson para vernos hoy! -el rostro de Derek se ensombreció y Stiles siguió. -Que no tengo miedo a que yo intente nada... pero quedamos en el puto Soho y me niego a ir con este empalme por el centro de Londres.

-Pues cancela.

-No puedo hacerle eso a Danny. Nada... no te preocupes... en cuanto cuelgue puedo... en fin, eso.

-¿Eso?

-Sí, Derek... en cuanto cuelgues, puedo hacer eso. -el gesto de Derek dejó claro que seguía sin entender, así que Stiles rodó los ojos y siguió explicándose. -Puedo hacer eso... yo solo... para desahogarme.

-¡Oh, Dios! -se quejó Derek entendiendo por fin. -¡Stiles!

-Sí, sí, ya sé... no era necesario decírtelo... -empezó a decir, pero paró de golpe cuando escuchó la carcajada de Derek. -¡¡DEREK!! ¡Para de reírte! -se quejó Stiles mirando su entrepierna.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah! -logró decir antes de mirar la pantalla y ver el gesto frustrado de Stiles, mirando a su entrepierna y volver a explotar en carcajadas.

-¿Por qué no paras? -preguntó desesperado, con un remix de ronroneos y gemiditos que salían solos de su pecho.

-Vale, vale... perdón. -dijo el lobo respirando hondo y serenándose. -¿Mejor?

-Sí. No. Bueno, dejaré de pensar en ello.

-¿Seguro?

-Supongo.

-Vale, porque... bueno, si lo necesitaras, podrías hacerlo ahora.

-¿Ahora? ¡No! Ahora quiero hablar contigo, el jaguar salido se tendrá que joder porque el humano quiere hablar con su... -comenzó Stiles, pero un gruñido interrumpió su discurso. -jodidamente sexy novio.

Derek alzó las cejas y miró la pantalla, donde el jaguar había devorado la parte humana, o al menos sus rasgos. Ahora sus ojos eran dorados, los colmillos alargados, las orejas puntiagudas y podría jurar que tenía garras. Y que dios lo perdonara por lo que iba a decir a continuación, pero eso fue la visión más erótica que jamás hubiera visto el lobo.

-¿Stiles?

-Sí... lo sé... me estoy viendo. -dijo estirándose de las orejas con sus manos que, en efecto, terminaban en garras.

-Eres precioso. -soltó Derek sin siquiera pensarlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo...?

-Quítate la camiseta. -ordenó el lobo, y el jaguar miró su camiseta, esperando entender el motivo por el que el lobo, repentinamente odiaba esa camiseta. Era una henley gris, normal... de las que usaba últimamente día sí y día también.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Quién es el inocente que no pilla las indirectas ahora? -dijo Derek quitándose su propia camiseta, dejando al jaguar ronroneando ante la visión. Stiles sacudió la cabeza y miró ojiplático a su novio.

-¿En serio me estás diciendo que...?

-Quítatela. -gruñó Derek, a lo que el jaguar obedeció instantáneamente.

-¿Por qué tienes que esperar a que acabemos la videollamada? Eres mi novio, prefiero que te corras viéndome a mí, aunque sea a través de una pantalla.

-Dios. -gimió Stiles súbitamente y juró que casi se caía de la silla de lo cachondo que le acababa de poner Derek con esas palabras.

-No metas a Dios en esto. -dijo el lobo con voz grave y terroríficamente sensual.

-Te echo de menos. -gimoteó Stiles viendo cómo Derek se volvía a poner sobre la cama. -Y echo de menos esa jodida cama. -murmuró Stiles dejando caer sus manos por su abdomen hasta la cremallera de su pantalón.

-Quítatelos. -volvió a ordenar Derek con su voz grave.

Stiles se levantó de la silla para quitarse los pantalones, dejando a plena vista de la web cam su torso perfectamente torneado y el nacimiento de su pubis. Lo que nunca se hubiera esperado fue escuchar un leve gemido salir del ordenador. Cuando se volvió a colocar en la silla, se encontró con Derek también sin pantalones, acariciándose su propio pene, con la mirada azul clavada en la pantalla del ordenador.

-Derek...

-¿Hmmm?

-Quiero lamerte. -gimoteó el jaguar mirando el embelesante vaivén de la mano del lobo y comenzando él mismo a masturbarse, imaginando que era el pene de Derek y no el suyo, imaginándose que era la mano de Derek y no la suya la que acariciaba diestra su propio miembro.

La conversación con palabras cesó para ser sustituida por murmullos sin sentido, gruñidos y gemidos desde ambos sentidos de la videollamada. Con un gruñido completamente salvaje de lobo, Derek terminó antes, corriéndose sobre su mano y mirando el rostro de Stiles, que tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta. Poco después fue el turno del gruñido felino del jaguar, que se corrió al escuchar la voz de Derek.

-Voy a comerte.

Notó el semen correr por su mano con leves espasmos y gruñó bien alto. Respiró hondo y por fin abrió los ojos, para clavarse en los ya ojos verdes de Derek, que lo miraba embelesado. Stiles sonrió satisfecho y se dejó caer contra el respaldo de la silla con tal vez, demasiada fuerza, pues las ruedas de la silla de escritorio cedieron y cayó para atrás, quedándose espatarrado en el suelo, lejos de la vista de Derek, que comenzó a reírse desde el otro lado de la pantalla.

-Auch. -dijo apareciendo de nuevo en la pantalla.

-¿Estás bien?

-Que sepas que eres un cochino provocador de menores. -rió Stiles. -¡Mira que torta me he metido por tu culpa!

-¿Por mi culpa? Si no tuvieras el celo, podríamos estar haciendo esto mismo... en mi cama.

-¡Oh, Dios! Otra vez no... -imploró Stiles mirando de nuevo hacia abajo. -¡Derek! Deja de decir esas cosas, que me alteras...

-¿En serio? -dijo Derek suprimiendo un bostezo. -Pues yo estoy agotado.

-Será la edad. -se burló el jaguar.

-Ya... será eso... -bufó Derek, recostándose un poco más en la cama.

-Tienes sueño.

-Estoy muerto. Tu padre me espolia.

-Ya... siempre ha espoliado a todos sus súbditos. Pero él también trabaja mucho.

-Nunca he dicho lo contrario. -sonrió el lobo al ver cómo defendía a su padre.

-Te dejo dormir. -sonrió Stiles también. -Yo tendré que darme otra ducha.

-Con agua fría.

-¿Eso funciona de verdad?

-Sí. -rió Derek. -Aunque tú acabarás tiritando durante todo el día.

-Si eso me ayuda a comportarme... me vale. -rió Stiles. -Venga, anda... descanse, sargento Hale.

***

Horas después, Stiles salía del metro, en dirección a la dirección del Soho donde había quedado con Jackson. Pronto llegó y vio la llamada entrante del rubio. Antes de descolgar pensó que, si el rubio le daba plantón, no sería algo tan malo. Después de todo, podría ir a ver Londres él solo.

-¿Qué? ¿No vienes?

_-Perdedor, ya estoy llegando._

-Oye, mira, Jackson, no me toques las pelotas...

_-¿O qué? -rió Jackson. -Ya estoy aquí y tú no estás._

-Y una mierda. Levanta la patita, chucho, y te localizo.

_-Vaya, veo que has desarrollado el valor que te faltaba antes. -fanfarroneó Jackson._

Stiles afinó el oído y le localizó. Sonrió al comprobar que Jackson olfateaba disimuladamente en busca del humano. Se acercó calmadamente y posó su mano sobre el hombro de Jackson, que se giró con una ceja alzada para luego convertir su rostro en pura sorpresa.

-Te equivocas... tú eras el cobarde que suplicaba el mordisco.

La cara del rubio fue un verdadero poema. El lobo pródigo de la manada, incluso antes de que Scott se convirtiera en el alfa, le miraba estupefacto, con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos, aunque Stiles no sabría decir si fue de la sorpresa de no localizarle por el olfato, porque Stiles lo hubiera encontrado a él o por su cambio de aspecto con la transformación a Yaguareté.

-Yo era el valiente humano que me metía en vuestros asuntos, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Stiles?

-El mismo. -dijo sonriendo triunfal al ver que el gesto prepotente de Jackson no aparecía por ningún centímetro de su cara. Se descolgó la mochila y buscó el paquete de Danny. -Toma.

-Pero... ¿qué...?

-Esto es lo que me dio Danny. Supongo que estarás muy ocupado y asqueado para tenerme delante, así que te ahorro la despedida que yo me iré a investigar Londres. Ala, venga... ¡Que te sea bonito! -dijo despidiéndose con una palmada en el hombro del aún estupefacto Jackson y comenzando a caminar.

Anduvo dos calles, cotilleó los bajos comerciales de la zona e incluso estuvo tentado a sacar alguna que otra foto a las tiendas pijas de moda, a los pubs cool del momento... hasta que una respiración acelerada tras él hizo que se girara para encontrarse con el rubio mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Te has convertido. -sentenció sin más, haciendo que Stiles se riera.

-¿Yo?

-Tú. -sentenció y, a cambio, Stiles se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa pilla. -¿Quién fue? ¿Derek?

-¿Derek qué? ¿Si me mordió él? Uy, que pregunta tan comprometida...

-¿De qué hablas?

-Nada, nada... -rió ante su propia broma. -Y no, por si es lo que me quieres preguntar... No soy un lobo.

-¿Kanima? -alzó las cejas el lobo.

-Uy, andas tú muy perdido eh... -rió Stiles. -No, no soy kánima y no me mordió nadie de la manada.

-Entonces...

-Jaguar. -cortó Stiles mirando el reloj. -Y no te preocupes, tu olfato está bien... pero jamás me localizarás por el olor. Bueno, Jackson... me ha encantado este reencuentro pero quiero llegar al London Eye, así que tengo que darme prisa antes de que cierren. Un placer verte.

-¡Stiles!

-Diiiiime. -respondió con voz cansada y rodando los ojos.

-¿Cómo está Lydia?

-¿Qué? ¿Lydia? -repitió sorprendido Stiles. -¡Pero si tienes sentimientos!

-¡Cállate y responde!

-Verás, te voy a decir una cosa... -dijo acercándose con los ojos amarillos y haciendo que Jackson retrocediera un paso de la impresión. -Los jaguares no responden órdenes de cualquiera. Así que si quieres algo de mí, controla el tonito.

-¿Cómo está Lydia? -repitió el lobo, transformando sus ojos azules de humano en los del lobo.

-Bueno... no es una disculpa pero viniendo de Jackson- _su eminencia-_ Wittermore, haré como que sí lo es. -dijo el jaguar volviendo a sus ojos castaños. -¿Lydia? Bien... resultó ser una banshee, empezó a salir con un gemelo alfa psicópata que murió en una batalla... y ahora ha adoptado a su cuñado gay como mascotita. Es la mejor amiga de la novia de Scott...

-Sí, Allison.

La mención del nombre de la cazadora resultó ser como una bofetada para Stiles, que aún seguía sintiéndose culpable por su muerte. El gesto de Stiles hizo que Jackson frunciera el ceño confundido.

-¿Es que Danny no te cuenta nada? -preguntó sorprendido el jaguar.

-Le prohíbo que me hable de Beacon Hills... o de vosotros, más bien.

-Tío, eso no tiene sentido. -dijo antes de sacudir la cabeza y siguió hablando. -Bueno, pues... Allison... Allison ya no está con nosotros.

-¿Se ha ido?

-Eso es lo que dicen los mayores a los niños cuando... -dijo serio Stiles. -Allison murió a finales del curso pasado.

Jackson abrió los ojos como platos y su pulso se aceleró súbitamente, con su mirada clavada en la de Stiles, intentando comprobar si lo que había dicho Stiles era cierto.

-¿Qué pasó?

-No quiero hablar de eso. -respondió nervioso Stiles.

-Stiles.

-He dicho que no. -sentenció Stiles. -Si quieres saber más, pregúntale a Danny, de todos modos, él lo sabe todo... acerca de los hombres lobo, de todo lo sobrenatural... lo sabe todo.

-Stiles, no me puedes soltar que Allison ha muerto y largarte como sin más.

-¿Por qué demonios te preocupas más por Allison que por la que fue tu novia durante media secundaria?

-Allison era mi amiga. Y Lydia es fuerte, siempre lo supera todo.

-Ya bueno, pues en eso te equivocas. -dijo riendo de medio lado. -Te dije que estuvo con otro tío, no que te superara o te olvidara. Lo cual, sinceramente, hasta hace poco me hubiera jodido el pensarlo, decirlo en alto me mataría, pero sobre todo lo que más me hubiera hundido en la mierda sería decírtelo a ti. Pero ahora Lydia es mi amiga y con eso me basta. Y ni siquiera sé por qué estoy contándote esto, pero es así como están las cosas.

-Vamos a tomar algo y me cuentas.

-Te he dicho que quiero ir al Ojo de Londres.

-Te llevaré yo mismo después.

Stiles lo sopesó durante un momento. Vale, Jackson no le caía demasiado bien, pero estaba seguro de que se perdería por Londres y si él le llevaba... bueno, en realidad no era mala idea. Tendría guía propio por la capital de Inglaterra.

-Pagas tú.

***

Era ya de noche y el Ojo de Londres estaba ya cerrado al público. Jackson y Stiles se habían entretenido bastante en salir del pub ya que había demasiado que contarle al rubio y la oscuridad ya había alcanzado Londres. Sin embargo, allí estaban los dos, al pie de la enorme noria iluminada, icono de la ciudad.

-Dicen que desde arriba se ve todo Londres.

-Y es cierto. -asintió Jackson mirando hacia arriba.

Stiles miró alrededor, miró hacia arriba y tras remangarse la chaqueta, saltó sin problemas la verja. Jackson miró alrededor y a Stiles.

-No me he cruzado un océano con ganas de ver esta dichosa noria para quedarme a sus pies...

-¿Pero qué haces? ¡Está cerrada!

-Sé trepar. -sonrió Stiles caminando hacia el pie de la noria. -¿Qué? ¿Te quedarás ahí toda la noche? ¿O es que te dan miedo las alturas, chucho?

Jackson gruñó y saltó la verja también, encaminándose junto con Stiles al pie del Ojo de Londres. Ambos miraron alrededor, Jackson activó el olfato y Stiles su oído ultrasensible y comenzaron a trepar. Stiles iba mucho más rápido, dejando detrás a Jackson que aún así, trepaba con suficiente habilidad.

Cuando Stiles llegó a lo más alto, miró a su alrededor y lo que vio le dejó sin aire. Toda la ciudad de Londres se dejaba contemplar desde ese punto.

-Quita el aliento. -dijo Jackson terminando de subir.

-Es impresionante. -coincidió Stiles apoyando sus codos en las rodillas para mirar estupefacto, con ojos brillantes, todas las lucecitas de la ciudad.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, observando la ciudad. De vez en cuando, Jackson señalaba a algún punto de la ciudad y decía qué barrio era, qué edificio era cuál... Stiles le escuchaba, pero pronto su mente fue hacia un rincón que nunca tocaba, el rincón en el que estaba la cicatriz que Nogitsune había dejado en él.

Había estado poniendo al día a Jackson de todo. De todo... menos de la muerte de Allison, todo el periodo del nogitsune desapareció... aunque logró hablarle de los kitsunes, de Kira... pero siempre esquivando lo culpable que se sentía y el por qué; evitando decir cómo y por qué Allison había muerto.

Stiles suspiró e, invadido por la belleza de Londres, se abrió como nunca lo había hecho con nadie. No acerca de ese tema.

-Allison murió por mi culpa.

-¿Qué?

-Yo... soy la razón por la que Allison murió.

-Murió protegiéndote. -afirmó Jackson sin dudar. Stiles bufó y sonrió de medio lado, encarando por primera vez al rubio.

-Fui poseído por un espíritu maldito... jugué con todos, con todo, enredé todo lo que se podría haber enredado... y por mi culpa, ella murió en la batalla final. Allison y Aiden murieron la misma noche, por el mismo motivo: yo.

-Te odias. -afirmó Jackson serio.

Stiles volvió a mirar a la ciudad, intentando esconder unas lágrimas huidizas que decidieron resbalar de sus ojos, cansadas de estar encerradas.

-Recuerda que yo fui una kanima vengativa que maté a varias personas inocentes e intenté mataros a todos.

-Tú estabas dominado por...

-Tú estabas poseído por no sé qué cosa rara.

-Nogitsune.

-Esas frikadas japonesas. -bufó Jackson, haciendo que Stiles riera. Jackson se movió un poco en su sitio y rodeó a Stiles con un brazo. -Joder, estás helado.

-Ya, bueno... -rió Stiles. -Efectos secundarios del jaguar... somos frioleros.

-Sí, pues venga. -dijo chocándole en el hombro. -Bajemos de aquí, hay un pub genial por aquí cerca... ¡y es sábado!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y bien? ¿Os ha gustado?   
> ¿Sí? ¿No?   
> Pueden dejar sus comentarios, sus kudos, sus críticas o insultos...
> 
> Aún queda la tercera parte, aunque ya es poquito lo que queda para volver a tener a Stiles en USA. Espero que os haya gustado y que me perdonéis un poquito más por haber mandado un jaguar en celo al otro lado del mundo. ^^


	25. Capítulo 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El viaje a Londres llega a su fin y el regreso de Stiles a Beacon Hills es de lo más pacífico y tranquilo. Pero todos sabemos que la calma nunca dura demasiado para los miembros de la manada de Beacon Hills.

 

**LONDRES (parte 3)**

 

La semana pasó rápido para Stiles. Por las mañanas hacía videollamadas con Derek (algunas para todos los públicos y otras algo subidas de tono), comía en casa de su tío y se iba al centro. Hubo días que fue con Dmitri, otras iba solo y otras, se encontraba con Jackson en Londres para hacer turismo.

Durante la semana aprendió muchas cosas: aprendió acerca de la policultura de Londres. En una misma calle, lo más normal era encontrar gente de, al menos, 10 países distintos. La variedad en el olor, los colores y sobre todo, el oído, eran palpables. Podías estar paseando por una calle con unos malos imitadores de los Beatles tocando en una plaza, cruzar la calle y encontrarte con cuatro o cinco con flautas de pan tocando música sudamericana, caminar unos metros más y encontrarte una flamenca bailando al son de una guitarra española... Si entrabas a un bar o un pub, ten por seguro que ninguno de los cuatro camareros comparte nacionalidad y pocos son los británicos que te atenderán.

Otra de las cosas que aprendió fue a andarse con cuidado con su tío, pues hubo un momento tenso cuando le comentó acerca de sus visitas nocturnas a Londres con un chico llamado Jackson. Sin embargo, quitando esos momentos, Dmitri le trataba como a un sobrino mimado y, por regla general, tenían una relación buena cuando él no estaba trabajando.

El celo de Stiles parecía ser algo que habían exagerado por mucho, pues pocas habían sido las ocasiones en las que había perdido el control y siempre había sido frente a la pantalla del ordenador, con su novio al otro lado, dispuesto a relajarle.

Pero la cosa que más le gustó descubrir fue a Jackson. ¡Tenía corazón! ¡Y era simpático! Estirado y engreído, sí, pero no todo podía ser bueno. Lo cierto era que era quien mejor le entendía en cuanto al tema del nogitsune, lo cual era evidente ya que el propio Jackson había ido matando indiscriminadamente bajo las órdenes de dos amos, a cada cual más loco y perturbado. ¿Lo más sorprendente? El recién conocido Jackson seguía preocupado por Lydia, aunque él lo negara... ¿Por qué sino iba a preguntar por la pelirroja cada dos minutos?

Pero la semana había llegado a su fin y, tras una larga conversación con su padre, Stiles había logrado convencerle para regresar. El vuelo saldría el lunes y por eso Stiles se pateó nervioso todo Londres junto a Jackson en busca de los mejores souvenirs para sus amigos y su padre.

Tardó casi un día entero en encontrar regalos para todos, pero lo cierto era que el rubio que le acompañaba lograba encontrar los mejores sitios.

Pero por fin llegó el lunes y Stiles se levantó de la cama de un salto.

Cuando fue a la cocina, su tío le esperaba con el té preparado. Ese día no sería una excepción y tendría que ir a trabajar, por lo que le indicó detalladamente cómo llegar en tren al aeropuerto y tras un largo abrazo y una promesa de volverse a ver, cogió su coche y se fue a la biblioteca central en la que trabajaba.

Pero el plan de Stiles no era irse en tren, así que terminó de guardar sus cosas hasta que el teléfono sonó. Lo cogió al primer tono y la voz del lobo le respondió.

_-Sí que estás ansioso por irte._

-No veas... Londres es genial, pero me temo que añoro el sol y el calor de California. -rió el muchacho.

_-Pues ya estoy llegando._

-Bajo ya.

Stiles salió de la casa disparado tras asegurarse que no se dejaba nada y al salir por el portal, se encontró con el coche de Jackson tomando la esquina. Se subió de un salto y lanzó su maleta dentro.

-¿Ansioso?

-Mucho.

-Te diría que condujeras, pero... ¡aún no tienes la edad! -se burló Jackson.

-Tú a callar. -correspondió con una risa Stiles.

-Es lo que tiene ser el mayor de tu generación. -se mofó el rubio.

-Si sigues con esas, te arriesgas a que te modifique la tapicería. -dijo Stiles sacando las garras.

-Eso son garras de chica... ¡Esto son garras de verdad! -dijo enseñando sus propias garras, haciendo que ambos rieran mientras ponía en marcha el motor.

Con todo el tráfico de la ciudad y los alrededores, tardaron una hora y media, por lo que se despidieron rápidamente y Stiles echó a correr para facturar y pasar los sensores lo antes posible, pero Jackson le llamó a tiempo.

-¡Stiles!

-¡Llego tarde!

-Espera, espera... -dijo alcanzándole. -¿Podrías darle esto a Lydia? -dijo sonrojándose ante los ojos del jaguar. Carraspeó y siguió. -Y esto a Danny.

-De acuerdo... aunque con esto me ganaré la fama de mensajero contrabandista. -dijo cogiendo los dos paquetitos y metiéndolos en la funda del portátil, puesto que en la maleta ya no quedaba sitio.

-Gracias.

-A ti por ser mi guía. -sonrió dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-Buen viaje, Stiles.

-Visita Beacon Hills cuando quieras.

Por megafonía sonó el aviso a los pasajeros del vuelo de Stiles, que dio un bote en su sitio y corrió de nuevo en dirección a su avión.

***

Tras los dos trasbordos de marras y sus consecuentes casi veinte horas de vuelo, Stiles por fin pisó suelo californiano. Cerró los ojos y aspiró hondo. Cero humedad. Sí, sin duda ya no estaba en Londres. Sonrió y caminó para ir a recoger sus maletas. Pasó de nuevo por los sensores y se encontró con su padre mirando hacia él, sonriente.

Cruzó los arcos y se fundió en un intenso abrazo con su padre, que le apretó fuerte contra sí, como con miedo de que lo volvieran a alejar de él. Salieron del aeropuerto comentando cosas del viaje y se subieron en el coche patrulla hasta la casa de los Stilinski.

-Hijo, como no dejes de bostezar...

-Me temo que esta vez sí me ha dado el jet-lag. -dijo bostezando mientras salía del coche.

-Tranquilo, no tienes que exagerar... mañana no tienes por qué ir a clase si estás cansado. Después de todo, son las tres de la mañana.

-¿Mañana tienes que ir a trabajar?

-Sí, yo no me libro. Pero te dejaré comida en tuppers para que no tengas que enredar demasiado en la cocina.

-Gracias. -dijo volviendo a abrazar a su padre. -Me voy a la cama. -avisó arrastrando los pies escaleras arriba, bajo la atenta mirada de su padre, que rió y negó con la cabeza mientras metía sus cosas en la casa.

***

A la mañana siguiente, Stiles despertó por la luz que entraba a través de la ventana. Miró a su alrededor y sonrió feliz al ver que estaba en su cuarto de Beacon Hills. Encendió su móvil y vio que aún era pronto, así que se levantó, se duchó y se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta. Bajó al salón con su leche caliente y encendió el televisor.

Puso el canal de noticias, el de los cotilleos, el de las series, el de deportes... incluso puso el canal de telenovelas y dibujos infantiles... ¡Pero nada! ¿Qué porquería de programación era esa?

Volvió a mirar su reloj y vio que aún estaba a tiempo de llegar a mitad de la mañana de clases, pero sacudió la cabeza alejando ese pensamiento responsable y buscó otro plan mejor... lo buscó y rebuscó, pero ninguno apareció en su mente, así que subió, cogió sus libros y las llaves del jeep y se encaminó a las clases.

Cuando llegó a la entrada principal, se palpó los bolsillos y sonrió aliviado al notar los paquetitos que Jackson le había dado para Danny y Lydia. Entró en el instituto, fue hacia su clase y su sonrisa se le borró al recordar que justo llegaba a la mitad de clase de economía.

-Vaya, observad todos al mejor ejemplo de puntualidad, Stiles Stilinski. -comenzó burlón Bobby Finstock. -De verdad que no entiendo cómo no te han puesto una placa conmemorativa en el pasillo central.

-Yo... eh... me hice un lío con las horas. -se intentó excusar Stiles.

-Siéntate ya y así podremos seguir con la clase tan interesante que teníamos entre manos... ¿McCall? ¿Puedes decirme dónde me había quedado?

Stiles miró a su amigo, que lo observaba sin dar crédito. De hecho, no parecía ni mínimamente capaz de decir dónde se habían quedado porque, debido a su sonrojo, Stiles estaba seguro de que ni siquiera estaba prestando atención... la mano de Kira debajo de la mesa contigua lo dejaba aún más que claro.

Stiles sonrió de medio lado y se fue a sentar en el asiento que quedaba libre para empezar a sacar su libro de economía y su cuaderno.

-Bien, bien... Veo que el capitán de Lacrosse está demasiado concentrado en el entrenamiento de esta tarde... -comentó Finstock buscando con la mirada a otra posible víctima. -¡Ah! ¡Genial! Pues... Stilinski, -dijo llamando a Stiles, que levantó la mirada con un rotulador en la boca. -¿puede decirnos dónde estábamos?

-Pero... yo acabo de llegar. -dijo Stiles mirando a su alrededor.

-Cierto. Y por eso yo he perdido el hilo de la clase... esperemos que estés más ducho en el entrenamiento de esta tarde aunque... las tres temporadas de suplente dicen mucho de tí... -murmuró el profesor y entrenador.

-¿Qué? No, no... yo este año no me he apuntado. -respondió Stiles boquiabierto.

-¿Y por qué McCall te ha añadido a la lista? -dijo el entrenador sacando una hoja con nombres y meneándola delante de toda la clase. -Y sé que ha sido McCall porque tiene la misma caligrafía que un niño manco de tres años.

Stiles miró a su mejor amigo, que se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, por fin Finstock decidió preguntar a Lydia por donde iban en la clase, y la clase de economía re-comenzó.

Cuando la campana sonó, no sólo significaba el fin de la case, sino el comienzo de la hora de comer, así que Stiles metió todas sus cosas enredadas dentro de la mochila y corrió para asaltar a su mejor amigo.

-Deberías haberme preguntado. ¡No estoy listo!

-Derek piensa que sí y... por cierto, bienvenido de nuevo. ¿No te ibas a tomar hoy el día de descanso?

-La programación es una mierda por las mañanas y no se me ocurrió un plan mejor. -dijo cargándose la mochila en el hombro para empezar a caminar con Scott hacia la cafetería.

Kira y Lydia le saludaron también con un abrazo y se unieron a la ruta hacia el comedor, mientras que Ethan se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa y a revolverle el pelo como saludo a lo que evidentemente, Lydia le riñó por despeinarle.

-Por una vez que viene bien peinado, no le montes ese lío en la cabeza. -protestó la pelirroja.

-Bueno, ¿y qué tal en Londres? -preguntó Kira emocionada.

-En realidad os fui contando día por día... no hay gran cosa más excepto... tengo una cosa para Danny. ¿Lo veis?

-Estará bajo las gradas con Damian. -farfulló molesto Ethan.

-Pues tendré que ir a buscarlo. -dijo levantándose. -Vengo ahora. Guardadme un sitio.

Stiles comenzó a correr por los pasillos afinando su oído y por fin localizó la voz de Danny. Parecía estar discutiendo con alguien, así que se acercó sigilosamente y escuchó (no debería haberlo hecho, pero Stiles es un cotilla que lo tiene que saber todo, así que lo hizo).

-Estoy harto, Damian. Tú no me respetas y estoy cansado de estar temiéndome que a la mínima de cambio decidas irte con otro y dejarme tirado.

-Venga, Danny, tú sabías a lo que te atenías estando conmigo.

-Tal vez. Y tal vez creí que podía cambiarte, pero...

-¿Cambiarme? Si lo que quieres es un novio atento y cariñoso no sé por qué pierdes el tiempo conmigo. -rió burlón el otro.

-Yo lo único que quiero es un novio **fiel**. -sentenció Danny.

Tras esa breve conversación, Stiles comenzó a escuchar pasos que se acercaban a la puerta tras la que él se encontraba, así que decidió abrirla él mismo y quedarse parado frente a Danny, que tenía el gesto roto de emoción.

-¡Eh, Danny! -saludó Stiles como si no acabara de estar espiándole. -Te estaba buscando, pero si estás ocupado...

-No, deja. Esto ya se ha terminado.

-Vale, pues...

Danny cogió del codo a Stiles y lo arrastró junto a él, lejos de su ahora ex Damian. Caminaron durante un largo rato sin decirse nada, hasta que Danny se paró frente a una pared y se dejó caer arrastrando la espalda.

-Lo has escuchado todo.

-Sí.

-Vaya, ni te molestas en negarlo.

-Tengo muy buen oído... sería absurdo negarlo. -rió Stiles sentándose a su lado. -¿Llevabas mucho con Damian?

-No mucho. Ya nos conocíamos de clase, evidentemente, y coincidimos en un curso de surf durante el verano y... bueno. En algo tiene razón, yo ya sabía que era un infiel empedernido y aún así lo permití, así que...

-Eso no es culpa tuya... a veces la gente logra cambiar.

-¿Sí? ¿Quién?

-Pues... la gente, por lo general. -rió Stiles. -¡Por ejemplo! En Londres me di cuenta de que mi tío abuelo había cambiado de ser el tío más enrollado, más bromista y cariñoso, en un viejo bibliotecario amargado y homófobo. -dijo haciendo que Danny lo mirara boquiabierto. -O incluso me di cuenta de que el odioso Jackson tiene corazoncito y puede llegar a ser hasta majo y entretenido. -añadió haciendo que Danny riera súbitamente.

-Así que terminaste llevándote bien con Jackson... -dijo golpeándole en el hombro. -Pues para tu información, él siempre fue así, pero con muy poca gente... Lydia y yo fuimos dos de los pocos afortunados en llegar a conocer su parte simpática.

-Sigue siendo un egocéntrico y un pijo deprimente.

-Y probablemente siempre lo será. -aceptó Danny riendo aún más fuerte.

-Y hablando del Rey de Roma... -dijo sacando el paquetito que tenía escrito "Danny" con la caligrafía de Jackson. -Esto es para ti. Jackson me lo dio cuando me llevó al aeropuerto.

-No sé qué me sorprende más... que te acabaras llevando bien con él y que te llevara al aeropuerto o que de repente sea detallista. -dijo sorprendido Danny mientras miraba el paquetito.

Stiles se levantó del suelo y se sacudió los pantalones, girándose de nuevo para mirar a Danny.

-Y respecto a los chicos... tal vez te compensaría más buscar uno que ya es bueno, en lugar de buscar al chico malo para intentar cambiarle.

-¿Un chico bueno? -bufó Danny guardándose el paquetito en el pantalón. -Dime donde hay uno.

-Pues casualmente voy a comer ahora con un puñado de buena gente, entre los que hay una muy buena persona que sigue sintiendo algo por... cierta personita... -dijo Stiles sonriendo de medio lado y caminando hacia la cafetería.

-Ethan. -bufó de nuevo el humano, a lo que Stiles ni desmintió ni admitió, pero era algo mucho más que evidente.

-¿Qué? ¿Te unes a comer con un puñado de buena gente?

-Me uno... aunque es un "puñado de buena no-gente".

-Sí, sí... ya sabemos todos que lo sabes todo. -rió Stiles rodeando los hombros de Danny rumbo a la cafetería.

Cuando entraron dentro del comedor, caminaron hacia la mesa en la que estaban los demás miembros de la manada hablando de cosas de adolescentes normales, pero cuando vieron a Danny sentarse con ellos, las voces cesaron y se clavaron en Stiles, que los miró sin entender.

-¿Qué? Danny es un tío guay y nosotros somos los más guays del instituto, así que...

-Discrepo. -interrumpió Lydia. -Danny y yo somos los más guays del instituto... los demás sois unos acoplados que nos bajáis de categoría.

-Tú tienes un problema con eso de adoptar gays... -se rió Ethan bajito, a lo que Lydia chasqueó la lengua y sonrió cogiéndole del moflete a su lobo-mascota preferido.

-¡Es que sois tan monos!

La mesa al completo estalló en carcajadas y se convirtieron en el centro de las miradas cercanas. Porque podría ser que no fueran "los más guays del instituto", pero planeaban ser la mejor familia del mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento mucho mucho mucho muchísimo el haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Llevaba unas semanas de locos y estos últimos días han sido una ecatombe personal y laboral que me ha impedido tener tiempo para respirar y, para qué mentir, me arrancó las ganas de encender el ordenador siquiera... Así que lo siento de veras. Esta semana se volverá al ritmo habitual de capítulo cada dos días e incluso tal vez haya diarios... pero bueno, eso ya se verá teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que me dé y esas cosas. 
> 
> Muchas a gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios. Sabéis que siempre son bienvenidos e intento contestar a todos. 
> 
> Un saludito :3


	26. Capítulo 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo que se presentaba como un día tranquilo, termina convirtiéndose en un día al más puro estilo Stilinski. Pero esto no quiere decir que sea algo malo... ¿no?  
> En este capítulo, Stiles tiene que sobrevivir a su primer e inesperado entrenamiento de Lacrosse, a una dura sesión de psicología y a un impactante reencuentro con el gran lobo, que resulta ser más feroz de lo que ya se esperaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepárense para un capítulo de esos que me encantan escribir, de esos capítulos que tienen un poco de todo, un revuelto de situaciones que tiene un solo protagonista: Stiles.

-Scott, Scott... que no estoy preparado, que voy a matar a alguien... que ya verás, que no quiero que mi padre me tenga que detener...

-Tranquilo, en caso de que pierdas control, será tu novio el que te detenga. -rió el alfa y capitán, poniéndose su coraza para el entrenamiento.

-¡JA! Muy gracioso... En serio, no me estás escuchando. ¡Que no estoy preparado! -siguió desesperado Stiles.

-Te escucho muy bien, Stiles.

-Bien, ¿y qué piensas hacer al respecto?

Scott se levantó del banco del vestuario y tras acomodarse la coraza, se puso el casco tranquilamente. Se agachó de nuevo y cogió el casco de Stiles, para estampárselo en el pecho.

-Ponte las protecciones y a jugar.

-¡¡SCOTT!!

-Stiles, soy tu alfa, tu mejor amigo y tu capitán, así que... -dijo encarándole y poniendo sus ojos rojos. -prepárate y a entrenar. -terminó con voz gutural antes de salir al campo.

-Y yo terminaré comprando chuches para perro y así enseñarte buenos modales, alfa engreído. -murmuró Stiles mientras se ponía las protecciones a regañadientes.

El entrenamiento comenzó tenso: Stiles no quería acercarse demasiado a sus compañeros para evitar perder el control y Finstock le gritaba por ser demasiado poco agresivo, por lo que el jaguar terminó por encararse al entrenador, pero Scott logró pararle a tiempo de que llegara a convertirse por completo y, tras volver a imponerse como alfa, las cosas fueron mejorando. Stiles placó, regateó y marcó con una habilidad increíble que hizo que a Finstock se le saltaran los ojos de las cuencas y vitoreara al jugador que segundos antes insultaba y maldecía.

Así que, dos horas después, se duchaba en el vestuario, deseando salir de allí e ir a dormitar a algún lugar recóndito, bajo la luz de los últimos rayos de sol. Se despidió de Scott con un bostezo y se subió a su jeep rumbo a su casa. Abrió la nevera, calentó un tupper de macarrones y trepó a lo alto del tejado para comer y echarse una siesta.

Cuando ya se había acomodado, escuchó el coche patrulla de su padre acercarse y, cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse, reptó por su ventana para ir a visitar al sheriff.

-¿Qué has hecho hoy?

-He ido a clase. -dijo bostezando. -Y al parecer estoy en el equipo de Lacrosse, así que entrené y me vine a casa.

-¿Lacrosse? ¿No decías que no estabas preparado?

-Parece que sí lo estoy... y lo hago genial. -dijo sonriendo y sacando las garras para mirar aún más sonriente a su padre. -Esto es mejor que los esteroides.

Su padre se rió contagiado por el buen humor de su hijo y se sentó a la mesa para tomarse el café que se había preparado. Stiles se sentó delante de él, cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y se recostó sobre ellos.

-Entonces has superado el jet-lag.

-Eso parece. -dijo bostezando desde su escondite. -Esto es un ataque de sueño transitorio.

Su padre asintió conforme, relajándose sobre su silla... hasta que Stiles se levantó de un salto y casi le produjo un infarto. Tras asegurarse de que el pulso de su padre volvía a la normalidad, subió las escaleras corriendo y volvió a bajar con un paquete en sus manos.

-¡Regalo de Londres! -dijo sonriente al ver la cara estupefacta de su padre.

-Esto me va gustando más... -sonrió el padre cogiendo el regalo.

El sheriff abrió el paquetito y se encontró una cartera de piel marrón con su nombre grabado en una esquina, al lado del Big Ben. El padre sonrió agradecido y le dio un abrazo a su hijo.

-¿Te gusta? Me ayudó Jackson... bueno, en realidad lo escogió él... yo quería traerte una camiseta de esas de "Alguien que me quiere mucho me ha traído esta camiseta de..." -dijo su hijo, haciendo que el sheriff riera por la ocurrencia de Stiles y agradeciera la ayuda de Jackson.

-Me gusta mucho. Dale las gracias a Jackson de mi parte. -rió el mayor.

-Y ahora que lo pienso... debería quedar con los demás para darles los suyos... Pero ya es tarde, no llegaré a la cena. -dijo el jaguar mirando a su padre, que rodó los ojos.

-Venga, ve. -dijo sonriendo. -Pero nada de quedarte a dormir en otros sitios. Duermes aquí. Y SOLO.

-Que sí, papá... -rió el joven subiendo para coger los regalos de sus amigos e ir a repartirlos como si fuera el mismísimo Santa Claus.

***

Dos horas después, tras haber entregado ya los regalos a Scott, Kira y Ethan, estaba llamando a la puerta de la familia Martin. Fue la madre de Lydia la que abrió, tan perfecta como siempre, y le indicó que su hija estaba en su cuarto. Con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, subió las escaleras y llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante. -escuchó sin problemas a la pelirroja.

-Buenos días, señorita. -dijo con una sonrisa al entrar. Pero la sonrisa se congeló cuando vio los ojos enrojecidos de la muchacha. Sin duda alguna había estado llorando. -¡Lydia! ¿Qué te pasa...?

-Yo... no, nada. -dijo sonriendo. -Debe ser alergia.

-Y un cuerno.

-Stiles...

-Dime lo que te pasa. -dijo sentándose sobre la cama, al lado de la muchacha.

-Es solo que... pienso en todo lo que ha cambiado mi vida, en toda la gente que tuve a mi lado y que ya no está...

-Todos hemos perdido mucho, pero... también hemos ganado muchas otras cosas. -intentó animar, sin triunfo, el jaguar.

-Sí, pero... siento que yo lo he perdido todo. ¡Mírame! Yo antes era popular, tenía un novio genial, guapo y atlético... luego me convertí en una loca que había paseado desnuda por el bosque, mi mejor amiga era la sobrina de una psicópata... mi novio, que resulta ser un reptil asesino, por fin vuelve a la normalidad y se va rompiéndome el corazón... me echo un ligue por despecho y resulta que es uno de los alfas que viene a destruirnos y cuando por fin empiezo a sentir que está cambiando algo entre nosotros se muere, mi mejor amiga también muere... ¡Y mi única habilidad es presentir la muerte! La muerte me rodea, Stiles, no lo soporto más...

Stiles la abrazó para consolarla y ella enterró su preciosa carita en su hombro mientras el jaguar acariciaba la hermosa cabellera de la muchacha.

-No puedo ayudar en eso, Lydia... ojalá pudiera hacer algo al respecto pero... lo único que puedo hacer es estar aquí a tu lado.

-Eso ya es bastante. -dijo sonriendo por fin, separándose y mirando a los ojos de Stiles mientras le sujetaba el rostro con ambas manos. -Ojalá me hubiera dado cuenta antes de lo buen partido que eres.

-¡Y mira que te di oportunidades! -rió Stiles.

-Eres el mejor. -dijo abrazándole fuertemente.

-Guardaré eso en mi memoria como un tesoro. Eso y el beso que me diste para cortar mi ataque de ansiedad. -dijo, riendo los dos.

-Serás tonto... -rió la muchacha. -Bueno... ¿Y qué haces aquí? -dijo levantándose y yendo al espejo para atusarse el pelo y retocar su raya de ojos.

-Pues... te traigo regalitos. -sonrió Stiles enseñando una bolsa de papel. Lydia saltó en su sitio de la emoción y se acercó de nuevo a Stiles.

De la bolsa sacó un paquete bastante abultado y miró a Stiles antes de romper el papel y sacar un vestidito de gasa con estampado de flores que, por su expresión, le encantó.

-Y esto... no sé qué es. Me lo dio Jackson para ti.

-¿Jackson? -preguntó en un hilillo de voz, cogiendo el paquetito que le tendía Stiles.

Lo abrió con manos temblorosas, ansiosa. En cuanto lo abrió, cayó un pendiente en forma de ancla dorada y Lydia lo cogió sin entender.

-Es bonito. -dijo Stiles. -Raro, pero bonito.

-¿Esto? -preguntó algo disgustada. Stiles cogió el paquetito y vio una pequeña nota dentro.

-Aquí hay algo... -dijo sacando el pequeño papel y tendiéndoselo a Lydia.

Lydia lo leyó y acto seguido se llevó la mano a los labios. Stiles no entendía nada, y aún entendió menos cuando la muchacha se le abalanzó para abrazarle, llorando repentinamente. Stiles miró a todos lados bajo el apretón de la muchacha, intentando entender, pero nada. Cuando por fin se separaron, ella le tendió el papel.

_"Mi ancla"_

-Mi ancla... -leyó Stiles en voz alta. Entonces lo entendió y miró a Lydia, que se intentaba corregir el maquillaje de nuevo frente al espejo.

-¡Qué desastre de maquillaje! Te lo venden como _Water Proof_ y de repente se deshace por dos lagrimas de nada.

-¿Lydia?

-Estoy bien, estoy bien... -dijo sonriendo dándose la vuelta. Y Stiles supo que estaba bien, pues esa era una de las más puras y sinceras sonrisas que jamás hubiera visto.

Se despidió de la muchacha con un abrazo y un beso y salió de la casa de los Martin. Se subió al jeep con una sonrisa y arrancó el motor, no sin antes mirar al cielo ya oscuro y tras un suspiro, decir para sí mismo.

-Bien jugado, Jackson.

Porque sí, Jackson había sido uno de los más viles reptiles egoístas y egocéntricos que había conocido... pero sabía que había una persona a la que ese niñato quería más que a sí mismo: Lydia.

***

Stiles abrió la puerta de metal y se quedó pasmado delante, ante la escena con la que se había encontrado: Derek estaba sentado en el sofá tranquilamente mientras Peter estaba encadenado a una columna y con restos de sangre por el rostro y torso.

-¿Qué demonios? -balbuceó sin apartar la mirada de su novio, que estaba tranquilamente sentado en el sofá, leyendo, con los auriculares puestos a todo volumen, por lo que no le escuchó.

Stiles corrió hacia la columna para soltar a Peter, que intentó decirle algo, pero fue demasiado tarde. Una corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo, lanzándolo hacia atrás, y transformándolo por completo. El ruido del golpe por fin alertó a Derek, que se giró y miró a Peter, que estaba en el mismo sitio pero... se giró un poco más y se encontró a un Stiles completamente transformado, tirado sobre los restos de una mesa.

El lobo se levantó rápidamente y acudió al auxilio de Stiles, que refunfuñaba y gruñía al mismo tiempo. Cuando el jaguar por fin estuvo en pie, Derek le revisó por si se había hecho daño.

-¿Estás bien? -dijo el lobo tocándole el pecho para sentir mejor el pulso del jaguar.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios haces, Derek!? ¡Estás loco! ¡Suéltale! -dijo señalando a Peter. Derek se giró para mirar a su tío y negó con la cabeza, tranquilo y sereno al ver que Stiles estaba bien. -¿Cómo que no? ¿Pero tú sabes lo fuerte que está la corriente? ¡Lo estás torturando!

-Está bien. -dijo simplemente. -Está vivo.

-Pero, pero... -Stiles no tenía palabras. Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. -Suéltale.

-Stiles, no...

-Suéltale o me voy. -sentenció el jaguar.

El lobo bufó de rabia y resignación y paró la corriente de las cadenas, pero fue el propio Stiles el que rompió las cadenas y ayudó a Peter a levantarse, para llevarle hasta la cama de Derek, que estaba batiendo el récord de ceños fruncidos. Cuando por fin lo acomodó, Stiles volvió a enfrentarse al lobo.

-Estás loco. Definitivamente loco. ¿Desde cuándo lo tienes ahí?

-Hoy de tarde.

-¿¡Le has estado torturando durante horas!?

-Sí.

-Pues ahora vas y le pides perdón.

-Por supuesto que no.

-¡Derek!

-No. No voy a pedirle perdón. Él me dijo que lo hiciera. -espetó Derek, dejando atónito a Stiles.

-¿Qué? -preguntó confuso, girándose para mirar a Peter.

-Me dijo que quería que yo le perdonara... y que para eso, yo podía causarle todo el dolor que él me había ocasionado a mí. -explicó. -Así que lo hice. -terminó encogiéndose de hombros, como si nada.

Stiles se quedó pasmado, mirando a su novio, a Peter, a la columna, las cadenas... sacudió la cabeza y murmurando acerca de la locura de los lobos, especialmente de los Hale, se fue a la cocina para coger algo de beber y pasar mejor el mal trago que acababa de tener.

-¿Ya estás más tranquilo? -preguntó Derek acercándose a él.

-¿Cómo que si estoy más tranquilo, Derek? ¿En serio a ti eso te parece normal? Porque a mi no, y mucho menos encontrármelo de golpe y llevarme yo un calambrazo.

-Él me lo pidió. -dijo simplemente mientras Stiles le daba un trago al zumo de pomelo que Derek siempre tenía en la casa por él. Tragó y espetó.

-Ya, bueno... no es normal que te pida tal cosa y tampoco es normal que tú seas tan sádico de llevarlo a cabo. ¡No es normal, Derek! -el lobo le miró sin saber qué responder, así que se encogió de hombros.

-De todos modos ya está.

-Eres increíble... -dijo saliendo de la cocina para ir a por el botiquín y limpiar, al menos, la sangre seca de Peter, que ya se empezaba a incorporar. -Y tú quietecito, que hay que ser sádico y masoquista. ¡Imbécil! ¡Los dos!

-Estoy bien, Stiles. -bufó Peter dejándose empujar por el jaguar de nuevo contra el colchón.

-¿Estás bien? ¡Estás bien! ¡NO! ¡Estáis tarados de la cabeza, malditos sádicos! -dijo lanzándole las gasas y yendo hacia la puerta con el pulso a mil y la respiración entrecortada. Sin embargo, antes de llegar a rozar la puerta, Derek lo detuvo y le giró para que lo mirara. Stiles estaba pálido, con las mejillas sonrojadas y su pulso no era normal en absoluto.

-¡Peter!

-Ya, ya, ya lo oigo... -dijo apareciendo al lado de Derek, tocando el pecho de Stiles, que empezaba a marearse por la hiperventilación. -Túmbalo en el suelo. -dijo el mayor yendo a la cocina a por una bolsa de papel.

-¿Estás ido? Yo... no tengo ataques... soy un... -protestó Stiles mientras intentaba rehuir la bolsa.

-Respira aquí, Stiles. -suplicó Derek con la mirada. Stiles cedió y respiró con la bolsa y, sorprendentemente, se fue tranquilizando.

-Vaya. -suspiró Peter incorporándose por fin. -No te libras de los ataques de ansiedad ni siendo un jaguar.

-Idiotas... -refunfuñó mientras intentaba levantarse, pero Derek se lo impidió. Stiles estuvo a punto de protestar, pero cesó el intento cuando notó cómo el lobo lo levantaba y lo llevaba a la cama.

-Mejor te vas. -escuchó decirle a Peter, que asintió y tras un "hasta mañana", salió por la puerta.

Derek volvió a la cama junto a Stiles y se sentó a su lado, acariciándole el pelo y dándole un beso en la frente. Terminó acostándose a su lado y puso su mano sobre su pecho, con los ojos cerrados, bajo la atenta mirada del jaguar.

-Estoy bien.

-Me has asustado.

-¿Que yo te he asustado a ti? ¿Eras tú el que parecía estar como un puto psicópata con tu tío?

-Peter y yo... arreglamos las cosas a nuestra manera.

-Pues no me parece una manera normal. -sentenció Stiles, haciendo bufar a Derek.

-Yo nunca te haría algo así a ti, Stiles.

-No llegarías a sobrevivir si lo hicieras. -dijo frunciendo el ceño y recibiendo otro beso en la frente.

-No era así como me esperaba darte la bienvenida.

-Pues qué poco me escuchas... te dije que volvía ayer.

-Supuse que estarías demasiado cansado del viaje. Y ya es tarde, así que no pensé que vinieras ya hasta mañana. Además... aunque no te escuchara, el olor de felicidad de tu padre en la comisaría era insoportable.

-¿En serio? -rió Stiles. -A veces me gustaría poder oler las emociones de la gente.

-Y puedes.

-Sólo cuando son muy intensas, eso no cuenta. -dijo Stiles torciendo la cara para mirar a los ojos a Derek, más tranquilo que cuando llegó a la casa del lobo. -¿Estás dispuesto a hacer un montón de papeleo mañana?

-¿Y eso?

-Porque si estás dispuesto, podría pasar la noche en tu casa.

-Vas a cabrear a tu padre.

-Y tú pagaras los platos rotos.

-Déjame intentar una cosa... -dijo cogiendo el teléfono de Stiles. Lo intentó desbloquear pero había cambiado la contraseña del móvil.

-No me mires con cara rara... no quería que Dmitri pudiera cotillearme el movil. Toda precaución es poca. -rió Stiles enseñándole la nueva contraseña al lobo, que asintió, marcó el número del sheriff y puso el audífono en su oreja bajo la intrigada mirada de Stiles.

_-¿Stiles?_

-No, jefe. Soy Derek.

 _-Ah, hola Hale... -_ dijo el padre comprobando el contacto que le llamaba. _-¿Me llamas desde el móvil de Stiles? ¿Está ahí contigo o se lo ha olvidado?_

-No, no... está aquí. Le llamo porque creo que el viaje le ha afectado y le ha dado un ataque de ansiedad. Está bien, sólo que he pensado que tal vez sería mejor que quedara descansando aquí.

_-Hale..._

-Ya es tarde y comprendo que no quiera... si fuera necesario, yo mismo le llevaré a casa, pero no me parece que sea bueno que conduzca.

_-¿No decías que está bien?_

-Está bien, pero entre el sueño y su bajo estado, me preocupa que pueda causar un accidente.

_-Bueno... de acuerdo. Pero mañana sé puntual en la comisaría. Si se encuentra aún débil no tiene que ir al instituto, pero debe venir a casa._

-Entendido.

_-Hasta mañana, Hale._

-Hasta mañana, sheriff.

Derek colgó la llamada y miró a Stiles, que intentaba aguantarse la risa tapándose la boca con las manos. El lobo alzó las cejas y el jaguar no pudo aguantar más las carcajadas.

-Eres un maldito traidor... casi no te ha temblado el pulso.

-El truco está en decir cosas que no sean del todo mentira.

-¿Y usas ese truco conmigo?

-Tu oído encontraría hasta ese mínimo desorden... sería una pérdida de tiempo intentar engañarte.

-Mejor. -dijo Stiles jugueteando con el borde de la camiseta de Derek hasta tocar sus abdominales.

-Aunque -dijo el lobo sacando la mano de Stiles de su camiseta. -, lo de que estás débil no era una mentira.

-¡Eh! He esperado mucho para hacer esto...

-Pues me temo que tendrás que esperar un poquito más. -sentenció Derek dándole un beso a Stiles en los labios y cogiendo su mano con suavidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Impresiones? Espero que hayan sido buenas pero, en caso de que no sean tan buenas, por favor, siéntanse libres de dejar claro vuestro odio hacia mí/el capítulo/el fic en los comentarios.  
> Muchas gracias a todos los que os tomáis la molestia de comentar (tanto para lo bueno como lo malo) y también muchas gracias a todos los que habéis empezado a seguirme en twitter. Y por favor... ¡¡idetifíquense!! Me encanta saber quienes sois cada uno ^^
> 
> Nada más... yo seguiré escribiendo para todos vosotros. ¡Hasta pronto!
> 
> @BukyBuh


	27. Capítulo 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek cada vez se abre más a Stiles, sin importarle poder llegar a ser vulnerable ante el jaguar. Porque cuando un lobo ama, lo hace con todo su ser... sin importar consecuencias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puede que, hasta el momento, este sea el capítulo que más he disfrutado escribir... y también uno de los más largos. Así que espero que os guste y os deje con una sonrisa en los labios para que durmais bien y calentitos (los que esteis leyendo desde España) o un bonito día por delante (para los lectores de latinoamérica).

 

Derek abrió los ojos con un gemido de dolor. Miró a su hombro, y se encontró con Stiles completamente transformado, con sus colmillos de jaguar hincados en su piel mientras murmuraba cosas que no llegaba a entender. Con una mueca de dolor, estiró la mano que le quedaba libre (pues la otra estaba bajo el cuerpo del jaguar) y le tocó en las costillas, punto clave de las cosquillas de Stiles. ¿Su reacción? La de siempre, una risilla y lo que Derek pretendía, un cambio de posición y por lo tanto, la liberación de su hombro.

El lobo cerró los ojos aliviado, siendo la mitad de su cuerpo liberado y sintiendo su hombro comenzando la cicatrización. Se giró y, lejos de estar enfadado, se apoyó sobre un codo para ver cómo Stiles seguía murmurando y comenzaba a mover las manos, como si intentara apresar algo. Rió por lo bajo y decidió jugar un poco con el profundamente Bello Durmiente.

Derek acercó sus labios a las puntiagudas orejas de Stiles y la apresó con ellos, haciendo que Stiles cesara sus murmullos para emitir un casi inaudible suspiro que tuvo un efecto inesperado en la entrepierna del lobo. Con una sonrisa, Derek comenzó a acariciar el costado del felino. Stiles cambió de nuevo de posición, quedando boca abajo y el lobo se incorporó un poco más para comenzar a besar su nuca, sus omóplatos... y acariciar su espina dorsal, justo donde tenía la marca de Abà.

-¡Deaton! -llamó entonces Stiles haciendo que Derek lo mirara con una ceja alzada. -Tengo... tengo pulgas.

Derek rió alto, por una parte aliviado por saber que no relacionaba esas caricias con el veterinario... por otra parte preocupado de que Stiles pensara que podría tener pulgas. Con una sonrisa, siguió acariciando y proporcionándose el lujo de observar cuán amplio era el repertorio de gemidos, suspiros y escalofríos de su novio. Tras uno de los espasmos más divertidos que el lobo hubiera visto jamás, Stiles clavó sus garras en la almohada.

-Derek...

-Dime. -susurró el llamado en su oído.

-Gusanos.

-¿Gusanos? -dijo con una risita.

-Hay gusanos...

-¿Dónde? -dijo sin dejar de acariciar la espalda del jaguar.

-En el aire.

-No, Stiles... no hay gusanos en el aire.

-Sí... vuelan.

-Entonces serán mariposas. -siguió riendo Derek, esta vez lamiendo con suavidad su hombro.

-Y se ríen. -gruñó molesto Stiles, dentro de su sueño. Derek tembló con su risa, lo que hizo temblar también la cama. -¿Qué...? ¿Derek?-preguntó Stiles ya despierto, con voz pastosa.

-¿Qué pasa con los gusanos? -preguntó Derek mirando a los ojos ya abiertos de Stiles.

-¿Qué dices? -dijo extrañado, mirando a su novio.

Stiles estaba aún atontado, boca abajo sobre la cama de Derek, que estaba prácticamente tumbado sobre él, muy despierto y con un bulto en sus pantalones que rozaba contra uno de sus muslos. Frunció el ceño sin entender, pero recibió gustoso el beso que Derek le dio en los labios.

-Tienes sueños muy raros. -rió Derek.

-¿Qué hiciste? -preguntó Stiles dándose lentamente la vuelta para encarar al lobo.

-¿Yo? Fuiste tú quien me atacó. -dijo señalando su hombro, ya casi completamente curado. Stiles abrió los ojos de golpe y miró la herida. No era muy grande, pero el rastro de sangre no daba error a duda, era su mandíbula.

-Yo... lo siento.

-Era un sueño. -rió Derek restándole importancia y aprovechando el cambio de posición de Stiles para comenzar a besarle el pecho.

-¿Me has quitado la camiseta? -preguntó el joven con un leve gemido viendo su camiseta y la sudadera roja en el suelo.

-Cuando desperté ya estabas así. -sonrió el lobo desde su abdomen, el cual comenzó a lamer y mordisquear.

-Ah... -gimoteó el jaguar bajo las atenciones de Derek. -Y si te muerdo, te despiertas de buen humor.

-Eso parece. -murmuró Derek, ensañándose entonces con uno de los rosados pezones de Stiles, que arqueó la espalda.

-Pues te morderé más a menudo. -sonrió Stiles. -Constantemente.

-¿Stiles?

-Hmmm...

-Calla. -susurró el lobo, comenzando a bajarle los pantalones de deporte que le había dejado para hacer las veces de pijama.

Stiles obedeció, concentrado en disfrutar las atenciones de su no tan amargado lobo. Gemía y suspiraba, arqueaba la espalda y acariciaba la piel del lobo que le quedaba al alcance... Cerró los ojos para disfrutar completamente las caricias del moreno, hasta que los abrió al notar la cálida y húmeda boca del lobo encerrando su pene completamente. Los abrió para mirar y deleitarse de lo perfecto que era, de su espalda perfectamente moldeada, de sus brazos fuertes y tersos... de ese pelo tan jodidamente increíble a pesar de estar recién levantado...

Stiles alzó la mano comenzó a acariciar el negro pelo de Derek, que comenzaba a envestir con su boca, llegando a engullirlo por completo, haciéndole notar cómo su garganta rozaba el pene del menor...

-Derek... -llamó Stiles a punto de correrse.

-¿Hmm?

-Para... -susurró con la poca voz que le quedaba por la sequedad de su garganta.

Derek obedeció, pero no por completo, pues comenzó a lamer de principio a fin, entreteniéndose en el glande, haciendo círculos con su lengua, acariciando con suavidad los testículos del jaguar, que gimió de nuevo.

-Me voy a correr ya si no paras...

-El otro día recargabas muy rápido... -sonrió juguetón Derek, haciendo alusión a su primera videollamada desde Londres.

-Sí, pero... -rió Stiles mirando a los ojos del lobo. -No quiero... en tu boca.

-¿No quieres?

-No...

-¿Seguro? -dijo volviendo a jugar con su lengua en la punta de Stiles, que echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y Derek volvió a introducirse todo el pene en la boca, esta vez embistiendo con más agresividad y más profundidad, casi llegando a tener arcadas al notar el choque en su garganta.

Poco más fue lo que duró Stiles, que, como predijo, se corrió en la boca de Derek. El jaguar abrió los ojos para mirar al lobo, que seguía lamiendo y no dejaba escapar ni una gota de su semen. Stiles tuvo que cerrar los ojos de placer, corriéndose por completo al saberse completamente aceptado por el lobo y, cuando terminó, notó los besos del lobo desde su cadera hasta su cuello.

Stiles lo miró con una sonrisa, siendo respondida por el lobo y no pudo evitar besarle con toda la pasión posible y todo el amor que le profesaba desde antes, incluso, de que él mismo lo supiera.

-Te quiero.

Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron por completo. El lobo lo miraba sereno y con una emoción que jamás le hubiera visto en sus ojos verdes, y no pudo evitar sonreír y acariciarle.

-Me lo has quitado de los labios. -susurró Stiles, rodando en la cama, haciendo que cambiaran posiciones, para sentarse sobre él y, junto con besos en el pecho y el abdomen, bajar los pantalones al lobo.

-Espera, tengo... -dijo alargando el brazo Derek hacia la mesita. Stiles llegaba más fácilmente, por los que se inclinó él para coger un bote del cajón de arriba. Lo cogió, lo miró y acto seguido miró al lobo, que asintió.

-Lubricante efecto calor. -leyó con una sonrisa la etiqueta.

-El sirope estaba delicioso, pero es demasiado pegajoso. -dijo Derek con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Y lo de efecto calor es porque soy friolero? -preguntó Stiles volviéndose completamente humano, con una ceja alzada y una risa de fondo.

-Pienso en todo.

-¡Oh, mi hombre! -se burló el jaguar, posando el lubricante al lado, para comenzar a besar al lobo, que, con ambas manos en las caderas del jaguar, profundizó más el beso, sintiendo los dedos de Stiles acariciarle tras las orejas, el pelo, el cuello y los hombros. -¿Lo probamos entonces? -preguntó el jaguar notando el pene completamente erecto de Derek.

-¿Quieres?

-Sí... aunque no tengo frío precisamente... -sonrió el jaguar haciendo relucir el precioso color ambarino de sus ojos.

Derek se untó los dedos con el lubricante y luego echó otra abundante cantidad para ir esparciéndola cuidadosamente por la entrada de Stiles, que movía las caderas algo impaciente. El lobo introdujo uno de los dedos y Stiles gimió gustoso, sintiendo rápidamente el segundo dentro de él y ambos, bombeando cada vez más rápidamente en su interior, haciendo hueco.

Cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente preparado, Derek se esparció algo de lubricante en el pene y dio un bote sorprendido, a lo que Stiles le miró con una sonrisa, sabiendo el por qué.

-Efecto calor, cachorrillo. -dijo juguetón. Derek bufó en una de sus habituales risas y dirigió el pene a la entrada ya preparada de Stiles, que respiró hondo y gruñó de placer al sentirle entrar lentamente dentro de él. -Ah, Derek... más rápido...

-No... _cachorillo_. -dijo vocalizando lentamente el lobo. Stiles abrió los ojos y lo miró con el ceño fruncido, sabiendo que le haría suplicar por su perdón por haber llamado "cachorrillo" al Gran-Lobo-Feroz-Hale.

-No te voy a suplicar...

-Bien. -sonrió Derek girando en la cama, de modo que él quedara encima y pudiera controlar completamente la velocidad.

-Serás... -rió Stiles, sintiendo por fin la totalidad de Derek en su interior.

-¿Decías? -susurró Derek a su oído mientras volvía a salir de Stiles, también con un ritmo frustrantemente lento.

-Te quiero. -gimió de golpe Stiles, haciendo que el lobo parase todo movimiento.

El jaguar miró al lobo, con sus ojos azules sobrenaturales clavados en sus ambarinos orbes. Derek se acercó, le besó y le acarició mientras aceleraba el ritmo de sus estocadas, sin dejar de besar y acariciar, sintiendo cómo las manos de Stiles también acariciaban y memorizaban cada uno de sus músculos, toda su piel.

Las rápidas y profundas estocadas del lobo hacía que el jaguar se retorciera de placer gimiendo y murmurando, acariciando e incluso arañando la espalda del lobo. En cada embestida, la próstata de Stiles recibía profundas caricias, instándole de nuevo a correrse nuevamente. Stiles apretó su entrada intentando contenerse un poco más y escuchó entonces el gemido menos contenido de los que hubiera escuchado a Derek, que se separó rompiendo el beso para mirar los ojos ambarinos de Stiles, acelerando cada vez más el ritmo.

Stiles asintió, comprendiendo la mirada del lobo, que por fin se dejó llevar y se dejó deshacer dentro del jaguar, que gimió con él y se corrió prácticamente al mismo momento. Derek, agotado, apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del jaguar, cuyo pulso estaba desbocado y sonrió. Tardó unos minutos en recuperar el aliento y se levantó un tanto, al tiempo que salía del interior de su novio, para mirarle a los ojos.

-Haces conmigo lo que te da la gana. -murmuró Derek negando con la cabeza.

-Te recuerdo que has sido tú el que me ha despertado. -rió Stiles.

-Tú me despertaste antes.

-Eso también es cierto... -siguió riendo el jaguar. -Pero yo no lo hice a propósito.

Derek rió y se tumbó a su lado, también boca arriba, esperando exactamente lo que hizo Stiles; el jaguar se tumbó de lado, abrazando el costado del lobo y, tras limpiar los restos de sangre de su hombro con su lengua, lo usó como almohada.

-¿Qué hora es? -preguntó bostezando Stiles.

-Las... -dijo Derek estirando el brazo para coger su teléfono móvil. -Las seis y cuarto. -terminó escuchando un gemido lastimero de Stiles. -En media hora me levanto. -añadió bostezando.

-Yo creo que voy a pasar de ir al instituto... -dijo riendo maquiavélicamente Stiles.

-Caradura.

-¡Ayer me dio un ataque de ansiedad! -se justificó Stiles sin poder contener una sonrisa.

-Ya... supongo que sería por el jet-lag, pero deberías ir a ver a Deaton solo por asegurarte. -añadió Derek girándose para mirar a los ojos de Stiles.

-Me siento raro yendo tan a menudo al veterinario... -rió Stiles.

-¿Pretendes ir a tu médico de familia y explicarle que no eres del todo humano? -se burló Derek.

-No, pero... -rió Stiles. -Vosotros no vais nunca y yo no hago más que hacer de conejillo de indias para Deaton.

-Eso es porque nosotros somos lobos, ya se sabe todo de nosotros: lo que nos afecta, lo que no... tú eres especial.

-¡Oh, qué lindo! -rió Stiles acariciando las mejillas de Derek, que rodó los ojos, pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. -dijo con un bufido.

-Sí. -sonrió aún más el jaguar. -A que me quieres.

-¿Qué? Y tú a mí. -dijo Derek con una media sonrisa.

-Ya, bueno... pero tú lo has dicho aaaaantes. -canturreó Stiles.

De repente, Derek se puso serio y se incorporó, dejando a un Stiles confuso, mirando cómo se levantaba y se alejaba de la cama. Él también se incorporó, temeroso de haber dicho algo malo.

-Derek... -dijo por fin levantándose.

El lobo, en cambio, seguía dándole la espalda, mirando hacia la pared y, sin estar muy seguro de si debiera o no acercarse, Stiles dio unos pasos y posó una de sus manos sobre la espalda del lobo, que se dio la vuelta con los ojos azules y lo agarró para estamparlo contra la pared y quedar a escasos milímetros de su cuello.

-¡Derek!

Stiles estaba en shock. Su corazón golpeaba en su pecho, pareciera que quisiera escapar de la prisión de sus costillas. El jaguar tembló bajo el tacto de Derek, acariciando su cintura con sus garras, dejando finos hilillos de sangre, para luego cogerle con fuerza de las caderas y alzarlo en el aire, obligándole a cruzar las piernas en la cintura del lobo, que arremetió contra sus labios con pasión. Cuando se separaron, el lobo miraba con una media sonrisa jocosa al jaguar, que estaba completamente confundido, perdido por el comportamiento de Derek.

-Der...

-Tonto. -dijo volviendo a besarle.

-Pero qué... no entiendo... -dijo sintiendo su cuello siendo apresado entre los colmillos del lobo, que mordisqueaba pero no hacía fuerza.

-Stiles... -gruñó el lobo alzando un poco más al jaguar, de tal manera que fuera más sencillo acceder a su entrada.

El jaguar apoyo sus manos en los hombros del lobo, dejándose llevar y acercó sus labios a los del moreno, que de nuevo lo besó con infinita pasión, al tiempo que entraba en él de un solo golpe. Stiles echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió sintiéndose plenamente lleno en un solo instante. Derek le besaba, le besaba con ternura y pasión... los labios, el cuello, la clavícula... cualquier parte de Stiles que estuviera a su alcance era buena para ser acariciada por sus labios. Stiles se deshacía de gusto bajo todas esas atenciones, bajo todas las embestidas... y supo entonces mismo que ése trozo de pared sería, sin lugar a duda, su sitio preferido de toda la casa de Derek.

Cuando se hubieron deshecho el uno en los brazos del otro, los besos y las caricias ocuparon el vacío que habían dejado los gemidos al desaparecer. Stiles miraba al lobo, que le sonreía y acariciaba con suavidad, como si se fuera a romper.

-Deberías ir a trabajar. -dijo sonriendo Stiles, viendo la hora. Derek enterró su cara en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello del jaguar y gruñó.

-Llama a tu padre y dile que lo dejo. -murmuró desde su escondite, haciendo reír a Stiles.

-Entonces se plantaría en tu casa, con la escopeta cargada a voz de "sal de mi hijo"... -rió el menor, llamando la atención de Derek, que lo miró sin entender. -Porque sí... sabe que nos hemos acostado. -añadió con algo de culpabilidad.

-¡Stiles! -protestó Derek.

-Que no pasa nada, que no pasa nada... se lo tomó bien. No te odia... de hecho no me acuerdo cuándo, me dijo que se alegraba que tú fueras mi novio. -añadió Stiles rápidamente. -Y sabes que no le puedo ocultar las cosas a mi padre.

-Tardaste casi dos años en decirle lo de los hombres lobo y estuviste mintiéndole continuamente.

-Lo sé... y aprendí que eso no está bien. -añadió con una sonrisa. Derek rodó los ojos pero asintió.

-Pues entonces, me temo que tendré que ir a trabajar. -dijo separándose lentamente, dejando a Stiles por fin en el suelo. Le dio un beso en los labios y fue hacia el baño.

-Que si quieres, me ducho contigo. -propuso con una sonrisa Stiles.

Derek se dio la vuelta y lo miró con las cejas alzadas, haciendo revisión de todo el cuerpo desnudo de Stiles, lo cual hizo que este se pusiera algo colorado y mirara a todos lados menos al lobo. Por fin, el moreno sonrió y dijo con voz grave.

-Pero "ducharse".

-Sí, sí... que si no llegarás tarde.

-Bien... lo recalco porque si no, puedes sentirte rechazado y montarme un drama por apartarte... -dijo el lobo caminando hacia la puerta del baño, rememorando el primer día de trabajo.

-¡Con lo bien que ibas hasta ahora! -rió Stiles, sabiendo que sólo le intentaba provocar.

-Y claro, después te enfadarías y yo tendría que aguantar que todo el mundo se acercara y me dijera "ten cuidado con Stiles, que es muy sensible"... -dijo terminando con una risa cuando notó a Stiles colgarse de su espalda como un monete.

-Ya lo he pillado, lobo sarnoso. -dijo dándole un beso en la oreja y escuchando la risa del lobo. -¡Pero tengo justificación! Mis hormonas estaban alteradas...

-Y después te entra el celo, te piras a Londres con uno de tus viejos amores platónicos y tu padre me lincha a papeleos tediosos como venganza porque sabe que me acuesto con su hijo menor...

-Que sí, que sí... -rió Stiles. -Pobrecillo el Gran lobo Hale, que mira todo lo que tiene que sufrir por ser un pederasta...

-¿Gran lobo Hale? -bufó Derek. -No sé si prefiero esa o "Sargento Sexy".

-Ambas son buenas y realistas. -sonrió Stiles saltando ágilmente para entrar él antes a la ducha. -Bueno ¿qué? ¿Dejas ya la cháchara y nos duchamos?

Derek lo miró con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa de medio lado... pero un brillo malvado destelló en su mirada verde. Se acercó, besó de nuevo a Stiles y abrió el grifo lentamente, haciendo que el jaguar fuera alejándose del chorro helado.

-El problema es, Stiles... que yo me ducho con agua fría.

-¡No! -gritó con pánico el jaguar cuando Derek entraba también en el plato de ducha y abría cada vez más el agua. -No, no... déjame salir, yo me ducho después.

-No, no... -rió Derek cogiéndole de los hombros y poniéndole frente a la regadera de la ducha. -El agua fría es buena para los músculos, para la relajación... es muy, muy buena. -rió el lobo.

-¡Pero está fría! -gritó tiritando cuando ya estaba completamente mojado, mirando ceñudo al lobo, que no era capaz de borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

Stiles se pegó contra el lobo, que desprendía siempre cierto calor, pero Derek lo alejaba con risas, mojándole directamente la cara, y haciéndole estornudar. Cuando Derek consideró que la tortura había llegado a su fin, salió de la ducha y cogió la toalla más mullidita y calentita para Stiles, que se dejó envolver mientras él se limitaba a tiritar.

-Abrázame. -gimoteó Stiles.

-No estaba tan fría... -dijo Derek mientras le empezaba a rodear con los brazos.

-Esta me la vas a pagar. -dijo el jaguar mirando a los ojos del lobo, que se rió y le besó en los labios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre, os pregunto qué os ha parecido el capítulo y... también me gustaría saber si he logrado sacaros una sonrisa tierna y llenaros de lindeces el resto del día/el fin del día.
> 
> Tenía pensado subirlo mañana, pero como lo he terminado de corregir ahora, me he lanzado a subirlo sin pensar más. :D
> 
> ¡¡Un saludito!!
> 
> @BukyBuh


	28. Capítulo 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Días de comisaría, días de diversión... al menos para Stiles.

 

Derek dejó en su casa a Stiles, tal y como había prometido a su jefe y también ¿suegro? En cuanto vio cómo entraba el muchacho en la casa, arrancó el motor y salió rugiendo con su Camaro, rumbo de la comisaría. Al entrar, saludó a la recepcionista, Martha, y entró a su puesto de trabajo junto con un "Llegas tarde, Hale", de la risueña agente.

Caminó entre los escritorios de sus compañeros, directo al suyo propio. Mientras revisaba la hora en su reloj, el sheriff se le acercó.

-Lo sé, lo siento. Me he atrasado un poco, sheriff. -dijo rápidamente al notar la mirada del sheriff.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí... Sólo han sido cinco minutos, pero no quiero que se duerma en los laureles, agente Hale.

-No volverá a pasar. -dijo yendo rápidamente hacia su escritorio y tras quitarse la chaqueta, comenzar a mirar los papeles nuevos que tenía sobre la mesa. Todos eran casos habituales, robos sin importancia en su mayoría, así como alguna detención por alboroto público.

Suspiró y encendió su ordenador para comenzar a buscar los datos personales del denunciante de uno de los casos, cuando sintió una mirada clavada sobre él. Levantó la mirada y se encontró de pleno con los ojos azules del agente Parrish. Derek alzó las cejas en una muda pregunta y el rubio sonrió para volver a su trabajo. El lobo se le quedó mirando y volvió al trabajo tras un bufido.

Pasó prácticamente toda la mañana encerrado en todo el caso del robo de la casa de madera que los Collins habían hecho a los pájaros migratorios (menuda memez de caso), cuando alguien le golpeó en un hombro. Levantó la mirada y aún con el ceño fruncido por la frustración del caso, se encontró con Parrish y su gran compañera la sonrisa.

-¿Nunca dejas de fruncir el ceño? Te saldrán arrugas. -rió el agente. -Vamos a ir a tomar el descanso a la cafetería. ¿Te apuntas?

-Quiero quitarme este caso de delante ya...

-Pero para eso necesitarás café. -dijo riendo al leer de qué iba el caso. -El robo de casitas de pájaros es muy duro...

-Me cogeré algo de la máquina. -dijo recostándose contra el respaldo. -En serio, ¿qué tipo de gente denuncia esto?

-Los Collins son... peculiares.

-¿Los conoces?

-Todos los meses les roban la casita de pájaros, lo denuncian y vuelven a poner otra... -rió el rubio de nuevo. -Es el caso de nunca acabar... Creemos que algún vecino bromista quita la casita todos los meses. Pero no hay pruebas.

Derek bufó y se frotó los ojos, volviendo a mirar la pantalla. Se levantó de la silla y Parrish lo miró con interés.

-¿Te vienes?

-Voy por café a la máquina. -dijo cogiendo su móvil. -Y te acompaño a la puerta.

-Tú te lo pierdes. -rió el rubio yendo junto con los demás que sí irían a la cafetería del centro y que ya esperaban a la puerta. -¿Te traigo algo del centro?

-Un café que no sea radiactivo. -dijo mirando con el ceño fruncido, mirando a la máquina.

Parrish soltó una risotada cantarina y se acercó de nuevo a él, dejando a Derek casi bloqueado contra la máquina. Para sorpresa del lobo, Parrish levantó la mano y con un dedo le tocó el ceño con una sonrisita en los labios.

-Y una crema antiarrugas.

Dicho eso, el rubio se dio la vuelta y salió de la comisaría aún sonriendo. Derek se quedó atontado, contra la máquina, mirando con una ceja alzada por donde el agente, ex novio de su hermana, compañero de trabajo y ex-fantasía de su novio, se había ido. Sacudió la cabeza con un gruñido y miró a la máquina de café, apretando el botón de "café solo". Saco el móvil y vio dos mensajes pendientes por leer.

Uno de ellos lo eliminó al instante, era de su compañía telefónica. El otro, de Stiles, que lo abrió y leyó rápidamente, mientras su café terminaba de salir en un vasito enano de plástico.

- _Me aburro. Llevaré donuts a la comisaría. ¿De qué lo quieres?_

Derek bufó con una media sonrisa y, mientras sacaba el vasito de la máquina contestó con una sola mano, apoyándose contra la pared.

-Tráeme tabaco y café bueno.

-Hale. -saludó el sheriff apareciendo en la sala de descanso. -¿No te has ido con los demás?

-Quiero acabar con el caso de los Collins. -dijo guardando el teléfono para mirar a su jefe, que sonrió de medio lado. -Veo que usted también lo conoce.

-El caso de los Collins es el más largo caso sin resolver del estado... incluso teniendo en cuenta los que tú y tus amiguitos provocáis. -sonrió el sheriff, haciendo que Derek coincidiera en una leve sonrisa.

El móvil de Derek volvió a vibrar y lo miró. Stiles le estaba llamando, descolgó tras una mirada de asentimiento de su jefe.

_-¿Tabaco? ¿Cómo que tabaco? -dijo la voz de Stiles._

-Hola.

 _-Hola, hola... ¡Pero tú no fumas! -_ gritó Stiles.

El sheriff entonces alzó la mirada y miró extrañado a Derek, que sonrió de medio lado y le acercó el teléfono a su padre.

-¿Stiles?

_-¿Papá?_

-¿Qué...?

_-¿Derek fuma?_

-No que yo le haya visto. -contestó el sheriff mirando a Derek sin entender, que acercaba su boca al vaso de café, con una media sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

_-¿Y por qué me pide tabaco?_

-¿A mí qué me cuentas, Stiles? Es tu novio, no el mío. -espetó de repente el sheriff.

 _-Buena respuesta._ -rió Stiles. _-El caso... estoy en casa y me aburro._

-Pues vete a clase.

 _-No, no... he caído en un plan mejor. -_ dijo el muchacho haciendo que su padre suspirara. _-Voy a llevaros donuts... ¿El tuyo de crema?_

-Sí. -gruñó el sheriff. -Pero mañana nada de "uy, que mal me encuentro" ni de que me llame Derek diciendo lo mal que estás y que te quedas a dormir, te aviso.

_-Sí, sí._

-Bien. Te paso a Derek. -dijo acercándole el teléfono justo cuando Derek le daba un sorbo al café.

_-¿Entonces quieres tabaco?_

-Con el café me vale. -dijo con una mueca de asco, tirando el vaso vacío en la basura.

_-Vale, vale. ¿Y nada de comer?_

-No hace falta.

_-¿Chuches?_

Derek se rió al teléfono, escuchando risitas al otro lado del auricular, pues ambos sabían que las chuches no eran para el lobo, precisamente.

-Trae lo que quieras, Stiles.

_-Bien. Pues voy a hacer café y a la hora del descanso de la comida estaré allí._

-¿Tanto tardas? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

_-Tengo que ir a tu casa a por mi jeep, ¿recuerdas?_

-Cierto.

 _-Disfruta de la hora de descanso con mi padre. -_ rió Stiles antes de colgar.

El sheriff lo miró interrogante y Derek alzó una ceja. El sheriff se terminó su café también y lanzó el vaso a la basura, para ir después a su despacho y salir acto seguido con una cajetilla de tabaco.

-Si le dices algo a Stiles, te arranco las tripas. -dijo ofreciéndole un cigarrillo, que Derek cogió con una mirada cómplice.

-No sabía que fumara. -dijo Derek saliendo junto al sheriff, a la entrada.

-Y no fumo... habitualmente. -añadió el mayor. -Pero a veces este trabajo es tan estresante que tengo una cajetilla por si acaso. Un cigarrillo tranquiliza bastante. -rió el sheriff. -¿Tú fumas? Aunque no es como que eso te pueda dar un cáncer... -murmuró finalmente el hombre.

-Fumaba. -dijo el lobo antes de darle una calada a su cigarrillo recién encendido. -Hacía años que no fumaba... pero los Collins me sacan de quicio. -dijo cerrando los ojos, disfrutando el sabor del tabaco y escuchando la risa del sheriff.

-¿Sabes, Hale? -dijo el sheriff llamando la atención del lobo, que le miró interesado. -Me gustas. Como agente, me refiero... eres tenaz y tienes instinto. -dijo haciendo que Derek alzara las cejas, soltando lentamente el humo del tabaco.

-Y por eso me pone casos tan interesantes e importantes como las desapariciones de casas de pajaritos, o la de la semana pasada, muchísimo más crucial para el bienestar de Beacon Hills. -terminó con una media sonrisa, escuchando la risa del sheriff.

-Estás empezando, y estoy pagando una deuda personal.

-No me lo había imaginado. -bufó el lobo, dando a entender que no estaba molesto, llevándose el cigarrillo a los labios al mismo tiempo que el mismo sheriff.

-Por lo que sé de los lobos... -dijo esto más bajito - tenéis un concepto muy valorado de "familia" y supongo que me entenderás cuando intento sobreproteger tanto a mi hijo. Es lo único que tengo y...

-No se preocupe, sheriff... -cortó Derek con una mirada tranquila. -Lo entiendo.

-Si le haces daño, te hundiré en la miseria. -dijo serio el sheriff, a lo que Derek asintió. -Por cierto, ¿qué tal pasó la noche Stiles? ¿Le dio algún ataque más?

-No, no. -dijo Derek recordando la noche que habían pasado juntos. Tuvo que dar una calada más para contener la sonrisa y siguió hablando. -Durmió de un tirón y hoy por la mañana lo llevé a casa antes de venir al trabajo, así que no cogió el coche tampoco.

-¿Y cómo le pudo dar un ataque si...? Bueno, eso... se había recuperado tan pronto. -dijo el sheriff mirando alrededor en busca de oídos indiscretos.

-Lo cierto es que no lo sé. Peter tuvo la teoría del desgaste del viaje, el jet-lag... lo cual tiene bastante sentido.

-Este hijo mío... no podía salirme normal. -dijo lanzando la colilla y apagándola con el pie, siendo imitado por el lobo para acto seguido, entrar para seguir trabajando.

***

-¡Buenos días! -saludó sonriente Stiles a Martha, que alzó la mirada y vio al hijo del sheriff dejando sobre su escritorio una bolsa de plástico y un termo.

-Buenas, Stiles... ¿Qué tal Londres? -sonrió la mujer viendo cómo Stiles le ofrecía un donut que ella aceptó agradecida.

-Londres bien. -sonrió el muchacho. -Pero frío y húmedo.

-Pues no te vayas nunca de Beacon Hills... nadie más nos trae donuts. -dijo abriendo la puerta de acceso a las oficinas. -Tu padre está con unos federales, espera un poco para entrar en su oficina ¿vale?

-Guay, así tendré tiempo para entretener a algún agente. -rió Stiles entrando en la sala en la que estaban los escritorios de los demás agentes. -Qué panda de inútiles... -dijo alto, con lo que varios agentes se giraron.

-Menos mal que el jefe solo tuvo un hijo. -se burló uno de los más veteranos. -¿Donuts? -dijo mirando la bolsa que había posado en su escritorio.

-No te los comas todos, Henry, que sino tu mujer me matará por tener que ensanchar las puertas. -dijo mirándole su panza ya bastante importante, recibiendo una colleja por parte del mayor, a lo que rió.

Poco a poco, los agentes se fueron poniendo alrededor del escritorio del agente, cogiendo un donut. Stiles aprovechó y fue hacia el escritorio de Derek, que había parado de pasar papeles para mirarle con las cejas alzadas.

-Café. -sonrió el muchacho levantando el termo, haciendo que una instantánea sonrisa apareciera en los labios del lobo.

-Un día te dispararán. -dijo alzando su mano para coger el termo lleno de café.

-Pues se quedarán sin donuts. -dijo sacando una bolsa llena de gominolas. -¿Quieres?

-El café es suficiente. -dijo yendo a por uno de los horribles vasos de plástico.

-El próximo día te traeré una taza. -rió Stiles cuando vio el gesto de Derek mirando el vaso que parecía ser el archienemigo del lobo, que bufó al mirarle. -¿Y por qué hay unos federales con mi padre?

-Un caso de drogas, creo. -dijo llevándose el café a los labios y cerrando los ojos de gusto. -Esto sí es café.

-¿Drogas?

-Eso he oído.

-¿Y tú que haces?

-Estoy terminando el caso de robo de una casa de pájaros. -dijo distraídamente, viendo cómo Stiles echaba la cabeza hacia atrás riendo. -¿Qué? ¿Tú también lo conoces?

-Es el vecino de en frente. Angus. Iba conmigo al instituto... Solía refanfarronear de tener unos vecinos pirados amantes de los pájaros. Pero no hay pruebas. -rió el joven.

-Creo que ese es el caso de los novatos.

-Exacto. Son las "novatadas" de la comisaría. Todos huyen de ese caso... es estúpidamente inservible y una pérdida de tiempo.

-Sargento Derek Hale, el novato de la comisaría. -rió una voz a su lado.

-¡Parrish! -saludó sonriente el muchacho.

-Aunque este novato pone los pelos de punta a la mitad de los veteranos. -sonrió el rubio apoyándose en el hombro de Stiles. -Dicen que es "serio y con una mirada de asesino en serie".

-¿En serio? -dijo riendo Stiles. Derek, por su parte, alzó las cejas y negó antes de llevarse el café de nuevo a los labios.

-Y tienes que convencerle para que se venga con todos a tomar unas cervezas.

-¡Derek! Tienes que sociabilizar con tus compañeros, salir a jugar... -se burló Stiles, haciendo que el lobo rodara los ojos.

-Creo que así no ayudas mucho... -rió Parrish.

-Ya he ido a tomar cervezas con vosotros. -dijo Derek mirando a Parrish.

-Eso es cierto. -asintió Stiles.

-Sí, pero te sentaste y miraste a todos mientras hablábamos. Eso no es "sociabilizar" del todo. Si sigues así, acabaremos teniendo que llevar a Stiles para que nos entretenga con su verborrea.

-Yo me lo pasaría en grande riéndome de vosotros. -rió Stiles, seguido de Parrish, bajo la atenta mirada de Derek.

-No lo dudo. Con dos cervezas, damos más motivos de los habituales para que te rías de nosotros. -asintió el rubio. -Y yo me vuelvo a ir... que tengo que hacer patrulla. -dijo despidiéndose tras coger un regaliz de la bolsa de chuches de Stiles.

-¿Entonces no tienes amiguitos en la comisaría? -se giró para mirar a Derek, que bufó.

-¿Qué haces hoy? -cambió de tema Derek.

-Pues por lo que estoy escuchando en el despacho de papá -dijo señalándose la oreja -, va a tener muchísimo trabajo. Conociéndole, se quedará en la comisaría hasta tarde, así que tengo tooooodo el día libre. -terminó con una sonrisa. -¿Y usted, sargento sexy?

-Stiles... no en la comisaría. -bufó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Ya, ya... ni te pones colorado. Eres un creído. -rió Stiles.

-Lo digo porque, tal vez, te apeteciera hacer algo.

-¿Algo? ¿Cómo qué? -preguntó intrigado Stiles.

-No sé... salir.

-¿Salir? -preguntó confundido, pero algo se encendió en su mirada. -¿Como en una cita?

Derek bufó con una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza, impresionado de que la sola idea de una cita, pusiera tan feliz al alocado jaguar.

-Sí, como en una cita.

-Osea que sería una cita.

-Sí.

-Tu, yo... en algún sitio... solos. -aclaró Stiles.

-¿Qué otra definición de cita hay? -preguntó rodando los ojos.

-Pues... Reunión o encuentro entre dos o más personas, previamente acordado, lo que podría ser algo así como un entrenamiento de manada, mismamente. -comenzó a enumerar Stiles bajo la siempre sorprendida mirada de Derek. -O también podría ser una nota de ley, doctrina, autoridad o cualquier otro texto que se alega para prueba de lo que se dice o refiere. Pero eso no tendría mucho sentido... ¿no? Tambien puede...

-No, Stiles. -bufó sonriendo Derek. -Me refiero a cita.

-Define cita. -empezó a jugar Stiles.

-Bien... -dijo Derek decidido a seguir el juego de Stiles. -Cita: encuentro público entre dos personas, una de ellas terriblemente sexy y callada, con muy poca paciencia; y otra, insufriblemente charlatona, mimosa y atractiva que hará que la primera persona mencionada como parte de la misma cita, intente estrangularle por su verborrea incesante.

-¿Me vas a intentar estrangular? -rió Stiles. -Bien, pues me apunto a esa cita porque sé que aunque no tengas paciencia, conmigo siempre haces excepciones. -dijo llevándose un cocodrilo de gominola a la boca. -¿Y qué tienes en mente?

-¿Cenar?

-Tienes hambre.

-No mucha. -rió el lobo.

-Ya, claro... -rió Stiles. -¿Escojo yo sitio?

-Vale, pero veto italiano.

-De acuerdo. -rió Stiles levantándose al ver que los federales salían de la oficina de su padre. -Pues yo hago la reserva y eso... ¿para las 9?

-Perfecto.

-Te dejo trabajar. Llama cuando salgas.

-Sí. -dijo viendo cómo Stiles le guiñaba un ojo como despedida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis a pesar de todo este tiempo y muchísimas gracias más a los que comentáis.  
> ^^ Ya sabéis, las opiniones, comentarios y críticas SIEMPRE son bien recibidos.


	29. Capítulo 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La primera cita de una pareja es, probablemente, una de las cosas más importantes. ¿Pero qué pasará cuando es Stiles quien debe organizar una cita para Derek?

-¡Scott! -llamó Stiles trepando por la pared de la casa de su amigo sin esfuerzo. De prácticamente un salto entró por la ventana del cuarto del alfa, que se quedó mirándole con una ceja alzada. -¡Necesito tu ayuda!

Scott se quedó parado, mirando de frente a su mejor amigo, que lo miraba con cara de pánico. Rodó los ojos y abrió la boca para hablar antes de que lo hiciera de nuevo Stiles.

-¿Te importa? -dijo poniendo los brazos en jarras.

-¿Eh? -musitó confundido. Frunció el ceño y miró mejor a su amigo. Su mirada entonces se centró en una cosa en la que hasta entonces no había advertido. -¡Guarro! ¡Avisa de que estás en bolas! -gritó dándose la vuelta.

-Fuiste tú el que entró sin avisar. -escuchó como reía el alfa, cogiendo la ropa interior que tenía ya preparada sobre la silla del escritorio.

-Los lobos tenéis un problema con el nudismo... -murmuró entre dientes el jaguar, girándose al sentir una colleja suave. Respiró con alivio al ver de nuevo vestido a su mejor amigo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Para qué me necesitabas? -dijo sentándose en la silla del escritorio para ponerse los calcetines.

-Tengo que organizar una cita.

-¿Qué? -rió Scott- ¿Y me pides ayuda... **a mí**?

-Sí, sí, ya sé que eres un desastre y que en la última cita que organizaste casi matas a Kira por no acordarte de su alergia a los frutos secos, pero... al menos tienes más experiencia que yo.

-Y acuérdate de la primera. -rió Scott.

-Cierto... -dijo pensativo Stiles, terminando con una risita. -De todos modos, entre tú y yo, tú tienes más experiencia.

-Pregúntale a tu nuevo gran amigo Jackson. -dijo con sorna Scott, que estaba al tanto de todo.

-Pues igual lo hago. -dijo en broma Stiles. -Tío, en serio... -gimoteó dejándose caer sobre la cama de Scott, que lo miró con una ceja en alto.

-¿Pero por qué tanto empeño en hacer una gran cita? -bufó Scott.

-¿Que por qué? -casi gritó el jaguar incorporándose. -¡Porque es nuestra primera "cita" como tal! Y porque no quiero proponer una cita de adolescente idiota. Quiero... quiero montar una cita que diga "soy un adolescente pero que sepas que sé hacer cosas y programar planes que no tengan que ver con ir a jugar a las maquinitas y comer pizza". De hecho... ha vetado comida italiana ¡porque sabe que diría de ir a la pizzería de siempre en la que te ponen helados con pepitas de chocolate! -lo último lo dijo con voz desesperada, pero Scott rió por lo bajo sabiendo que ese hubiera sido "el gran plan" de Stiles. -¡¡Que no te rías!! Que mi relación depende de esto...

-A ver, Stiles... -comenzó Scott aún riendo. -Si tu relación con Derek depende de que programes una gran cita, vas mal. -dijo volviendo a reír, viendo el gesto angustiado de Stiles, que volvió a enterrar su cara en el colchón de su amigo. -En serio te lo digo, tío. Derek no está contigo por cómo harás la primera cita...

-Ya bueno, pero es que tampoco entiendo aún por qué está Derek conmigo. -espetó Stiles, dejando al lobo boquiabierto. Se incorporó de nuevo y miró a su mejor amigo con ojitos de gatito apaleado (de hecho los tenía amarillos) -¡En serio! ¿Tú le has visto? ¡Está tremendo! Y yo... bueno, he mejorado tras la transformación, pero no dejo de tener esta cara de niño idiota -dijo estirándose de las mejillas. -¡Y estos pelos de ex toxicómano! -Scott separó los labios para hablar, pero Stiles estaba desatado y su verborrea acechaba. -Y ya no lo digo por el físico. ¿Sabes en la cantidad de problemas en los que se podría meter por estar con un menor? Vale, vale, mi padre lo aprueba, pero aún así... ¡trabaja para mi padre! Los demás agentes podrían meterse con él llamándole "enchufado" y... y bueno...

-Espera Stiles. -logró parar Scott, entre risas, a su mejor amigo. -¿En serio estás preocupado porque los demás policías se metan con Derek? ¿Derek Hale? -volvió a reír Scot.

-¡Pues sí! -aseguró cruzándose de brazos para descruzarlos inmediatamente y empezar a gesticular. -Y ya no es solo eso, Scott, es que soy un niñato hiperactivo y verborreico al que le gusta dormir en las estanterías de arriba y que le pasan cosas raras, pero no raras normales como las vuestras, no... raras de cojones. Que si ahora tengo otitis, que si ahora mi jaguar se vuelve loco y puede que intente matar a quien me intente dominar, que si le atravieso el pecho, que si beso a su tío, que si ahora me entra el celo, que si ahora me da por lloriquear por las esquinas... ¡Por no olvidar el frío! Sé que le jode y que jamás lo admitirá en voz alta, pero sé que no duerme cómodo cuando me acurruco contra él porque hace frío. En serio, su puta casa es una nevera.

-¡Stiles! -gritó Scott cogiéndole de los hombros. -Deja de pensar en absurdeces de por qué no deberías gustarle a Derek y piensa en el por qué le gustas.

-Ya bueno... es que es **eso** lo que no entiendo. ¿Que no me escuchas?

Scott le zarandeó para intentar relajar al jaguar, que torció la cabeza, alzando una ceja sin entender. El alfa suspiró y le soltó para ir a sentarse de nuevo en su silla.

-Tienes razón. -dijo de golpe, viendo el gesto lastimoso de Stiles. -Que Derek esté contigo, que te perdone tantas cosas... no tiene sentido. Pero es así.

-Se supone que tienes que animarme. -dijo con un hilillo de voz el jaguar, que comenzaba a notar cómo se le encharcaban los ojos.

-No te me pongas ahora a llorar... -sonrió dulcemente Scott, yendo hacia él. -No me has dejado terminar. -Dijo sentándose a su lado y mirando al suelo siguió. -Lo cierto es que aunque no tenga sentido, él te da algo de serenidad (no mucha, porque eres Stiles) y tú le das algo de remedio anti amargura. Entiendes mejor que nadie a sus cejas y no sólo desde que sois pareja, si no que **siempre** habéis tenido ese toque de conexión que jamás he visto en nadie... El caso es, que aunque suene muy cursi y si le dices a alguien que lo he dicho lo negaré... el caso es que os complementáis. Nunca he visto a Derek tan equilibrado como desde que está contigo y nunca te he visto a ti tan bien como desde que estás con él. -dijo volviendo a mirar a Stiles, que se lanzó sobre Scott en un abrazo.

-Eres un cursi. -rió Stiles.

-Si sale de aquí, lo negaré. -acompañó a Stiles con sus risas y abrazando también a su amigo.

-Sí, sí... muy bonito. -dijo separándose por fin el jaguar. -Pero no me has ayudado en nada con lo de la cita.

-Pues... yo qué sé... llévale a cenar a algún sitio y después a un pub a tomar una cerveza antes de ir a casa y... bueno... yo ahí ya no me meto.

-Mi padre no me deja dormir en su casa. -rió Stiles al ver la mueca de Scott. -Aunque ayer hizo una excepción y...

-¡Que no me cuentes esas cosas! -gritó Scott lanzándole la toalla aún húmeda, haciendo que Stiles rompiera en carcajadas.

-¡Por cierto, Scott! -llamó de repente a su amigo.

-Dime. -dijo el alfa.

-Kira tiene que estar muy contenta con... -dijo señalando la entrepierna de Scott, con una sonrisa pícara. Y logró su cometido, pues su mejor amigo se puso rojo y, cuando Stiles estalló en carcajadas, lo lanzó por la ventana mientras le gritaba "¡Vete a preparar la cita, imbécil!".

***

Fue a las cuatro de la tarde cuando Derek llamó a Stiles, que ya lo había preparado todo y sólo tenía que ducharse y vestirse. Así que a las cinco, Derek aparcó su amado Camaro a la puerta de la casa de los Stilinski y salió para después trepar por la pared hasta el cuarto de su novio. Porque claro, las puertas estaban sobrevaloradas.

-Ya casi estoy. -dijo entrando en ese momento Stiles en su cuarto, cuando Derek terminaba de entrar por la ventana.

-¿Una hora para prepararte?

-Es que me he entretenido con el ordenador... -sonrió, culpable, Stiles.

Mientras Stiles iba al armario a coger una camiseta, Derek se acercó a la pantalla del ordenador, donde estaba abierta una pestaña de la wikipedia.

-Megalaima oorti. -leyó en alto para acto seguido girarse hacia Stiles, que le miró sonriente.

-Es un pájaro. -comentó emocionado.

-Ya lo veo. -contestó señalando la foto que aparecía en la página principal.

-¿No es precioso? -preguntó aún más sonriente. -Tiene un montón de colores, sobre todo en su cabeza... depende de dónde lo veas, tiene un nombre u otro, pero lo más interesante de este pájaro es su manera de cantar. Es como un " _tok-tr-trrrrrrt_ " _,_ con énfasis al final... ¡Y lo repite hasta 24 veces por minuto! -terminó completamente emocionado, bajo la atenta mirada de Derek.

-Y después dicen que tú no paras de hablar... -comentó irónico el lobo.

-¡Y os quejáis de mí! -rió entonces Stiles.

-¿Entonces a partir de hoy te llamamos Megalaima-loquesea?

-No, no. Stiles mejor.

-Ya... -sonrió de medio lado Derek.

Stiles y Derek quedaron entonces separados por unos centímetros, distancia que Stiles recortó en un rápido beso que Derek alargó tras atraparle por la cintura. Se besaron durante unos minutos hasta que el lobo lo aupó sobre él para posarle con cuidado sobre la cama y comenzar a devorar el suave cuello del jaguar, que se retorció entre risas.

-Cosquillas. -dijo al ver los ojos verdes clavados en él.

-Ya... -dijo el lobo apoyándose sobre un codo mientras se rascaba la barba, algo larga de más.

-Estás guapo igual. -dijo dándole otro beso en los labios. -Pero haces cosquillas. -añadió volviendo a reír, bajo la divertida mirada del lobo.

-También podría dejarme la barba larga y ver cómo jugueteas con ella como si fuera un ovillo de lana. -dijo Derek incorporándose.

-Qué sentido del humor... -dijo Stiles bufando, pero aún de muy buen humor. -Pues ahora cancelo los planes y nos vamos a cenar pizza.

Stiles se levantó también y fue a por su móvil que estaba sobre la mesa, se la metió en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y se giró por fin para mirar a Derek, que estaba mirándole con una ceja alzada.

-Aún no me has dicho donde vamos.

-A la pizzería. -sonrió Stiles.

Derek rodó los ojos y Stiles pasó por su lado aún con una sonrisa pícara en la cara. Los dos bajaron juntos las escaleras y tras cerrar bien la puerta, fueron hacia el coche. Una vez dentro, Derek condujo hasta un pub para tomar algo, pues aún era pronto para cenar.

Al llegar a un pub típico irlandés, Derek se pidió su adorada Triple Quadruppel y Stiles una coca-cola. Se sentaron juntos en un banquete mientras hablaban de cosas aleatorias (más bien Stiles hablaba y Derek opinaba acerca de lo que Stiles decía). También hablaron de todos los detalles de su estancia en Londres, de lo que Derek había hecho mientras tanto... Sin embargo, mientras se acercaba la hora de ir a cenar, el lobo cada vez hablaba menos, intentando averiguar a qué sitio irían a cenar y aunque en varias ocasiones intentó sonsacarle información, el jaguar se mantuvo firme en guardar el secreto.

-Stiles, dime donde vamos. -dijo por enésima vez el lobo, esta vez sentado ya dentro del Camaro.

-No. Tú ve conduciendo y yo te voy guiando. -contestó seguro el jaguar. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se había dado a la fuga, pues estaba terriblemente nervioso por la reacción del lobo.

La reacción de Derek no se hizo mucho de esperar, pues tan sólo tuvo que conducir unos minutos para detener el coche en el mismo polígono de Beacon Hills... delante de una pizzería. El lobo no parecía demasiado molesto, pero se giró para mirar al jaguar, que se encogió de hombros con una mirada culpable.

-No te enfades. -dijo rápidamente Stiles, y Derek rodó los ojos.

-No me enfado, Stiles. -bufó el lobo. -Simplemente... te digo que "no" a comida italiana y vas y... -dijo señalando el restaurante con una mano para volver a bufar, esta vez negando con la cabeza.

-Venga... no estará tan mal. -rogó Stiles.

-Vamos, anda... -dijo Derek abriendo la puerta para salir del coche, seguido de Stiles.

Caminaron juntos hasta la entrada y Stiles observó cómo Derek iba frunciendo el ceño cada vez más, a cada paso, hasta que batió los records mundiales y habló.

-Esto parece cerrado. -dijo mirando las luces apagadas.

-Ya... se entra por aquí. -dijo Stiles tironeando de la manga del lobo para meterle por un callejón.

Stiles escuchó con atención el latido de Derek que iba más rápido de lo normal. El jaguar caminó un poco más sin hablar y se paró frente a una puerta cerrada, bajo la intensa mirada de Derek y la inquisición de sus cejas. Empujó un poco y abrió la puerta.

-Vamos. -dijo empezando a entrar.

-¡Stiles! -llamó Derek atónito.

-No hables alto o nos oirán. -susurró el jaguar, volviendo a tironear del lobo, que se dejó llevar aún con el pulso alterado.

Caminaron a oscuras a lo largo de un pasillo y por fin entraron en una sala tenuemente iluminada. Había una mesa preparada para cenar bajo unas luces suavemente iluminadas. Derek miró alzando una ceja a Stiles, que sonrió.

-¿Qué demonios, Stiles?

-Tranquilo. -rió Stiles. -No hay nadie.

-Esto es ilegal.

-Que no... que no pasa nada. -dijo llevando a una de las sillas a Derek. -Está todo controlado.

El lobo se quedó sentado, atónito y sin entender nada, mirando a su alrededor, mientras que Stiles había salido corriendo hacia quién sabía dónde. Al rato volvió con su cerveza preferida, para sentarse a su lado y acurrucarse.

-Ráscame. -dijo frotando su oreja contra el hombro del lobo, que por fin reaccionó.

-¡Stiles! -gruñó el lobo. Stiles se incorporó y le miró a los ojos, con un brillo pícaro y una sonrisa vencedora. -¿Por qué te ríes? ¡Esto está mal! -dijo abriendo los brazos.

-¿No te gusta? -dijo fingiendo un puchero.

-¿Cómo me va a gustar? ¡Esto es allanamiento de morada! -preguntó completamente perdido el lobo. Pero más confuso estuvo cuando Stiles comenzó a carcajearse. -¿Estás en tus cabales?

-Bobo... -dijo sacando unas llaves de sus pantalones. -Los dueños son mis vecinos. Van a cerrar el establecimiento y son muy majos, así que se me ocurrió pedirles prestado durante unas horas el sitio.

-¿Qué? -preguntó aún en shock Derek.

-Que les he dicho que quería preparar una fiesta de cumpleaños a un amigo, pero que no queríamos un barullo grande... y me dejaron las llaves. Con una sola condición: no romper nada ni dejarlo hecho una pocilga. Y la cena se está haciendo y no, no es pizza, tonto. -rió Stiles por el gesto de Derek.

-Pero... -logró balbucear el lobo

-Venga, Derek... tú puedes hablar... ¡Ánimo! -rió Stiles, recibiendo una mirada asesina del lobo.

-¿Tú no querías que fuéramos a un sitio público a tener una cita?

-Ya, bueno... -sonrió culpable. -Por la tarde me he dado cuenta hablando con Scott de que te podría meter en un lío por estar conmigo y yo ser menor. Así que he pensado que qué importa quién lo sepa y quién no. No quiero ser un problema para ti y, por el momento, lo puedo llegar a ser.

-Tú no eres un problema, Stiles. -sentenció Derek frunciendo el ceño y la sonrisa sincera de Stiles hizo que se relajara su ceño. -¿Piensas que eres un problema para mí? -dijo sentándose de nuevo, al lado de Stiles.

-Yo... un poco. -dijo, pero especificó. -Quiero decir, legalmente... pero que yo sé que no soy "un problema". O sea... bueno, tú me entiendes, ¿verdad?

-No. -bufó con una sonrisa sincera Derek, contagiándole a Stiles.

-Lo que quiero decir es... que no me importa. ¡No me importa! -siguió aún más sonriente. -No me importa que la gente sepa que estoy contigo... y no me importa que no lo sepan. Te tengo a ti y eso es suficiente. ¡Ya tendré tiempo para presumir de novio cuando sea legal! Y sí, ya sé que con permiso paterno no pasa nada... pero tampoco quiero que te señalen por mi culpa... aunque, bueno, por mi culpa te detuvieron como presunto asesino... -rió Stiles, haciendo que Derek rodara los ojos y sonriera de medio lado antes de darle un beso en los labios.

-¿Y qué pasa si yo quiero presumir de novio? -preguntó entonces alzando una ceja, Derek.

Stiles se quedó sin habla, mirando a los ojos del lobo y sabiendo que lo decía de verdad. No mentía. Y no lo supo solo por el ritmo normal de su corazón, lo supo por la sinceridad de sus ojos verdes.

-Pues si te empeñas en presumir de novio... se presume. -sonrió Stiles volviendo a lanzarse a los labios del moreno, que lo abrazó en el beso.

-¡Cordero! -exclamó aún más emocionado.

-¿Cordero? -preguntó Derek alzando las cejas.

-Sí. Es la cena. -sonrió el jaguar. -Sé que es tu comida preferida, así que decidí intentarlo. Y como, afortunadamente, mi novio tiene un olfato increíble, podrá oler si se está quemando y me avisará para que lo saque.

Derek echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió con fuerza, dejando atónito a Stiles, pero con una sonrisa en los labios. De repente, Stiles se incorporó de un salto y fue hacia una esquina que estaba en penumbra, bajo la curiosa mirada del lobo.

-Y por cierto... -dijo con una sonrisa, volviendo a la zona iluminada con un paquete en las manos. -Se me olvidó darte tu regalo de Londres.

Derek cogió el paquetito que Stiles le daba y lo miró a los ojos antes de darle un tierno beso, que por supuesto Stiles siguió.

-Es una bobada. -rió Stiles.

-¿Este también te ayudó Jackson? -preguntó alzando una ceja, haciendo que Stiles chasqueara la lengua con una sonrisa, pues esa misma tarde le había contado cómo Jackson le había ayudado a escoger todos los regalos.

-Este no. Bueno, estaba presente... pero me criticó por comprar eso. Y tampoco entendió por qué... después le conté lo nuestro y su cara se desencajó. -rió Stiles, contagiándole a Derek que se empezó a imaginar la escena. -Pero venga... ¡ábrelo!

-El cordero está listo. -dijo Derek con una sonrisa.

-Vale. -dijo levantándose Stiles. -Pues espera que voy a sacarlo y lo abres.

Stiles desapareció en una carrera y al segundo volvió con la enorme bandeja de cordero, que hizo que Derek alzara las cejas al ver casi un cordero entero. Stiles sonrió al ver la cara de Derek.

-¿Por qué no cogiste dos? Tal vez no nos dé para los dos... -dijo con ironía.

-Recuerda que mi vecino me dejó el local para "una fiesta de cumpleaños"... nos dejó comida para "una fiesta de cumpleaños". -dijo posando la bandeja en la mesa de al lado.

-¿Lo abro ya? -preguntó curioso Derek, mirando el paquetito.

-Sí. -dijo sentándose en su regazo.

Derek abrió el embalaje y un anillo plateado cayó sobre su palma. Alzó las cejas y miró a Stiles, que miraba su reacción con todo detalle. El lobo lo cogió y lo miró atentamente.

-Tranquilo, no es plata. -rió el jaguar al ver la duda en sus ojos. -Es acero.

Pero no parecía un anillo normal y, siendo un regalo de Stiles, no sería nada normal. Lo miró y se fijó en la ranura intentando descifrar qué demonios era eso, hasta que la risa de Stiles lo sacó de su indagación.

-Es un anillo abrebotellas. -sonrió triunfal. -Mira, póntelo.

Derek obedeció y entonces Stiles le acercó su cerveza (aún sin abrir) y le enseñó cómo hacerlo para que con un suave "pofff" la chapa de la cerveza dejara libre el contenido. Derek alzó una ceja y tras mirar de nuevo el anillo y poner una mueca de aprobación, le dio un trago a su cerveza y después llevó sus labios a Stiles, que rió como un niño pequeño.

-¿Te gusta?

-Nunca había visto algo igual.

-Puedes decir que no te gusta. -rió Stiles. -Es una porquería de trasto, sobre todo porque tú nunca llevas anillos, pero me hizo gracia y... Aunque había un montón de mecheros... si hubiera sabido que fumabas... -dijo haciendo que Derek riera de nuevo.

-Llevaba mucho sin fumar. -sonrió. -Y solo ha sido hoy en el trabajo.

-Pues qué pena no saberlo antes... en serio, había unos mecheros chulísimos.

-Calla ya. -dijo cortando con un beso la charla. -Me encanta. -dijo poniéndose el anillo y rodeando la cintura de Stiles, que seguía sentado sobre su regazo, para después besarle con todo el corazón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todos por leer, opinar y comentar de Yaguareté·Abá II. Me encanta saber qué os gusta, qué mejorar y qué cambiar (aunque después yo haga lo que quiera :P) y tengo una noticia importante que daros a todos:  
> #Yaguareté·Abà II está llegando a su fin. Aún quedan unos cuantos capítulos pero si sigo llevando a cabo lo que tengo en mente, tal y como lo tengo en mente... su fin llegará pronto. 
> 
> @BukyBuh


	30. Capítulo 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras una perfecta primera cita, Derek acompaña a Stiles a casa. John Stilinski ya está en casa, pero permite que el lobo entre en la casa, pues le tiene que encomendar una importante misión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es un capítulo cortito, cortito, así que creo que mañana subiré el capítulo 31 en compensación por uno de los capítulos más cortitos que he subido jamás.

Stiles recogía sus cosas y se aseguraba de dejarlo todo bien cerrado mientras Derek iba a tirar la basura al contenedor del callejón. Una vez todo listo, se subieron en el Camaro negro de Derek y condujeron por las calles de Beacon Hills hasta la casa de los Stilinski, donde ya estaba el coche patrulla del sheriff.

-¿Quieres pasar? -preguntó Stiles tanteando a Derek, que se encogió de hombros.

-¿No le molestará a tu padre?

-Entro, pregunto... y salgo a por ti. -dijo sonriendo Stiles.

El jaguar salió a prisa del coche y entró en la casa, yendo hacia su padre, que cuando lo vio dio un bote en el sitio, pues aunque Stiles no lo había pretendido, había sido tal vez demasiado sigiloso para el oído de su padre.

-Un día me vas a matar. -murmuró el padre con un bote de cerveza en la mano.

-Te has asustado porque sabes que no deberías beber con problemas de corazón. -dijo frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos.

-Stiles, he tenido un día de perros en Oregón... Me lo merezco.

-Ah... pues entonces tal vez no sea... el mejor momento. -dijo sonriendo Stiles, yendo hacia atrás, retrocediendo hasta la puerta de entrada.

-¿El mejor momento para qué? ¿Y de dónde vienes? Tenías el jeep en casa, pero... ¿has estado con Derek?

-Ehm... bueno, ya que lo dices tú... pues sí. Venimos de cenar. Está fuera y quería pedirte permiso para entrar. -dijo de un tirón, viendo la reacción sorprendida de su padre.

-¿Eso no son los vampiros?

-¿Qué?

-A los que hay que invitar para que entren en una casa...

-¡Ah! -rió Stiles. -Sí, bueno... dicen que es de los vampiros. Pero Derek se refería más por respeto y por no hacerte enfadar conmigo y que esta vez me mandes a Australia. Aunque no estarían mal unas vacaciones en Australia, la verdad. -rió el muchacho. Su padre rodó los ojos y chasqueó la lengua.

-Dile que entre... de todos modos tengo que hablar algo con él. -dijo apretándose los lados de la nariz.

-Voy. -dijo para acto seguido salir corriendo hacia el Camaro, coche del que Derek ya estaba saliendo.

Stiles sonrió ampliamente y Derek hizo algo así como una mueca que ya estaba entre las preferidas del jaguar, pues lograbas atisbar una sonrisa enmascarada por estar en sitio público. Derek caminó hasta la entrada y entró junto con Stiles tras un rápido y casto beso.

-Dice que quiere hablar no sé qué de lo de Oregón contigo. -dijo llevándole hasta la cocina para ir a por una cerveza para Derek y un vaso de leche para él.

-Hola, sheriff. -saludó Derek.

-Supongo que podrías llamarme John... no en vano te acuestas con mi hijo. -espetó el sheriff haciendo que Derek abriera los ojos repentinamente y a Stiles se le cayera el vaso al suelo.

-Pa... ¿Papá? -logró decir Stiles con un hilillo de voz.

El ambiente se volvió tenso, dejando al jaguar a un margen. El lobo y el sheriff se miraban fijamente sin casi respirar. Sus rostros no tenían expresión alguna... Stiles tenía sus ojos fijos en su padre, que de repente, bufó y rió atronadoramente.

-Tranquilo, Derek. -dijo palmeándole un hombro para sentarse en la silla que tenía delante antes de dar un buen trago a la cerveza.

-Te parecerá bonito. -saltó Stiles desde la encimera para mirar a su padre con sorpresa.

-Tú recoge el estropicio. -dijo con una sonrisa el sheriff.

-Este estropicio ha sido por tu culpa. -bufó Stiles, comenzando a recoger los cristales a los que se había visto reducido el vaso de leche.

-Derek, vuelve a respirar. -rió el sheriff. -Te necesito vivo.

-Dígame, sheriff. -logró recomponerse Derek.

-Te he dicho que fuera de la comisaría me llames John. -sonrió mientras apoyaba su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla. -El caso es que en Oregón se está administrando una droga nueva desconocida hasta el momento. Nos han pedido ayuda ya que nuestra patrulla canina es una de las mejor entrenadas, pero ni siquiera nuestros perros han logrado diferenciar dicha sustancia con un ambientador normal.

-¿En serio? ¿Una droga? -preguntó interesado Stiles sentándose al lado de su novio y en frente de su padre.

-Stiles, esto es un caso abierto, no puedes meterte. -dijo el sheriff rodando los ojos.

-Tranquilo, sé que "no puedes meterte" significa "no debes contárselo a nadie". -dijo Stiles sonriendo, haciendo como que cerraba sus labios con una cremallera. -Mis labios están sellados.

Los dos adultos miraron a Stiles, que se sentó recto y miraba con los ojos expectantes a su padre, esperando a que siguiera comentando el caso. El sheriff miró a Derek, que alzó las cejas y tras rodar los ojos, el padre del chiquillo hiperactivo volvió al caso.

-Sólo ha habido dos perros que han logrado diferenciarlo y vamos a colaborar con ellos, yendo a Oregón para supervisarlos cada cierto tiempo. Mientras tanto, hemos decidido seguir entrenando a los perros restantes...

-Pero eso llevará mucho tiempo. -argumentó Derek.

-El entrenamiento de perros de rastreo puede llevar meses. -asintió Stiles.

-Lo sé... y el mayor problema de todos es que esa droga nueva es realmente peligrosa. Ya hay seis víctimas mortales y muchos otros que han sufrido graves daños neuronales y aún siguen hospitalizados. -dijo con tono desesperado el sheriff.

-En Oregón deben estar desesperados. -comentó Stiles.

-Lo están... y lo peor es que sospechan que se están distribuyendo más a otros estados.

-¿Y la DEA no puede hacer nada? -preguntó Stiles alzando una ceja.

-La DEA se he limitado a pedirnos nuestra patrulla canina, pero tras hablar con el sheriff de Oregón, he dado mi palabra de ayudar en todo lo posible, bien fuera cediendo agentes, con la patrulla canina... -dijo el sheriff mirando directamente a Derek, que bufó y sonrió de lado. -Veo que ya lo has entendido.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ha entendido? -preguntó descolocado, de repente, Stiles.

-Te lo estoy proponiendo, Derek, pero es voluntario. -siguió el sheriff, ignorando a su hijo.

-Espera... -murmuró Stiles entendiéndolo por fin. -¿Le estás diciendo que se vaya a Oregón?

El sheriff no contestó, Derek no emitió sonido... lo único que se oía en esa cocina era el corazón disparado de Stiles, que miraba paulatinamente a su padre y a su novio.

-Estas usando a mi novio como chucho rastreador. -sentenció Stiles atónito, a lo que, sorprendentemente, los dos adultos contestaron riendo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo sería? -contestó Derek, mirando tranquilizadoramente a Stiles, que siguió con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo cierto es que eso no se sabe, pero no tendrías que quedarte allí durante todo el tiempo. Se supone que allí, de necesitarlo, te ofrecen alojamiento... pero supongo que serían dos semanas como mucho. Después habría rotaciones de personal. Aunque... -dijo sonriendo de medio lado. -Eres el agente con mejor olfato con el que cuento.

-Acepto. -dijo Derek sabiendo de antemano la reacción de Stiles, que dio un brinco en su asiento y lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Gracias, Derek. -dijo seriamente el sheriff.

***

-No me lo puedo creer, Derek. -bufó Stiles dando vueltas por su cuarto, donde el lobo estaba sentado, sereno, sobre la cama. -No me lo puedo creer.

-Como mucho serán dos semanas y... seamos realistas: conmigo allí, será mucho menos.

-¡Y una mierda! Acabo de volver de Londres y tú te vas a Oregón. -espetó mirando atónito a su novio.

-Tú estarás en clase, con los entrenamientos de Lacrosse... ni te enterarás de que no estoy.

-Claro... ni me enteraré. -bufó irónico Stiles.

-Stiles, es mi trabajo.

-No. Tu trabajo está aquí, en Beacon Hills.

Derek suspiró y se apretó las sienes, desesperado por no poder hacerle entender a su novio que no era algo tan malo. Finalmente, se levantó y lo cogió por la cintura, quedando frente a frente.

-No está tan lejos, podré venir a verte.

-Está a cinco horas o más.

-Pero supongo que también tendré algo de descanso... te aseguro que si me necesitas, vendré. Es poco tiempo... estaré solo unos días fuera, te lo prometo.

-Pero... ¿Por qué aceptaste sin más?

-Stiles... -llamó con suavidad, acariciando su mentón. -Me hice policía para ayudar a la gente... y todo este tiempo me lo he pasado rellenando formularios. Son solo dos semanas... dos semanas como mucho. ¿En serio preferirías que fuera tu padre? Sabes que yo me las apañaré mejor en este asunto... y me llevaré al Sargento Troy. -dijo sonriendo al ver que la mención del sargento de cuatro patas hacía sonreír también al muchacho.

-Ni siquiera sabes si el sargento Troy será de esos que localizan el olor de la droga esa.

-Eso no importa si soy yo con quien va. -sonrió el lobo haciendo relucir sus ojos azules sobrenaturales.

-Anda que... -dijo rompiendo a reír Stiles. -Te deberían haber puesto en la brigada canina antidroga.

-Se me daría bien... -murmuró el lobo antes de besarle en la frente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me matéis, no me matéis... Recordad que en ocasiones no os hago sufrir separando a nuestros adorados personajes. Recordad que en ocasiones, me queréis y que mañana mismo subiré otro capitulito :3
> 
> En cuanto al asunto de cuánto durará el fic, ya tengo la respuesta:   
> serán un total de 35 capítulos en los que se incluye el prólogo.
> 
> Repito: recordad que me apreciáis, al menos un poquito.


	31. Capítulo 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las más de cinco horas de viaje a Oregón da para mucho. Parrish logra que Derek por fin se abra a él y diga algo más que monosílabos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo 31, tal y como prometí.  
> Espero que os guste a pesar del escaso Sterek que hay en este capítulo... en el próximo más y mejor (espero).

 

Tras dos días intensos de papeleos en los que ocupaba sus ratos libres con Stiles, aprovechando cada momento juntos, Derek se fue a Oregón con una partida de dos perros (Troy y Sniffles) y Jordan Parrish como compañero de patrulla. Tendrían cuatro días sin descanso por delante, en busca de la red de distribución de la nueva droga y Stiles esperaba que en cuatro días fueran suficientes. Aunque por las experiencias de su padre, sabía que esos casos solían alargarse más de lo que podría creerse "normal".

-Tranquilo, Stiles... cuidaré bien del novato. -dijo sonriendo Parrish, chocando una de sus manos contra un hombro de Derek, que bufó y rodó los ojos.

-Eso espero... -rió Stiles. -Vuelve pronto. -dijo enterrando la cabeza en el pecho del lobo.

-Ya verás que sí. -contestó en un susurro inaudible para todos excepto para Stiles. -Te quiero. -terminó dando un beso en el pelo del muchacho.

-Bueno... nos tenemos que ir o nos retrasaremos... -comenzó Parrish.

-Id avisándome de todos los avances. -recordó el sheriff, al lado de la puerta de su casa.

Los dos agentes uniformados asintieron y tras una última mirada rápida, subieron al coche patrulla, teniendo por delante más de cinco horas de viaje.

Parrish condujo durante todo el camino. Al principio, todo fueron secas conversaciones superfluas. Los que habían sido cuñados no se odiaban, pero por ciertos sucesos pasados, preferían mantener las distancias. Bueno... en realidad, el lobo prefería mantener las distancias a pesar de las evidentes muestras de intentos de acercamiento del rubio. Unos intentos bastante extraños y descarados en ocasiones.

-Derek, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo... ¿no puedes contestar con algo que no sea un sí o un no?

-No. -contestó Derek alzando las cejas.

-¡Oh, vamos! -rió Jordan. -Ya lo haces por joder...

-Nunca he sido muy hablador... -dijo sin más el lobo, mirando hacia la parte trasera del coche, donde dos perros, Troy y Sniffles le miraban con la lengua fuera. Alargó una mano y acarició a Sniffles, el más cachorro de todos, pero el más habilidoso.

-Eso no es cierto... -sentenció Jordan mirándolo de reojo. -Antes no eras así.

Derek no contestó, se limitó a volver a mirar hacia delante, con sus ojos clavados en la carretera, mientras sentía la mirada del otro agente clavada en él. Suspiró intentando mantener la compostura a pesar de lo mucho que le irritaba que le intentaran analizar (todos los que no eran un adolescente hiperactivo que podía transformarse en un jaguar).

-Antes eras un chaval como cualquier otro... hablabas, bromeabas... Ahora eres un tío con cara seria y borde que intenta espantar a todos con su aparente apatía.

-Jordan, me estoy conteniendo para no arrancarte la garganta.

-¿Ves? -rió irónico Jordan. -Antes...

-Antes yo tenía una familia. -espetó mirándolo directamente, intentando cortar la conversación.

-Ya, bueno... -siguió Jordan tragando saliva. -Ahora, si no me equivoco... te has hecho otra familia. Y de todos modos, Derek... te mereces ser feliz, ¿sabes? Lo que pasó en tu familia fue una desgracia, pero hay que superar las cosas.

-Lo que le pasó a mi familia no fue una desgracia, fue un asesinato. -dijo sereno el lobo. -Y si lo que quieres es que lo supere, no tienes que preocuparte. Ya lo he superado.

-¿Que lo has superado? -bufó Parrish.

-Sí. -le miró directamente a los ojos. -Estoy bien, mejor de lo que he estado en mucho tiempo.

-Pues me gustaba más el Derek alocado de antes... el que no paraba, estaba de un lado para otro, metiéndose en problemas... el criajo que sacaba de quicio a Laura. -rió Jordan.

-¿Por eso te gusta tanto Stiles? -preguntó cizañero Derek. El gesto de Jordan cambió súbitamente y su pulso se saltó un latido.

-¿Qué dices, Der? -se forzó a reír el rubio. -No todos estamos tan locos como para tirarle los tejos al hijo del jefe...

-¿No? Vaya, pues... -siguió el lobo disfrutando del momento. -Hubiese jurado que habías besado a Stiles... ¿en su cuarto? Sí, creo que fue en su cuarto... ¡Y justo después de decirle que debería salir con gente de su edad! Y juraría que le habías besado... a pesar de ser más mayor, incluso, que yo. -terminó el lobo sabiéndose el vencedor por el olor y la respiración de Jordan.

-Esto... -comenzó Parrish apabullado. -Yo... ehm... fue un impulso. -terminó Parrish. -Y yo no sabía que "estabais" de "estar". De hecho lo de "no ir contigo", el consejo que le di, también era pues por... bueno, ya sabes... por ser lobo.

-Por ser lobo. -repitió Derek. -Tú estuviste con una loba.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Y no me arrepiento. -siguió el compañero más tranquilo. -En absoluto... pero sé lo difícil que se puede hacer, los riesgos que hay... no sé. No me esperaba que supiera siquiera acerca de los lobos y de repente va y... -rió de repente. -¡Y cambia a no sé qué!

Derek bufó y asintió. El lobo sabía que Jordan Parrish, el que hubiera sido novio de su hermana durante bastante tiempo, había conocido lobos, los había visto en su forma completa (como en el caso de Talía Hale) y en transformación Beta. Sin embargo... Stiles no era como ellos, e incluso para alguien no demasiado experto como Parrish, eso era algo más que evidente.

-¿Qué demonios es? -preguntó animado al notar que Derek no estaba de mal humor.

-Un jaguar. -dijo sin más.

-Un jaguar... pues sin intención de ofender... me gusta más su transformación que la vuestra. -dijo con una sonrisa. -Los lobos sois más peludos, mas toscos... él parecía grácil, ligero... tranquilo, incluso.

Derek no pudo contener una leve risa ante el adjetivo usado por Parrish para describir al jaguar en el que Stiles se había convertido, lo que hizo que el agente lo mirara con las cejas en alto y una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Tranquilo? -bufó Derek.

-¿Qué? Los gatos solo comen y duermen... y sé que ya no toma Aderall, así que supuse que era más calmado.

-No toma Aderall porque realmente él ahora ya no es hiperactivo. Y tampoco humano. Probablemente no tuviera ningún efecto en él. -dijo antes de volver a echar un vistazo a los perros que viajaban en el asiento trasero. -Come y duerme mucho, pero cuando no está haciendo eso, se dedica a trepar al punto cercano más alto, subir a las estanterías para dormir... atravesarte el pecho con sus manos... sí. Muy tranquilo.

-¿Que qué? -preguntó boquiabierto. -¿Tan fuerte es?

-Bastante.

-¿Puede contigo? -preguntó aún más sorprendido Parrish, quien había visto entrenamientos entre un Derek adolescente contra su hermana mayor y su entonces novia y Derek era, sin duda, uno de los mejores combatientes.

-En cuanto a fuerza no, pero sí que es muy ágil y veloz y es ilocalizable por el olor... así que tiene ventaja en el cuerpo a cuerpo... sobre todo en espacios con obstáculos.

-Vaya... -murmuró impresionado Parrish.

-Tenemos que parar a darles de comer. -dijo señalando a los canes.

-Y nosotros también. -dijo acariciándose el abdomen. -Ya vamos por la mitad de camino así que... nos lo merecemos.

Parrish aparcó el coche patrulla en una estación de servicio. Bajaron a los perros y, tras ponerles la correa, les dieron agua y comida. Parrish entró para preguntar si podrían entrar con los canes mientras Derek los paseaba por un parterre cercano para que hicieran sus necesidades. Poco después, Parrish salió del restaurante de la gasolinera y tras informar de que podrían comer con los perros al lado en una terracita trasera, llenó el depósito del coche y llamó al sheriff para informar de su localización para que fuera él quien avisara al sheriff de Oregón de su hora de llegada.

Cuando por fin entraron en la terraza del restaurante, varios niños se acercaron para revolotear alrededor de los perros, que los miraban sin demasiado interés, pero movían la cola alegres por los signos de cariño. Poco más tardó el camarero en pedirles la comanda y, ya con las bebidas en la mano, los agentes comenzaron a hablar entre ellos acerca del caso que les llevaba tan lejos de su casa.

-Yo creo que con tu olfato, lo cerraremos en dos días a lo sumo. -comentó feliz Parrish, recibiendo con una risa las cejas alzadas que Derek le dirigía.

-Sabes que no soy un perro, ¿verdad? -comentó algo molesto.

-Lo sé, lo sé... -rió alzando las manos como disculpa. -Si no lo digo a mal, la verdad. Pero este caso pinta extraño y sin ti, probablemente se alargaría demasiado. -dijo algo más serio. -Lo de esa droga... no sé... ¿No te parece extraño?

-Ni siquiera sé qué es lo que hace. -dijo dándole un sorbo a su cerveza sin alcohol (porque estaban de servicio).

-¿No te lo ha dicho el sheriff? -preguntó sorprendido Parrish. -¿Y aún así aceptaste? -terminó aún más sorprendido.

-¿Me lo vas a decir o vas a seguir...? -preguntó ya algo fastidiado Derek. En realidad, no había sido muy inteligente aceptando un caso del que no sabía nada.

-Claro, claro. -dijo el agente antes de dar un sorbo y mirar a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie de los allí presentes pudieran escuchar. -Es una droga nueva que aún no han sabido clasificar... se supone que convierte en bestias a quien la tome. Pero no bestias en plan "colocados que arrancan buzones"... al parecer ya han habido unas cuantas agresiones bastante graves... -siguió el agente bajo la intensa mirada de Derek. -Y no solo eso. Todos los que se conoce que se han tomado dicha droga, se desvanecieron al pasarse el efecto.

-¿Se desvanecieron? -preguntó confuso el lobo.

-Entraron en coma. -asintió el rubio. -Sólo uno ha despertado y... bueno... no sabe decir más que su nombre y poco más. Todos los que se tomaron la droga tienen daños cerebrales severos.

Parrish se quedó en silencio, inmerso en los datos que acababa de darle a Derek, que fruncía el ceño y pensaba también acerca del caso.

Los dos agentes devoraron el bocadillo que habían pedido, se pidieron un café para tomar en el coche y, tras un breve paseo de nuevo con los perros, se volvieron a montar en el coche rumbo a Oregón.

Tan sólo quedaba una hora, dos horas a lo sumo. El viaje se hizo corto a pesar de que no hablaban demasiado. Las carreteras estaban en muy buen estado y los perros, satisfechos por la comida, se hicieron un ovillo canino y durmieron en la parte trasera, ofreciendo un concierto de ronquidos que, de vez en cuando, sacaba risas de Jordan Parrish.

Cuando por fin llegaron a Oregón, ya eran las cinco de la tarde. Acompañados por los perros, los dos agentes se presentaron en la comisaría y los recibieron amablemente, sin dejar de mirar a los perros como si ellos fueran la salvación de la maldición de la nueva droga que, por lo que les comentaron los agentes del estado de Oregón, habían apodado como: Hombre Lobo. El nombre, hizo que Parrish mirara de reojo a Derek y Derek, como toda respuesta, apretó la mandíbula.

Tras una breve presentación del caso, el sheriff Oak, les llevó a su alojamiento. Era un motel bastante cutre y destartalado, pero estaba limpio y lo más importante: a unos metros de la comisaría. Los perros podrían quedarse en las habitaciones ya que la dueña del hospedaje era una amante de los animales y estaba al tanto de la nueva droga.

-Entonces, ¿duermes tú con los dos? -preguntó Parrish sonriente.

-¿Por qué debería? -preguntó Derek alzando las cejas.

-Eres el novato. -dijo simplemente dándole también la correa del Sniffles, para volver a entrar en la comisaría y ponerse manos a la obra con el caso.

Esa tarde fue la más tranquila, pues les pusieron al tanto de todos los datos recogidos hasta el momento: el nombre de los afectados por las drogas, sus direcciones y las declaraciones que habían logrado sonsacar a aquellos que habían sido agredidos por los que habían tomado el Hombre Lobo.

Por fin llegó la noche y Parrish decidió hacer patrulla con uno de los agentes de Oak para controlar las calles. Era un jueves, por lo que no debería haber más problema y mandó a Derek a descansar, pues al día siguiente él sería quien fuera a buscar el rastro con los perros.

***

Derek entró en su cuarto y soltó la correa de los perros, que fueron corriendo a tumbarse en la cama. Suspiró y se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa. Estaba entumecido por el viaje y, para colmo, frustrado porque hubiera querido ser él quien fuera a patrullar y quitar el caso de delante lo antes posible. La vibración de su móvil le sacó de su ensimismamiento y sin siquiera abrir los ojos para comprobar el contacto entrante, descolgó.

-Hale.

- _No. Tú eres el Sargento Sexy._ -rió una voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Stiles.

- _Así me llaman._ -volvió a reír _. -Tu voz suena cansada._

-Cansado no. Entumecido y asqueado.

_-¿Qué pasa?_

-Hasta mañana no empezaré con el caso... lo único que nos han hecho ha sido ponernos al día... Parrish está ahora patrullando con uno de los agentes de aquí y a mí me ha dejado de niñero de los perros.

 _-Pues saluda a Sniffles y a Troy de mi parte._ -dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa.­ _-Y no te preocupes... por lo que he logrado indagar desde aquí... el caso pinta interesante. Y grotesco._

-Ya, pero cuando antes lo cerremos, antes vuelvo. -dijo aún con los ojos cerrados. -Y deja de espiar en los casos de tu padre. -terminó por fin con una sonrisa de medio lado.

 _-Es que me aburro demasiado.­_ -rió Stiles.

-Pues estudia lo que tienes que estudiar... -bufó Derek.

- _¿Qué gracia tiene eso? ¡Ninguna!_ -contestó Stiles. - _Mi padre acaba de llegar a casa y tengo que ponerme con la cena... después te mando un mensaje. Pero Derek, escucha, no te frustres... si tienes que tardar un poco más en acabar el caso... pero ciérralo bien. Por lo que he visto, es un asunto grave._

-¿No quieres que vuelva pronto? -preguntó con sorna el lobo.

- _¡Claro que quiero, idiota! -_ rió el adolescente.­ _-Pero lo he pensado y... bueno, es tu trabajo, lo que tienes que hacer. Y los de Oregón tienen mucha suerte de que seas tú quien haya ido._

-Gracias, Stiles.

- _Te quiero. -_ susurró Stiles. - _Y lo digo bajito por si mi padre lo está escuchando._

Derek soltó una carcajada al tiempo que escuchaba que la llamada se cortaba. Posó el móvil sobre la almohada y acarició distraído a Troy, que dormitaba feliz.

-Mañana cerramos el caso. -les dijo con cariño a los dos perros que ocupaban prácticamente toda la cama. Sniffles, el más cachorro de los dos, levantó la mirada y la posó en el lobo. -Que alguien me está esperando en Beacon Hills.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y bien? ¿Dudas respecto a Parrish y sus intenciones desveladas? :D  
> Espero que os haya gustado y, como siempre, no dudéis en dejar un comentario ^^  
> El final se acerca... ¿nerviosos?


	32. Capítulo 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El fin se acerca... y la cosa se complica.

 

Stiles llegó a casa después de las clases y el entrenamiento de Lacrosse y fue directamente a la nevera a por algo de beber. Por fin era viernes y al día siguiente no tendría que madrugar. Subió las escaleras a saltitos mientras canturreaba e iba directamente a su ordenador para volver a piratear la red de la comisaría de Oregón y ver los avances del caso en el que estaban trabajando Derek y Parrish. En poco más de un día, ya había pirateado el firewall unas cincuenta veces... y las que quedaban por delante.

Vale, sí. Tan sólo había pasado un día desde que Derek se había ido y una red de comercio de drogas no era nada comparado con lo que ya había superado el lobo, pero... ¿acaso era un delito preocuparse por su novio?

-Lo que es delito es piratear la red de los policías... -se dijo a sí mismo con una sonrisa.

Entre trago y trago de su refresco, Stiles revisó todos y cada uno de los avances. No eran muchos, pero teniendo en cuenta que Derek y Parrish no llevaban ni dos días allí, habían hecho una gran investigación. Al parecer, Derek había localizado "con la ayuda de Sniffles" a uno de los camellos que había proporcionado la novedosa droga y, según los archivos y documentos, había ido a registrar su casa con la ayuda de una de las patrullas del sheriff Oak hacía unas horas.

Stiles se apoyó contra su respaldo y suspiró, deseando estar allí con el lobo para poder ayudarlo como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones, pero el sonido de su móvil lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Hola, querida pelirroja.

- _¿Sigues espiando las hazañas de tu novio?_

-Ya me conoces. -rió Stiles, escuchando un bufido de Lydia al otro lado del teléfono.

_-Entonces supongo que no querrás ir de compras conmigo._

-Pues... estoy bastante cansado. -dijo sinceramente, estirando todos los músculos de la espalda. -Y tengo que hacer el trabajo de químicas.

 _-De acuerdo... si es por el trabajo, te lo permito._ -rió la pelirroja.­ _-Pero no te pases el día hackeando la comisaría de Oregón o te acabarán pillando._

-Claro que también podría ir de compras contigo y tú me dejas tu trabajo...

 _-Ni lo sueñes._ -espetó orgullosa Lydia. - _Que tengas buena tarde haciendo el trabajo._

-Disfrutas viéndome sufrir. -rió Stiles.

_-La duda ofende. Un beso, gatito._

Stiles rodó los ojos y bufó con una media sonrisa antes de decidir coger los apuntes de química y releerlos desde su lugar preferido de su casa: el tejado. Tras un rápido vistazo al expediente del caso de Oregón, salió por la ventana para disfrutar de los últimos rayos de sol.

Cuando hubo leído todos los apuntes dos veces, Stiles ya tenía una idea clara del trabajo que quería hacer: una maqueta que comparara los compuestos químicos de la adrenalina y la epinefrina. Para la maqueta, necesitaría algunos materiales que no tenía en casa, pero que serían fáciles de comprar. Miró su reloj y vio que aún podría llegar a las tiendas y lo podría hacer esa misma noche. De un salto entró en su cuarto y cogió las llaves de su coche para marchar a toda prisa hacia el centro de la ciudad.

En menos de media hora, ya tenía todo lo necesario para su trabajo de químicas en el asiento del copiloto y se dirigió a su casa para ponerse manos a la obra con su maqueta. La verdad es que se moría de ganas por empezar el trabajo. Por alguna razón, la elección del tema le atraía tanto que no le importaría perderse unas cuantas horas de sueño.

Stiles frunció el ceño mientras aparcaba. Había cuatro coches patrulla a las puertas de su casa. Paró el motor y agudizó su sentido del oído para escuchar qué pasaba en su interior.

-...han mandado refuerzos y han localizado a Parrish. -dijo la voz de uno de los subordinados de su padre. -Le han llevado al hospital. Sigue inconsciente, pero han confirmado que no tiene la droga en su organismo.

Stiles abrió los ojos con el pulso acelerado. Respiró hondo y volvió a escuchar la conversación. Había silencio total entre todos los allí presentes, tan sólo escuchaba sus corazones... y pudo localizar sin lugar a dudas el corazón de su padre, que latía fuerte por la preocupación más sincera.

-¿Se sabe algo de Derek? -dijo entonces su padre haciendo que el corazón del jaguar cortara los latidos para poder escuchar mejor la contestación.

-El sheriff Oak y sus patrullas le han situado en el lugar del incendio por el coche patrulla pero... siguen buscándole.

Al escuchar la respuesta, Stiles apretó las manos alrededor del volante y se mordió el labio, confirmando uno de sus mayores temores. Sin pensárselo dos veces, arrancó de nuevo el motor y fue rumbo a la autopista que le llevaría hasta Oregón. No permitiría que nada malo le pasara a Derek y, si estaba en su mano, revolvería toda la ciudad y todo el estado para encontrarle.

Stiles pisó a fondo el pedal de acelerador del jeep. Puso la radio a todo volumen para retener todos los pensamientos negativos que le invadían la mente. Después de todo, Derek era fuerte, no era un simple humano... podría curarse pronto pero... ¡Un momento! No podía pensar así... no mientras estaba conduciendo a más de 150 km por hora por una carretera que dejaba bastante que desear. Tenía que serenarse... Derek estaría bien, ni siquiera le habrían herido... seguramente él estaba detrás de alguna pista, por su riesgo y cuenta. Seguramente intentara acortar su estancia en Oregón al mínimo posible... Mierda, no debería haber sido tan gafe cuando le dijo que no quería que se fuera... ¡Todo esto había pasado por su culpa! ¡Por ser tan egoísta! Daba igual que después le hubiera dicho por teléfono que no se preocupara... conocía a Derek y era un cabezota.

-¡Joder! -exclamó pisando aún más a fondo el acelerador.

Stiles pisó aún más a fondo, haciendo rugir al jeep más que nunca. Durante todo el camino, durante las escasas 5 horas que duró, su mente se disparaba en pensamientos positivos y de repente cambiaban de dirección y se imaginaba a un Derek sangrando, malherido, sin nadie que le pudiera ayudar.

En un punto del camino, cogió su móvil y marcó el número de Lydia, que lo cogió instantáneamente.

- _Déjate de cuentos y acaba el trabajo de química._ -comentó ella alegremente.

-Si sintieras algo malo sobre Derek... ¿Me lo dirías? -preguntó al borde de las lágrimas. La banshee de repente, consciente por el tono del jaguar, guardó silencio.

- _¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Dónde estás, Stiles?_

-Contéstame. -suplicó. -¿Me lo dirías?

- _Claro que sí. -_ dijo nada segura la pelirroja.

-Mientes.

- _Stiles, no lo sé... ¿Pero de qué demonios hablas? ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

-¿Has sentido algo acerca de Derek?

- _¿Qué? ¡Stiles! Contéstame._

-¡Contéstame tú! -rugió Stiles desesperado.

- _No, Stiles. No he presentido nada de Derek. -_ dijo por fin la pelirroja con un pulso estable. - _Pero dime, ¿dónde estás?_

Sin embargo, Stiles ya había cortado la llamada, algo más tranquilo, aunque no demasiado. Paró en una gasolinera para llenar el depósito y, tras pagar en caja, volvió a arrancar y unos cientos de kilómetros después, pasó el cartel que rezaba "Bienvenido a Oregón". Aún no había amanecido del todo, aún era madrugada. Aparcó el jeep delante de la comisaría y tras un suspiro (vano intento de serenarse), rastreó con su oído cualquier conversación que hubiera dentro del edificio.

-Lo del agente de Beacon es una suerte... -decía una voz de mujer. -Esperemos que aparezca pronto el moreno ese tan guapo.

-Brianna, esto es algo serio. -contestó otra voz de mujer.

-Yo no me estoy riendo.

-El sargento Hale está aún desaparecido, no tenemos ni idea de donde puede estar... y sin él, no hubiéramos tenido tantos avances.

-¿Tantos avances? Su compañero está en el hospital y él ha desaparecido... ¡Menuda cantidad de papeleo vamos a tener que rellenar para la oficina del Sheriff de Beacon!

-¡Brianna! -reprendió la otra voz.

-¿Qué? ¡es cierto!

-Si no llega a ser por ellos dos, no hubiésemos localizado el escondite de la droga.

-Cierto... -comenzó irónica. -El almacén que se incendió y destruyó la mitad de las pruebas y que casi fríe al rubio guapetón.

Stiles prefirió dejar de escuchar, puesto que su sangre había comenzado a hervir, deseando entrar y desgarrar la garganta de esa cotilla estúpida que osaba culpar a Derek por... ¿haber descubierto el pastel? Bufó y arrancó de nuevo el jeep, yendo hacia el motel donde Derek le había comentado que se hospedaba.

Subió las escaleras hasta la planta en la que estaba su cuarto y abrió la puerta que tenía el numerito 59. Abrió y se encontró con un cuartucho cutre de motel. Buscó cualquier pista, cualquier nota que hubiera garabateado Derek en busca de la solución del caso... pero nada. Cogió la chaqueta de cuero colgada tras la puerta y aspiró su aroma. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar del olor de Derek una vez más y tuvo que frotarse los ojos para evitar derramar la lágrima que intentaba escapar de sus ojos por el pensamiento de que había perdido a Derek. Para siempre.

Sin dudarlo, se puso la chaqueta y miró alrededor por última vez en busca de alguna pista que no encontró y, decidido, salió del cuarto. Salió del motel al mismo tiempo que entraban dos agentes que, por lo que pudo escuchar, estaban rehaciendo los pasos de Derek antes de su desaparición.

El jaguar se subió al jeep de nuevo y, tras apoyar la cabeza contra el volante en un vano intento de serenarse, arrancó el motor, pensando como lo hubiera hecho Derek. Levantó la cabeza decidido y, tras buscar rápidamente en las noticias locales la localización del almacén incendiado del que había oído hablar a la odiosa Brianna, puso rumbo a las coordenadas facilitadas en el periódico.

Diez minutos después, Stiles observaba el humo que salía del almacén. Las llamas ya estaban extinguidas y los bomberos hacían paso a los policías que indagaban y clasificaban infinidad de bolsitas y paquetes de la droga. Stiles miró alrededor, buscando una posible vía secundaria donde esconder el jeep para ir a pie a revisar los alrededores en busca de Derek. Localizó un acceso a una pequeña cabaña solitaria y decidió dejar ahí su coche.

Armado con su teléfono, comenzó a caminar lentamente, buscando rastrojos de ramas rotas, tal y como Derek le había enseñado a rastrear... pero no encontró nada. Cerró los ojos y olfateó con su casi inexistente sentido del olfato pero nada... lo único que lograba captar eran olores químicos y humo. Sacudió la cabeza y tras un leve gruñido desesperado decidió seguir sus propios instintos.

Comenzó a corretear por los alrededores del almacén que aún estaba rodeado por numerosos bomberos y agentes de policía y sonrió de medio lado al darse cuenta de que, de haber sido cualquier otro caso en el que no estuviera Derek involucrado, hubiera forrado su pared del cuarto con fotos, datos... y lo hubiera estudiado y analizado hasta tener la respuesta pero... pero ya no era el mismo Stiles... ahora era aún más impulsivo que antes, y no por ello más inepto.

Alzó su mirada y vio un pino lo suficientemente alto. No era ni de lejos, tan alto como los que había en los bosques de Beacon Hills, pero las alturas siempre le daban un punto de perspectiva distinto. Transformó sus garras y trepó ágilmente hasta la copa del árbol. Miró a su alrededor y vio el almacén a la perfección. En la otra dirección estaba la ciudad. A excepción de esos dos puntos, lo demás era campo y pequeñas arboledas que no podrían llegar ni a soñar con convertirse en "bosquecillos".

Bufó y sacudió la cabeza. Al fondo, el sol comenzaba a salir y de repente lo vio. Comenzando a ser bañado por la luz del sol, vislumbró una pequeña explanada que podría ser un almacén o... ¡un hangar!

Saltó hacia el suelo, cayendo en perfecto equilibrio para comenzar a correr en dirección del hangar. ¡Tenía sentido! El almacén que se había quemado custodiaba la droga; la droga había sido distribuida como prueba por la ciudad y desde el hangar podrían distribuirse cantidades incluso mayores a otros estados, en avioneta. Oregón era un estado agrario, por lo que los transportes en avioneta eran muy comunes y estaban muy poco controlados.

Tenía que llegar al hangar lo antes posible... puede que allí no estuviera Derek, pero si estaba en lo cierto y ese era el lugar desde el que distribuirían la droga, Derek terminaría yendo allí también. Así que, de un modo u otro, Derek acabaría estando allí porque, sin lugar a dudas, Derek estaba vivo. ¡Tenía que estarlo!

Corrió lo más rápido que había corrido jamás. Cuando llegó a encontrarse con una verja, la verja que rodeaba el hangar y la pequeña pista de despegue, miró a su alrededor y agudizó el oído. Había ruidos lejanos, nada de lo que preocuparse. De un salto, Stiles ya estaba en el otro lado de la verja y comenzó a avanzar hacia el pequeño edificio en el que se custodiaban las avionetas agrarias que, según la teoría de Stiles, serían utilizadas para el contrabando.

Según se acercaba, los ruidos eran cada vez más perceptibles: golpes sin sentido, conversaciones entrelazadas con acentos extraños... y una voz que hizo que se quedara paralizado a escasos metros de la puerta trasera del hangar.

-Tan solo quiero que nos digas qué es lo que sabes, lobito. -dijo una voz de mujer. -Comparte los secretos que has logrado indagar... Y si no nos los quieres decir, no tendré más remedio que...

El pulso de Stiles se triplicó de rabia al reconocer la voz de la mujer... pero su cuerpo reaccionó automáticamente al escuchar el rugido de Derek.

Stiles, completamente transformado, abrió la puerta de un tirón, sacándola de las bisagras enganchadas en el cemento de la pared con una fuerza que jamás hubiera creído posible. Sin importar el estruendo, que ya habría alertado a Araya y el resto de Las Calaveras, caminó hasta donde había localizado las voces.

En cuanto apareció a la vista de los cazadores mexicanos, ya conocidos por seguir fielmente el código pero sin remilgos para torturar para recabar información. Los guardias apuntaron sus automáticas contra Stiles, pero no dispararon debido a la confusión y a la espera de las órdenes de la líder, que torturaba a Derek. Araya miró sorprendida a Stiles, más animal que nunca, con ojos amarillos tóxicos, garras y colmillos transformados, orejas a juego con los gruñidos contenidos del jaguar.

Los ojos felinos de Stiles pasaron por todos los allí presentes, hasta localizar a Derek. El lobo estaba empapado en sudor, con algo de sangre seca en su pecho.

-¡Qué criatura más magnífica! -susurró Araya dando un paso hacia el jaguar, que gruñó y se puso en posición de ataque.

-Si no me sueltas para que le detenga... estáis muertos. -dijo la voz resquebrajada de Derek.

-Disparad. -ordenó Araya, mirando de reojo al lobo, con una sonrisa macabra en los labios.

Tan pronto como Araya terminó la orden, los guardias apretaron los gatillos, apuntando sus armas hacia Stiles. Los disparos retumbaron durante unos cuantos segundos y, cuando por fin cesaron los ruidos que hacían los casquillos al caer sobre el frío cemento que cubría el suelo del hangar, la bruma se fue disipando para dejar ver que Stiles no estaba ahí.

Los guardias miraron a su alrededor, de nuevo con el dedo preparado para disparar. Araya frunció el ceño y miró junto con sus cazadores, justo a tiempo de ver cómo uno de ellos salía disparado contra una de las paredes de cemento.

-¡Reagrúpense, idiotas! -ordenó la líder de Las Calaveras.

-Lentos. -dijo una voz afilada tras la mujer, que de repente tenía unas garras contra su garganta.

Los demás cazadores se giraron y apuntaron en dirección a Stiles su armas. El jaguar, lejos de amedrentarse, sonrió con un brillo maquiavélico en sus ojos y apretó más sus garras contra la piel de la líder.

-Tendrías que haberle hecho caso... -susurró el jaguar, justo antes de desaparecer para ir a lanzar a otro de los cazadores contra la misma pared que había golpeado segundos antes uno de sus compañeros. Acto seguido, desarmó a otro de los cazadores y le dejó inconsciente con la culata de la misma arma para después apuntar al único cazador que quedaba en pie.

-Stiles. -llamó Derek.

-Suéltale. -dijo Stiles, mirando a Araya, ignorando por completo a Derek. -O te dejo sin cazadores. -sonrió el jaguar.

La mujer asintió, tranquila. Su pulso se había mantenido uniforme en todo momento, incluso cuando sacó las llaves y desencadenó al lobo, que se antepuso a la cazadora cuando Stiles dirigió hacia ella el arma.

-Para.

-¿La estás protegiendo?

-Ya me han soltado. -siguió Derek.

-Te han torturado. -dijo entre dientes el jaguar.

-Cierto. -dijo Derek mirando tras él. Subió el puño y golpeó a la mujer, que cayó hacia atrás, inconsciente. El lobo volvió a mirar a Stiles, que sin embargo no bajó el arma. En cambio, apretó el gatillo en dirección al lobo, que se alejó de un salto y le miró boquiabierto.

-¿Me acabas de disparar?

Stiles se encogió de hombros y dejó caer el arma para ir de frente a Derek para intentar golpearle con todas sus fuerzas. Derek esquivó por los pelos el puñetazo, pues no se lo hubiera esperado... aunque después del disparo debería haberse puesto en guardia.

-¡Stiles! -llamó el lobo esquivando de nuevo un zarpazo que se dirigía a su abdomen con claras intenciones.

Lejos de parar, Stiles arremetió de nuevo, con más rabia y más ira contra el lobo, que le esquivaba a duras penas. Derek estaba cansado, acababa de ser torturado durante horas y llevaría despierto demasiado tiempo... por lo que no estaba en la mejor condición física para luchar contra un jaguar fuera de sí. La ira y rabia del jaguar le daba una ventaja más que evidente, y el lobo no pudo más que rememorar la primera luna llena tras la transformación a Yaguareté, aquella noche en la estación de metro abandonada... huyendo de las garras de un jaguar ágil y descontrolado.

Ambas noches seguían fielmente el mismo patrón: un jaguar fuera de sí persiguiendo a un lobo que intentaba no usar la fuerza contra él.

Finalmente, tras un zarpazo del jaguar que no logró su objetivo (su cuello) sí llegó a herir a Derek en el brazo, el lobo se convirtió para tomar control de la situación tal y como había hecho en la noche de la primera luna llena.

En el proceso de intentar rodear la jaguar para retenerlo boca abajo contra el suelo, con sus garras de lobo en su columna, Derek se llevó varios golpes y cortes importantes en su costado y algunos arañazos leves en su cuello y pecho. Sin embargo, en cuanto se repitió la acción de aquella noche en la estación de metro abandonada, el jaguar comenzó a relajarse, emitiendo también algunos gemidos de dolor.

-Stiles... Stiles... tranquilo. -susurraba Derek a su espalda, aún con sus garras en la columna del jaguar, que comenzó a sustituir los gruñidos por leves gemidos lastimeros. -Cálmate, Stiles. Estoy bien... los dos lo estamos.

El jaguar giró la cabeza para mirar a Derek, que pudo ver cómo poco a poco las facciones animales de Stiles daban paso a los aniñados y adorables rasgos de Stiles. Cuando sólo quedaban unos orbes amarillentos, Derek sacó sus garras de la espalda del muchacho, que cerró los ojos en una clara mueca de dolor. El lobo abrazó a Stiles y lo comenzó a acunar levemente, con palabras tranquilas y besos en la cabeza.

-Ya está, Stiles... ya está.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, muy distinto a los que suelo escribir y que espero os guste...  
> Sentíos libres de comentar, dejar kudos... o odiarme de por vida, eso como querais. 
> 
> ¡Saluditos!
> 
> @BukyBuh


	33. Capítulo 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primera parte del fin:  
> Stiles cura sus heridas. Su regreso a Beacon Hills está ya demasiado cerca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que este capítulo os guste incluso más que los anteriores ^^

 

Cuando Stiles despertó estaba en un cama mullida. Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Tardó unos segundos en ubicarse y cuando se incorporó, sintió un agudo dolor en la espalda. Miró a su abdomen al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la espalda y notó una venda rodeándole el cuerpo.

Mientras miraba el cuarto en el que se encontraba, ubicándose ya por fin, Derek entró en la habitación y sin dudarlo fue hacia él para abrazarle y besarle en una sien.

-Lo siento... tuve que hacerlo. -murmuró en su oído.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó el jaguar abrazando al lobo, a pesar de saber ya la respuesta.

-No quería hacerte daño, yo...

-Lo sé...-le cortó el jaguar, separándose para mirarle a los ojos. -pero contéstame.

\- Sí. -dijo sinceramente hundiendo la mirada en esos ojos castaños. -Estoy perfectamente.

-Bien. -contestó Stiles enterrando su cabeza entre los brazos del lobo para volver a dormirse.

Derek se recostó en la cama aún con el jaguar abrazado a él, usando su pecho como almohada. Distraídamente le acarició detrás de las orejas, escuchando cómo leves ronroneos salían del pecho del muchacho que estaba ya profundamente dormido. El lobo lo miró dormir durante un rato, pensando en lo importante que se había convertido ese muchacho para él, en todo lo que significaba en su vida... en todo lo que quería a ese estúpido adolescente dispuesto a hacer kilómetros y kilómetros de carretera sin avisar a su padre siquiera, para ir a rescatarle. Le besó en la frente y cerró los ojos, durmiéndose él también.

***

El lobo abrió los ojos súbitamente al sentir una brisa donde estaba Stiles al dormirse. Se incorporó de repente y se encontró con Stiles sentado a los pies de la cama, acariciando a Troy y Sniffles.

-Dormilón. -dijo con una sonrisa Stiles.

-¿Cómo estás? -preguntó el lobo mirando el abdomen del muchacho, que ya no tenía las vendas.

-Perfectamente. -dijo gateando hasta el moreno para besarle en los labios.

-Lo sien... -comenzó el lobo, que calló al sentir un dedo posado en sus labios.

-Ya basta de pedir disculpas. -dijo seriamente Stiles. -Yo te disparé y te ataqué.

-Las balas eran de acónito. -dijo alzando las cejas el lobo.

-Pues estamos en paz. -dijo besándole de nuevo, con una sonrisa en los labios. -¿Qué pasó con Las Calaveras?

-Se fueron, supongo. Cuando volví, ya no estaban. -dijo comenzando a acariciar él también a Troy.

-¿Volviste? -preguntó sorprendido Stiles.

-Claro. -bufó el lobo. -No me gustó dejarte aquí solo, pero supuse que dormirías un buen rato. Tenía que asegurarme de que se iban, fui a por tu jeep y también tenía que ir a la comisaría a poner alguna excusa por la desaparición, fui a ver a Jordan y llamé a tu padre y a Scott.

-¡Oh! -exclamó abriendo los ojos.

-Deberías llamar a tu padre. -sonrió el lobo lanzándole su móvil.

-¿Estaba enfadado?

-Estaba más preocupado que enfadado. Al parecer le llamó Lydia muy preocupada por una extraña llamada... ¿Cómo se te ocurre marcharte sin decir nada a nadie?

-Yo... fui a comprar material para hacer un trabajo y cuando volví, escuché desde el coche que Parrish estaba en el hospital y tú estabas desaparecido y... no sé. Ni lo pensé. Solo arranqué el coche y me planté aquí.

-Llámale. -dijo levantándose de la cama tras un corto beso. -Yo iré a por la cena. ¿Pizza? -dijo el lobo.

Stiles asintió sonriendo y se quedó embobado mirando a Derek, que cogió la chaqueta de uniforme, pues la de cuero que había robado el jaguar al comenzar la búsqueda estaba manchada de sangre y con la muestra de las garras del lobo en la espalda. En cuanto el lobo salió del cuarto, marcó el número del sheriff, que respondió al segundo tono.

_-¿Stiles?_

-Sí, papá, soy yo. -dijo apenado al escuchar la desesperación en la voz del padre.

- _¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¿Tú sabes lo desesperado que he estado sin saber dónde estabas? Cuando Derek me llamó, me acababa de enterar de que estabas en Oregón porque logré localizar tu jeep con el radar de cámaras de la carretera. ¡No me vuelvas a hacer esto! ¿En qué pensabas? ¿Estás loco o es que quieres acabar conmigo?_

-Lo siento, lo siento... yo... no pensé. Simplemente... no sé. Lo siento.

_-Pensé que estarías con los demás en el centro comercial, en el cine... pero cuando me llamó Lydia yo..._

-Lo siento, papá. -dijo sollozando por la culpa. -Yo... simplemente no podía que nada malo le pasara a Derek...

_-Derek es un hombre adulto, Stiles. Se sabe cuidar él solo._

-Lo sé, pero... papá, le quiero. -dijo llorando Stiles. -Si algo le pasara...

 _-Stiles..._ -suspiró la voz de su padre. - _Entiendo que te preocupes por él, pero no puedes huir de casa sin decir nada a nadie... Prometeme que no lo volverás a hacer.  
_

-Lo sé... -sollozó Stiles.

- _Prométemelo._ -suplicó el sheriff, al teléfono.

-Te lo prometo. -dijo sin dudar, sinceramente, Stiles.

_-Ahora deja de llorar... que encima me estás haciendo pasar mal rato ahora que por fin sé que sigues vivo... Derek me dijo que estabas bien, pero fue algo obtuso cuando pedí que te pusieras al teléfono._

-Estaba durmiendo, curándome de algunas heridas.

- _¿Heridas? ¿Estás bien?_

-Sí, papá... nada de lo que preocuparse. Ya sabes, arañazos y eso... pero estoy ya bien, de verdad.

 _-Vale... Pues descansa para recuperarte del todo._ -dijo más tranquilo el padre. - _Me ha dicho Derek que mañana volvéis a Beacon Hills. Pero ya te llamaré por la noche, que estoy cerrando el papeleo del caso y así hablamos algo más._

-Estaré pendiente del teléfono.

_-Eso espero, a no ser que quieras deshacerte de tu viejo padre._

-No digas tonterías... -rió bajo Stiles, sabiendo que su padre ya tenía una sonrisa en sus labios. -Por cierto, papá.

_-Dime, hijo._

-Por ti cruzaría todo el planeta si fuera necesario. -dijo sinceramente.

_-Te quiero, Stiles._

-Y yo a ti, papá. -dijo antes de colgar la llamada.

Stiles posó el teléfono en la almohada y clavó la mirada en Sniffles, que mordisqueaba un juguete/mordedor. El jaguar sonrió y se tumbó al lado de Troy, comenzando a jugar con el cachorro Sniffles.

Para cuando Derek llegó con una pizza enorme y bebida, Stiles estaba tirado en el suelo, riendo, mientras Troy le lamía los pies y Sniffles atacaba con mimosa fiereza las manos del muchacho. El lobo negó con la cabeza con una media sonrisa y posó la comida sobre una de las mesillas para observar la escena con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza torcida.

-¡A por él! ¡A por él! -gritaba Stiles señalando al lobo, que negó con la cabeza y los dos perros siguieron jugando con Stiles.

-Eres su juguete. -dijo acercándose para ayudar a Stiles a levantarse entre risas.

-No me hago respetar... ¡Me han babado entero! -siguió riendo Stiles, yendo al baño para lavarse las manos. -¡¡Pizza!! -exclamó cuando volvió, saltando sobre la cama.

Derek bufó en una de sus habituales sonrisas y le acercó la caja. Stiles se sentó en el suelo y puso la caja a su lado mientras el lobo acercaba las latas de bebida y se sentaba también en el suelo.

-No había ningún zumo, pero... -dijo pasándole dos refrescos, uno de naranja y uno de manzana. -Estos no tienen cafeína.

-Naranja. -pidió Stiles con la boca llena de pizza. Derek sonrió y tras abrir la lata de refresco, abrió una cerveza para él. -¿Qué tal Parrish?

-Bien, bien... -dijo tranquilo Derek, cogiendo un trozo de pizza. -Cuando comenzó el incendio en el almacén, estábamos allí e inhalamos mucho humo. Cuando lo acabé de sacar ya estaba inconsciente, pero aparecieron Las Calaveras y me llevaron al hangar así que a él lo encontraron solo y lo llevaron al hospital para darle oxígeno. -dijo dándole un mordisco a la pizza.

-¿Y qué pintan Las Calaveras en todo esto?

-Hacían lo mismo que la policía... buscar a quién esté montando todo este lío. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero... ¿qué tiene eso que ver con...? Bueno, ya sabes... los hombres lobo aquí no han hecho nada. Simplemente ha sido un camello pirado.

-Bueno... -dijo frunciendo el ceño. -No estoy muy seguro. -dijo sacando una bolsita de sus pantalones.

-¡Has cogido droga de esa! -exclamó Stiles saltando hacia el lobo, que alejó la bolsita.

-No toques.

-¿Qué? ¡Has sido tú quien ha robado pruebas! -acusó el jaguar con el ceño fruncido.

-Es para Deaton. -explicó Derek. -Y puede ser venenosa para ti.

-¿Qué? ¿Y tú? -preguntó confundido Stiles.

-Por alguna razón... a mi no me da efecto. -dijo mirando la bolsita. -Las Calaveras me inyectaron un poco para sonsacarme información pero... de nada sirvió. No me afectó. -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Entonces no hace nada a los lobos?

-El caso es... -dijo el lobo volviendo a guardar la droga. -... por lo que sonsaqué a Araya, creo que sospechan que es obra de lobos.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Stiles atónito. -¿Por qué sospecharían eso? ¿Y para qué te torturan? Quiero decir... tenemos una relación cordial con ellos... ¿por qué no preguntan sin más? ¿Es que acaso disfrutan teniéndote encadenado? Que no digo que no... yo, en su misma ocasión, también te preferiría tener encadenado, sin camiseta y sudoroso, pero vaya...

-Eres un salido. -bufó Derek.

-Las cosas como son... aunque no me guste que te torturen, te ves tremendo. -rió Stiles terminándose el trozo y lanzándose sobre Derek, que rió también.

Stiles levantó la mirada y la clavó en el cuello del lobo. La manzana de Adán de Derek subía y bajaba con cada leve risa, teniéndole embobado.

-Por ti me dejo encadenar. -dijo entonces, rompiendo el hechizo que el cuello de Derek ejercía sobre Stiles para quedar idiotizado con los ojos verdes del moreno.

-No es justo. -espetó Stiles levantándose de repente, bajo la confusa mirada de Derek.

-¿Stiles?

-¡No es justo!

-¿El qué? -preguntó el lobo yendo tras él, que había entrado en el baño.

-Que no puedes ser tan perfecto. -dijo cruzándose de brazos, con el ceño fruncido, mirando al lobo, que alzó las cejas. -Lo normal en "ser guapo" sería tener unos ojos bonitos, un buen cuerpo, una nariz proporcionada, mandíbula marcada... ¡Pero lo tuyo no tiene nombre! Tienes esos jodidos ojos verdes que me apetecen sacártelos... -dijo gesticulando con las manos cómo le sacaría los ojos y Derek no pudo evitar volver a reír ante las ocurrencias de su novio. -¿Ves? ¡Y para colmo te ríes como un puto dios!

-Stiles...

-¡Tú te callas, don Perfecto! -espetó Stiles alzando la mano. -ahora está hablando Stiles, ese chiquillo del montón, normalillo tirando a feo... con voz irritante, manos huesudas y sonrisa escalofriante. El mismo Stiles capaz de hacer que un muerto reviva tras un monólogo de horas y horas.

Derek frunció el ceño viendo cómo Stiles daba vueltas en el baño (que no era especialmente espacioso). El lobo rodó los ojos irritado y molesto por las palabras que su novio se autodedicaba, así que terminó por coger una de las toallas y lanzársela. Stiles se calló de golpe en cuanto la toalla le tapó la cabeza, dejándolo a oscuras. Levantó una esquinita de la toalla y miró al lobo, que estaba de brazos cruzados, más cerca de lo que él recordaba.

-No soy un Furby. -dijo entonces Stiles, haciendo que Derek alzara una ceja sin entender. -Un Furby... dejaban de hablar cuando los ponías a oscuras. Aunque... en realidad me he callado. -murmuró Stiles pensativo.

-Bien. -dijo el lobo cogiéndole de la pechera a Stiles. -Porque no soporto que hablen mal de mi novio. -gruñó antes de darle un profundo beso.

-Ya... pero bueno... era tu novio el que hablaba mal de tu novio. -interrumpió Stiles el beso, alzando el dedo índice para defenderse.

Derek frunció el ceño, miró a la lámpara del baño pensativo y por fin miró de nuevo a los ojos castaños del chico, que lo miraba expectante.

-No soporto que hablen mal de mi novio... independientemente de quién lo esté haciendo.

Stiles abrió la boca para contraatacar, pero la volvió a cerrar sin saber qué decir. Derek sonrió, orgulloso de sí mismo y besó de nuevo a Stiles.

-Y no vuelvas a insinuar que "me conformo" contigo... **nunca jamás**. -añadió el lobo con una media sonrisa, transformando sus ojos en azul sobrenatural.

Stiles sintió que sus piernas le temblaban y, de no estar aún agarrado por la pechera por el lobo, probablemente le hubieran fallado y se hubiera dado el golpe más ridículo de la historia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Os ha gustado? Este ha sido el penúltimo capítulo antes del epílogo y el fin de Yaguareté·Abà II.  
> Espero que lo hayais disfrutado... mañana subiré el capítulo 34 :D
> 
> Un saludito a todos, muchas gracias por comentar... 
> 
> @BukyBuh


	34. Capítulo 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La aventura en Oregón llega a su fin y Derek y Stiles vuelven por fin a Oregón, donde un muy cambiado Derek comienza a mostrar su indiferencia a los posibles cotilleos, encomendándose plenamente a su endiabladamente insufrible Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el último capítulo de Yaguareté·Abà II

 

 

Derek aparcó el jeep a las puertas de la comisaría de Oregón y bajó, mirando a Stiles, que seguía sentado en el asiento del copiloto. Derek alzó las cejas y el chico lo miró sin entender.

-¿No bajas? -preguntó el lobo. Stiles lo miró sin entender y salió del jeep, siguiendo a Derek hasta el interior de la comisaría.

-¡Sargento Hale! -saludó sonriente una agente que iba hacia la salida. -Me alegro de que esté bien. El sheriff le espera en su oficina.

-Gracias, agente Smith. -saludó de vuelta Derek. -¿Vienes, Stiles?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! -murmuró aún algo confundido Stiles, que era observado por la agente.

Entraron en la oficina del Sheriff Oak y Stiles seguía pensando que la voz de la agente Smith le era familiar. Y entonces recordó la conversación que había escuchado en la comisaría cuando acababa de llegar a Oregón en busca de Derek. Era la voz de la agente que hablaba con la tal Brianna, que se había quejado de que Derek hubiera desparecido porque "tendría montañas de papeleo". Stiles frunció el ceño y entonces notó la mirada del sheriff clavada en él.

-Me alegro de haber podido ayudar en el caso, sheriff Oak.

-¿Ayudar? -comentó sonriente en rechoncho sheriff, centrando entonces la mirada en el moreno. -Sin vosotros aquí no lo hubiéramos solucionado. Es una pena no haber podido coger a los cabecillas, pero tras requisar toda la mercancía y a los distribuidores, hemos cortado la amenaza. De otro modo, mis habitantes estarían aún en peligro. Muchas gracias, sargento Hale. -agradeció sinceramente el sheriff.

-Ha sido un placer. -asintió el lobo.

-Les deseo un feliz viaje de vuelta a Beacon Hills y por supuesto, no duden en venir a visitar cuando quieran.

-Gracias. -dijo el lobo. -Beacon Hills también estará dispuesta a darle la bienvenida.

-Exprese mis agradecimientos al agente Parrish y al sheriff Stilinski.

Los dos agentes se dieron la mano y el sheriff le tendió también la mano a Stiles, que sonrió y salió tras Derek de la comisaría para subirse de nuevo en el jeep.

-¿A qué ha venido eso? -preguntó confundido Stiles.

-¿A qué ha venido el qué? -dijo Derek arrancando el motor del jeep.

-Eso. -gesticuló Stiles. -¿Por qué tuve que entrar?

-Ah, eso... -sonrió Derek comenzando a conducir. -Voy a presumir de novio siempre que me sea posible, sin importar que me señalen con el dedo.

-Eres un cursi. -rió Stiles, realmente feliz. Derek, en cambio, se encogió de hombros. -¿Y Parrish?

-Él irá con Troy y Sniffles por la noche a Beacon Hills. Ha preferido descansar el domingo.

-Entonces ya está bien del todo.

-Sí, como te dije, le pusieron oxígeno y ya estaba mejor. Ahora sólo le echa cuento y se toma unos días de vacaciones. -bufó Derek, poniendo la radio, que tenía interferencias. Derek entonces frunció el ceño y miró mal al dial de la radio. -Stiles, tu coche es una tartana.

-¡¡EH!! -saltó ofendido Stiles acariciando el salpicadero de su jeep. -Ni se te ocurra ofender a mi tesorito.

-No le ofendo. -dijo con las cejas alzadas. -Es que es un trasto.

-Si sigues así, te dejo en la cuneta y me voy yo conduciendo mi **adorado** jeep. ¿Lo entiendes?

Derek rodó los ojos y siguió conduciendo sin decir nada más. Stiles se acomodó en su asiento y miró a la carretera, que les abría paso hasta Beacon Hills, su hogar.

Condujeron durante tres horas antes de volver a parar para repostar y, de paso, tomar algo para desentumecer los músculos. Cuando volvieron al jeep, Derek sacó una bolsa enorme de chucherías y se la enseñó a Stiles, que lo miró con ojos brillantes.

-Te las doy si admites que tu **adorado** jeep es una tartana. -dijo Derek con una leve sonrisa. Stiles frunció el ceño y le arrebató la bolsa rápidamente para después sacarle la lengua como un niño pequeño.

Derek rió bajo y volvió a emprender la marcha hasta Beacon Hills. El resto del camino lo hicieron hablando del trabajo de químicas que Stiles tendría que hacer de noche y Derek se sorprendió al comprobar una vez más lo inteligente que era el castaño. Y es que puede que no sacara las mejores notas del condado, siquiera del instituto, pero sin duda, Stiles sabía mucho de muchas cosas... y era algo normal, teniendo en cuenta las horas que se pasaba en el ordenador investigando sobre cualquier tema aleatorio.

-¿Y qué quieres estudiar después de acabar el instituto? -preguntó de repente Derek.

-¿Ehm? -murmuró Stiles con un regaliz entero en la boca. -No creo que estudie nada. -dijo tras tragar. Derek se giró para mirarle, con una ceja alzada.

-¿Cómo que no? -insistió el lobo. -He visto la carpeta que tienes en tu ordenador... no entré, pero se llamaba "Universidades".

-¡Ah! -exclamó Stiles con una media sonrisa. -Nada, eso... simplemente miré alguna universidad que me pudiera interesar pero... no será posible.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues... mi padre cree que no lo sé, pero tenemos una deuda enorme por mis tratamientos y el ingreso en Echo House.

-Puede, pero... Nunca pensé que fueras a quedarte en Beacon Hills toda tu vida... ¿haciendo qué? Si lo que quieres es ir a la universidad, habrá modos.

-Que no, Derek... -rió amargamente Stiles. -Ir a la universidad es algo muy caro... además, tampoco estoy diciendo que me vaya a quedar en Beacon Hills toda mi vida. He pensado que podría buscarme un trabajo y ahorrar durante un tiempo para, si sigo queriendo estudiar algo, poder costear al menos la matrícula... y de todos modos ¿qué hacemos hablando de esto? -rió Stiles. -¡Estamos a octubre!

-Ya... aún hay tiempo. -asintió Derek.

-¿Y tú? ¿Vas a quedarte en Beacon Hills toda tu vida? -se burló Stiles. -Podrías coger el relevo de mi padre.

-No... -rió contagiado por Stiles. -El que esté en Beacon Hills es suerte. En realidad, durante los primeros tres años como agente, me pueden mandar o destinar a donde quieran. Después ya podré escoger destino permanente.

-Así que por el momento estás a merced de los jefes. -dijo Stiles con una leve sonrisa.

-Exacto.

-Vale... pero que no te manden muy lejos... -dijo apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Derek, que soltó una mano del volante para acariciarle.

***

Cuando por fin llegaron a Beacon Hills, Derek aparcó el coche a las puertas de la comisaría, donde había dejado su Camaro el jueves. Al entrar, los dos recibieron saludos amistosos y fueron a ver al sheriff, que salió disparado hacia su hijo para envolverle en un abrazo. Derek puso al día al sheriff con todos los datos y evoluciones del caso, aunque ya conocía la versión oficial que le habían mandado los agentes de Oregón.

-Bien, bien... pues todo en orden, supongo. Ahora todo queda en seres sobrenaturales... -bufó incrédulo el sheriff. -Pero no en ti -dijo señalando a su hijo, que abrió los ojos sorprendido.-. Tú tienes que terminar un trabajo de químicas.

-Lo sé, lo sé... -dijo resignado. -Ya tengo todos los materiales. Iba a ir ahora a casa a hacerlo.

-Así me gusta.

-¿Pero puede venir Derek a hacerme compañía?

-¿Qué? -preguntó embobado el padre. -Derek estará cansado y... bueno, mira... ahora os apañáis entre vosotros, que yo tengo mucho papeleo que hacer. -dijo echándolos con poca delicadeza.

-No hay quien entienda a este hombre... -murmuró Stiles saliendo del despacho seguido por Derek. -¿Entonces? ¿Te apetece ver cómo monto una maqueta de la adrenalina?

-Si no te distraes, voy.

-Prometo no distraerme. -sonrió Stiles despidiéndose con la mano de Martha, que miraba extrañada la relación tan cercana entre el sargento Hale y el hijo del sheriff. -Vale, pues supongo que querrás conducir tu **súper** Camaro... yo iré en la _tartana_. Nos vemos en casa.

-Bien. -dijo despidiéndose del muchacho con un rápido beso.

Stiles arrancó su jeep y Derek fue hacia su Camaro. Antes de montarse y arrancar el motor, miró rápidamente hacia el interior, donde Martha lo miraba boquiabierta y se despidió de ella con una sonrisa y alzando una mano.

En cuanto el Camaro arrancó y se alejó, la agente se mordió el labio indecisa, pero acabó yendo a la oficina del sheriff, que la saludó alegremente y la invitó a que tomara asiento.

-Sheriff, sé que no es asunto mío... pero... Es que me acaba de llamar la atención algo... Y no quiero que piense que soy chismosa. -se apresuró a añadir, haciendo que el sheriff la mirara y se riera.

-Sé que no eres una chismosa, Martha.

-Es que... bueno... ¿Qué tipo de relación tiene Stiles con el sargento Hale?

-¡Oh! -exclamó sorprendido. -Pues... llevan saliendo un tiempo, pero lo intentaban mantener en secreto por evitar rumores por todo el pueblo pero... supongo que el susto de Oregón ha hecho que mi hijo sea demasiado cariñoso en público. -sonrió el sheriff.

-¡Vaya! -comentó sorprendida y fastidiada la agente. -Y yo tirándole los tejos a Hale... -terminó con una risa contagiosa, que hizo que el mismo sheriff soltara una carcajada.

***

-Martha nos ha visto. -dijo Derek nada más entrar por la ventana del cuarto de Stiles, que estaba ya preparando los materiales, sentado en el suelo.

-Y tú has tardado. -declaró frunciendo un poco el ceño, que desapareció cuando Derek le dio un beso en la nuca.

-He ido a cambiarme. -dijo sentándose en la silla del ordenador.

-Ya lo noto... -dijo distraídamente agrupando por colores las bolas de porexpán. -¿Y cómo que Martha nos ha visto?

-Nos vio dándonos el beso de despedida. -dijo sin más.

-Lo hiciste a propósito. -rió Stiles mirando a su novio encogerse de hombros.

-Me cae bien... y me sentía violento cuando intentaba ligar conmigo. -dijo mirando hacia su novio.

-¿Martha? -rió Stiles. -Pues es guapa.

-Es atractiva. -admitió Derek mirando de nuevo a la pantalla.

-Y simpática.

-¿Intentas emparejarnos? -preguntó alzando una ceja, dirigiéndose a Stiles, que le lanzó una pelota de color blanco. Derek la cogió y la miró para después volver a mirar a su novio, que se aguantaba la risa. -No creo que hayas escogido bien los materiales...

-¿Por qué? -preguntó preocupado mirando lo que serían las partículas de los compuestos químicos.

-Porque tal vez te pongas a jugar con ellas como un gatito. -dijo lanzándole la pelotita a la cabeza, haciendo que Stiles le mirara sorprendido. -Aunque al menos no son ovillos de lana... -dijo aguantándose la risa para volver a mirar la pantalla.

-Idiota... -rió Stiles. -Y ya basta, ¡No me distraigas!

-No te distraigo.

Al cabo de un rato en el que Derek ya se había descargado una película para ver algún día juntos, el lobo se giró para comprobar que Stiles estaba trabajando. Se giró y le miró durante un rato en el que hábilmente unía las pelotas con alambre, dando forma de partícula química. Tres horas después, el trabajo ya estaba terminado y Stiles levantó la mirada, sonriente.

-¿Qué te parece?

-No tengo ni idea de lo que es... pero me gusta.

-Ya te dije que es una comparación de la adrenalina -dijo señalando una maqueta- y de la epinefrina. -dijo señalando la otra maqueta.

-Ya, me refería a...

-A que no lo entiendes. -sonrió Stiles. -Ese era mi propósito.

-¿Tu propósito era que yo no lo entendiera?

-Mi propósito es que los compañeros no lo entiendan y que, cuando lo explique, nadie pueda desmontar mis teorías. -sonrió orgulloso de su plan, Stiles.

-Pero el profesor lo sabrá.

-Créeme... el profesor hará como que lo entiende. A ese tipo le dieron el título en una caja de cereales... no tiene ni idea. -dijo levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose los pantalones. -¿Tú qué haces?

-Le he mandado un correo a Cora.

-¿Qué tal le va?

-Bien... como siempre. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros. -Y te han saltado unas notificaciones del facebook.

-¿De qué? -preguntó oliéndose la camiseta para después quitársela y coger otra.

-No lo sé.

-A ver... -dijo sentándose sobre el regazo del lobo, aún sin ponerse la camiseta.

Mientras Stiles miraba las notificaciones, Derek clavó su mirada en la blanca espalda del jaguar, moteada por pequeños lunares. Había uno, cerca de un omóplato, que le llamó la atención y no pudo evitar acercar sus labios y capturarlo entre ellos. Stiles se estremeció ante el tacto de los labios de Derek y se giró para mirarlo, con los ojos abiertos con sorpresa. El lobo lo miró, aún sin separar sus labios del lunar y esbozó una leve sonrisa al ver la cara de impacto total del muchacho. Cuando por fin separó su boca de la espalda del jaguar, este separó los labios para decir algo, pero no pudo, pues entonces Derek la apresó con la suya propia. Stiles siguió el beso gustoso, dándose ágilmente la vuelta para quedar completamente frente a frente y poder escabullir sus manos dentro de la camiseta del lobo, que afianzaba las suyas en la cadera del jaguar. Stiles echó la cabeza hacia atrás, rompiendo el beso, para suspirar y coger aire, momento que aprovechó Derek para entonces descubrir otro lunar que le hipnotizaba en el cuello.

Tal y como había pasado antes, no pudo evitar besar el pequeño puntito marrón en la piel tan clara del muchacho, que entrelazó sus dedos en el pelo del moreno. El lobo besó, lamió y mordisqueó con gusto el cuello del chico hasta dejarlo amoratado. Cuando se separó, miró fijamente cómo retomaba el color blanco de la piel del muchacho gracias a la cicatrización del yaguareté, que lo miraba desde arriba con un brillo en sus ojos, un brillo que jamás nadie vio, ni vería, en sus ojos castaños.

-Eres perfecto. -susurró Derek, completamente entregado a esos ojos aniñados, avellanas como las más dulces de la temporada... con esas pestañas eternas que subían y bajaban nerviosas en ocasiones, relajadas las menos.

Stiles sonrió y entonces el lobo no pudo evitar morderle los labios, sabiéndolos suyos, completamente suyos. Solamente suyos y de nadie más. Y Derek también sonrió, sabiéndose el motivo de la sonrisa más perfecta que jamás un mortal hubiera podido vislumbrar. Porque fueron pequeños los detalles que evidenciaron la perfección. Perfección que terminará siendo la mayor debilidad de Derek, su talón de Aquiles... y esa noche, supo con certeza que no era dueño de los labios de Stiles, ni siquiera de sus ojos o sus caricias... ni siquiera sus lunares; lo que Derek descubrió fue que él mismo le pertenecía por completo al jaguar y que daría su vida por hacer que esa sonrisa nunca se desdibujara, que ese brillo en sus ojos almendrados nunca se apagara...

-¿Derek? -llamó divertido Stiles.

-¿Hmmm?

-"Te oigo pensar" -imitó el jaguar al lobo casi a la perfección, haciendo que Derek rodara los ojos. -¿Qué piensas?

-En cómo has terminado lavándome el cerebro... -bufó el lobo, haciendo que Stiles alzara las cejas y se riera.

-Me quieres. -dijo Stiles levantándose del regazo de Derek, comenzando a canturrear.

-Y aún no tengo claro cuánto soportaré sin estrangularte... -dijo Derek levantándose de la silla para perseguir a Stiles hasta la cama, donde le terminó apresando contra el corchón y comenzó a torturar con cosquillas. Cuando las súplicas de Stiles se hicieron continuas, el lobo cesó las cosquillas y se tumbó al lado del muchacho, que recuperaba el aliento y un pulso normal.

-Yo también te quiero, Derek. -dijo el muchacho clavando su mirada en los ojos verdes del lobo.

-Yo no te estrangularía. -sonrió en un rápido beso a su novio, que se rió ante la curiosa confesión del moreno.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí. -dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, que fue asaltada por un apasionado Stiles y sus oídos explotaron por los sonoros golpes de su corazón contra su pecho.

 

 

 

Fin····

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado... y si no ha sido así... bueno, para eso he preparado un epílogo que hará que olvidéis todas las penas y me perdonéis los posibles errores de contexto y trama.
> 
> Algunos opinaréis que ha sido un fin seco y abrupto, que he dejado muchos cabos sueltos... pero he pensado que, aunque por el momento tengo muchas (demasiadas) ideas en mente que me apetecen empezar y/o publicar, cabe la posibilidad de que me de un ataque de nostalgia y decida hacer una tercera entrega para terminar de atar los cabos (aunque conociéndome destaría otros tantos cabos más y esto sería la historia de nunca acabar...).
> 
> ¡EN CONCLUSIÓN!   
> Espero que os haya gustado el último capítulo y si no, pues espero que os guste el epílogo que publicaré, muy probablemente, en un par de días. Y pues si tampoco os gusta el epílogo, podréis seguir viendo trabajos que seguiré escribiendo y publicando... :)  
> Y si os ha gustado (o no) o simplemente, sentíos libres de comentar aquí mismo. Explayáos, desahogaos... Y si no os parece suficiente, también sabeis que podréis mandarme un tweet o MP a 
> 
> @BukyBuh.
> 
> ¡¡Un besote y nos vemos pronto!!


	35. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La graduación, ese día tan esperado por muchos... y tan asquerosamente presente para Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me explayaré demasiado... tan solo diré que me ha encantado escribir la historia, contestar a vuestros comentarios... he disfrutado todas y cada una de las publicaciones y espero que el tiempo invertido en leer mi historia no os haya resultado una pérdida de tiempo y lo hayáis disfrutado casi tanto como yo escribirla.  
> Muchas gracias a todos los que lleváis leyendo, comentando y participando desde ya hace meses con Yaguareté·Abà I... ¡y a los nuevos también!  
> De verdad, muchas gracias.
> 
> Y ya no os entretengo más...  
> ¡¡PASEN Y LEAN!!

Los días habían volado, las semanas se convirtieron en un suspiro y los meses fueron quedando cada vez más en el pasado... hasta que por fin habían llegado al día más esperado por todos los estudiantes de preparatoria: La graduación.

El último curso había sido para Stiles una consecución de días que, unos mejores y otros peores, quedarían grabados en su memoria por siempre. Había sobrevivido a los exámenes que, gracias a la colaboración de su tutor particular y novio, había aprobado con muy buenas notas; también había descubierto que el deporte y él hacían muy buena combinación, habiendo ganado el torneo del estado junto con sus compañeros de Lacrosse y ganado la liguilla de rugby del vecindario; descubrió también las lindeces y los horrores de tener un novio como Derek; la manada se había unido más que nunca, superando obstáculos y dificultades varias...

Pero en esos momentos, a escasas horas del acto de graduación, Stiles se miraba en el espejo del cuarto del baño. Llevaba puesta su túnica roja y sostenía el birrete en la mano. Se lo puso, se lo acomodó... pero terminó quitándoselo con un chasqueo de lengua y el ceño fruncido. Bufó desesperado y se lo volvió a poner, se acomodó la túnica y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa que se desvaneció al instante, para quitarse de nuevo el estúpido birrete que le hacía parecer un payaso y lo lanzó contra la puerta del servicio. Gruñó de mal humor y se sentó en el borde de la bañera.

¡Él no quería que ese año llegara a su fin! La simple idea de que este día al fin hubiera llegado, hacía que se le revolvieran las tripas de pura angustia. Se levantó y recogió el birrete del suelo, sosteniéndolo en sus manos y viendo cómo una gota salada caía desde su rostro a la tela roja carmesí. Suspiró frustrado y se secó las lágrimas. La llegada de este día sólo significaba una cosa: el fin del mejor año que había pasado jamás en Beacon Hills... y que jamás podría volver a repetirse.

-Todos se van... -murmuró en alto mirando al techo. -Y yo me quedaré aquí.

Y es que Stiles había tomado la decisión de no echar ninguna solicitud a ninguna de las universidades de ensueño en las que habría soñado con entrar. Los problemas económicos asediaban a su familia y el sueldo de su padre no sería suficiente para saldar deudas, cubrir gastos... y encima poder pagar una matrícula de universidad, la estancia, la comida... En ningún momento mencionó a su padre el querer hacer una carrera para evitar ver la mirada de culpabilidad por no poder enviarle fuera... él sólo se lo había cocinado, guisado... y solo él se lo comería. Así que él se quedaría en Beacon Hills, buscaría un trabajo para ayudar a su padre a pagar las deudas (muchas de ellas invertidas en él).

Y no era un mal plan... al menos no del todo. A pesar de que sus amigos se fueran a la universidad, volverían a visitar a la familia en vacaciones y puentes de fin de semana. También estaría con su padre y, por el momento, con Derek.

Stiles era realista y sabía que Derek no se quedaría demasiado por el pueblo. Tenía muy buenas cualidades para ser policía... y de los buenos. Y en Beacon Hills no había casos de su altura. Stiles también sabía que se convocarían destinos en unos meses y aunque Derek le decía que había pedido Beacon Hills como primera opción... él mismo había entrado en la red de la policía y había cambiado su solicitud para poner el destino que el lobo realmente quería.

Como ya he dicho: Stiles se lo guisa, Stiles se lo come. Así que sí, Stiles se había auto-condenado a la soledad en Beacon Hills. Pero jamás hubiera pensado que el tiempo pasaría tan pronto...

-¡Stiles! -llamó su padre desde el piso de abajo. -¡Llegarás tarde!

Tras un último vistazo en el espejo, puso la sonrisa que había ensayado durante las últimas semanas y bajó las escaleras, dando saltitos para no alertar a su padre, que le lanzó las llaves del jeep.

-Venga, Stiles... -sonrió su padre. -Estoy muy orgulloso. -dijo abrazando a su hijo antes de colocarle bien el birrete. -Nos vemos en la ceremonia.

Stiles simplemente sonrió, contento de ver a su padre tan feliz aunque por dentro él estuviera rasgándose las vestiduras de pura desolación. Cogió las llaves y con otra sonrisa se despidió para ir hacia el instituto.

El jeep quedó aparcado donde siempre, entre las motos de Scott y Ethan y el coche de Lydia. Ya estaban todos esperando en la entrada, y Ethan corrió a saludarle con una sonrisa brillante.

-Jamás hubiese pensado que me graduaría. -comentó feliz el lobo.

-Pues ya es el día... -sonrió sincero Stiles, feliz por su buen amigo. -Tan guapas como siempre. -saludó a las chicas, que se habían preparado concienzudamente.

Tras los saludos y las típicas bromas de siempre, Danny apareció y tras un rápido beso a Ethan en los labios, caminaron juntos hacia el salón de actos para irse preparando para la ceremonia.

-Son unos empalagosos. -rió Kira al oído de Stiles, que miró hacia donde señalaba la kitsune con una sonrisita.

-Lo son. -rió Stiles viendo a Danny y Ethan que, desde que hubieran retomado oficialmente su relación, no se separaban el uno del otro, siempre unidos por alguna parte de su cuerpo. -Pero se lo merecen.

-Con lo que te costó juntarles, Cupido. -rió Lydia llegando con su discurso en la mano.

-¿Qué le voy a hacer? -rió Stiles. -Soy el Cupido del grupo... ¡lo que me recuerda! -exclamó sorprendido Stiles, asustando a los allí presentes, para levantarse y salir corriendo.

-¡Stilinski! -llamó el entrenador. -¡El ensayo empieza en...!

-Sí, sí. -contestó sin girarse siguiera.

Stiles salió corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo, chocando contra otros estudiantes e invitados que comenzaban a llegar al evento. Tras un rápido vistazo localizó al moreno serio con el ceño fruncido que buscaba, saliendo de su flamante Camaro, acompañado de un rubio con cara de mal genio y mirada resignada.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Habéis llegado! -dijo con una sonrisa, mirando a ambos recién llegados.

-No vuelvo a hacer de niñero. -espetó Derek señalando a su acompañante.

-Pues tu novio es menor que yo. -comentó tras un bufido el rubio.

-¡Oh, vamos! -rió Stiles acercándose para darle un beso a Derek, que relajó un tanto el ceño. -Bien, pues repasemos el plan...

-No hace falta, Stiles, ayer ya nos lo repetiste ochocientas veces. -bufó el rubio de nuevo, recibiendo una mirada asesina del moreno.

-Vete al ensayo general. -dijo calmado Derek. -Todo está controlado.

-¿Seguro? -preguntó dubitativo, pero el lobo mayor asintió. -No mates a Jackson. -rió Stiles.

-Si aún respira después de tenerle molestando durante todo un día, espero poder esperar dos horas más. -gruñó el moreno mirando con tirria al rubio, que alzó la barbilla, orgulloso.

-Bien. -sonrió Stiles volviendo a besar a Derek, que estaba guapísimo con el traje informal negro. -Y tú pórtate bien que después me toca aguantarle a mí. -advirtió mirando al rubio, que rodó los ojos y asintió con una media sonrisa.

-Corre o te perderás el ensayo y harás el ridículo delante de todos. -dijo cómicamente el rubio, haciendo que Derek le gruñera bajo.

-Vale, vale... ya me voy. -dijo mirando a Derek exageradamente. -Y no deberías haber venido tan guapo. Hoy es mi día, no el tuyo.

-Lárgate. -bufó Derek sonriendo de medio lado.

Stiles salió corriendo entonces, en dirección al pabellón, cruzándose con infinidad de padres, entre ellos, al propio sheriff y a Melissa McCall, que le reprendieron por llegar tarde y él se escabulló entre las bambalinas para llegar antes a su asiento. Cuando llegó, el ensayo estaba a punto de comenzar y Lydia le dirigió una mirada severa.

-Si haces el ridículo juro que te mataré. -dijo ella achicando los ojos.

-Tranquila, tranquila... -rió Stiles.

El ensayo fue perfectamente, sin ningún altercado. Fue tan perfecto que **todos** sabían que algo iba a fallar en la el acto de graduación, por lo que se respiraba una atmósfera de nerviosismo que, afortunadamente, se fue disipando en cuanto los invitados entraron al salón de actos. Los graduados miraban hacia atrás, saludaban a sus amigos y familiares y gastaban bromas estúpidas que sin embargo funcionaban para terminar con el nerviosismo. Stiles miró y comprobó que Jackson seguía vivo, sentado en una esquina apartado junto con Derek, de manera que Lydia no los viera fácilmente.

-¿No está Derek? -preguntó Kira en ese preciso instante y Stiles la miró fulminándole para después mirar a Scott, a quien había encargado de poner al día a Kira acerca de la visita sorpresa de Jackson.

-¿Derek? -reaccionó por fin Stiles. -No... no podía venir porque no le cambiaron el turno.

-Vaya... ¡Qué rabia! -murmuró ella con pena. -No te preocupes, fijo que viene a la comida después.

-Sí... -rió Stiles. -Espero que llegue a tiempo.

Stiles nunca estuvo tan contento de escuchar la voz del entrenador, presentador del evento, pues su voz daba inicio a la tradicional fiesta de graduación y todos dejarían de mirar hacia atrás para prestar atención al acto.

La graduación comenzó con una breve charla del entrenador que terminó yéndose por las ramas y hablando de por qué y cómo había perdido un testículo. Por fin, tras los escabrosos detalles ya conocidos por muchos de los alumnos pero que, sin duda, sorprendieron a los invitados, Lydia subió a hacer su discurso como media más alta del instituto y representante de todos los estudiantes, para a continuación, intervenir el director, que comenzó a llamar uno a uno a los estudiantes para recoger el diploma que los acreditaba como graduados y pre-universitarios. Comenzando por orden alfabético, hicieron el recorrido a lo largo y ancho de la lista de graduados, todos ellos ataviados con la túnica y birrete color rojo.

El primero de la manada que fue llamado fue Ethan, quien recibió el diploma y tras los saludos formales con el director y representantes de junta, volvió a su sitio. Fue entonces cuando tuvo que suceder el "traspiés de la ceremonia"... protagonizado por Greenberg, quien se pisó su propia túnica y se cayó de morros contra el entrenador que, como siempre, refunfuñó en su contra improperios de los habituales.

Danny fue el siguiente que, entre risas inútilmente disimuladas por la caída tan absurda de Greenberg, recogió también su título para después ir a sentarse con su novio. La siguiente fue Lydia, que hizo todo el recorrido en su más habitual y perfecta atmósfera de idealidad, seguida por los seguros pasos de Scott, que sonrió abiertamente hacia su madre, que saludaba enérgicamente y le decía en susurros lo orgullosa que estaba.

Stiles fue el siguiente y, aunque no protagonizó un espectáculo a la altura del de Greenberg, sí que se olvidó el birrete en la silla y tuvo que hacer alarde de sus reflejos cuando Scott se lo lanzó y lo cogió al primer intento y, entre las risas y aplausos, Stiles hizo una reverencia a "su público" y recogió su título con una sonrisa sincera cuando escuchó la voz de su padre contagiada por la risa y el orgullo: "¡Qué hijo tan tonto!". Por último ya fue el turno de Kira, quien hizo el recorrido sin trastabillar, perfecta, hermosa y elegante como sólo un zorro puede ser.

La ceremonia terminó con la habitual despedida del instituto, de labios del director, así como los deseos de un futuro mejor y próspero y sin olvidar el recurrido "siempre formaréis parte de este instituto, aquí siempre encontraréis una familia".

Los graduados se abrazaron y sonrieron, algunos conteniendo lágrimas de emoción... mientras salían al campo de Lacrosse para sacarse la foto de ley, todos juntos, probablemente por última vez. Tras la foto, los graduados se desperdigaron para ir a saludar a sus familiares... todos menos seis amigos, una manada, que fueron juntos a saludar a sus invitados.

Los padres de Danny, Kira, Lydia se habían reunido con el sheriff y con Melissa, por lo que fue relativamente fácil encontrarlos... y los sentidos de seres sobrenaturales los guiaron hacia ellos. Todos les dieron la enhorabuena, sobre todo a Lydia, por haber sido la mejor nota de la promoción. La banshee estaba tan ocupada sonriendo y contestando a los tan amables comentarios que no se dio cuenta de que Stiles desaparecía junto con Danny y Scott para ir a buscar a Derek y Jackson, que estaban en el límite del campo, entre el gentío.

Danny y Jackson se abrazaron en un esperado reencuentro, pues a pesar de que el rubio llevaba desde la tarde anterior escondiéndose en el loft de Derek, no les había sido posible verse.

-Va a llorar, se va a estropear el maquillaje y ya verás la que nos monta por no decirle nada... -rió el humano.

-Se te ve bien, Jackson. -saludó Scott.

-Tú no pareces un alfa. -contestó Jackson alzando las cejas sorprendido.

-Cuando quieras te lo demuestro... -bufó Scott con buen humor y una sonrisa macabra.

-¿Vamos, tortolitos? -preguntó Jackson mirando a Derek y Stiles, que se acababan de besar. Danny y Scott rieron, comenzando a caminar junto con Jackson.

-Le mataré. -gruñó Derek.

-No, no lo harás. -dijo sonriendo y volviendo a besar a Derek, que lo miró sereno.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿A mí? -sonrió el jaguar aún más. -No me pasa nada.

-Hueles raro...

-Será le emoción. -dijo Stiles viendo cómo Derek rodaba los ojos.

-Si me vas a poner una escusa, piénsala bien... pero conozco todas tus esencias y esta es la que menos me gusta.

-Derek... -dijo mirando hacia donde estaban sus amigos, esperando para darle la sorpresa a Lydia.

-¿Por qué estás triste?

-Ahora no, ¿vale? -dijo cuando sintió que se rompía poco a poco su sonrisa. -Ahora hay que estar felices y no amargar el día a nadie. Vamos a darle el regalo de graduación a Lydia.

Derek frunció el ceño pero asintió, yendo junto con Stiles para juntarse a los demás y sorprender a la Banshee, que en ese momento miraba alrededor en busca de los demás. Kira la entretuvo justo a tiempo para que no se girara hacia donde ellos se acercaban y Derek fue de apoyo.

-¡Derek! Te has perdido la graduación... -comentó ceñuda la pelirroja.

-¿Me he perdido mucho? -disimuló Derek, quien captó la mirada cómplice de Melissa y el sheriff, con quienes había estado antes. También la señora Martin estaba al tanto de la encerrona y sonrió al ver acercarse a los chicos con Jackson.

-Pues te has perdido mi genial discurso y al payaso de tu novio. -dijo ella muy segura de sí misma, haciendo que Derek bufara.

-Tampoco hice tanto ridículo... -comenzó Stiles ya muy cerca. -En realidad disimulé bastante bien.

-Y he escuchado discursos mejores... -dijo sonriendo Jackson, quedando por fin a la vista de Lydia, que se quedó petrificada mirando al rubio.

La banshee miró a todos boquiabierta y volvió a clavar los ojos en Jackson, que sonreía de medio lado, en su habitual pose chulesca que tan loca volvía a la pelirroja. Se giró para mirar a sus amigos y alzó un índice para puntualizar un hecho.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí? -espetó Lydia con el pulso acelerado.

Jackson alzó las cejas y se encogió de hombros. No estaba sorprendido por su reacción, en realidad, eso era tal y como se lo había imaginado. Lydia era fuerte y orgullosa... y eso lo sabían todos.

-¿Y si vamos a comer todos nosotros juntos y dejamos libres a nuestros ya no tan pequeños retoños? -propuso Melissa, a lo que todos los padres asintieron encantados para ir alejándose poco a poco, dejando intimidad a los recién reencontrados. Toda la manada les siguió, dejando a Lydia y Jackson juntos y solos.

-Yo hubiera llorado. -dijo con una sonrisa Kira, mientras se agarraba más fuerte al brazo del lobo alfa.

-No hará falta... Iremos a la misma universidad, ¿recuerdas? -contestó acaramelado Scott, haciendo que una punzada de dolor atravesara el pecho de Stiles.

Derek sintió el temblor de Stiles y le cogió de los hombros. Sospechaba que era ése el motivo por el que Stiles estaba tan afectado; ahora estaba seguro. Acercó a Stiles más hacia él y le apretó en el hombro, haciendo que el muchacho le mirara directamente a los ojos, momento que Derek aprovechó para besarle en los labios.

-Está bien. -dijo el lobo, haciendo que Stiles pusiera gesto confundido. -No te preocupes, todo está bien. -dijo antes de darle un beso en la frente y volver a mirar hacia delante.

Stiles lo miró unos segundo más, sin comprender. Había veces que no entendía a su novio... ¿era eso un problema? Para nada. Porque Stiles sabía que tarde o temprano, acaba descifrando sus palabras, sus gestos... Derek era un crucigrama y el pasatiempos preferido del jaguar.

Y es que no le importaba qué le deparara el futuro, no le importaba porque sabía que siempre podría contar con el lobo... ya hacía un tiempo, cuando habían estado en Oregón por el caso de las drogas, que Stiles sabía que lo suyo era **eterno**. Pasara lo que pasara, lo superarían. Siempre.

***

Ya había anochecido y jaguar y lobo estaban sentados en el porche casi destruido por completo de la antigua mansión Hale. Ambos sentados en el suelo, uno al lado del otro, mirando al cielo color índigo en completo silencio. Stiles jugueteaba con una de las mangas de la túnica, que ya se había quitado hacía un rato.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? -preguntó de repente Derek, sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

-Venga, Derek... -bufó Stiles. -¿Para qué preguntas si ya lo sabes?

-Quiero que me lo digas tú. -dijo simplemente, mirando por fin a su novio. -Hablar las cosas ayuda, ¿sabes? -dijo el lobo imitándole.

-Bueno... -dijo sonriendo lastimero. -Ayuda, pero no arregla nada. No cambiará nada. Por muchas veces que te lo cuente, el hecho de que mis amigos se irán de aquí, que tú te irás de aquí... eso no lo cambiará el que te lo cuente. -dijo el jaguar sintiendo las lágrimas acudir a sus ojos.

-Stiles... yo no me voy a ir. -dijo dulcemente, acercándose para darle un beso que Stiles esquivó rápidamente.

-Sí que te vas a ir.

-No. -negó rotundo Derek. -Hoy mismo me han dicho que me han dado mi primer destino. Así que estaré destinado en Beacon Hills durante tres años más.

-¿Te lo han dado? -preguntó en un leve gemido Stiles, que rompió a llorar repentinamente, escapando del lobo con un salto, hacia el poco tejado que quedaba en pie.

Vale, sí. Él había cambiado la solicitud y sabía que debido a las buenas críticas y puntuación de Derek en el trabajo, le darían su primer destino pero... ¿Precisamente hoy? ¿Tenía que enterarse precisamente en ese mismo instante? Sabía que su novio, Derek, se lo había dicho como parte de una sorpresa, de un regalo de graduación, pero...

Escuchó unos ruidos y de repente vio a Derek encaramado sobre un trozo de tejado, mirándole sin entender. Estuvo tentado de volver a huir del lobo, y realmente lo intentó, pero el lobo logró cogerle de la muñeca y detenerle.

-¿Qué te pasa, Stiles? ¿Por qué te pones así? Me voy a quedar en Beacon Hills, pensé que te animaría... -dijo sin entender Derek.

-¡No! -lloriqueó Stiles. -¡No te vas a quedar aquí!

-¿Pero de qué...? ¡Claro que me quedo! ¿Es que no me escuchas?

-¡Yo hackeé la red y puse el destino que realmente querías! -confesó Stiles entre lágrimas.

Derek se quedó embobado, mirando hacia el jaguar, que se intentaba zafar de su agarre, que intentaba huir de él. Derek entonces saltó al césped desde el tejado, llevándose a Stiles con él, y lo arrastró hasta el coche. Abrió su Camaro y sacó unos papeles que Stiles supuso que sería la solicitud de destino como policía.

-¿Entraste en mi cuenta de la policía y cambiaste la solicitud? -preguntó apuntándole con los papeles. Stiles le miró, serenándose de golpe, al ver que Derek no parecía demasiado enfadado con él por mangonearle e inmiscuirse.

-Sí. -dijo mirando cada uno de los rasgos de Derek. -¿Por qué sonríes?

-¿Donde me mandaste? -indagó, ignorando la pregunta de Stiles.

-Nueva York. -confesó Stiles, intentando evitar el puchero que comenzaba a formarse.

-¿Piensas que quería ir a Nueva York?

-Siempre dijiste que sería... -comenzó Stiles, pero se cayó cuando uno de los dedos de Derek se posó en sus labios y frunció el ceño.

Sí. Ahí estaba la reacción que Stiles esperaba del lobo: enfado.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre coger y mandarme a Nueva York? -comenzó Derek, haciendo que Stiles tuviera que morderse el labio para aguantar las lágrimas. -Yo quiero estar donde tú estés y si te quedas en Beacon Hills yo quiero estar aquí. Ahora, tú has adulterado mi solicitud y yo tendré que irme en un mes a Nueva York... -terminó suspirando.

-Derek, yo... -comenzó Stiles.

-Aún no he acabado. -espetó de repente Derek, relajando el ceño. -Quiero que entiendas que quiero estar donde tú estés, Stiles. No me importa tener que quedarme en Beacon Hills si tú vas a estar aquí... ¿En qué pensaste? ¿Te das cuenta? -Derek paró para suspirar y al levantar la mirada, ya no parecía enfadado, lo que confundió a Stiles. -Pero por suerte... los dos somos igual de entrometidos.

Derek le tendió los papeles que había cogido de su guantera y Stiles los cogió aún sin entender. Se secó con la manga de la camiseta las lágrimas y sorbió fuerte antes de abrir el sobre que le daba Derek. Abrió la carta y sacó el contenido, abriendo los ojos como si de pelotas de billar se trataran.

-¿Qué...? -balbuceó Stiles. -¿Me han aceptado en Columbia? Pero si yo... ¿qué?

-Sabía que era la universidad con la que soñabas ir... que querías ir a estudiar Ciencias... y también sabía que no mandarías solicitudes y que te arrepentirías de ello.

-Pero... no... Derek, yo no puedo ir allí. Es muy cara y yo...

-También he pedido una beca deportiva que, sin duda te aceptarán por ser co-capitán del equipo vencedor de Lacrosse y zaguero amateur ganador de una liguilla menor. Para mantenerla, sólo tendrás que seguir practicando deporte en la universidad.

-¿Qué?

-La beca te cubre la matrícula completa.

-¡¡Eres un entrometido!! -reaccionó de golpe Stiles. -¡Y echándome la bronca por ponerte en Nueva York! ¡Tú me has pedido hasta una beca! -rugió el jaguar empujando al lobo por el pecho, pero sin poder evitar sonreír al mismo tiempo. -¿Y mi padre sabe de todo esto?

-Sí. -confirmó sin deje de arrepentimiento. -¿Quién si no me daría todos tus datos personales para la solicitud?

Stiles abrió los ojos atónito, abrió la boca para hablar y la cerró al instante al no saber qué decir. Gesticuló sin palabras, sin casi respirar... su cerebro había colapsado y Derek cada vez alzaba las cejas más y más, esperando expectante las "sabias y coherentes" palabras de su novio.

-Idiota. -dijo por fin, haciendo que Derek bufara divertido.

-Parece que después de todo, no estaremos lejos. -sonrió besando tiernamente los labios del jaguar que, de repente, se dio cuenta de un dato.

-Columbia está en Nueva York... tú estarás en Nueva York... Podríamos...

Derek rió alto, echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Mientras tanto, Stiles lo miraba con una media sonrisa pícara.

-Estoy seguro de que a John le encanta la idea... -comentó irónico Derek.

-Si viviéramos juntos, los gastos se quedarían en la mitad... -explicó Stiles. -Habría que ser muy obtuso para no entenderlo... ¡Ah! Pero eso sí, te lo advierto... quiero un piso calentito, con calefacción y que no me salgan estalactitas de la nariz cada vez que me descalzo...

 

 

...FIN

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hasta aquí el epílogo que da fin a Yaguareté·Abà!  
> Sé que me repito, pero muchísimas gracias a todos. De verdad. De verdad de la buena. 
> 
> \------------
> 
> Yaguareté·Abà II ha llegado a su fin y, aunque no descarto un Yaguareté·Abà III, quiero centrarme en algunos proyectos que tengo en mente (tanto personales, como profesionales y también de AO3) que quiero poner en marcha antes de volver a embarcarme en una aventura salvaje de jaguares. Esto quiere decir que sin duda, no me estoy despidiendo.  
> Prontito (muy muy prontito) volveré a la carga con más material... prometo que oiréis pronto acerca de mi vuelta con más y más trabajos, haciendo más ruido que hasta ahora.
> 
> De verdad, muchas gracias por aguantarme a mí y a mis #CuentosParaNoDormir y sobre todo, muchas gracias por dejarme entreteneros y haceros reír siempre que me sea posible. 
> 
> Para todos los que quieran saber día a día acerca de las publicaciones: @BukyBuh en twitter para serviros, contestaros y acosaros.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Y bien? ¿Qué os parecido?  
> Los que ya me conocéis, sabeis que me encanta saber vuestras opiniones y que siempre intento contestar, así que no seáis tímidos y ponedme verde o aduladme a placer.


End file.
